


Le Labyrinthe de ton âme

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon - Manga, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 107,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Sasuke revint à Konoha, il s'attendait à être accueilli par une armée de shinobi, à passer de longues heures en prison mais surtout à trouver un certain blond. Seulement où était-il et pourquoi personne ne voulait rien lui dire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : J'attends moi aussi qu'ils tombent dans le domaine public …. C'est 50 ans après la mort de l'auteur, hein, c'est ça ? Un peu d'arsenic Mr Kishimoto ?**

**Note : Comme d'hab, présence de spoils. Sasuke pourra paraître à certains OOC, moi je ne trouve pas, mais c'est sans doute ma vision de sa personnalité et de ce qu'il pourrait être. Également, je ne suis pas tout à fait le manga, d'un point de vue chronologique je serai amenée à en déplacer certaines parties. Ah et tant que j'y pense, Pain n'a pas détruit la moitié de Konoha, ça m'arrange pas d'avoir des maçons dans mon histoire !! Oups. Comptez que je ne prends pas réellement compte les scans concernant et post l'arc Naru vs Pain, même si je considère que Naruto a quand même éliminé Nagato et sa joyeuse troupe de mort-vivants.**

**J'en profite pour remercier : Kumfu pour sa primo-lecture efficace et ses remarques, conseils, critiques tous plus utiles les uns que les autres et bien évidemment (et on se lève pour faire la OLA svp, oui, oui, rien de moins, non mais) Tamaki pour son super travail de bêta et son éradication compulsive du verbe tâcher !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sai et Naruto se tenaient côte à côte devant une table. Ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'être là.

\- Sakura-chan, appela d'une voix traînante le blond, pourquoi tu nous as demandés de venir ?

\- Une minute, une minute, répondit celle-ci sa voix un peu étouffée.

Naruto regarda Sai qui haussa les épaules. Ils attendirent encore un moment et enfin la jeune kunoichi entra dans la pièce une assiette à la main, dessus se dressaient un petit tas de boules brunes. Les deux ninjas les regardèrent et ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégoût, même Sai.

\- Sa …Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que … c'est ?

\- Mes pilules énergétiques, répondit-elle avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle en avait déjà mangé.

\- J'avais bien reconnu mais pourquoi nous as-tu demandés de venir, reprit Sai.

\- Pour que vous les goûtiez.

L'annonce provoqua une nouvelle grimace de dégoût très visible chez le blond.

\- Heu… Sakura-chan, là, je … n'ai pas vraiment le temps…l'entraînement … tu sais …

\- Je les ai modifiées, ne faites pas cette tête là.

\- Ah.

\- Après que Sai me l'ai fait remarquer, je les ai goûtées et j'avoue, elles étaient immangeables.

Sakura fit un grand sourire amusé.

\- En effet, confirma le brun.

\- Alors, voilà, j'y ai travaillé toute la semaine et vous avez devant vous les nouvelles pilules énergétiques Haruno !

\- Tu les as goûtées ? demanda Naruto.

\- Oui !

\- Et ?

\- Si je vous ai convoqués c'est que je les ai trouvées bonnes, baka ! Allez, servez-vous.

Sai s'avança et en prit une, Naruto l'imita au ralenti. Il attendit que le brun croque dans la sienne avant d'en faire autant.

Il se passa un moment de silence simplement troublé par les bruits de mastication. Sakura regardait les deux shinobi passant de l'un à l'autre. Aucune expression n'était visible sur leur visage tandis qu'ils mâchaient, ils avalèrent.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est nettement mieux Sakura-chan.

\- Sai ?

\- C'est mieux ce qui n'était pas difficile.

Le visage de Sakura se ferma et elle commença à serrer le poing.

\- Mais, franchement, je les appellerai plutôt des pilules de survie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne les prendrais que si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Sai !!

La jeune femme lança son poing en avant et fracassa la table, sa cible ayant esquivé l'attaque.

\- Reviens me dire ça.

\- Sakura-chan calme-toi.

\- Naruto ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Moi, je les trouve bonnes.

\- Naruto, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'il faut être honnête envers ses amis.

\- Sai ! Tais-toi.

On aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de la jeune femme.

\- Regarde Sakura-chan, j'en reprends une et Sai aussi.

Le blond enfourna une pilule dans la bouche du brun et en fit autant. Sakura se calma et en prit une à son tour. Les garçons la regardèrent. Elle rougit un peu.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça me paraissait meilleur que ça hier.

\- Faut dire qu'en comparaison, avança le blond.

Elle le regarda puis son rire commença à s'élever dans la pièce, bientôt rejoint par deux autres.

\- C'est vrai que c'était tellement mauvais que lorsque c'est devenu mangeable, je me suis dit que c'était vraiment très bien.

\- Ah ah ah.

Ils continuèrent à rire dans un moment de pure complicité. Puis, leurs corps commencèrent à se faire moins denses comme le décor autour d'eux, se floutant de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Encore raté.

Le combientième était-ce?

Au moins, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, était-il léger celui-là, pensa-t-il.

Il allait se retourner lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de course. Il regarda à la porte où un jeune garçon, blond comme les blés, trois moustaches sur chacune de ses joues rouges et le souffle court haletait.

\- Ne Sasuke-san, tu viens jouer avec moi?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, je dois trouver Naruto.

Deux billes bleues pleines d'espoir se levèrent vers lui.

\- Le grand Naruto.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête.

\- On jouera ensemble plus tard.

Le petit bonhomme hocha la tête mais la déception était lisible sur ses traits. Devant sa bouille triste, Sasuke eut un tendre sourire. Il passa la main dans les pics rebelles et caressa la tête blonde.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? proposa-t-il en tendant sa main au petit garçon.

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un énorme sourire et deux yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. L'enfant passa sa menotte au milieu des longs doigts fins qui se refermèrent sur elle.

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il aura déjà su titiller votre curiosité et vous donner envie de lire la suite.  
**


	2. Bataille au pays du feu.

**Note : j'ai pas mal hésité sur les noms de pays à utiliser les noms japonais ou français. Mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'on n'était pas tous des spécialistes (moi la première) et que ça risquait d'être chiant d'aller chercher sur japflap ou wikipédia à quoi correspondait Ta no kuni ou Kaminari no Kuni. Alors voilà, vous aurez les noms français. Par contre, pour les techniques…. Franchement qui peut se résoudre à utiliser le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan à la place de mangekyou sharingan ? Alors, pour le coup, ils seront en japonais.**

* * *

\- Karin, attention !

La rouquine se retourna juste à temps pour voir venir à elle un kunaï. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide, presque mouillé s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle fut aussitôt entraînée loin du tracé de l'arme qui coupa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'éparpilla au vent.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-elle soulagée alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre le torse de Suigestu qui sauta un peu plus loin.

\- Putain, tu peux pas faire gaffe, sérieux.

\- Oh, je t'emmerde, je fais ce que je peux au milieu de ce chaos.

\- Et bien fais mieux.

\- Oh ça va tête à claques, comme si tu t'en sortais mieux que moi.

\- Clairement oui !

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas une combattante moi.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es un ninja pourtant.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Karin sembla seulement réaliser qu'elle s'appuyait de tout son poids contre Suigestu.

\- Et puis bas les pattes, obsédé !

Elle sauta hors de ses bras.

\- Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de te tripoter, franchement.

Karin réajusta ses lunettes, se tournant légèrement pour masquer la légère rougeur qu'elle sentait naître sur ses joues.

\- Et puis, c'est toi qui avais l'air très bien dans mes bras, rouquine, répondit-il un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Pfft.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'aire de combat. Celui-ci faisait rage autour d'eux. La clairière où ils avaient commencé à se battre prenait des formes de plaines désertiques, quelques arbres complètement effeuillés avaient résisté ça et là, leur forme squelettique contribuant à renforcer l'atmosphère de désolation qui régnait autour d'eux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter sur leur environnement, la bataille était loin d'être terminée et Sasuke et Juugo avaient besoin d'eux.

\- Faut qu'on y retourne, lança Karin.

\- Oui, on aura tout le temps de se quereller plus tard, rouquine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une même pensée les traversa : « enfin j'espère ». Sans un mot de plus, ils s'élancèrent vers les autres.

Karin avait beau ne pas être une combattante, elle savait lancer des kunaïs et des shurikens, elle aussi et puis en taijutsu elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. De toute façon, contre les deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki et les quelques ninjas sous leurs ordres, ils n'étaient pas trop de quatre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester en dehors des combats.

Ils firent deux pas vers les autres quand une ombre apparut devant eux.

\- Alors Suigestu, je pensais que tu voulais te mesurer à moi.

\- Désolé, senpaï, je devais régler un petit problème.

Kisame jaugea Karin comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son minishort et ses cuissardes. La jeune femme se sentit observer et fixa la montagne bleue face à elle. Et elle n'apprécia pas du tout le regard pervers qu'elle était en train de recevoir de sa part, pas plus que le sourire appréciateur certes mais en même temps atrocement dérangeant.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Il veut mon aide peut-être, j'ai assez à faire avec un pervers de Kiri, pas besoin d'un autre.

\- Ku, ku, ku, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'apprécie ce que je vois, minette ?

Karin se renfrogna.

\- Hé dis donc tas de viande, surveille un peu tes propos!

Suigestu haussa ses sourcils se demandant si sa coéquipière se rendait réellement compte de la personne à qui elle était en train de parler et si c'était vraiment le moment de le chercher. En plus, tas de viande, le terme était quand même plutôt mal choisi, sushi aurait mieux convenu ? Lui-même leur avait parlé de requin pour le dîner.

Mais la rouquine était partie dans sa diatribe, elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par le nukenin quand bien même faisait-il trois fois sa taille et ressemblait plus à un monument qu'à un être humain.

\- … Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas quelle femme pourrait avoir envie de …

Avec une vitesse fulgurante, la montagne s'avança vers elle, Samehada prête à s'abattre sur sa tête. Le bruit métallique qui résonna alors au-dessus d'elle la soulagea alors même qu'elle se reculait vivement laissant dans son sillon un nuage de poussière.

\- Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'on défend la demoiselle.

\- Ah, senpaï, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser décapiter ma coéquipière.

Kisame lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et puis, c'est un plaisir que je me réserve, dit-il avec le même sourire.

\- Suigestu !

\- Quoi ?

La rouquine ne dit rien mais le fusilla du regard.

\- En tout cas, tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que j'ai eu raison de vous tanner pour aller rechercher mon épée !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les tanner, le mot n'était vraiment pas assez fort, il était même très en dessous de la vérité. Du moment où il avait repris connaissance après le combat contre Hachibi, il n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer son « bébé ». Même dans son aquarium, il l'avait vivement critiquée pour avoir laissé son Kubiriki Houchou. Merde, elle et Juugo lui avaient sauvé la vie en l'emmenant et monsieur s'était permis de critiquer. Et au fait pourquoi l'avait-elle accompagné au pays de la foudre pour l'aider ?

\- Oui, ben tu peux me remercier d'y être allée avec toi alors qu'on avait tous ces fichus ninjas sur le dos, c'était une vraie mission suicide.

Elle reçut un grand sourire de la part de son coéquipier. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup, mais mince, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son épée comme ça. Et puis, il ne l'avait jamais forcée à l'accompagner. Sasuke, lui, avait refusé d'y aller prétextant la dangerosité de l'aventure et leur avait vivement déconseillé d'y retourner. Mais, hé, ce n'était pas lui le chef, hein ? Suigestu le lui avait assez répété. Alors il avait fait comme il l'avait voulu, Akatsuki ou pas !

Pourquoi la rousse l'avait accompagné et dans le dos de son cher brun, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Mais, franchement, elle lui avait été plus qu'utile, avec une pisteuse pareille, ils étaient quasiment passés entre les mailles du filet. Faut dire que la demoiselle, avec sa capacité à repérer le chakra, était un sacré atout et finalement il ne pouvait que comprendre les raisons de Sasuke pour l'avoir sélectionnée. Mais pour le moment, elle allait le gêner plus qu'autre chose.

\- Dégage Karin, cracha-t-il entre ses dents en la poussant.

Bien qu'il ait voulu se faire brusque, elle n'était pas dupe, il voulait avant tout l'éloigner de la zone de combat. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se lança en direction de Sasuke tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme poisson. Elle n'était pas rassurée par l'idée du combat à venir. Ses sens ne lui criaient que trop que Kisame avait une réserve de chakra monstrueuse et bien supérieure à celle de Suigestu. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, hein, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ce n'était pas comme si le nukenin allait abandonner Madara et aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe y était plus verte. Elle devait faire confiance à son coéquipier et puis ils étaient là si les choses tournaient mal.

Elle parcourut encore quelques mètres et se concentra un instant sur Sasuke.

L'Uchiha était justement en train de composer rapidement des signes et lança :

\- Hōsenka no jutsu, technique de la balsamine.

Plusieurs boules de feu se dirigèrent vers Madara qui lança à son tour un Gōkakyu no jutsu, la boule suprême qui vint frapper de plein fouet la technique de Sasuke. Les deux Uchiha ne prirent pas le temps de savoir laquelle l'emporterait, Sasuke s'élança à toute vitesse vers Madara lançant ses fils autour de lui et les enflammant dans la foulée. Seulement, une fois encore ce dernier les évita avec une facilité déconcertante, comme à peu près tout ce qu'avait tenté Sasuke jusque-là. Il poursuivit avec une nouvelle attaque.

Malgré cela, il avait néanmoins l'air de maîtriser la situation. Karin préféra se diriger alors vers Juugo. Celui-ci venait d'éviter les deux dragons que se lançaient les deux Uchiha. Les bêtes enflammées allaient et venaient sur le terrain, brûlant les quelques arbres qui gisaient ça et là. Il éclata un des ninjas qui venait à lui, l'envoyant bouler un peu plus loin. D'un signe de tête, Karin lui confirma que l'homme était mort, nuque ou boite crânienne brisée en était certainement à l'origine. Il n'aimait pas tuer mais là, c'était ça ou son équipe qui y passait et ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Juugo, sous tes pieds, cria Karin en indiquant à son coéquipier un point précis.

Sans laisser le temps à son ennemi d'attaquer, le blond frappa par terre, détruisant le sol et tuant l'homme qui avait tenté de l'atteindre.

Ils formaient une bonne équipe, la rousse pouvant à tout moment l'alerter sur l'emplacement de leurs ennemis, lui confirmer s'ils étaient vivants et le cas échéant les achever.

Il venait juste d'en finir un lorsqu'il vit venir à eux, trois hommes qui visiblement visaient Karin. Juugo déforma sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne monstrueuse et surprit ses assaillants lorsque la jeune femme grimpa dedans et qu'il l'éjecta pour l'éloigner des combattants. Bien sûr, lorsque sa main se rabattit, se fut sur le crâne d'un malheureux qui avait été cloué au sol par le vent engendré par le membre élargi du blond.

Karin atterrit gracieusement plus loin et jeta un coup d'œil à Suigestu. Il échangeait de violents coups d'épée avec Kisame. Le sol autour d'eux avait pris une légère texture boueuse signe qu'ils avaient déjà dû s'envoyer quelques techniques suiton. Une brise vint s'engouffrer sous le manteau de l'Akatsuki qu'elle portait encore. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel.

De monstrueux cumulonimbus s'y étaient formés, se regroupant petit à petit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un lourd grondement de tonnerre résonna ne perturbant ni les deux nukenin de Kiri, ni les deux Uchiha qui continuaient à échanger des coups.

Sasuke envoyait des salves de shurikens et de kunaïs. Il était pleinement conscient de l'inutilité de ces attaques contre Madara. Il ne cherchait pas forcement à le toucher, encore que s'il y parvenait ce serait un petit bonus non négligeable. Son but réel était de percer à jour la technique de disparition employée par son aïeul et donc son sharingan activé à son plus haut niveau, il envoyait de nombreuses attaques pour le forcer à utiliser son jutsu.

Madara n'était pas un adversaire comme les autres. Sasuke avait déjà réfléchi et cela depuis que son ancêtre avait mis la main sur lui, sur la façon d'en venir à bout, mais ses réflexions ne l'avaient guère avancé. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des techniques de combat de Madara. Itachi ne lui en avait rien dit lors de leur ultime affrontement et Sasuke n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de le voir à l'œuvre. Bien sûr, c'était assez rare de connaître les capacités de son ennemi mais pour le coup, il aurait trouvé bien appréciable d'avoir un minimum d'informations. Il esquiva la main qui avait surgi de sous ses pieds pour l'attraper alors qu'une première goutte de pluie lui tombait sur le visage.

Il ne put s'y attarder, il dut éviter une nouvelle attaque, frontale celle-ci, de Madara. Visiblement, celui-ci en avait assez de confronter leur sharingan et leur habilité au genjutsu puisque depuis un moment, il n'avait rien tenté de cet ordre. Cependant, il restait méfiant. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en plein échange de coups, son aïeul avait réussi à le prendre dans une illusion et il n'avait pu éviter qu'au dernier moment un des shurikens que celui-ci lui avait lancé, son flanc droit se faisant couper par les lames aiguisées de l'arme. La blessure le tirait un peu mais il était passé par pire que cela. Ce serait bientôt un souvenir. S'il avait perdu les capacités de guérison d'Orochimaru lorsque son frère l'avait débarrassé du sannin, l'étrange don que Juugo lui avait fait ne l'avait pas simplement sauvé ce jour-là, depuis il avait remarqué que son corps se remettait à une vitesse incroyable.

Il prit néanmoins une fraction de seconde pour repérer les trois autres membres de Taka. Juugo avait activé sa marque sur l'ensemble de son corps et plus uniquement sur sa moitié droite, ses bras décuplés, recouverts de pics et munis de monstrueuses griffes assommaient à tout va les ninjas qui s'y frottaient. Malgré son corps redevenu enfant, il faisait un vrai massacre et bientôt, il ne resterait sur l'aire de combat que sa team et les deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. Ce qui était plutôt pour l'arranger car ils ne seraient pas trop de quatre pour venir à bout de Madara et Kisame. De plus, il en avait assez d'être interrompu par d'autres ninjas même si Juugo veillait à suffisamment les occuper.

Comme le lui avait enseigné son tout premier maître, Kakashi, le travail d'équipe était la clef, il n'avait pu que le constater lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Hachibi. Il vit Karin lancer quelques armes pour dévier celles qui allaient arriver sur Suigestu. Il se battait avec Kisame à quelques pas de Juugo. La kunoichi pouvait ainsi aider l'un comme l'autre. Sasuke détourna le regard lorsqu'un énorme dragon aqueux se dirigea vers son coéquipier qui avait commencé à se dissoudre. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir plus. Dans un élégant bond en arrière, il évita une nouvelle attaque.

La pluie qui tombait était une manne pour Suigestu, même si Kisame employait lui aussi les techniques suiton, seul le jeune nukenin avait la possibilité de pouvoir utiliser l'eau pour directement modeler son corps qui faisait désormais le double de sa taille normale. Et plus il y avait d'eau, plus il pouvait jouer. Ce qui était tant mieux.

Le combat à l'épée ne tournait pas à son avantage, la sienne ayant été abîmée lors de l'affrontement avec Hachibi et une belle entaille l'avait fragilisée. Quand il en aurait terminé avec son senpaï, il était bon pour aller faire un petit tour à Kiri pour la faire réparer, s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur cet imbécile de Koremasa, le seul forgeron qui serait à même de s'en charger puisqu'il avait suivi l'enseignement des créateurs de ces armes. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder là-dessus mais plutôt sur son adversaire. Et celui-ci justement était en train de l'attaquer de plein fouet. Après tout, la délicatesse avait toujours été le créneau d'Itachi pas le sien et le morveux commençait à l'agacer même s'il s'amusait quand même beaucoup.

Après s'être dissous pour esquiver l'attaque, Suigestu utilisa l'eau de la pluie et celle qui l'entourait pour créer une vague gigantesque qui déferla sur Kisame. Celui-ci attendit avec un grand sourire et au moment où l'eau lui atterrit dessus, il lança Samehada qui aspira le chakra du jeune homme. Quel idiot, une attaque de front pareille avec une telle surface dans laquelle plonger son épée. Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits alors que son cadet se matérialisait devant lui. Seulement le corps au lieu de s'arrêter, continua à avancer jusqu'à passer son arme et venir autour de son bras. Kisame regarda le visage de Suigestu, son sourire se flétrit devant celui de l'autre, très loin de l'expression de douleur à laquelle s'était attendu le nukenin.

\- Maintenant Juugo, je le tiens.

Le blond qui en avait enfin fini avec les autres ninjas dont les cadavres jonchaient le sol, s'élança. Son bras était décuplé au maximum et il frappa Kisame, l'élan de sa course donnant encore un peu plus de force à son coup. L'ancien partenaire d'Itachi vola, s'écrasa contre un des rares troncs d'arbres encore debout finissant de l'arracher du sol et roula un peu plus loin.

Il se releva beaucoup plus péniblement que ce qu'il aurait pensé, le coup l'avait même un peu sonné. Juugo malgré son allure enfantine avait une sacrée droite. Il toussa et recracha un peu de sang. Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu un coup pareil.

Là, les gamins ne commençaient plus seulement à l'agacer, il l'était vraiment et il allait leur régler leur compte. Le chakra se répandit autour de lui faisant hoqueter Karin. Ca sentait vraiment mauvais pour eux. Tous trois se placèrent face au nukenin, tant pis pour Sasuke, il faudrait qu'il tienne encore un peu seul face à Madara, là, il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de faire autrement.

Ce dernier était en train de lancer son épée raiton sur son aïeul qui sauta en arrière, évitant de justesse une des pointes qui se dirigea vers lui lorsque Sasuke écarta sa main. D'un mouvement rapide, il se mit à courir, s'efforçant de garder son ancêtre à moins de cinq mètres de lui tout en essayant de balayer la plus grande surface de terrain avec son sabre de foudre **.** Mais Madara évitait le rayon mortel de son chakra en sautant en arrière, faisant presque le pitre, ressemblant plus à un acrobate qu'à un ninja. Ce comportement plus proche de Tobi que de Madara eut le mérite d'agacer particulièrement Sasuke. Il s'arrêta et le raïton disparut.

\- Alors Sasuke, on change de tactique, que vas-tu faire pour venir à bout de moi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

\- Crois-tu seulement que tu peux parvenir à l'emporter?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'ancêtre des Uchiha.

\- L'espoir fait vivre Sasuke.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qui te fait tenir depuis toutes ces années ?

\- Non, c'est la haine. Toi mieux que quiconque devrais comprendre ça.

Un sourire mauvais prit place sur le visage de Sasuke. Oui, la haine il connaissait, il avait passé plus de dix années à baigner dedans, à s'en repaître. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il fixa son aïeul, le dernier mur à franchir pour pouvoir refermer ce chapitre de sa vie ? Peut-être pas mais en tout cas, celui qui serait le plus difficile. Mais sa tête serait une très bonne clef pour son futur.

Il repassa à l'attaque, Kusanagi à la main. La technique de Madara était une sorte de distorsion temporelle, un changement de dimension, quelque chose qu'il pouvait assimiler à ce qu'il avait fait avec Manda lors de son combat contre Deidara. Les souvenirs de cet affrontement revinrent et il les chassa, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait utilisé la capacité de Manda à repartir dans sa dimension, ce n'était absolument pas son pouvoir et comment cela marchait … pour une fois le grand Sasuke Uchiha devait reconnaître son ignorance.

En tout cas, il se souvenait d'une chose qu'avait dite un jour Orochimaru alors qu'il se délectait une fois de plus de la prochaine possession de son corps. En plus du sharingan sur lequel il bavait depuis de si nombreuses années, il avait ajouté dans un de ses rires qui lui donnait toujours envie de vomir que l'élément foudre était un petit bonus non négligeable, rien de tel que les ondes électriques pour se répandre n'importe où. Et la façon dont Madara avait évité sa précédente attaque, plutôt que de la laisser passer au travers de lui comme il l'avait fait pour les shurikens, les kunaïs et certains katon, l'incitait à penser qu'il craignait le raïton. Il était temps de lui lancer un chidori ou deux.

Tandis que Sasuke expérimentait ses déductions de son côté de l'aire de combat, au niveau des trois autres membres de Taka, la situation n'était pas loin d'être désespérée. Sasuke avait eu raison quand il avait dit que Suigestu n'avait pas le niveau contre Kisame et le « encore » qu'il avait ajouté derrière paraissait au jeune ninja de Kiri comme un lointain, très lointain horizon. Si les choses ne connaissaient pas une amélioration très vite, il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en approche.

\- Merde, je n'aurais pas pensé galérer autant, grogna-t-il à bout de souffle et fatigué.

\- Fallait y songer avant de t'attaquer à lui, lâcha Karin.

\- Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas vraiment mon idée de lancer le combat maintenant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord.

D'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent en arrière pour laisser passer Juugo qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre à un tel stade d'énervement et de transformation. Il enchaînait les coups, évitant Samehada du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si plusieurs blessures étaient visibles sur son corps.

\- Finalement toutes ces pulsions meurtrières ont du bon, ironisa Suigestu tout en s'efforçant de se reprendre.

Karin lui sourit, elle était trop fatiguée pour les railleries. Elle souleva sa manche et tendit son bras à son coéquipier. Il la regarda surpris.

\- Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive rouquine, le manque de chakra te monte à la tête.

\- Ferme-là et mords, crétin.

Bon signe, il lui restait assez de force pour l'insulter. Elle sentit les dents aiguisées de son coéquipier transpercer sa chair. Il ne manquait plus que Juugo et elle aurait les empreintes de dents de tous ces coéquipiers ! Enfin quitte à se faire mordre, elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle rougit comme une folle s'interrogeant sur l'origine de cette pensée pour le moins incongrue dans la présente situation. Suigestu relâcha son bras juste à temps pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de Kisame qui venait de faire voler Juugo cinq mètres plus loin. Il se sentait nettement mieux, plusieurs blessures s'étaient même refermées. Il repassa à l'action, évitant les requins aqueux de Kisame et l'attaquant directement au corps à corps. Le taijutsu n'était pas sa tasse thé mais il devait le fatiguer. Juugo revint à la charge et même Karin commença à envoyer des shurikens et des kunaïs vers l'homme poisson. Les attaques ne cessaient jamais, les corps tournaient, frappaient, se repoussaient, les bras bloquaient de furieux coups de jambes, celles-ci tentaient de toucher les côtes.

Juugo et Suigestu avaient déformé leurs corps à un niveau que Karin n'aurait pas imaginé, ils faisaient trois fois leur taille normale et parvenaient à être plus imposant que l'ancien coéquipier d'Itachi. Et encore et toujours, ils attaquaient inlassablement, comme une vague incessante, ne laissant aucun répit à leur ennemi, l'harassant. Peu importait le nombre de coups qu'ils prenaient, peu importait les blessures, la douleur qui se répandait petit à petit dans chacun de leurs muscles, de leurs membres, dans tout leur corps, leurs vies étaient en jeux, pas uniquement les leurs mais celles de leurs coéquipiers et cette plaine ne serait pas leur tombeau. La volonté qui animait le pays dans lequel ils se battaient, passait en eux. La volonté du feu, la flamme de la persévérance, à cet instant, ces trois jeunes ninjas en étaient les dignes représentants. Ils combattaient avec la force de leurs liens, ceux qu'ils avaient formés au cours de ces derniers mois.

Le dernier membre de leur équipe lui aussi combattait avec la rage et la force de son pays d'origine. Un peu plus tôt, son chidori avait en partie réussi à poursuivre l'ancêtre des Uchiha, pas suffisamment pour que celui-ci s'en inquiète vraiment mais c'était déjà un progrès. Madara le surveillait donc étroitement. Désormais, il convenait d'être vigilant. Comme lors de son combat contre Itachi, Madara voyait bien que Sasuke s'améliorait et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une faille dans son jutsu, il n'aurait de cesse de l'exploiter. Sasuke créa un nouveau chidori dont le crépitement si caractéristique retentit dans la clairière. Madara contracta son corps et malaxa son chakra prêt à esquiver.

Ils étaient tellement pris par leur combat qu'ils ne prirent pas garde à celui qui se déroulait à côté d'eux et qui se rappela à eux lorsqu'ils furent emportés par une monstrueuse vague d'eau et de chakra mélangé. La violence de l'attaque les prit au dépourvu. Sasuke parvint à s'accrocher à un tronc d'arbre, le chakra qu'il dut utiliser pour s'y maintenir en arracha en partie l'écorce. Il attendit, retenant sa respiration que le flot s'arrête. Il se fit frapper par un cadavre qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un des hommes de Madara. Il s'abrita un peu plus derrière le bois évitant les autres projectiles qui pourraient venir à lui.

Lequel des deux ninjas de Kiri était à l'origine de cette technique, retrouverait-il ses coéquipiers en vie une fois la vague passée, finirait-elle seulement un jour? Autant de questions qu'il se posait. Enfin, la force de l'eau diminua et son niveau commença à descendre. D'un petit sursaut, il repassa à la surface, utilisant son chakra pour y marcher. L'eau continuait à refluer, la terre en absorbant une bonne partie. Sasuke chercha tout d'abord Madara, celui-ci se relevait lui aussi plusieurs mètres plus loin. Voyant qu'il ne repassait pas tout de suite à l'attaque, il prit le risque de baisser sa garde un court instant pour chercher ses compagnons des yeux. Et ce qu'il vit n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

La vague avait en partie nettoyé l'aire de combat. Les cadavres des ninjas fidèles aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient été emportés. L'un d'eux pendait par la jambe à un des derniers troncs à moitié arrachés. Sa position était grotesque et presque choquante. Un kunaï était planté dans son visage et Sasuke aurait parié qu'il ne l'avait pas récolté pendant son combat mais au moment où la vague avait tout emporté. Les autres étaient introuvables et Sasuke avait autre chose à faire que de les chercher. Ce qu'il souhaitait savoir était ce qu'il était advenu de ses trois coéquipiers.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les repérer, gisant au sol. Il pouvait détecter de là où il était des tâches de sang sur les corps de Juugo et Karin. Suigestu ne s'était reformé qu'à moitié et même lui semblait atrocement blessé. Il avait un doute que la distance ne lui permettait pas de lever sur le fait que le jeune ninja de Kiri soit encore en vie.

Il prit son élan pour s'approcher d'eux, ses yeux cherchant toujours Kisame. S'il était toujours vivant, il devait s'en méfier. Il fit un pas de plus, jetant un coup d'œil à Madara. Lui aussi semblait rechercher l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui le vit le premier. L'imposant corps gisait au sol dans un reste de flaque d'eau. Lui aussi semblait avoir subi de nombreuses blessures. Du sang couvrait la partie gauche de son visage, sa peau était parsemée de coupures, d'éraflures, un des os de sa cuisse gauche ressortait et avait troué sa peau. Son épée était plantée dans le sol à trois bons mètres de lui, la main qui la tenait habituellement toujours accrochée à son manche et tâchant les bandages de Samehada de rouge carmin. Sasuke s'approcha de lui restant sur ses gardes.

Aucun mouvement n'animait ni sa cage thoracique, ni les sortes de branchies qu'il possédait. Une seule conclusion était possible : celui qui avait été, un jour, le plus célèbre des rebelles de Kiri n'était plus.

Karin se redressa légèrement, grognant de douleur, se souvenant que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas combattre. On ne s'en sortait jamais sans blessure, en tout cas pas quand on affrontait des ennemis aussi puissants qu'Hachibi ou Kisame. Et avec Sasuke, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à cela.

Elle essuya un peu le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil et se dit que cela n'avait peut-être pas été une si brillante idée de suivre l'Uchiha. Elle entendit une respiration sifflante à côté d'elle et regarda Juugo. Son état n'était pas beau à voir et elle se demanda quelle tête elle devait avoir elle aussi. Le chakra du blond connaissait des perturbations mais son niveau n'était pas inquiétant. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Suigestu.

Il était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps? Une vague d'inquiétude la parcourut. Elle devait le rejoindre. Elle n'essaya même pas de se lever tant elle s'en sentait incapable. A quatre pattes, elle se traîna jusqu'à lui. Le moindre de ses mouvements lui coûtait. Elle avait l'impression que son corps avait été compressé, écrasé pour être finalement étiré. Elle toussa et ne fut même pas surprise de sentir du sang dans sa main. De toute façon, elle en avait à de multiples endroits, alors... Ils mettraient du temps à se remettre cette fois-ci. Si tant est qu'ils se débarrassent de Madara dont elle sentait le chakra bouillonner. Celui de Sasuke était diminué mais il était encore capable de se battre. Quant à Kisame, elle était ravie de le savoir mort, mais franchement, là, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle souffla fortement, ce serait tellement plus simple de se coucher, plutôt que de patauger dans cette boue répugnante. Mais, tant pis, elle devait quand même avancer. Péniblement, elle parvint au niveau de Suigestu.

Sasuke l'avait vue se déplacer, ce qui suffit à le rassurer pour un temps. Si Karin allait vers Suigestu, c'est qu'elle considérait l'état de Juugo stable. Celui-ci avait bougé, suffisamment pour que Sasuke sache que la rousse ne l'abandonnait pas au profit de leur troisième coéquipier parce qu'il était mort. Il revint sur Kisame et contempla un instant son cadavre. Enfin, ils l'avaient fait. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, Madara non plus.

Pour lui, la situation commençait à devenir un peu plus problématique. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de l'équipe de Sasuke, ce serait déjà une bonne chose et il savait exactement comment procéder tout en diminuant un peu plus son descendant. Il aller envoyer valser son masque espérant que l'amateratsu qu'Itachi avait implanté dans son jeune frère se déclencherait, priverait celui-ci de ses facultés et s'il jouait bien emporterait un ou plusieurs compagnons de Sasuke avec lui.

Il se téléporta donc derrière Karin et Suigestu. Il savait que Sasuke l'avait suivi du regard et qu'il avait son attention pleine et entière. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'il attrapait son masque et le faisait voler au loin.

Comme il l'avait prévu, dès que les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur son visage, il vit sa pupille se modifier pour prendre l'apparence du mangekyô sharingan d'Itachi. Un rictus de contentement pris place sur son visage lorsque la larme de sang se forma. Les deux membres de Taka étaient en plein dans la ligne de mire du jutsu infernal.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était la capacité toute récente de Sasuke à maîtriser l'amateratsu. Ce dernier, comprenant tout de suite l'intention de son aîné, se concentra pour chasser le sharingan de son frère et laisser ses yeux reprendre leur forme la plus évoluée. Il fixa son œil droit sur les flammes noires qui commençaient à lécher ses deux coéquipiers. Karin protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Suigestu en se couchant sur lui. L'amateratsu mourut rapidement sous le regard plus que surpris de Madara qui lui bien sûr avait pu les éviter se téléportant plus loin sans que les flammes ne parviennent à le toucher.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps, il devait agir vite. Le combat avait déjà trop duré. Heureusement pour lui, l'enchaînement de katon que son aïeul et lui avaient échangé un peu plus tôt tournait maintenant à son avantage. Il leva le bras et laissa un raïton se créer sur sa main, le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient le ciel.

\- Maintenant, hurla-t-il.

Il abattit son bras, un immense dragon hurla dans le ciel et s'abattit à une vitesse prodigieuse, colonne lumineuse et crépitante, sur Madara. Une explosion fulgurante retentit projetant dans son souffle de multiples débris. Il mit ses bras devant son visage pour s'en protéger.

Lorsque le vent retomba, Sasuke fixa avec attention la zone où s'était tenu Madara.

La poussière se dissipa en retombant. Devant Sasuke la forêt n'était plus, pas plus que la plaine qui avait résulté de leur bataille. Seul un immense cratère lui faisait face. Il s'effondra au sol, essoufflé, épuisé. Enfin, enfin, c'était terminé, enfin après ces mois, ces années, il allait pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Très intéressant Sasuke, vraiment.

Celui-ci arrêta de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Non! aurait-il voulu hurler. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples dans leur monde, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas venir à bout de ninjas tels que Madara, Orochimaru ou même Itachi en une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils s'en sortent ?

\- C'est donc ta fameuse technique Kirin. J'avoue que la vitesse de frappe est impressionnante.

Par réflexe, Sasuke regarda autour de Madara, cherchant les traces du Susanoo. Mais il ne vit rien. Il fixa alors son aïeul, celui-ci semblait quand même avoir subi les effets de l'attaque, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il avait des égratignures sur le visage et sur les quelques zones de peau visible mais rien de bien méchant en définitive. Et trop peu compte tenu de l'énergie que lui demandait une technique telle que Kirin. Il avait misé beaucoup mais n'avait pas récupéré à hauteur. Comment Madara avait pu y échapper ?

\- Pour être franc, si Zetsu ne m'en avait pas parlé, je n'aurais jamais amorcé mon déplacement suffisamment tôt pour l'éviter. Elle est vraiment très impressionnante, mais…

Il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et tousser.

\- Visiblement, je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Il essuya un peu de sang de sa bouche.

\- Ton raïton a réussi à me suivre dans l'autre dimension en conservant une bonne partie de sa puissance, je suis encore plus impressionné.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'obligea à se tordre légèrement et il mit un genou à terre. Sasuke en fut ravi mais compte tenu qu'il était, lui, à quatre pattes au sol, son aïeul avait encore une grosse longueur d'avance sur lui.

\- Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai senti ce genre de douleur. Mais c'est très insuffisant Sasuke. Le seul à m'avoir défait était le Shodaime, te crois-tu à son niveau ? Il était très fort, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais pense que de nombreuses années se sont écoulées depuis ce combat, j'ai largement eu le temps de maîtriser de nouvelles techniques.

Il se redressa doucement, mais Sasuke vit qu'il se tenait le côté droit et qu'il grimaçait.

\- En toute franchise Sasuke, je pense que tu n'as aucune chance. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te retourner contre moi. C'est dommage vois-tu, je comptais sur toi pour réduire Konoha en cendres.

\- Raté.

\- On dirait bien.

Sasuke était épuisé, pire que ça, il se sentait vidé. Il avait donné beaucoup de lui dans ce combat. Voir Madara aussi en forme en train de pérorer sur sa supériorité était passablement agaçant. Seulement en dehors des quelques blessures qu'il voyait et peut-être d'une ou deux côtes cassées, il avait l'air d'être capable de poursuivre ce combat pendant des heures. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en dire autant. Peut-être qu'Itachi avait eu tort, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour battre leur ancêtre, peut-être que les espoirs qu'il avait placés dans son cadet étaient de l'ordre du fantasme.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Madara enchaîna.

\- Je crois qu'Itachi s'est bien trompé lorsqu'il a pensé que tu pourrais me battre. Avoir transféré en toi une partie de ses pouvoirs ne sera pas suffisant.

Sasuke serra les dents et les poings. Il regarda à droite, Suigestu était accroché au cou de Karin, aspirant le chakra salvateur. Elle avait l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement mais ne faisait rien pour arrêter le jeune hommependu à elle. Il se demanda jusqu'où elle était prête à le laisser aspirer son énergie. L'espace d'un instant, les regards, les gestes, les paroles que ces deux-là avaient échangés ces derniers temps lui revinrent en mémoire et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être à intervenir, elle était certainement prête à donner bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient pensé lorsqu'il avait monté cette équipe.

Juugo lui était toujours étendu au sol, sa respiration hachée, il était blanc comme un linge, il saignait par de multiples plaies. Ils avaient tous l'air de ne plus en pouvoir, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ni eux, ni lui. Une tête blonde, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant surgirent dans son esprit.

Non, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Il n'était pas passé par tout ça, n'avait pas enduré trois ans d'entraînement acharné avec Orochimaru avalant les potions et les pilules que le sannin avait jugé bon de lui faire prendre pour fortifier son corps. Il n'avait pas laissé autant de monde derrière lui, n'avait pas fait souffrir ni ses anciens coéquipiers ni son ancien maître pour rien. Il n'avait pas combattu et vaincu son frère pour mourir maintenant. Certainement pas.

Péniblement, il se redressa et fixa son ancêtre. Bien, si aucune de ses attaques, même Kirin, n'étaient venues à bout de Madara, il allait devoir innover. Il savait exactement comment. Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé cette technique, il y avait pensé mais n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y entraîner. Il espérait juste qu'elle fonctionnerait. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix parce que là, il n'avait plus d'idées. Il accumula le chakra dans son œil gauche et sa gorge puis il laissa une larme de sang couler le long de sa joue. En parallèle, il composa les signes du katon et lorsque la traînée rouge parvint à ses lèvres, il expira le chakra de sa gorge.

\- Gōryūka mangekyô no jutsu.

Aussitôt deux dragons enflammés apparurent dans la boule de feu qui sortait de la bouche de l'héritier des Uchiha. Rapidement, leur couleur orangée se mua en un noir profond, les flammes de l'amateratsu composant leurs corps.

Les dragons s'élancèrent à une vitesse folle sur Madara. Sasuke put lire l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son aïeul. Mais celui-ci se dématérialisa au moment où l'un des dragons allait l'atteindre. Ce qu'il n'avait, encore une fois, pas prévu c'est que l'amateratsu ayant pris la forme des bêtes, il allait être capable de le suivre également dans les autres dimensions ?

Il l'évita autant qu'il le put, se dématérialisant mais les monstres de flammes noires leharcelèrent inlassablement.

Finalement Madara n'eut plus la force de leur échapper et de se téléporter. Lorsqu'il réapparut l'amateratsu l'entourait, le brûlant. L'ancêtre des Uchiha se mit à hurler à la mort.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il, tu ne peux pas … me laisser … mourir.

Il tendit la main vers son descendant qui s'approchait péniblement.

\- Tu vas … vraiment … les laisser … gag…

Il cracha du sang que les flammes noires recouvrirent.

Sasuke ne fit rien. Il regarda froidement s'éteindre celui qui était à l'origine de tant de douleur, de tant de souffrances, celui qui avait définitivement chamboulé sa vie et celle de tant d'habitants de Konoha quand il avait lancé le Kyûbi sur le village seize ans auparavant. Lorsqu'enfin il lui parut mort, il trancha la tête de son ancêtre. A bout, il s'écroula au sol, face contre terre.

Enfin, enfin …

\- … Enfin ! marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

Il l'aurait bien hurlé mais franchement il n'en avait plus la force.

Il dut s'évanouir, parce que lorsqu'il fut capable de penser à nouveau, il sentit son corps légèrement engourdi et ses trois coéquipiers étaient effondrés autour de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un peu plus loin la tête de Madara.

\- Ca va vous, demanda-t-il ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, lança Suigestu.

\- Plains-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait aspirer le chakra.

\- J't'ai pas forcé rouquine.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. J'avais pas le choix non plus, hein, j'allais pas te laisser crever.

\- Reconnais que tu y as pensé !

\- Non, mais ne me fais pas regretter.

\- Juugo ?

\- Ca va Sasuke.

Celui-ci se leva péniblement, son corps saignait à plusieurs endroits, mais il n'avait pas le loisir de s'y arrêter pour le moment. Ils devaient bouger de là et trouver un endroit où soigner leurs blessures. Il marcha jusqu'à la tête de Madara qu'il emprisonna dans un parchemin, cadeau de retour numéro un.

Les autres se levèrent à leur tour, Karin toujours affaiblie par le don de chakra qu'elle avait fait, faillit s'écrouler mais Juugo la retint, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules, son rajeunissement avait du bon, il était pile à la bonne taille.

Sasuke fit un pas vers Kisame un rouleau à la main, cadeau de retour numéro deux. Suigestu l'arrêta.

\- Tu permets ?

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- T'inquiète je te laisse le corps, moi je veux son épée.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il s'approcha de Samehada.

\- Comment vas-tu faire, il parait qu'elle ne répondait qu'au chakra de Kisame, demanda Karin.

Le nukenin lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Dis donc rouquine, tu imagines bien que pendant que l'autre serpent me retenait prisonnier et que tu me torturais toi aussi….

Karin rougit.

\- C'était les ordres, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mouais. Enfin, j'ai quand même eu le temps de réfléchir et puis je te signale qu'avant de tomber entre les mains d'Orochimaru je m'entraînais à devenir l'un des sept ninjas bretteurs tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur la façon d'obtenir leurs épées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, un crétin sans cervelle comme toi est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas.

Suigestu ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il plongea sa main dans le sang de Kisame, composa quelques signes et prit Samehada.

Il baragouina le nom de son jutsu, suffisamment faiblement pour que personne ne le comprenne.

Il avait eu assez de mal à avoir cette info, ce n'était pas pour que d'autres l'apprennent.

D'un mouvement ample, il la souleva et balaya le périmètre devant lui avec un sourire rayonnant. Il se mit même à rire comme un gamin et Karin leva les yeux au ciel mais on voyait sur son visage qu'elle était contente pour lui. Un même sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux autres membres de Taka.

Sasuke emprisonna ensuite le corps de Kisame dans un rouleau.

\- Uchiha, tu sais que je ne devrais pas te laisser prendre son corps. Tu peux apprendre de nombreux secret de Kiri avec ce cadavre.

\- Tu préfères que je les découvre sur ta dépouille ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Encore quelques temps auparavant, Suigestu était certain que Sasuke aurait dit cela sérieusement mais la petite étincelle dans le regard noir lui prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

\- Remarque quitte à m'attaquer à toi, autant le faire maintenant, tu es à moitié mort.

\- T'es pas vraiment mieux Sasuke.

Celui-ci sourit.

\- Je disais ça comme ça de toute façon, tant que j'ai l'épée.

Et de nouveau, Suigestu s'amusa à donner quelques coups dans le vide.

\- Fais gaffe avec ce truc, ce n'est pas un jouet, cria Karin alors que l'arme passait à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- Je sais, si elle te touche, elle ne te coupera pas, elle te déchiquettera rouquine.

\- Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Et vous deux, vous pourriez peut-être continuer à vous disputer en chemin.

\- On va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais quelque part où nous pourrons reprendre des forces, répondit Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines plus tard, les quatre membres de la team Taka, débarrassés des manteaux de l'Akatsuki, quelques pansements encore ça et là se tenaient à la sortie d'un petit village. Ils y avaient trouvé de quoi se soigner, se reposer et se remettre.

\- Et maintenant ?

Sasuke les regarda les uns après les autres, ils étaient toujours fatigués, encore un peu blessés mais vivants. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant. Il les avait entraînés bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait prévu quand il avait formé la team Hebi. Il leur avait fait affronter des ennemis redoutables et sans pitié et pourtant, ils étaient toujours là avec lui, ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour l'aider dans ses désirs de vengeance, ils l'avaient suivi parfois presque aveuglément. Et quand il avait finalement dévoilé son plan, ils avaient agi sans rien demander, trahissant l'Akatsuki et Madara sans un regard, sans une pensée, suivant Sasuke.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Il ne les méritait pas en définitive, tout comme il n'avait sans doute pas mérité son équipe précédente. Dans un flash, il visualisa trois visages qui lui souriaient.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis allé au bout de ce que j'avais à faire. Pour moi, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Rentrer demanda Juugo. Où ?

\- A Konoha.

Trois regards surpris le regardaient.

\- Tu es sûr, Sasuke ? demanda Karin.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment j'y serai accueilli, je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera positif, mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir avec moi ou…

\- Personnellement et pas que j'n'apprécie pas l'invitation à ta petite sauterie de retour, mais j'ai encore cinq épées à trouver et puis celle-ci à faire réparer donc j'avais plutôt prévu de faire un petit tour au bercail.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, dit Juugo au brun.

Pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix de toute manière.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Karin.

\- Heu … et bien disons que … heu … tu sais Konoha … ce n'est pas trop … trop … heu une destination de rêve tu vois … enfin compte tenu de ce que …

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Enfin… tu sais …

\- Quoi? Avoir été une bonne petite gardienne de repère pour Orochimaru, un bon petit soldat fidèle et…

\- Oh ça va toi !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que …

Elle regarda Suigestu.

\- En fait, je voulais justement aller à Kiri parce que heu… enfin j'ai à y faire.

Les trois garçons ne purent masquer leur sourire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non, non rien.

Elle prit une mine renfrognée. Sasuke chercha quelque chose dans ses affaires.

\- Suigestu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui lançant un rouleau.

Suigestu l'attrapa, le regarda et reporta son attention sur le brun.

\- C'est un parchemin d'invocation, spécialement conçu pour les sept épées de Kiri. Orochimaru l'avait volé à Konoha avant de partir. Tu pourras les y conserver, à moins que tu ne veuilles te balader avec elles en permanence.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le donnes !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Du coup, l'autre n'insista pas. Il plaça ses deux épées devant lui, hésitant à en ranger une. Il avait un vrai plaisir à les voir, à les toucher. Son regard dériva sur Karin.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Je ne suis pas ta boniche, je ne vais pas porter ton épée ! Et puis, je te rappelle que je ne voyage pas vraiment avec toi.

\- Ouais, ouais, le hasard de ta destination, hein ?

La rouquine se renfrogna un peu plus, mais franchement ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose.

\- Exactement.

Suigestu soupira et décida de garder Samehada, il voulait profiter de son nouveau jouet. Et puis, soyons réaliste, cette épée était aussi célèbre que son ancien porteur. Tout le monde saurait en le voyant avec qu'il avait battu le célèbre Hoshigaki Kisame.

Il ouvrit le rouleau. Sept cercles vides y étaient dessinés. Il mordit dans son pouce et écrivit son nom. Désormais, il serait le seul à pouvoir invoquer les armes contenues dans ce parchemin.

Ensuite, il y déposa l'épée avant d'effectuer quelques signes. Dans un pouf de fumée, l'épée disparut et à sa place apparut un sceau sous lequel apparut en caractère de sang Kubikiri Houchou,le nom de l'arme. Il eut un grand sourire sur le visage en contemplant les six autres emplacements. La prochaine sur sa liste était Kusanagi, il espérait pouvoir la trouver là où Orochimaru était mort et où les frères Uchiha s'étaient presque entretués. Ensuite, il attaquerait Les crocs de la foudre, il avait appris par ragot qu'une équipe de Konoha avait vaincu Raïga. Il comptait sur Sasuke pour lui fournir les informations. Après ça, il ne resterait plus que Rai Shinken, l'épée paralysante, Mizu Shinken et Hanabi. Cette dernière serait la plus difficile à conquérir mais s'il y parvenait, toutes les blessures infligées à ses adversaires prolongeraient sa vie **.** Il roula précautionneusement le rouleau et le rangea.

Les quatre ninjas se regardèrent une dernière fois ne sachant trop quoi se dire. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses mais ils ignoraient si leurs chemins se recroiseraient un jour. Et si cela arrivait, seraient-ils du même côté ?

\- Alors à un de ces quatre, dit Suigestu.

Voilà une bonne façon de se dire au revoir pensa Sasuke.

\- Ouais.

Ils se firent un petit signe de tête et l'épéiste et la rousse commencèrent à s'éloigner. Cependant, ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsque Suigestu se retourna.

\- Et Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour les Crocs de la foudre.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire Suigestu.

\- Sinon, on arrivera bien à la trouver, hein rouquine?

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Karin qui avança d'un pas.

\- Non, mais dis-donc tu peux pas faire attention.

\- Chochotte.

\- Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Quoi chochotte ?

\- Non, rouquine.

\- Bah quoi t'es rousse, répondit-il en portant sa gourde à sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que je t'appelle face de poisson moi ?

\- Quoi !

\- Oui, t'as bien entendu face de poison.

\- Dis-donc le boudin.

\- Quoi ?!

Le rictus de Sasuke s'agrandit. Comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à aller jusqu'au pays de la foudre et à en revenir sans se faire prendre tenait sans doute du miracle.

Il se retourna vers son dernier coéquipier.

\- Juugo, on y va.

\- Oui.

Le brun et le blond prirent la route direction la feuille.

* * *

**Je sais, je ne vous donne pas beaucoup de réponse, mais elles viendront promis.  
**


	3. Negotiations

\- Où est Naruto ?

\- En mission.

\- Où ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Quand revient-il ?

\- Heu … Uchiha, c'est à nous de poser les questions, je te rappelle.

Sasuke fusilla Shikamaru du regard. Celui-ci soupira et se redressa un peu sur son siège. Sasuke savait pertinemment bien pourquoi il était là : il avait toujours été évident que derrière son air nonchalant se cachait un esprit brillant. Sa mission était donc d'étudier à la fois ce que disait le prisonnier mais également son attitude. L'air de rien, le chuunin était attentif au moindre changement en lui, ses yeux paresseux se baladaient, cherchant la tension, le détournement de la pupille qui pourrait traduire un mensonge.

\- Reprenons, quand as-tu vu celui que tu prétends être Uchiha Madara pour la première fois ?

Sasuke soupira. Il avait déjà répondu à cette question. Par ailleurs, il savait que le corps qu'il avait ramené avait d'ores et déjà été autopsié et clairement identifié.

\- Je crois que vous savez pertinemment bien que je ne « prétends » pas, c'est le corps de Madara.

\- Réponds à la question.

\- Après mon affrontement contre Itachi.

\- Où es-tu allé lorsque tu as quitté Konoha?

\- Au pays du Son.

\- Où es-tu allé après avoir tué Orochimaru ?

\- Au pays des Vagues.

\- Est-ce Madara qui t'a dévoilé son identité?

\- Oui.

\- Où as-tu vu le dénommé Kabuto Yakuchi pour la dernière fois?

\- Otokagure.

\- Où sont partis les deux derniers membres de ton équipe?

\- A l'Est.

\- Tu mens!

\- Non.

\- Ton coéquipier nous a dit qu'ils avaient pris la direction du pays de l'Eau.

\- C'est à l'Est.

\- Techniquement il a raison c'est à l'Est, il ne ment pas, se permit Shikamaru.

\- Il n'est pas censé dissimuler des informations.

\- Soyez plus précis dans vos questions, ajouta Sasuke.

L'autre se renfrogna, mais il n'en eut cure. Après tout, il leur dirait bien ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà suffisamment montré patte blanche de son avis. L'autre grogna et repartit sur ses questions.

Elles étaient toujours comme ça, sans aucune logique passant d'un sujet à un autre, le faisant voyager aussi bien dans le temps que dans ses souvenirs. Il en connaissait la cause. Ainsi, ils espéraient le confondre, qu'à un moment donné, il se contredirait. Ils essayaient de le perturber seulement cela ne fonctionnait pas. Sasuke savait exactement ce qu'il avait à dire et ce qu'il tairait. Ils auraient beau l'interroger encore pendant des mois et des mois, il ne changerait pas sa ligne de conduite. Il ne commettrait pas d'impairs. Ils pourraient tenter ce qu'ils voulaient, même durcir leurs méthodes ou ses conditions d'incarcération, rien n'y ferait. Il préparait son retour depuis trop longtemps pour se tromper maintenant.

L'interrogatoire continua pendant plusieurs heures, passant en revue de nombreuses époques de sa vie hors de Konoha. Il répondit avec le même détachement, la même attitude. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils le ramenèrent en prison. Le ninja qui l'accompagna l'y jeta violemment mais Sasuke se rétablit sans aucun problème. L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait préféré, comme plusieurs de ses petits camarades, une méthode d'investigation plus musclée : torture, privation, autant de chose que pour le moment, il n'avait pas subi. Ce n'était pas les quelques coups qu'on tentait de lui porter de temps en temps lorsqu'il était raccompagné dans sa cellule et cela dans la plus grande discrétion qui pouvait lui faire quoique ce soit. Par ailleurs, il parvenait toujours à les prévoir et à les bloquer. Passer trois ans dans les repères humides d'Orochimaru avait du bon pour ce genre de chose. Il avait vite appris à vivre constamment sur ses gardes.

Il prit place sur sa couche, s'appuya au mur et ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il était de retour à Konoha. Lorsqu'ils avaient été suffisamment proches du village, Sasuke avait envoyé un serpent et un message chez Naruto. Le reptile était revenu seul ayant déposé son colis. Sasuke supposa que le blond était en mission. Il décida de patienter un jour ou deux, puis voyant que rien ne venait, il décida qu'il était temps. S'ils attendaient trop, ils finiraient par être détectés. Et puis, il savait que dès que Naruto reviendrait de sa mission, il remuerait ciel et terre pour mettre la main sur lui. S'il avait réussi à le retrouver dans le repère d'Orochimaru, aucun doute qu'il y parvienne dans Konoha.

C'est donc au matin du troisième jour qu'ils se mirent en route. Ils étaient remis de leurs blessures, Juugo était encore un peu fatigué mais cela avait évité de nouvelles crises de violence, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Passer inaperçu avec une personne hurlant à la mort qu'elle voulait tuer quelqu'un n'était pas franchement l'idéal.

Ils pénètrent, l'allure tranquille, dans le village par la porte principale devant un Kotestu et un Izumo abasourdis.

Dommage que Naruto n'ait pas été là pour voir cela, parce que leurs têtes valaient le détour. D'autant plus lorsqu'il demanda à voir l'Hokage. L'un d'eux alpaga un jeune ninja qui passait là lui demandant de courir prévenir Tsunade. A dire vrai, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser l'Uchiha tout seul et franchement ils ne seraient pas trop de deux si jamais il se révélait moins pacifiste qu'il y paraissait.

Les deux chuunin avaient donc surveillé de près les deux arrivants, se méfiant de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Sasuke, amusé plus qu'autre chose, en avait profité pour regarder Konoha. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'était une tête de plus sur le mont Hokage. Le village semblait serein et calme. Il se sentait bien, heureux d'être de retour. Il reporta son regard sur Juugo, lui aussi paraissait gagné par la paix de l'instant.

Le calme ne dura pas, bientôt, ils furent cernés par une horde de membres de l'ANBU, exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, des ninjas de toutes parts, un peu paniqués, un peu sur les nerfs, le regardant, le jaugeant, tendus, prêts à bondir et attaquer au moindre signe de menace.

Mais, il n'allait pas leur donner l'occasion de lui montrer ce que Konoha savait faire. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il tendit ses armes sans rechigner et se laissa passer des menottes aux poignets. Ses bras n'étaient pas la partie la plus dangereuse chez lui de toute façon, et ça, ils en étaient tous bien conscient. Juugo se laissa faire avec docilité lui aussi.

Les villageois commençaient à regarder dans leur direction. Il faut dire qu'il devait être plutôt rare de voir une douzaine d'ANBU pour deux personnes. Et puis, bien sûr, il était plutôt reconnaissable, n'ayant pas forcément énormément changé depuis ces quatre dernières années et il supposait à juste titre que tout un chacun était à même de reconnaître l'Uchiha, sans compter l'emblème qu'il portait toujours fièrement.

Ils se mirent en route, traversant le village à une allure mesurée. Juugo regardait partout autour de lui avec une étrange curiosité. Sasuke reporta son attention sur les hommes qui l'entouraient. Il ne reconnaissait la signature de chakra d'aucun d'eux. Il étendit sa petite analyse aux environs, par curiosité plus qu'autre chose. Il y avait forcément d'autres ninjas dans le coin, peut-être en connaissait-il certains. Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Là, à cet instant, il aurait juré ... il se concentra à nouveau, ne prêtant pas attention aux shinobi autour de lui dont la tension venait de monter d'un cran.

\- Plus rien, murmura Sasuke.

\- Uchiha, prononça une femme derrière son masque de chien.

\- Hn.

Il se remit en route. Pendant un instant, il aurait juré avoir senti le chakra de Naruto. Sans doute avait-il rêvé.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'au centre du village, il sentait les regards peser sur lui, surpris, effrayés, méprisants, un peu de tout en somme, de quoi lui donnait une prise de température rapide de ce que son retour pouvait engendrer. Quoiqu'il en soit ce ne serait pas le village qui déciderait de son sort, mais plutôt cette femme qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revoir après toutes ces années.

Et justement, leur petite troupe arrivait enfin aux pieds de la tour des Hokage. Ils y pénétrèrent aussitôt, croisant d'autres ninjas. La nouvelle de son retour devait avoir commencé à faire le tour, car ils semblaient plus curieux que surpris.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le bureau de la Godaïme, la porte en était ouverte et ils furent menés à l'intérieur. Tsunade était assise à son bureau, Shizune à ses côtés.

Sasuke ne fut guère surpris de voir son ancien senseï adossé à un mur, un livre à la main. Il n'avait pas changé, la même allure nonchalante, le même air de ne faire attention qu'à sa lecture. Mais, l'Uchiha n'était pas dupe, il savait à qui il avait à faire. L'unique fois où il s'était fait avoir avait été lors de leur toute première rencontre avec le juunin aux cheveux gris, lorsqu'il s'était volontairement, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais, pris sur la tête la brosse servant à effacer le tableau pour le grand bonheur de Naruto et certainement celui de Sakura même si elle ne l'avait pas montré. Mais dès le lendemain, il leur avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas le guignol qu'ils avaient pensé. Alors, même s'il semblait être là en dilettante, Sasuke savait que son ancien maître allait l'étudier avec attention.

Moins surprenant encore les deux vieilles loques du conseil étaient là aussi, le regardant avec mépris. Il était sûr que lui-même portait dans ses yeux toute la haine qu'il leur vouait. Trois membres de l'ANBU restèrent avec eux, encadrant toujours les deux visiteurs, les autres ressortirent fermant la porte sur eux. Ils n'étaient plus visibles mais leur présence était bien identifiable aux fenêtres et dans le couloir. Sasuke savait qu'au moindre geste suspect, ils seraient tous de retour dans la pièce. Mais, il ne comptait pas en avoir.

Tsunade le regarda longuement avant de passer au deuxième jeune homme. Juugo ne semblait pas à l'aise et se rapprochait inconsciemment de son compagnon. Toute cette tension n'était pas faite pour calmer ses pulsions et ce n'était pas le moment pour une petite envie de meurtre. Cependant, il avait remarqué que depuis la greffe qu'il avait faite à Sasuke, ses vieux démons le travaillaient moins.

Tsunade porta ensuite son attention sur Kakashi, ils semblèrent se comprendre sans mot et Sasuke aurait juré voir un rapide sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde, reprit par le juunin.

Mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole, son ton était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- J'aurais préféré une arrivée un peu plus discrète.

\- Dites cela à vos hommes. Personnellement, je me suis arrêté à l'entrée du village.

\- Comme le bon garçon que tu es, demanda amusé Kakashi.

Sasuke le regarda.

\- Pour éviter l'affolement.

\- De la gent féminine?

Visiblement, son ancien senseï était de bonne humeur. Il haussa un sourcil et remarqua la même chose chez la blonde. Homura et Koharu le fusillèrent du regard, cela ne sembla pas le perturber outre mesure, il ne dit rien de plus et replongea dans son livre.

Tsunade reporta son attention sur les deux ninjas face à elle.

\- Qui est ton compagnon?

\- Juugo.

\- Juugo ? Juugo double face ? demanda Homura.

Sasuke hocha la tête positivement. Il ne se ferait jamais au surnom du blond, c'était réaliste mais vraiment ridicule.

\- Impossible, d'après les informations que nous avons, il a dix-sept ans.

\- C'est pourtant bien lui.

\- Ne commence pas à nous mentir Uchiha. Ce gamin doit avoir douze ans à tout casser.

\- Il ne ment pas, confirma Juugo.

Devant les regards suspicieux, il se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- Je lui ai donné une partie de mes cellules lors d'un combat et cela m'a rajeuni.

Koharu allait répliquer mais Tsunade le coupa.

\- C'est possible, j'ai entendu parler de ce type de phénomène. Mais, c'était dangereux, il aurait pu rejeter la greffe et en mourir.

\- C'était un risque, mais il était compatible avec ma marque alors, je l'ai pris.

\- Et cela m'a sauvé.

\- Je vois ça.

Tsunade reporta son attention sur Sasuke et croisa les bras sous son opulente poitrine.

\- Alors Uchiha dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un nukenin, qui plus est membre récent de l'Akatsuki vient faire ici ?

\- Je veux réintégrer le village.

\- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les deux membres du conseil.

Tsunade fit un geste en leur direction pour les faire taire. Sa mine n'était pas surprise, simplement dubitative. On aurait presque pu lire une lueur amusée dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Quelle partie de nukenin et Akatsuki tu n'as pas comprise Sasuke ?

\- Je n'ai jamais réellement trahi Konoha.

\- En rejoignant un de ses pires ennemis.

\- Dont je vous ai débarrassé. Lequel de vos hommes a seulement réussi à l'approcher d'aussi prêt que moi ?

Koharu fit un pas vers Sasuke, visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait gérer son cas.

\- N'essaye pas de déformer les faits, tu as fui Konoha et rejoint l'ensemble de ses ennemis.

\- Si vous parlez de l'Akatsuki, je n'en ai jamais été un véritable membre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous en a dit.

\- J'en ai arboré les couleurs mais uniquement pour pouvoir les doubler.

\- Et tu espères que je vais te croire.

\- Oh, pour ça…

Sasuke passa sa main dans son vêtement, aussitôt il fut cerné. Tsunade se racla la gorge.

\- J'aimerais assez qu'on me laisse gérer ça alors tout le monde…

Elle fit signe de se reculer et d'un hochement de tête incita Sasuke à continuer. Celui-ci sortit les deux rouleaux qu'il déposa sur le bureau de la Cinquième.

\- Vous y trouverez les corps des deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki : Kisame Hoshigaki et…

\- Serais-tu par hasard à l'origine du combat qui a eu lieu à l'ouest du pays ? le coupa Tsunade.

\- En effet, mon équipe et moi les avons affrontés là-bas.

\- Ca a du être quelque chose, se permit Shizune.

Le rapport qu'elles avaient reçu indiquait que la zone de combat était dévastée, plusieurs cadavres avaient été rapportés à Konoha et leur état était effrayant. Si Sasuke était impliqué, cela expliquait pourquoi personne ne se souvenait d'avoir vu des combattants blessés dans les villages alentours. Le point positif dans tout cela, c'est qu'elles pourraient rappeler les ninjas chargés de l'enquête.

\- Hn, répondit Sasuke.

\- Qui était le deuxième ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Madara Uchiha.

Un hoquet de stupeur, quasi général, retentit dans la pièce.

\- Arrête de mentir Uchiha, Madara est mort depuis belle lurette enchaîna presque aussitôt Homura.

\- C'était pourtant bien lui.

\- Madara avait l'âge de mon grand-père Sasuke. Reconnaît qu'il ne devait plus être tout jeune et d'après le rapport que j'ai reçu le combat qui a eu lieu a dû être particulièrement difficile.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle technique il a utilisé, mais c'était bien lui.

\- C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à nous, confirma Juugo.

L'aura de colère des membres du conseil ne diminuait pas, l'Uchiha était en train de les mener en bateau.

\- C'est impossible, tu es le dernier des Uchiha et tu es aussi menteur et manipulateur que l'étaient ceux de ton clan.

Les poings de Sasuke se crispèrent mais avant que quoique ce soit n'arrive, Kakashi prit la parole.

\- J'ignore s'il s'agit réellement de Madara, mais je peux confirmer que Sasuke n'était pas le dernier des Uchiha.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui Tsunade et Shizune ne semblaient pas surprises de ses propos.

\- Lors de la mission pour capturer Itachi Uchiha, nous avons eu l'occasion de tomber sur plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki, l'un d'eux portait un masque mais son œil droit arborait sans aucun doute un sharingan.

Homura se retourna vers Tsunade.

\- Comment se fait-il que cette information ne nous soit pas parvenue ?

Celle-ci ne daigna pas répondre, avec un sourire, elle posa ses yeux sur Sasuke. Elle prit les rouleaux et les fit sauter dans sa main.

\- Clôturons ce débat, il sera assez facile de procéder à une identification par la suite. Si je comprends bien, tu me ramènes leurs corps en cadeau de retour ?

\- Oui.

\- En espérant faire passer la pilule et qu'on efface tout ?

\- Ces deux corps seront une mine d'informations pour Konoha.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas.

Tsunade se recula dans son fauteuil, croisant ses mains sur la surface encombrée de son bureau.

\- Sais-tu le sort réservé au nukenin Sasuke ?

\- La mort.

\- Bien, je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas y échapper.

Sasuke sourit.

\- A long terme, je ne sais pas mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai des informations qui doivent forcément vous intéresser que ce soit sur Orochimaru ou sur l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade sourit.

\- Choses aisément récupérables avec un bon interrogatoire.

\- Cela reste à voir.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi Uchiha, reprit Koharu.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. Il soupira.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous ai débarrassés de trois ennemis de Konoha.

\- Quatre, si l'on compte ton frère, ajouta Kakashi.

Exactement ce qu'il attendait. Sasuke se tourna alors vers les deux membres du conseil.

\- A ce propos, j'ai appris par lui et Madara des choses intéressantes… et une autre des raisons de mon retour est que je compte bien demander justice pour ce qui a été fait aux miens.

Koharu décida que la petite conversation avait assez duré, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Il n'y a aucune justice que tu puisses demander, ton sort est scellé, comme tout traître, tu seras exécuté dans les plus brefs délais.

Encore une fois, Tsunade se racla la gorge. Elle aurait pourtant juré que c'était elle qui avait été nommée Hokage et que ce genre de cas dépendait de son autorité!

\- Je vous serais vraiment très reconnaissante d'arrêter de me couper et de me laisser gérer la situation comme je l'entends.

Son ton était sec et cassant. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille femme de répliquer.

\- Demander justice ?

\- Oui, je compte demander qu'on traduise devant la justice certaines personnes impliquées dans le massacre de mon clan.

N'accusant personne mais visant de son regard noir les deux membres du conseil, Sasuke ajouta.

\- Mon frère n'en est pas responsable et il serait temps que les autres paient pour leur décision.

\- Tu affabules, Uchiha. Par ailleurs, on n'accorde pas de procès à un nukenin, intervint Homura.

\- Reste à prouver que j'en suis un.

Les autres le regardèrent surpris.

\- Explique-moi ça Sasuke, demanda Tsunade ne retenant pas un petit rire qui amena sur elle le courroux des deux membres du conseil.

Ils se méfiaient des réactions de cette femme qui suivait souvent son instinct et s'était depuis le départ beaucoup opposée à eux. Homura se demanda à quel moment l'unité entre le conseil et l'Hokage s'était fragilisée à ce point. Toujours est-il que la Godaïme ne semblait pas surprise du retour impromptu de l'Uchiha. Il aurait même parié qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à son cas. Il écouta avec attention la réponse de Sasuke.

\- Je suis parti pendant trois ans pour espionner au plus près l'ennemi numéro un de Konoha dont j'ai finalement débarrassé le village. Ensuite, je me suis occupé de l'ennemi numéro deux, mon frère.

Le sharingan avait fait une apparition rapide dans ses prunelles nuit. Dire les choses comme cela débectait Sasuke.

\- On ne confie pas ce genre de mission à un genin Uchiha, ironisa Koharu.

\- Il en est d'autres bien plus terribles que celle-là que vous avez confiée à un jeune juunin membre de l'ANBU de treize ans. Par ailleurs, c'est moi que désirait Orochimaru, personne d'autre alors le grade importait peu.

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration, crachée comme le venin d'un serpent. Il poursuivit.

\- Par la suite, j'ai été approché par l'organisation la plus recherchée et j'ai pu y entrer afin de la détruire de l'intérieur. Lequel de vos hommes peut se vanter d'avoir autant servi Konoha ces quatre dernières années ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fier de son petit effet. L'espace d'un instant le doute s'insinua en Koharu et Homura. Etait-il possible que Sarutobi ait donné une telle mission à Sasuke? Le vieil homme ne leur avait jamais pardonné pour les Uchiha. Par ailleurs, il avait toujours eu une certaine affection et admiration pour Itachi qu'il avait reporté sur Sasuke après les événements. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il avait placé l'Uchiha dans l'équipe de Kakashi, le digne descendant d'une forte relation de maître à élève dont le vieil homme était membre.

Non, il n'aurait pas envoyé ce gamin dans une mission pareille. Leurs réflexions furent coupées par Kakashi qui répondait à la question de Sasuke.

\- Naruto, affirma-t-il.

A ce nom, Sasuke tressaillit doucement. Tsunade eut un petit sourire en constatant la réaction du jeune homme.

\- Il nous a toujours dit que tu reviendrais. Même quand je lui ai appris que tu avais rejoint l'Akatsuki. Il a ri et m'a dit que ce n'était sûrement qu'une couverture, que bientôt tu serais de nouveau au village. Il n'en doutait pas.

Sasuke profita de l'occasion.

\- Il avait raison, où est-il?

\- En mission.

Exactement ce qu'il avait pensé, voilà pourquoi le blond ne s'était pas montré. Cependant, la réponse avait fusé presque trop vite et l'étrange lueur qui était passée dans les yeux de la cinquième ne pouvait qu'être apparentée à de la tristesse, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Par ailleurs, il aurait juré que Kakashi et Shizune avaient légèrement baissé la tête. Quelque chose clochait, son instinct l'en alarmait.

\- Quand revient-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle expira longuement puis se reprit.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de vouloir, Sasuke.

Il sourit.

\- Il voudra me voir de toute façon.

\- Sans doute, lorsqu'il reviendra, oui.

A nouveau cette étrange lueur dans les yeux noisette. Pas étonnant qu'elle perde autant aux jeux si elle avait autant de mal à camoufler ses émotions. Où avait-il pu être envoyé ? Sûrement était-ce une mission dangereuse pour qu'ils aient l'air aussi inquiet. Il avait donc dû rêver lorsqu'il avait cru sentir le chakra de son ami un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, il aurait juré...

L'Hokage se leva et fixa Sasuke. Toute inquiétude avait disparu d'elle, elle dégageait une aura sûre et décidée, celle du chef qu'elle était, qu'elle avait appris à devenir ou plutôt que les événements et la vie l'avaient poussé à être.

\- Bien, il est temps d'agir. Tu vas être conduit en cachot en attendant qu'une décision soit prise à ton sujet. Je vais mettre en place une équipe pour procéder à ton interrogatoire, avise-toi d'y être conciliant. En fonction de cela, nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra de toi et…

Elle se tourna vers Homura et Koharu.

\- … de ta demande.

Son ton était net et tranchant.

\- Tsunade, on dirait que tu veux lui faire confiance, critiqua vivement Homura.

\- Non… pas encore en tout cas.

\- Quoi !

\- Shizune !

\- Oui, obtempéra cette dernière sortant un rouleau pour y noter les instructions de la Cinquième.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Juugo.

\- Pareil pour toi, nous allons procéder à ton interrogatoire et décider en temps voulu de ton sort.

\- Attendez, Sasuke est le seul qui parvient à calmer mes pulsions, vous ne pouvez pas me séparer de lui, plaida Juugo en s'approchant de l'Uchiha.

Le jeune garçon semblait réellement terrifié à l'idée d'être éloigné de son coéquipier, mais d'après ce qu'avait pu apprendre Tsunade sur lui c'était assez normal. A le voir comme cela, il semblait incroyablement inoffensif et doux, bien loin de l'image de la bête sanguinaire qu'il pouvait devenir. En soi, le jeune homme connaissait les mêmes troubles qu'un jinchuuriki. Il avait enfermé au fond de lui, un potentiel destructeur monstrueux.

Etonnant que Sasuke se retrouve toujours avec ce genre de coéquipier. Il aurait peut-être même été un des seuls à pouvoir calmer Naruto lorsqu'il se laissait déborder par le chakra de Kyûbi.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

\- Kakashi, je veux un membre du clan Aburame en permanence avec lui, leurs insectes pourront consommer son chakra si jamais il venait à avoir une crise. Tu n'auras pas à t'en faire dit-elle à l'attention de Juugo d'un ton plus doux.

Après tout le jeune homme n'avait vraiment rien fait. Certes, il avait participé à la capture du Hachibi et rien que pour les plaintes et autres qu'elle devait supporter de la part du Raïkage, cela méritait sans doute de les pendre lui et Sasuke haut et court. Mais néanmoins, cette histoire restait aussi à approfondir.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? reprit le jeune blond.

\- Tout à fait.

Juugo se tourna vers Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas faire confiance à l'Hokage même si elle semblait être une femme juste et droite.

\- Moi aussi, dit Sasuke. Et si jamais il y avait un problème, je ne serais sans doute pas trop loin.

Il fixa Tsunade qui hocha affirmativement la tête.

Après cela, ils avaient été menés en prison d'où il ne sortait que pour les séances d'interrogatoire. Juugo n'était pas très loin de lui, cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de pouvoir se parler, de temps en temps, ils se croisaient au détour des couloirs. Cela suffisait à Sasuke pour s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien. Il commençait cependant à se lasser d'être là. Il avait subi des heures de questions, il avait même eu droit à l'examen de cerveau version Yamanaka, qui n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé piégé dans la dimension où Orochimaru avait été prisonnier. Il avait bien réussi à aller voir quelques souvenirs, mais rien que Sasuke n'ait contrôlé. Ainsi était le pouvoir du sharingan.

Ah, il avait aussi subi un examen médical poussé, mené par son ancienne coéquipière dont le professionnalisme l'avait impressionné. Sakura, d'ailleurs, était une des rares à être autorisée à le visiter, même si elle ne le faisait pas régulièrement. Elle s'assurait qu'il allait bien. A chaque fois, il avait droit à un petit contrôle, c'était inutile, mais c'était comme une entrée en matière. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui, ou plus précisément, elle se sentait intimidée alors agir en professionnelle permettait de briser la glace. Elle lui avait donné quelques nouvelles des autres genin de l'époque mais restait très évasive. Et dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il se recevait encore et toujours la même réponse : il est en mission, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, je ne peux pas te dire où, je n'en sais pas plus, il est en mission…

Il soupira et s'allongea sur sa couche, ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, au moins le temps passait un peu plus vite.

Le lendemain matin, la journée recommença, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la précédente si ce n'était que Tsunade était là pour assister à la séance. Il était surpris de l'y voir aussi régulièrement, mais en même temps se disait que c'était plutôt bon signe pour lui. Il sentait qu'il se passait des choses à Konoha. Il n'aurait su dire quoi cependant. Avec l'élimination des deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki, la plus grande menace pesant sur le village avait disparu. Orochimaru n'était plus, là encore grâce à lui.

Et justement, il aurait parié que la Cinquième pesait le pour et le contre en ce qui le concernait. A la façon qu'elle avait de l'observer, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait le meilleur moyen d'utiliser son retour. Il la devinait suffisamment fine politicienne pour tourner le tout à son avantage. Restait à savoir ce que le village en pensait, ce que le conseil voulait. Là-dessus, Sasuke se faisait peu d'illusion : certainement sa tête dans le même état que celle de son aïeul. Après tout, voir revenir le dernier Uchiha alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce clan maudit n'était certainement pas fait pour leur faire plaisir.

A la fin de la séance, l'Hokage vint avec lui jusqu'à sa cellule et resta à ses côtés tandis qu'il attaquait son déjeuner.

\- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet, pensait-il.

\- Selon toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu connais déjà le sort des nukenin.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Je peux encore vous être utile.

\- Sans doute, mais le Raïkage veut ta tête.

Un petit rire méprisant s'éleva.

\- Pour le Hachibi ?

\- Pourquoi d'autre Sasuke ? Et tu n'espères pas que je vais mettre l'alliance avec Kumogakure en jeu pour sauver tes fesses.

Un rictus presque joyeux éclaira un moment le visage pâle.

\- S'il veut son frère tant que cela, il devrait faire un petit tour dans les pays voisins.

Tsunade haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que l'abeille tueuse se balade en liberté ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Uchiha. Plusieurs témoins t'ont vu partir avec son corps.

\- Une partie de son corps nuance.

\- Explique.

\- Je n'ai ramené à l'Akatsuki qu'une des tentacules du Hachibi habilement transformée, mais certainement pas le jinchuuriki.

\- Alors où est-il ?

\- Je ne suis ni sa mère, ni son frère, qu'ils se débrouillent.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? demanda pensivement Tsunade.

\- Vous vous posez vraiment la question ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non, la question ne se posait pas. L'envie de liberté, ne plus avoir ni les regards, ni le poids de son état, non, la question était hors de propos.

\- Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit lors de tes interrogatoires ? Tu as confirmé t'être battu contre lui.

\- Ce qui est le cas et je l'ai bien ramené à Madara mais pas entièrement. Je leur ai déjà dit d'être plus précis dans leurs questions.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins têtu et en faire un peu moins à ta guise ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire amusé et Tsunade aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu sur les lèvres de Naruto celui-là. L'Uchiha lui faisait de plus en plus penser au blond. Ils étaient très différents pourtant, mais étonnamment, elle avait parfois l'impression de retrouver un peu de Naruto en lui, dans sa persévérance, dans sa volonté, même si chez l'Uchiha le tout était joyeusement enrubanné d'une bonne couche de fierté et de complexe de supériorité tout à fait détestable.

\- Tu as conscience que si tu dis vrai, cela pourrait t'aider ?

\- Hn.

\- Alors quoi, tu as décidé que tu voulais mourir ?

\- J'attendais le bon interlocuteur.

Tsunade le regarda surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, ajouta Sasuke, je préfère que les infos vous soient remises directement, je sais que vous ferez le nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que Naruto le fait, non ?

Tsunade sourit et se leva pour partir.

\- Où est-il ?

Elle soupira en se retournant, encore cette question. Combien de fois allait-il la poser ?

Oui, définitivement, ces deux là se ressemblaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient franchement l'un avec l'autre ? Elle avait supporté pendant x temps les jérémiades du blond qui ne voulait rien entendre et qui avait une obsession presque maladive pour l'Uchiha et voilà que lui aussi manifestait le même genre de pulsions monomaniaques à l'encontre de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour se récupérer deux cas comme cela, franchement ?

Elle le fixa et lui sortit la réponse habituelle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, en mission.

Les sharingan revinrent à la vie et les ombres des gardiens se firent plus présentes. Tsunade les arrêta. Oui, définitivement, ils étaient les mêmes, Naruto avait toujours tendance à laisser Kyûbi sortir dès lors que l'on nommait Sasuke et voilà que ce cher petit Uchiha venait la titiller avec son dôjutsu quand il n'obtenait pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Deux sales gamins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient dans le fond. Mais l'un d'eux lui manquait cruellement.

\- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu avec cette question?

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous avec cette réponse?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Non.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Sasuke soupira, leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ni d'elle, ni des autres, toujours et encore cette réponse qui commençait à lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Il savait qu'on lui mentait, Naruto n'aurait jamais été envoyé dans une mission aussi longue, il en était sûr, pas avec la menace de l'Akatsuki sur lui puisqu'à ce moment-là l'organisation existait toujours. De plus, il y avait eu cette sensation lorsqu'ils étaient passés vers l'hôpital, même infime, il aurait juré avoir senti le chakra de Naruto. Par la suite, c'est Sakura qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder comme si elle retrouvait quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Oh, bien sûr, ce comportement aurait pu ne pas être surprenant de sa part, mais il se souvenait du regard qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le repère détruit d'Orochimaru. Il était différent de celui qu'elle lui portait aujourd'hui, il y avait une lumière en moins comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Bien sûr, au départ, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait sans doute des illusions. Tout comme il avait sans doute mal interprété la réaction de Tsunade la première fois qu'il avait demandé après Naruto.

Mais ensuite, il y avait eu toutes ses réponses, toujours les mêmes, exactement les mêmes, tellement identiques qu'elles en paraissaient dictées. Les regards qui partaient parfois en biais, oh très légèrement, mais tout de même. Et puis, à nouveau c'est Sakura qui avait, sans le vouloir, confirmé ses doutes. Elle était venue le voir un soir et sur sa tunique, Sasuke avait vu la preuve qu'il lui fallait : un cheveu court et blond. A moins que les blonds se soient mis à pulluler dans Konoha, il était bien certain de savoir de quelle tête il venait. Evidemment, un cheveu en soi était un peu léger pour tirer des conclusions mais ajouté au reste, Sasuke était maintenant persuadé que Naruto était à Konoha.

Restait à savoir où et dans quel état ? Tous les indices qu'il avait pu accumuler ça et là, n'étaient pas faits pour le rassurer.

Mais, il était patient et il trouverait la faille qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le blond. Sa signature de chakra, il la connaissait par cœur, il était certain de pouvoir la suivre aussi ténue soit-elle. Il ne resterait pas enfermé en cellule pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait vu le regard de Tsunade, il savait. Politiquement parlant, il était un atout non négligeable pour la Cinquième. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il demanderait certainement justice pour son clan, ce n'était pas une lueur d'inquiétude qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux noisette mais bien d'intérêt.

Avoir été le disciple d'Orochimaru avait du bon, même si celui-ci n'était pas au courant de la véritable raison qui avait engendré la tragédie des Uchiha, il connaissait un peu les troubles politiques qui agitaient Konoha. La venue du sbire de Danzou en avait été la preuve. Le conseil tentait de garder la main mise sur le village en entretenant la guerre entre cet homme et l'Hokage. Tsunade devait le savoir et avoir une bonne raison de mettre le conseil en porte à faux ou en tout cas avoir de quoi les menacer pour leur faire un peu de chantage, ne pourrait que lui donner une meilleure marge de manœuvre dans la politique qu'elle souhaitait instaurer dans Konoha.

Quoi de mieux qu'un procès en bonne et due forme par le descendant de la lignée qu'ils avaient si sauvagement décimé pour cela ?

Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'après deux mois de captivité, Tsunade fit apparition dans sa cellule. Il aurait presque souri quand elle demanda aux gardes de sortir, Kakashi étant là pour assurer sa protection.

Le juunin se posa dans un coin, adossé au mur. Pour une fois, il ne lisait pas et fixait Sasuke. Celui-ci voulut se lever mais d'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir, ce qu'elle fit elle aussi.

\- Sasuke, jouons cartes sur table, veux-tu ?

\- Hn.

\- Cela fait deux mois que tu es ici. Tu t'es montré conciliant même si je sais pertinemment bien que tu ne nous as pas révélé tout ce que nous voulons savoir mais plutôt ce que tu as bien voulu.

Sasuke ne chercha même pas à s'en défendre. Tsunade sourit.

\- Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Un petit rictus amusé fit son apparition sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

\- Tu as également conscience que nous n'avons pas non plus employé toutes les méthodes possibles pour obtenir les renseignements que tu cachais.

\- Oui.

Il faut reconnaître qu'il était assez surpris de ne pas avoir été torturé. Il fixa l'Hokage droit dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas le craindre. Il pouvait même lire une certaine confiance qu'il trouvait, on ne peut plus étrange, compte tenu de son statut de nukenin.

\- J'ai aujourd'hui deux possibilités te concernant.

Elle laissa passer un court silence.

\- Possibilité numéro une : je te fais pendre haut et court pour trahison envers Konoha.

Sasuke ne broncha pas. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement et continua à fixer la blonde. Il sentait sur lui, le regard de Kakashi.

\- Après tout, tu as fui le village, rejoint et servi un de nos plus grands ennemis et en plus, tu es parti grossir quelques temps les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

\- Hn.

\- Cette solution ravirait une certaine partie de la population et cela va s'en dire le conseil.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le rictus mauvais qui étira les lèvres de la blonde.

\- C'est une solution tentante, je ne te le cache pas. Elle est simple, rapide, efficace, m'enlèvera une bonne épine du pied et sera bien plus facile à gérer que la solution numéro deux. En outre, elle aurait le mérite de clore, une fois pour toute, le dossier Uchiha.

Elle prit de nouveau une pose.

\- Tout le dossier Uchiha, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Sasuke.

\- Cependant, j'ai une deuxième solution. Compte tenu que tu nous a débarrassés d'Orochimaru, de ton frère…

Là, Sasuke tiqua mais avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, il vit le regard de Tsunade prendre une lueur plus tendre et elle fit un geste d'apaisement dans sa direction.

\- Je parle d'un point de vue extérieur Sasuke.

Il expira doucement. Elle avait raison. Pour n'importe quel villageois, Itachi était le traître qui avait massacré toute sa famille, le fou furieux qui avait tué des dizaines de personnes pour tester ses propres capacités, le génie qui représentait pour Konoha une menace au moins aussi grande que celle de l'ancien sannin. L'avoir tué ne pouvait jouer qu'en sa faveur.

\- Reprenons, toi et ton équipe nous avaient également débarrassés des deux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki dont leur chef. Leurs corps sont, il est vrai, une mine d'informations pour nous, ce qui, comme tu l'as dit, représente un assez joli cadeau pour te racheter.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Certainement.

\- N'oublions pas non plus, Deidara dont la tête était plus que désirée par Suna. Ils ont été ravis de le savoir mort.

\- Ce qui fait un joli tableau de chasse, ajouta Kakashi.

\- Comment savez-vous pour lui?

Tsunade laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Nous avons nos sources.

Sasuke sourit, ainsi il en avait parlé, ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part finalement. Pourtant, lui-même s'était bien gardé d'en dire quoique ce soit pendant son interrogatoire. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait su qu'il continuait à cacher des choses. Mais ce combat, il s'était juré de le garder secret. Il reporta son attention sur Tsunade. Que savait-elle d'autre à ce sujet, il en était curieux. Pourtant, elle le fixait, semblait-il sans arrière pensée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kakashi dont une étrange étincelle allumait l'œil.

\- Qui est au courant ? demanda Sasuke tout en continuant d'étudier son ancien senseï.

\- Peu de personnes pour le moment, mais beaucoup plus si j'opte pour cette solution. Bref, on peut considérer que même en dehors du village, tu as plutôt œuvré pour son bien ces quatre dernières années. Les informations que tu nous as fournies sur les expériences, les cachettes d'Orochimaru nous seront également autant de poids à fournir pour sauver ta tête. Je pourrais donc opter pour une seconde possibilité, à savoir te réintégrer dans le village.

\- Hn.

\- Bien sûr, le conseil est absolument opposé à cette solution.

\- Ce qui n'est pas étonnant.

\- En effet. Donc, si et je dis bien si, j'optais pour ce choix, il me faudrait convaincre le conseil, les chefs de clan, les autres Kage, bref…

Elle soupira.

\- Tout ça risque d'être particulièrement pénible pour moi.

Sasuke se retint de sourire. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'elle allait opter pour cette voie, elle était simplement en train d'amener doucement ses conditions. Il le savait et il était tout aussi évident que Tsunade en avait conscience. Il choisit donc de couper court.

\- Que me demandez-vous en échange ?

\- Hé comme tu y vas.

Sasuke sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Quelque chose en Tsunade lui faisait penser à Naruto. Il n'aurait su dire quoi cependant, peut-être qu'ils avaient déteint l'un sur l'autre. Il avait entendu dire que l'Hokage avait une affection particulière pour son ancien coéquipier.

\- Si je ne suis pas encore mort, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un élan soudain de sympathie pour moi.

\- Surtout si tu continues comme ça !

\- Il ne vous a pas appelé la vieille lui !

\- Kakashi, gronda l'Hokage, une ride de contrariété sur le front.

\- C'était juste une remarque !

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Toi, tu es trop malin pour ton propre bien, remarqua la blonde.

\- N'avez-vous pas demandé de jouer cartes sur table ?

Elle sourit.

\- Bien, alors voilà le deal. Je veux obtenir une marge de manœuvre par rapport au conseil.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Et ta menace de procès est juste ce qu'il me faut. Après tout, elle est tout à fait recevable et il se pourrait que tu sois en possession de documents attestant tes dires.

Sasuke la regarda surpris, il ne possédait pas … Il sourit.

\- Oui, il se pourrait que j'obtienne prochainement quelque chose comme ça, dit-il.

Le sourire de Tsunade était rayonnant, traiter avec Sasuke était amusant et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à Naruto, l'Uchiha captait bien mieux les choses dites à demi-mot.

\- Après tout, mon frère n'est pas parti sans prendre ses précautions.

\- Ce n'était pas son genre, ajouta Kakashi amusé lui aussi. Un tel génie prévoit toujours tout.

\- Cependant, ajouta Tsunade reprenant son air grave, si je te laisse redevenir un membre de Konoha, ce procès n'aura jamais lieu.

\- Je sais.

\- Il restera une menace.

\- Hn.

Tsunade se leva.

\- Soyons clair Sasuke. Je veux te laisser reprendre ta place dans le village, mais je dois être certaine que tu ne tenteras rien pour te venger. Je connais ton obsession pour la vengeance, la haine qui t'a habité toute une partie de ta vie. Je n'admettrais pas de me faire duper.

Elle se faisait menaçante.

\- J'en ai bien conscience et je l'accepte.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi, Sasuke, demanda Kakashi. Pas question de retrouver un membre du conseil égorgé pendant son sommeil.

\- J'ai passé trop de temps à nourrir ma haine, ce n'est plus ce que je recherche aujourd'hui.

\- Et que recherches-tu alors ?

Sasuke se tut … il le savait pertinemment mais de là à le leur dire.

\- La paix, le repos.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour le moment.

Tsunade l'observait.

\- J'ai envie de te croire, dit-elle. Pas seulement parce que tu me parais honnête, mais parce que Naruto nous a toujours dit de te faire confiance.

A l'entente de ce nom, une étincelle fit son apparition dans les yeux nuit, celle-là même que guettaient et Tsunade et Kakashi.

\- Et pas la peine de me demander où il est, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je croyais que nous devions jouer cartes sur table.

Tsunade ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle pensa « sale gamin ».

\- Je n'ai pas fini Sasuke, reprit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il abandonna pour un temps ses questions sur le blond.

\- Si nous sommes d'accord, je vais avoir quelques petites conditions supplémentaires.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le temps que je fasse les démarches nécessaires, tu seras assigné à résidence. Cela me permettra de calmer un peu le conseil.

\- Hn.

\- De façon à ne prendre aucun risque, tu seras confiné dans ton ancienne demeure, le quartier des Uchiha est toujours désert, ce sera plus simple. Bien évidemment, tu seras en permanence sous la surveillance de plusieurs membres de l'ANBU ainsi que de quelques ninjas triés sur le volet. Tu en auras une liste, n'accepte rien venant d'autres personnes. Un code sera mis en place de façon à toujours les reconnaître. Ils ne changeront pas de toute façon. Tu ne seras jamais et je dis bien jamais amené à te déplacer. Si besoin est, c'est moi qui viendrais.

\- Vous craignez qu'on attente à ma vie.

\- Je ne le crains pas, j'en suis sûre. Ensuite, Kakashi ici présent testera tes capacités. Je veux savoir de quoi tu es réellement capable.

\- Hn.

\- Et… je veux savoir tout ce que tu as caché pendant les interrogatoires.

Sasuke la fixa.

\- Je prends un risque en jouant à cela Uchiha. Même si j'y gagne aussi, je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main. Je dois savoir que je peux compter sur toi, alors je veux une confiance absolue de ta part.

Elle se leva.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Sasuke. A la moindre entourloupe, considère-toi comme un homme mort. Et s'il le faut, c'est moi-même qui le ferai.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se leva et donna un léger coup de talon dans le sol qui se fissura.

Sasuke sourit.

\- C'est bien noté.

\- Bien.

\- Que faîtes-vous du Raikage ?

\- Oh, pour le moment, il semble particulièrement occupé à courir après son cher petit frère. Il semblerait que tes dires aient été confirmés puisque plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu l'abeille tueuse.

Sasuke eut un grand sourire. Il leur souhaitait bien du courage pour lui mettre la main dessus et encore plus pour supporter l'atroce rap qui s'échappait en continu de la bouche du jinchuuriki.

\- A quoi penses-tu qui te fais sourire ainsi ?

\- A rien en particulier, répondit Sasuke.

\- Et pour les villageois?

\- Ton idée de mission à long terme m'a toujours paru être une bonne solution.

Ainsi pensa Sasuke, elle avait réfléchi et cela avant son retour semblait-il à une justification officielle de son départ.

\- Bon, puisque tout est réglé et que nous sommes d'accord.

Encore une fois elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et Sasuke donna un léger hochement de tête en guise d'accord. Tsunade se leva et enchaîna :

\- Demain matin Kakashi viendra te chercher. Entre temps, j'ai pitié de toi, je vais demander à une âme charitable de bien vouloir préparer la maison pour ton arrivée.

Trop aimable, pensa Sasuke, mais il jugea à juste titre qu'il agacerait certainement sa nouvelle supérieure s'il lui disait cela. Il se contenta donc d'un merci qu'elle sembla apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Qu'en est-il pour Juugo ?

\- Et bien, il n'est pas resté assez longtemps dans l'Akatsuki pour être mis dans le bingo book et il ne représente pas une réelle menace pour le village. Par ailleurs, étudier sa marque nous sera très utile.

Sasuke grinça légèrement des dents.

\- Pour pouvoir contrer et soigner ceux sur lesquels Orochimaru a apposé la sienne. Et d'après ce que tu nous en as dit, ils sont un certain nombre à se balader dans la nature.

\- Hn.

\- Je vais personnellement m'occuper de lui, essayer de créer un sceau qui permette de le contrôler. Sakura a commencé à travailler là-dessus.

Entendre le nom de son ancienne coéquipière le rassura. C'était idiot mais il gardait pour elle, une part de la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée à l'époque. Alors si quelqu'un devait s'occuper de Juugo, il aimait autant que ce soit elle.

Kakashi souriait sous son masque.

Lui était content de savoir Sasuke de retour au bercail. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas donné cher, même quand Naruto lui avait soutenu mordicus qu'il reviendrait. Finalement, là encore, il avait réussi à dépasser les précédentes générations. Jiraya n'avait jamais réussi à faire revenir Orochimaru et le juunin savait que c'était un poids qu'il avait porté toute sa vie.

Etonnant comme l'histoire se répétait sans heureusement se ressembler.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Sasuke qui s'étirait dans ses deux mètres carrés et sortit.

Le reste de la journée parut s'écouler au ralenti pour le jeune homme enfermé dans sa cellule. Savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir le lendemain rendait l'attente encore plus difficile. Pour être franc, s'il était resté là encore quinze jours, il en serait devenu fou. Il avait très sérieusement envie de voir le ciel et respirer l'air frais. Et puis, il avait surtout un énorme besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, ce n'était pas les quelques exercices et étirements qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps qui pouvaient le défouler. D'autant qu'il était très surveillé par ses gardiens et qu'il avait eu plutôt intérêt à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques ou pouvant s'apparenter à un quelconque jutsu.

Si tout allait bien, il pourrait peut-être même se mesurer à Kakashi le lendemain. Il était curieux de comparer son niveau à celui de son ancien maître. Celui-ci avait certainement dû acquérir de nouvelles techniques mais Sasuke était pressé de lui montrer ce que lui-même avait fait. A dire vrai, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux le sharingan et qu'ils utilisaient tous les deux le chidori, Kakashi serait un adversaire vraiment intéressant.

Plus important encore que tout cela, il espérait bien pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Naruto. Une fois de retour à l'extérieur, il pourrait envoyer des serpents à la recherche de son ancien coéquipier. Il était quasiment sûr de pouvoir les faire passer inaperçus.

\--------------------------------

Kakashi vint le chercher alors que l'aube pointait à peine, sans doute voulait-il éviter que trop de monde ne les aperçoivent, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Les gardiens le regardèrent sortir sans rien dire. Il passa devant la cellule vide de Juugo. Sasuke ignorait où était son ancien coéquipier mais il ne posa pas de questions de suite. C'était un point qui pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, il était simplement pressé d'aller dehors, il en aurait presque trépigné d'impatience et plus ils remontaient à la surface plus la pression se faisait importante.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils l'atteignirent, il s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et profita de la brise sur son visage. Il prit une longue inspiration savourant les saveurs matinales de son village natal. Ses yeux nuit s'ouvrirent doucement sur le soleil qui rasait de ses premiers timides rayons les toits de Konoha. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin ».

Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces épreuves, il était enfin de retour.

Kakashi ne dit rien et le laissa profiter de ces quelques moments de paix, appréciant lui aussi le calme de l'instant et la présence de son ancien élève. C'était étrange de se tenir là avec ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment. Mais, ils allaient avoir l'occasion de rattraper le temps écoulé. Il était d'ailleurs assez curieux de découvrir le nouveau Sasuke et ses nouvelles techniques. Il était avide de voir de ses yeux ce que lui avaient rapporté Sakura, Naruto et Tenzou non, Yamato concernant les évolutions de son chidori. Quant à celle de son dôjutsu, il était encore plus impatient. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se mesurer à un génie pareil. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

Sasuke se mit en route et Kakashi lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent doucement dans les rues du village avançant à l'allure toujours tranquille du juunin. Sasuke profitait de pouvoir marcher à nouveau dans ces rues qui lui avaient été un jour familières. Il sentait autour d'eux la présence des quelques membres de l'ANBU que Tsunade avait dû charger de sa surveillance. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, à partir de maintenant et pour une durée indéterminée, il vivrait avec ces ombres continuellement à ses côtés. Mais, ce n'était pas une chose ingérable pour lui. Après tout, il avait passé trois ans avec celle d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, ce ne serait qu'une sorte de répétition du passé.

C'est alors qu'il se concentrait sur ces chakras, cherchant à déterminer combien d'hommes l'entouraient et essayant d'apprendre d'ores et déjà leur signature, qu'il sentit à nouveau celui qu'il désespérait de percevoir.

Oh, oui, c'était bien celui de Naruto, aucun doute.

Sasuke réfléchit à toute vitesse, jamais Kakashi ne le laisserait suivre cette piste mais s'il la perdait maintenant, parviendrait-il à remettre la main dessus. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de le voir, voir ce qu'on lui cachait depuis son retour.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et prit son élan, faussant compagnie à ses gardiens.

\- Sasuke, hurla Kakashi en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Celui-ci mettait toutes ses forces dans sa course, il savait que s'il ne voulait pas avoir à combattre ses poursuivants et ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, il devait les prendre de vitesse mais qu'il aurait peu d'avance sur eux.

Il sauta de toit en toit, faisant parfois voler une tuile ou deux, suivant la trace presque infime de Naruto. La piste le menait directement vers l'hôpital, là où il avait cru le détecter la première fois. Il pouvait sentir la présence des shinobi se rapprocher, l'un d'eux était presque sur ses talons. Il fallait s'y attendre, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, voire bon pensa-t-il alors qu'il évitait une attaque.

Heureusement pour lui, il était meilleur. Kakashi était lui aussi à quelques mètres de lui mais étrangement il semblait savoir où Sasuke se dirigeait.

Enfin, le bâtiment était en vue, il était temps, ils étaient quatre maintenant derrière lui et les kunaïs volaient dans sa direction, seul Kakashi ne tentait pas réellement de l'arrêter. Il n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle, il pénétra dans l'hôpital par une fenêtre, brisant la vitre sur son passage et se rua dans le couloir désert à cette heure.

Le chakra de Naruto était beaucoup plus fort, il était tout proche. Sasuke sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Si son ancien coéquipier était là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une bonne raison et il craignait de la découvrir.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir pour calmer son anxiété.

C'est donc comme un fou qu'il défonça la porte qui le séparait de la vérité.

* * *

**Voilà, on avance doucement dans l'intrigue et oui, je vous fais une fin un peu abrupte mais rhoo vous allez pas m'en vouloir, vous avez l'habitude.**


	4. La découverte de Sasuke

**/!\Warning/!\**

**Cette fiction a un rating M, alors je vous vois déjà avec un grand sourire, en train de vous frotter les mains et de vous dire «Sexe, sexe, sexe». Vous n'avez pas tort. Cependant, j'ai également mis ce rating en raison de la violence et du gore de certaines scènes. Ce chapitre en contient plusieurs. Visiblement toutes celles qui ont eu la "chance" de le lire en amont m'ont confirmé que c'était un peu lourd, voire beaucoup hein Kumfu! Oh, d'après Hagane, à lire à jeun... Vous êtes prévenus.  
**

  **Le titre est un petit clin d'œil au premier chapitre du Testament d'Itachi, il découvre toujours plein de choses chez moi ce petit Sasuke !**

* * *

Tsunade se réveilla de bonne heure comme tous les matins depuis ces dernières années. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir la nuit. Par contre, une petite sieste à intervalle régulier la tête posée sur une pile de rapports, étonnamment, là, elle n'avait aucun problème.

Elle se prépara comme à son habitude, grignotant rapidement un morceau, elle avait encore un petit quart d'heure devant elle, mais ce peu de temps qu'elle arrivait à se dégager chaque jour, elle comptait le rentabiliser le plus possible.

Elle sortit, frissonnant quelque peu dans la fraîcheur de la nuit qui finissait. Trois membres de l'ANBU étaient déjà là pour la suivre. Ce trajet qu'elle faisait chaque matin depuis cinq mois, eux aussi avaient appris à le connaître par cœur. Elle avançait vite, profitant du calme de Konoha.

Kakashi devait déjà être arrivé à la prison et prendrait bientôt le chemin du quartier Uchiha avec leur dernier descendant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur en choisissant d'accorder sa confiance à Sasuke. Il ne la décevrait pas, elle en était sûre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle n'aurait pourtant pas parié un yen sur le retour de celui-ci. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Naruto avait eu raison. Mais après tout, il le connaissait mieux qu'elle. D'ailleurs, là où tous les autres avaient perdu espoir de le voir rentrer au village, le blond avait toujours soutenu que Sasuke reviendrait.

Néanmoins, elle se demandait encore ce qui avait motivé l'Uchiha. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas répondu à cette question, enfin d'après elle. Ce n'était pas les deux, trois explications fournies du genre : « je n'ai jamais réellement eu l'intention d'abandonner Konoha, c'est là que sont mes racines, les tombes des miens, …» qui allaient la convaincre. Bien sûr, ces réponses étaient tout à fait recevables, mais Tsunade était certaine qu'il y avait autre chose et elle finirait par le découvrir. Elle saurait le faire parler, il suffisait juste de gagner sa confiance.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en pensant que c'était bien le monde à l'envers. C'était plutôt à Sasuke de devoir montrer patte blanche avec elle et non l'inverse. Mais, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était encore assez fermé et elle était curieuse de ce qu'elle découvrirait lorsqu'il commencerait à s'ouvrir.

Elle secoua la tête, il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle était trop intelligente ou honnête envers elle-même pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de faire un transfert sur Sasuke. Elle reportait l'amour qu'elle avait pour Naruto sur son ancien coéquipier. Elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises même si à chaque fois la nature de ses sentiments avaient été différente. Elle savait qu'elle avait reporté sur Dan l'affection qu'elle portait à Nawaki, puis d'eux à Naruto et maintenant de ce dernier à Sasuke. Ajouté à cela que Naruto tenait tellement à lui qu'elle avait fini par se mettre à avoir de l'affection pour l'Uchiha alors même qu'il était encore nukenin. Quand il était arrivé dans son bureau ce jour-là, elle avait été surprise de l'étonnante joie et du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvés. Les seules fois où elle ressentait cela était quand Naruto débarquait la voir au retour d'une mission et qu'elle pouvait constater par elle-même qu'il était sain et sauf, bien en sécurité dans l'enceinte des murs de Konoha. C'était irraisonné, tout comme la sourde angoisse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'elle le savait en mission. Deux sentiments ridicules et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir, mais qui étaient quand même là. Et, ce soulagement était encore plus déplacé concernant Sasuke, pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle soupira. « Assez pour les introspections matinales » pensa-t-elle.

Elle préféra revenir sur le pourquoi du retour de Sasuke. Elle avait quand même une bonne piste à ce sujet. Elle était certaine que cela avait un rapport avec le combat contre Deidara. D'une, l'Uchiha avait complètement évité ce sujet, même quand elle lui avait dit être au courant. Et de deux, Naruto en était revenu encore plus convaincu, son discours se modifiant même pour passer d'un « j'irai chercher Sasuke et je le ramènerai » à « il reviendra ». Ca l'avait déjà pas mal travaillée à l'époque, ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là au cours de cet affrontement mais Naruto n'en avait rien dit. Il avait été plus que succinct sur les éléments qu'il lui avait fournis et son rapport de mission méritait à lui tout seul le prix du pire torchon et du plus grand résumé. D'où avait-il pu penser faire tenir en moins de trente lignes un combat contre un des membres de l'Akatsuki, pour lequel il avait rejoint son ancien coéquipier et néanmoins nukenin ?

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de la blonde au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto à ce sujet, de son énième énervement contre le plus sale gamin de tout Konoha et du soupir qu'elle avait poussé quand elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus de sa part.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'effaça bien vite et le pincement dans son cœur et le poids dans son ventre refirent leur apparition. Elle avait tant prié de se réveiller un matin et que ces sensations s'effacent réellement, pas juste pendant les trente secondes que prenait son esprit à se réapproprier la réalité. Celle-là même qui lui rappelait que ce collier était peut-être vraiment maudit, que celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme son fils, qu'elle avait choisi longtemps auparavant pour devenir son remplaçant, le soleil de Konoha ne brillerait peut-être jamais plus. Cette atroce réalité qui jour après jour renforçait ce peut-être pour bientôt en faire une certitude.

Elle soupira et pressa un peu le pas en direction de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner sur le chemin. Elle avait peu de temps à lui accorder chaque matin, ce n'était pas pour le gâcher là. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient une solution, qu'ils comprendraient.

Elle pénétra dans l'hôpital. A cette heure-là, la paix y régnait. Elle aimait cela, cette ambiance, ce calme feutré, les quelques infirmières qui passaient de-ci de-là. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps dans ce bâtiment que depuis ces cinq derniers mois. Pourtant, elle aimait y être et y travailler mais avec son poste d'Hokage, elle n'en avait certainement pas suffisamment l'occasion. Elle aurait simplement préféré s'accorder du temps ici pour une autre raison.

Elle avançait tranquillement dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre soixante-douze, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé, rapidement suivi par celui d'une course. Elle accéléra le pas, ses gardes du corps avec elle. Elle passa à côté des débris d'une fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? murmura-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle en avait une certaine idée et quand elle vit trois ninjas à la porte vers laquelle elle se dirigeait à la base, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Et cela ne manqua pas, là, sur le seuil de la pièce, Sasuke fixait droit devant lui. Tsunade soupira. Voilà exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter depuis que l'Uchiha avait fait sa réapparition. Elle aurait dû se méfier. En fait, elle aurait même dû prévoir que les choses allaient évoluer dans ce sens.

\- Uchiha, heureusement que j'avais dit pas d'entourloupe, hein ? lança-t-elle du bout du couloir.

Kakashi et un des anbu se tournèrent vers elle. Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas et lorsque deux ninjas essayèrent de l'attraper et qu'il les envoya bouler d'un chidori nagashi, c'était presque inconscient.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était Naruto sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il était seul, assis, le dos appuyé sur un énorme oreiller. Il regardait droit devant lui et n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers la porte lorsque Sasuke l'avait défoncée d'un grand coup de pied. Il n'avait pas plus réagi lorsqu'un des deux shinobi avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce entouré d'un halo électrique.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui alors que Tsunade arrêtait ses hommes d'un geste de la main. Elle fixa Kakashi lui reprochant un peu de s'être fait avoir par son ancien élève, mais sachant que ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que l'Uchiha ne découvre la vérité.

Celui-ci s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait son ancien coéquipier. Il était le même, peut-être un peu plus mince et sa peau avait un peu perdu du hâle qui la caractérisait, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et retombaient sur son front ne masquant pas pour autant ses yeux. Et c'est bien là, qu'était le plus gros changement.

Où était l'étincelle de joie qui caractérisait le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ? Où était la lueur de vie dans ces yeux ternes et légèrement cernés.

Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit et délicatement attrapa son visage pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Na… Naruto ?

Mais celui-ci continuait de fixer un vague point bien au-delà du visage opalin.

Sasuke se retourna vers Tsunade pour la voir avec une mine triste sur le visage.

C'était idiot, mais elle avait espéré, vraiment, que voir Sasuke, là, à côté de lui, à Konoha pourrait avoir l'effet magique qu'ils attendaient tous. Oui, elle avait voulu croire que peut-être comme dans ces histoires stupides pour enfants, il serait celui qui leur ramènerait Naruto. Mais en même temps, elle avait tellement peur que cela ne marche pas et qu'elle perde ainsi un des espoirs idiots qui la faisait tenir certains jours, qu'elle n'avait surtout pas voulu mettre ces deux-là en contact. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout vivre ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Cette douleur de l'espoir qui meurt, cette agonie violente de la flamme qui s'éteint.

Elle évita de regarder Kakashi car elle savait qu'à cet instant, l'œil noir reflétait la même douleur que les siens. Il serait déjà assez difficile de voir cette même blessure dans deux émeraudes lorsque Sakura saurait. Cette dernière avait tellement insisté auprès de son maître pour que Sasuke puisse voir Naruto, pas pour l'Uchiha, non, mais pour le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sasuke en la sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle soupira, s'approcha et dans un geste tendre et maternel, elle caressa la tête blonde qui ne réagit pas.

\- Difficile à dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé comme ça et depuis il n'y a eu quasiment aucun changement.

Tsunade sourit tristement.

\- Il a juste arrêté de se balancer d'avant en arrière quinze jours après son arrivée ici mais depuis, il n'y a eu aucun progrès. C'est comme s'il était mo…

\- Non, la coupa Sasuke.

A nouveau, il le fixa. Naruto était bien vivant, son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme régulier et lent de sa respiration. Oui, il semblait ailleurs et légèrement amoindri. Mais, il était bien là, même s'il semblait complètement ignorant de la main dans ses cheveux et de celle sur sa mâchoire.

\- Vous avez bien dû faire un diagnostic?

Tsunade soupira.

\- En bref, je dirai qu'il est en état de choc.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Cinq mois.

Sasuke se retourna vers elle.

\- Est-ce possible ? Enfin, je veux dire pendant une si longue période ?

\- Oui, c'est un état de choc post-traumatique, certaines personnes n'en sortent jamais.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose.

\- Racontez-moi, la coupa-t-il.

Tsunade soupira de nouveau, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se remémorer tout cela, surtout pas sans un bon verre de saké à portée de main. Mais, même en si peu de temps, elle avait déjà appris de Sasuke qu'il n'aurait de cesse de savoir ce qui avait amené son ancien coéquipier dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Elle prit donc une chaise, la tension redescendit d'un cran dans la pièce. Les ninjas qui l'avaient accompagnée jusque-là s'éclipsèrent tout en restant à proximité pour être là dès que l'Hokage sortirait du bâtiment. Un de ceux qui avait accompagné, pour ne pas dire poursuivi, Sasuke se positionna à côté de la fenêtre, les deux autres sortirent dans le couloir et refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux dans la pièce. Sasuke fixa Tsunade tout en restant à sa place, sa main abandonnant le visage de Naruto pour se poser sur le lit à la limite de leurs deux corps.

\- Bien, c'était donc il y a un peu plus de cinq mois. J'avais envoyé Naruto en mission. Pour tout dire, je l'ai même mis à la tête d'une équipe composée de deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Depuis quelques temps, il avait fait preuve d'un sérieux et d'une maturité vraiment impressionnante. J'en étais même très surprise. C'est comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, comme s'il avait vraiment grandi tout à coup, se remémora-t-elle pensive.

\- Bien sûr, lorsque j'ai annoncé qu'il était capitaine, le conseil a hurlé, ne voulant pas laisser partir Naruto avec la menace de l'Akatsuki toujours bien présente, mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de ça. Il était d'ailleurs content lorsque je le lui ai annoncé. Encore qu'on était loin des cris de joie auxquels je m'attendais. J'avoue même avoir été surprise du peu de manifestations qu'il en a fait mais après tout, il commençait à devenir un vrai ninja.

Elle sourit.

\- La mission n'était pas très compliquée en elle-même, d'un rang C. J'aurais voulu le charger d'une mission plus élevée, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais sous la main et surtout tout ce que le conseil me laisserait lui donner. Les deux ninjas que j'ai envoyés avec lui étaient chuunin mais avec une grande expérience. Ils étaient contents d'être sous les ordres de Naruto. Ils devaient rejoindre un petit village à l'Est du pays pour y récupérer des herbes précieuses et les ramener ici où notre client attendrait sagement sa livraison.

\- Naruto avait étudié tous les aspects de la mission, la coupa Kakashi cachant un doux sourire derrière son masque, les différents itinéraires pour s'y rendre, la nature de sa livraison, le nom des personnes qu'il devait retrouver. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux.

\- Il m'a même demandé les fiches de ses deux hommes de façon à connaître parfaitement leurs capacités combatives. J'étais ébahie, reprit l'Hokage. Ils sont partis le matin très tôt, le journal des entrées et sorties du village fait état d'un départ à l'aube. Dans un premier temps, je ne me suis pas inquiétée, je savais qu'il leur fallait une bonne semaine pour se rendre à Tokushima et autant pour revenir. Lorsque nous avons attaqué la troisième semaine, je pensais simplement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Connaissant Naruto, il avait dû se faire adopter par les habitants du lieu qui avaient dû le retenir. En tout cas, c'est ce que je me disais. Même si la pensée qu'il s'était encore fourré dans le pétrin m'effleurait de temps en temps. Après tout, c'était de Naruto dont il s'agissait. Mais je voulais lui faire confiance. Pourtant lorsqu'à la fin de la troisième semaine, nous n'avions toujours pas de leurs nouvelles, j'ai commencé à réellement m'inquiéter. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, je supposais qu'il m'aurait fait parvenir un message sauf s'il avait été dans l'incapacité de le faire. J'ai donc tout de suite pensé à l'Akatsuki mais ils n'avaient pas été repérés dans cette zone. Pour me rassurer, j'ai envoyé un faucon en me donnant encore deux jours pour agir. J'étais inquiète mais …

Elle soupira doucement.

\- Je n'oubliais pas que j'étais Hokage, je n'avais pas le droit de m'en faire comme ça pour un de mes ninjas, je ne pouvais pas céder à mes mauvais pressentiments, reprit-elle. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi s'agitait depuis plusieurs jours. J'aurais mieux fait de m'écouter avant.

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé Hokage-sama, la coupa Kakashi. Nous l'aurions trouvé comme ça même une semaine plus tôt.

Tsunade fixa Kakashi. Oui, il avait raison, cela n'aurait sans doute rien changé mais elle se sentait quand même coupable. Ce genre de sentiments n'avait pas toujours de fondements réels, elle le savait, mais n'y pouvait rien.

\- Bref, ne voyant rien venir, j'ai décidé d'envoyer la team Kakashi en renfort.

Kakashi prit alors la parole.

\- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux abords du village, nous avons tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai donc invoqué les crocs traqueurs pour qu'ils aillent là-bas en éclaireurs. Ils étaient de retour en moins de dix minutes. Pakkun ne parvenait même pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Alors inquiets, nous nous y somme rendus.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, se remémorant la scène avec précision.

\- C'était un véritable cauchemar. Et crois-moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Mais, ça … c'était pire qu'un carnage.

Il soupira. Même aujourd'hui, cinq mois plus tard, c'était toujours aussi difficile de se souvenir de ces images et mettre des mots dessus presque impossible. Il se remémora que pour une fois, il avait vraiment eu du mal à rendre un rapport correct. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Yamato, Sakura et Sai avaient eux aussi eu du mal à trouver les termes. Mais, Sasuke méritait de comprendre. Par ailleurs, il avait malheureusement une expérience qui l'aiderait à visualiser. Pourtant, le massacre de son clan n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient vu là-bas : Tokushima, le village désormais maudit.

\- La plupart des maisons étaient détruites, certaines finissaient de brûler. Une brume faite de cendres recouvrait le village et l'odeur était difficilement supportable : une odeur ignoble de chair brûlée. Partout où nous avancions, des corps étaient déchiquetés, désarticulés et encore, quand nous les retrouvions en entier. On aurait dit qu'une horde de bêtes enragées et venues tout droit de l'enfer avait déferlé sur le village pour faire son festin. Ce n'était pas seulement les hommes, les bêtes avaient été massacrées de la même façon. Partout dans les rues du village, des chats, des chiens, du bétail étaient éviscérés, les entrailles à l'air et à leurs côtés, parfois piétinés par les sabots des bêtes effrayées encore d'autres cadavres. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de vérifier s'ils étaient vivants ou non, tant cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Kakashi se tut un instant se remémorant leur lente progression au milieu de ce charnier. Il pouvait encore voir les yeux agrandis de Sakura, le tissu qu'elle avait mis sur son visage, pour protéger ses bronches mais malheureusement pas son odorat, se soulever de plus en plus vite, un tremblement de plus en plus violent secouer ses membres. Il se souvenait surtout de son désir de la protéger.

Sasuke se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ancien senseï. Pour que ce soit aussi pénible, il imaginait difficilement ce dont l'équipe de Konoha avait été témoin.

\- Le silence était peut-être le pire. Il n'y avait pas un bruit comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si toute vie avait été annihilée. Hormis les insectes qui eux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, les mouches volaient ça et là, elles avaient déjà pondu et les vers commençaient à se développer sur les chairs en putréfaction.

L'étrange ironie du cycle de la vie, pensa-t-il alors qu'il soupirait encore une fois.

\- Nous n'étions même pas parvenus au cœur du village et la nausée nous menaçait tous. Les murs étaient couverts de sang, parfois des membres pendaient abandonnés sur un bout d'édifice en ruines, certaines victimes avaient fait sous elles en mourant ou peut-être avant, terrifiées de leur sort. L'horreur qui défilait devant nos yeux avait de quoi faire craquer plus d'un ninja. Ajouté à cela l'odeur de plus en plus forte et nauséabonde à mesure que nous avancions dans le village et que le nombre de morts augmentait, l'odeur du sang se mélangeant à celle de la pourriture et des excréments, l'un de nous devait forcément céder. Ce fut Sakura. Je suppose que c'était d'autant plus difficile pour elle, compte tenu de son statut de médecin, parfaitement inutile dans ces circonstances.

De nouveau, il visualisa les images de son élève tremblante dans ses bras, agenouillée devant son vomi, pleurant, s'excusant de ne pas être plus forte, d'être inutile une fois de plus, fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne plus voir ce qui était désormais gravé sur sa rétine.

«Ce n'est pas grave Sakura» lui avait-il chuchoté tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre son épaule. Il savait que c'était vrai, qu'elle était forte, sans doute que la plupart des autres ninjas auraient craqué bien avant elle. Lui-même avait envie de s'enfuir loin de cet endroit. C'est Yamato, lui qui pourtant critiquait souvent la façon dont Kakashi protégeait son équipe, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils éloignent la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux, il avait pu lire la même inquiétude pour elle, mais également pour Naruto.

\- Nous ne savions pas ce dont nous allions être les témoins par la suite et surtout si et comment nous allions trouver Naruto. Alors, nous avons décidé de ramener Sakura en dehors du village, s'il y avait des survivants, ce en quoi nous avions peu d'espoirs, l'atmosphère insalubre rendrait les soins difficiles au sein du bourg.

Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, ils en étaient tous conscients. Mais le soulagement qu'il lut dans les yeux émeraude en valait la peine. Elle était solide mais elle n'en pouvait plus et il lui fallait une porte de sortie. Aussi factice que soit celle-ci, Kakashi était ravi de la lui fournir.

\- Je l'ai donc laissée un peu en dehors du village avec deux chiens pour couvrir ses arrières et je suis retourné …

« En enfer » voilà, le mot qu'il voulait dire mais il se contenta de « là-bas ».

\- Yamato et Sai n'avaient pas avancé. Nous avons donc repris notre exploration, continuant dans la rue principale du village. Malgré la multitude de corps, je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer. C'est Sai qui le premier repéra un des deux ninjas sous les ordres de Naruto. Il semblait avoir mené un combat titanesque, partout autour de lui, nous pouvions voir les traces de ses jutsu, ainsi que celles de pattes monstrueuses. Sa trachée et une bonne partie de son torse avaient été arrachées. Nous avons scellé son corps et continué.

Le raconter comme cela était presque étrange car il essayait d'en rester aux faits. Il taisait les regards ouvertement affolés qu'il avait échangés avec Yamato. Ils n'avaient pas peur de devoir affronter les bêtes à l'origine du carnage. Ce qu'ils voyaient les dégoûtait mais ne les effrayait pas. Non, l'angoisse qui était en train de les consumer de l'intérieur, qui rampait comme un insecte sur leurs peaux, était pour Naruto. Kakashi se préparait déjà à ramener à Konoha le cadavre de son élève et il savait que ce serait un coup dur pour le village, peut-être plus violent encore que la disparition du Yondaime. Il reprit son récit. Il en arriverait bientôt à la partie la plus délicate, celle qui les avait faits flancher, celle qui leur avait fait vomir leurs tripes à tous les trois. Oui même Sai, l'insensible membre de leur équipe qui avait été éduqué pour ne rien ressentir et qui s'était accroché à cela depuis leur entrée dans le village, finirait par rendre les armes.

\- Rapidement, nous avons découvert le corps de notre deuxième homme. Il était comme l'autre, peut-être même en plus piteux état. Comme précédemment, nous l'avons scellé et avons continué. Le sol autour de lui était couvert de kunaïs et de shurikens. Le gros de la bataille avait dû se passer là. Et elle avait été monstrueuse. Nous avons essayé de reconstituer le combat. Ils avaient vraiment tout donné pour se défendre et pour attaquer leurs assaillants. Nous avons parcouru les rues adjacentes où l'on a trouvé des traces de sang non humain. Il était plus visqueux et plus foncé, très facilement identifiable. Une des maisons avait été complètement détruite pas une technique doton que je reconnus comme étant la spécialité du deuxième homme. Il avait dû y laisser une sacré dose de chakra. Sai a découvert, enfoncée dans un mur, une griffe monstrueuse, elle faisait quasiment la taille de ma main.

Il fit une légère pause.

\- A travers les ruines des maisons, nous avons repéré des meubles brûlés où des armes étaient également plantées. Dans certaines rues, les murs des maisons étaient tous noircis. En fait, partout où nous regardions, nous pouvions voir les traces des échanges qu'ils avaient eus avec les bêtes. A un moment donné, il fut même difficile d'en suivre la progression ou d'en déterminer la chronologie, les attaques avaient dû être portées à un rythme effréné. Au milieu de ce chaos, nous avons finalement repéré des traces de Naruto, certaines brûlures des murs n'avaient rien à voir avec des techniques katon et portaient la marque du chakra de Kyûbi. Il avait également dû user de plusieurs FutonRasenShurikens, nous avons vu des murs coupés bien trop nettement pour que cela ait résulté d'une autre technique.

Encore une fois, Kakashi tut qu'à cet instant avec la certitude que Naruto s'était trouvé là, en regardant au sol la profondeur et la grandeur des empreintes, l'informant sur la taille et le poids des bêtes qu'il avait eu à affronter, il avait su au plus profond de lui que son élève était mort. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus aux miracles, plus depuis la mort de son propre maître. Pourtant, qu'aurait-il donné à cet instant pour pouvoir se raccrocher à des pensées futiles de foi et d'espérance.

\- Nous avions quasiment atteint le centre du village lorsque nous avons entendu un son étrange. Nous ne savions pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. C'était une sorte de ronronnement, de bourdonnement assez indéfinissable. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers lui, pensant que nous allions peut-être tomber sur les monstres ayant causé ce massacre. Cela nous a emmenés vers une grande bâtisse. Comme les autres édifices, elle avait subi de violentes attaques mais elle avait l'air plus solide que les autres et y avait mieux résisté.

Il expira doucement pour chasser les images qui prenaient place dans sa tête, ce bâtiment dont ce qu'ils avaient découvert à l'intérieur le lui faisait désormais voir plus sombre, plus froid et effrayant qu'il n'avait dû l'être en réalité.

\- Elle s'ouvrait par une double porte dont l'une était fermée, l'autre entrouverte. Nous nous sommes mis en position, Yamato et Sai me couvrant. J'ai délicatement poussé le battant en bois et je suis entré le premier. Aussitôt, une nuée de mouche m'a assailli et j'ai dû m'agenouiller pour en éviter le plus gros. Elles s'envolaient par milliers et j'avais l'impression qu'elles frappaient chaque partie de mon corps, mes cheveux, mon cou, mes mains. Leur bruit me bourdonnait aux oreilles et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que c'est ce que nous avions entendu plus tôt. Yamato et Sai étaient entrés craignant une attaque exercée par un ninja contrôlant les insectes. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Finalement, leur nombre a décru et j'ai pu observer la pièce. J'ai eu du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Le bâtiment avait des fenêtres mais trop peu de lumière y pénétrait. Elles semblaient recouvertes mais je ne pris pas le temps, à ce moment-là, d'analyser par quoi. Je voyais devant moi des formes indistinctes et qui semblaient bouger. Je me souviens avoir fixé Yamato. Nous étions d'accord, il était dangereux d'avancer sans savoir où nous allions.

Il fit de nouveau une pause et son regard croisa celui de Tsunade, l'un comme l'autre auraient vraiment, vraiment trouvé cette conversation moins difficile autour d'un verre de saké. Allez, se dit-il, il touchait au bout.

\- Sur un signe de ma main, Yamato et Sai ont brisé deux fenêtres afin de faire rentrer la lumière.

De nouveau, un soupir. Sasuke s'agitait nerveusement sur le lit. Voir Kakashi avoir autant de mal à aller au bout de son récit l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il sentait ses mains moites et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre d'être impressionné.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce que la lumière nous révéla. Devant nous, il y avait un autre tas de corps mais ils étaient beaucoup plus petits que les cadavres que nous avions vus jusque-là. Nous avons tout de suite compris que la plupart des enfants avaient été regroupés là au moment de l'attaque, certainement pour les cacher et les protéger. Mais cela s'était retourné contre eux. Lorsque les bêtes sont rentrées dans la bâtisse, ils n'ont eu aucune possibilité de fuite. C'était des proies faciles. Il était impossible pour eux d'en réchapper.

Les choses paraissaient si simples dites comme cela, froidement. Mais aucun mot ne pouvait décemment retranscrire la scène. Des dizaines de cadavres d'enfants parfois même de tous petits, égorgés, éventrés, couverts de leur sang et de celui des autres. Leurs corps grouillaient d'insectes et c'est ce qu'il avait vu bouger au départ. Des centaines d'insectes occupaient à se repaître de chair pourrissante, à la putréfier un peu plus encore.

Et l'odeur, il n'avait pas parlé de cette odeur de mort, de sang caillé, immonde mélange de tout ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il avait atteint sa limite, à cet instant que son corps lâcha. Il sortit et eut à peine le temps de baisser son masque avant de se vider, violemment. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne vomirait jamais assez pour expulser ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit plus rien que ses propres bruits, seulement conscient de son ventre qui se contractait pour expulser la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge, de la sueur qui collait à sa peau. Il comprenait tout à coup la nature de détails qu'il n'avait pas encore analysés jusque-là : le sang qui recouvrait les fenêtres et qui les avait obstruées, les lattes de bois du sol rouge d'en avoir absorbé quelques litres. Et le bruit … de gouttes d'eau ? De sang ? D'autre chose ? Qui tombaient, il ne savait où, et engendraient un tic-tac dérangeant mais moins que le bruit dégoûtant du grouillement des insectes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retrouva ses deux coéquipiers à la porte, eux non plus n'avaient pas supporté. Il tut ce passage. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte, mais ça ne regardait personne.

\- Lorsque je me suis avancé un peu plus dans la pièce, mon pied est passé au travers du plancher et si Sai ne m'avait pas retenu je serais sans doute tombé. Le sol avait été fragilisé en raison des quantités de sang déversé. Yamato usa de son mokuton pour nous créer un chemin afin que nous puissions nous approcher du gros des corps. Il y en avait partout, dans toute la pièce, certains avaient essayé de fuir mais les plus jeunes s'étaient terrés à l'autre bout de la salle se collant les uns aux autres, prêts à être cueillis. Leurs visages reflétaient une terreur sans nom malgré le sang, malgré les insectes, leurs expressions de pure terreur paraissaient encore tellement vivantes et à la fois figées dans leur paroxysme. En les regardant on pouvait presque entendre leurs cris résonner dans la pièce, les terrifier de plus en plus, les transporter au-delà de la terreur elle-même. Je peux malheureusement affirmer qu'ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver, finit-il.

Et c'était sans compter qu'ils avaient dû entendre leurs parents se faire massacrer, qu'ils avaient dû attendre le moment où les bêtes viendraient les prendre. Et qu'avaient-ils pu ressentir lorsque le sol leur avait retransmis les vibrations de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure que les monstres s'avançaient vers eux ? Comment des enfants n'étaient pas devenus fous devant cette angoisse ? Qui serait resté sain d'esprit à attendre caché de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, en entendant les pleurs des plus petits, en essayant de les calmer pour les faire taire et ne pas attirer l'attention ? Quant était-il de ceux qui avaient voulu sortir, qui avaient eu l'intelligence de comprendre qu'ils étaient autant voire plus en danger tous réunis au même endroit ?

Toutes ces questions, Kakashi se les était posé tandis qu'il contemplait avec une étrange fascination morbide chaque visage, chaque corps. Encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait revoir tous ces enfants, pauvres et fragiles victimes de la folie destructrice de monstres sanguinaires.

\- Juste devant les corps, les lattes du plancher avaient été défoncées et un trou béant y était visible, comme si quelqu'un était passé au travers. Je me suis penché pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Il y faisait trop sombre, je ne distinguais rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que l'odeur de sang y était encore plus forte. J'ai donc allumé une torche et l'ai dirigée dans l'ouverture.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke se colla un peu plus à Naruto, sa hanche plaquée contre la cuisse gauche du blond. Il imaginait bien qui ils avaient trouvé là-dessous mais il craignait de savoir comment.

\- Le sous-sol était très petit et avait été entièrement bétonné le rendant imperméable. Le sang des cadavres s'était écoulé à travers les lattes pour s'y accumuler. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus.

Plus de vingt corps humains et leur quatre à cinq litres de sang, sans doute un peu moins puisqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, pensa Sasuke, de quoi faire un mini bain. Kakashi s'affaissa un peu plus contre le mur.

\- C'est là que nous l'avons trouvé. Son poids avait dû faire céder le plancher et il a chuté directement dans la mare de sang. Il en était couvert des pieds à la tête. Le sang avait séché depuis, s'était en partie évaporé, il semblait même avoir cuit par endroit, certainement au contact de son chakra. Naruto était assis et remuait d'avant en arrière comme un fou.

Encore une fois, il était difficile d'expliquer avec des mots ce qu'il avait ressenti. L'irréalisme de la scène l'avait choqué. Naruto était là comme un ange déchu couvert de sang, parfaite image de l'être innocent qu'on aurait jeté en martyre. L'étrange similitude de cette pensée avec la réalité de Naruto, un être innocent qu'on avait sacrifié en scellant en lui le démon le plus puissant que la terre ait porté l'avait fait s'arrêter un instant. Il avait regardé Yamato et Sai, eux aussi étaient sans voix devant la scène. « Naruto » avait appelé Yamato, mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Le soulagement que Kakashi avait ressenti en le voyant vivant et l'inquiétude de ne pas le voir réagir à leur arrivée, de voir son corps se balancer doucement comme un fou, un simple d'esprit, tout cela éclata en lui. La boule d'angoisse qui le dévorait depuis qu'il était parti de Konoha, qui avait grossi de plus en plus pendant leur avancée dans le village, explosa finalement, le faisant agir de façon quasiment inconsidérée. Il avait sauté à son tour dans le trou, ne prenant garde à rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le sortir de là, le sortir de ce sang séché, de cette horreur.

Encore une fois, ses sentiments ne regardaient que lui et il n'en dit rien. Yamato et Sai l'avaient suivi de peu, eux aussi perturbés de voir le blond dans cet état. D'une façon générale, beaucoup de ce qui s'était passé à Tokushima resterait entre eux. Tsunade le savait, elle n'avait pas demandé plus de détails, ceux qu'elle avait eus, lui ayant largement suffi.

\- Nous l'avons rapidement évacué, il ne parlait pas, ne semblait ni nous voir, ni être conscient de notre présence. Je l'ai essuyé sommairement pour voir s'il était blessé. J'étais simplement heureux qu'il soit en vie mais son état n'était pas fait pour nous rassurer. Avant de le ramener à Sakura, Sai a apporté de l'eau pour le nettoyer. Il nous a fallu frotter car le sang était sec. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas réagi. Nous l'avons changé et seulement là ramener à Sakura.

Kakashi se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie du visage de Naruto, un peu blanc, des cernes sous ses yeux mais qui n'étaient rien en comparaison du regard fou qu'il portait. Il reporta le sien sur le Naruto d'aujourd'hui, assis dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi vides que ce jour-là mais ils étaient moins hantés, les ombres noires sous ses yeux moins profondes.

\- Sakura l'a ausculté mais n'a rien décelé. Nous avons enterré les corps et nous sommes rentrés en brûlant derrière nous le bâtiment. Depuis ce jour, il est comme ça, finit-il en désignant Naruto d'un mouvement rapide du visage.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce lorsque le juunin finit son récit. Tsunade ne put réprimer un frisson quand bien même, avait-elle déjà entendu et lu tout ceci.

Ce fut Sasuke qui finit par reprendre la parole avec la question qu'ils s'étaient tous posés et qui aurait peut-être expliqué qu'il ait craqué.

\- Est-ce que Naruto aurait …

\- Non, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Kyûbi. Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons trouvé des traces de bêtes, ainsi que des poils raccrochés par endroit, une griffe, des traces de sang non humain. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'invocations et qu'elles ont disparu en mourant. Mais franchement, je ne saurais dire quels animaux ont la capacité de faire un tel carnage. Et pour être franc, je suis heureux de ne pas les avoir vus.

\- Il n'avait vraiment aucune blessure ?

\- Son corps ne nous a rien indiqués. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, mais avec le sang qui le recouvrait, il nous a été difficile de tirer des conclusions. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, le démon avait eu le temps de le soigner avant que nous arrivions, du moins est-ce ce que nous avons pensé.

\- Il en a fini avec eux ?

\- Je suppose car ils n'ont pas été revus ailleurs. Cependant, étant le seul survivant lui seul pourrait nous révéler ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Quant à la personne qui les a invoqués, nous ne savons rien d'elle. L'enquête continue.

Sasuke ne put retenir la caresse délicate qu'il déposa sur la joue de Naruto.

\- Pendant combien de temps est-il resté seul là-dedans?

\- Difficile à dire, plusieurs jours en tout cas.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux. Qui pouvait dire à quel moment Naruto avait lâché prise? Dès qu'il était tombé dans la mare de sang ? Après?

Qui aurait résisté à une telle chose? Pourtant, si on le lui avait demandé il aurait dit Naruto sans hésiter. Le jeune homme semblait être capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient genin et qu'Orochimaru s'en était pris à eux, c'est lui qui avait tenu tête au sannin alors que lui, le fier Uchiha voulait fuir, encore lui qui avait fait face à Gaara quand ce dernier s'était transformé en monstre.

Et pourtant, il était là, réduit à l'état de légume.

\- Cela me parait tellement impossible qu'il ait craqué. Naruto n'est pas comme ça.

\- C'est ce que nous pensions nous aussi, mais tu vois par toi-même le résultat.

\- On lui a peut-être lancé un jutsu.

\- C'est ce que j'ai espéré moi aussi, répondit Tsunade. Mais non, rien de tout cela, il n'y a aucune trace d'une attaque quelconque. Je lui ai fait passer une batterie de tests, les meilleurs spécialistes de l'empoisonnement, des genjutsu y sont passés. En définitive, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, il a craqué, son esprit n'a pas supporté le choc.

\- Mais c'est impossible, il a vécu toute sa vie avec un démon au fond de lui, en supportant le rejet des autres et il craquerait maintenant, cria-t-il.

La Cinquième ne fut pas surprise par cet accès de colère. Tous ceux pour qui Naruto comptait et qui étaient au courant avaient réagi avec la même véhémence.

\- C'était peut-être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase Sasuke, ajouta Kakashi.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

\- Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver Sasuke et je pense mieux le connaître que toi.

Il vit le brun flancher quelque peu à ces mots.

\- Il semblait moins enjoué qu'avant mais il disait toujours que tout allait bien quand je l'interrogeais, murmura Tsunade croulant sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait raté quelque chose, qu'elle aurait dû lui accorder une plus grande attention.

\- Godaïme, commença Kakashi.

Mais à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier membre de l'équipe sept qui venait comme tous les matins visiter celui qui avait ravi son amitié et sans doute aussi son cœur.

Sakura pénétra dans la pièce surprise d'y voir autant de monde. Généralement, à cette heure, elle n'y croisait que Tsunade dont elle prenait la suite au chevet de Naruto. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps qu'elle le voulait avec le blond. Elle avait des obligations, des missions, même si l'Hokage les avait réduites depuis cinq mois, mais son travail à l'hôpital lui prenait de plus en plus de temps. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait plus de doute pour personne qu'elle était désormais la meilleure disciple de la Cinquième, celle qui bientôt la dépasserait. De plus, Tsunade n'ayant pas toujours le temps de se consacrer à la médecine et Shizune non plus, les opérations les plus délicates lui échouaient souvent.

Combien de fois, après des heures de travail, était-elle venue s'écrouler dans cette chambre ? Même si voir Naruto dans cet état lui brisait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle trouvait la paix.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir deux membres de l'ANBU dans le couloir, cela signifiait que son maître était encore là et qu'une menace pesait peut-être sur elle pour qu'ils se montrent aussi ouvertement. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à voir la pièce aussi remplie.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke qui se tenait toujours assis aux côtés de Naruto. Avant même qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment intégré, ils passèrent au blond qu'elle s'attendait à trouver tout sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Malheureusement, il était tel qu'elle le trouvait tous les matins depuis cinq mois.

\- Sa… Sasuke… je pensais que … j'espérais que…

La jeune femme sentit ses genoux céder sous elle et sans les réflexes et les bras de son premier senseï, elle se serait écroulée au sol. Elle leva son regard vers Tsunade. Cette dernière avait eu raison, la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir dans l'œil de Kakashi, elle se la prenait en plein visage dans ceux de Sakura. Le juunin la déposa dans le fauteuil où elle passait tant de temps à gauche du lit de Naruto. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, sans doute des paroles de réconfort.

Cependant, Sasuke réfléchissait.

\- Personne n'est allé parler avec Kyûbi ?

A ces mots, le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous fixèrent Sasuke surpris.

\- Comment ça, parler avec Kyûbi ?

\- Le démon sait sûrement quelque chose, il est en permanence avec lui. Il pourrait nous en dire un peu plus, il pourrait nous informer sur l'état de Naruto.

\- Sasuke, l'interrompit Kakashi, est-ce que tu …

\- Tu peux le voir ? finit Tsunade.

\- Oui.

\- Mais même Inoichi Yamanaka n'a pas réussi à pénétrer dans son esprit, il s'est fait rejeter à chaque fois par le démon, sans même avoir une chance de l'approcher.

\- Le pouvoir du sharingan, annonça Sasuke un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

\- Ne te vante pas trop Uchiha, dit-elle.

Elle se voulait sarcastique et sûre d'elle mais la joie dont témoignait sa voix à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle piste, de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ramener Naruto s'entendait trop. Alors, elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Sasuke fut troublé par ce geste qui le ramenait bien des années en arrière et il s'en trouva pour une fois décontenancé. Personne depuis Itachi ne lui avait fait ça.

Sur le coup, il ne sut comment réagir et la dévisagea. Ses yeux brillaient comme il ne l'avait jamais vue, un sourire rayonnait sur son visage. L'espoir qui animait soudain l'Hokage surprit Sasuke. Etait-elle à ce point désespérée avant cela ? S'il lui avait posé la question, la réponse aurait été oui. Elle avait tout essayé, elle avait acheté des livres, des rouleaux, elle avait retourné la bibliothèque de Konoha aidée par Sakura et Shizune. Celle de Suna avait connu le même sort, Gaara avait envoyé ses meilleurs spécialistes. Ils avaient tout tenté mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle n'était même pas certaine que l'arrêt des balancements de Naruto pouvait réellement leur être imputé. Alors oui, c'était une nouvelle quasi-inespérée pour elle et rien que pour ça, elle était contente d'avoir laissé vivre Sasuke.

\- Quand as-tu découvert que tu pouvais…

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes vus au repère d'Orochimaru, dit-il en fixant Sakura. Je suis allé jusqu'à la pièce où il est enfermé et j'ai pu lui parler.

\- Est-ce que ce sera difficile à refaire ? demanda Tsunade.

\- Je ne pense pas. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera compte tenu de son état.

\- Difficile à dire en effet. Le démon a empêché toute intrusion dans le mental de Naruto mais personne n'avait tenté quoique ce soit avant, rien ne nous dit que les Yamanaka par exemple auraient eu le pouvoir d'y arriver même avant l'accident, ajouta Tsunade plus pour elle-même.

\- Si j'y parviens, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudra bien me dire. Notre première entrevue n'a pas été particulièrement chaleureuse.

\- Tant pis, il faut quand même essayer et s'il ne veut rien te dire la première fois, tu recommenceras autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Vous me demandez d'aller harceler le plus puissant démon du monde ? demanda Sasuke.

Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir un ton froid et détaché, au pire ironique ou moqueur mais ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau portés sur Naruto et son ton fut plus doux qu'autre chose.

\- Oui. Ca te pose un problème.

\- Visiblement non, répondit Kakashi.

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête, non, ça ne lui en posait pas. Maintenant, qu'il avait enfin réussi à retrouver Naruto, il était bien décidé à faire le maximum pour le ramener même si cela sous-entendait d'aller botter le cul d'un démon renard.

Son regard décidé rassura Tsunade.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant dit-il en désignant l'anbu toujours présent à la fenêtre. Je suis obligé de laisser mon corps sans surveillance.

Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, la première fois, il était cerné par les quatre membres de Konoha mais il n'avait pas prévu d'arriver là et il ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience en étant aussi exposé.

\- Je comprends, ajouta Tsunade. De toute façon, il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde dans l'hôpital. Il faut que nous trouvions un autre créneau : demain matin.

\- Laissez-moi l'emmener avec moi et je le ferai cette après-midi.

\- Comment ça l'emmener ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, annonça Sasuke.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je le prends avec moi et je vais m'occuper de lui, répéta-t-il. Il va vivre avec moi.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'y penses pas, répondit sèchement Sakura.

\- Si.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il s'approcha de Naruto mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la main sur lui Tsunade lui attrapa le poignet. Ils se fixèrent. Sasuke soupira.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez que je pénètre son esprit ?

\- Tu peux très bien le faire ici.

\- Vous avez dit vous-même que je devrais recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire. Si c'est le cas, cela vous obligera à me faire sortir régulièrement du quartier Uchiha. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir en me projetant en lui et combien de temps il va me falloir pour récupérer et y retourner. S'il est avec moi en permanence, nous ne perdrons pas de temps en transport inutile.

La Godaïme flancha quelque peu.

\- D'après ce que je vois, il n'a pas besoin de médicaments ou autre. Je serai confiné chez moi de toute façon, je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire que de m'occuper de lui. Ca vous libérera une chambre d'hôpital.

Tsunade réfléchissait. Les paroles de Sasuke avaient du sens. Même s'ils ne cachaient pas vraiment Naruto, beaucoup de gens ignoraient où il était et pourquoi. Elle savait que Danzou et ses hommes rêvaient de voir le jinchuuriki mort, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus capable de se défendre. Le conseil trouvait lui aussi qu'il était une menace beaucoup trop grande. Oh, leurs têtes en apprenant qu'elle avait confié Naruto à Sasuke…

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, ce serait vraiment très bon, elle devrait augmenter la sécurité autour de la demeure des Uchiha. Mais et elle regarda Sasuke, quel meilleur garde du corps pourrait-elle trouver pour Naruto ?

Alors, oui, elle lui faisait peut-être trop confiance mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne la décevrait pas. Et pour une fois, elle allait écouter son instinct. S'il pouvait vraiment aller jusqu'au démon, s'il pouvait leur ramener Naruto… elle était prête à tout.

De plus, Sasuke avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il faudrait sans doute plus d'une conversation pour tirer quelque chose de Kyûbi. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser sortir de la résidence, une fois de plus à cause de Danzou. Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système ce vieux traître. Elle savait qu'il avait mis à prix la tête de l'Uchiha et s'il venait à apprendre qu'il entreprenait quelque chose pour ramener Naruto, Sasuke serait encore plus en danger.

Non, définitivement, les deux seraient beaucoup plus en sécurité au sein du manoir Uchiha. Les hommes de l'ANBU qu'elle avait choisis pour cette mission étaient plus que sûrs. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient travaillé sous les ordres de Kakashi lorsqu'il était encore en service actif et lui-même avait validé leur nomination.

Par ailleurs, le juunin serait quotidiennement avec Sasuke, en tout cas dans un premier temps. Elle en avait décidé ainsi, même si elle se privait d'un de ses meilleurs ninjas pour les missions, le rôle de Kakashi serait de tester son ancien élève et de tirer de lui les dernières informations qu'il leur manquait.

Tsunade était suffisamment bonne psychologue pour savoir que Sasuke aurait besoin pour s'ouvrir d'être entouré de personnes en qui il avait confiance. En dehors de Naruto, peut-être de Sakura, Kakashi était le seul à qui il l'avait un jour donnée.

En ce qui concernait Naruto, il n'avait en effet pas besoin d'un suivi médical particulièrement poussé. Il nécessitait une attention régulière, mais les soins qu'il recevait n'impliquaient pas forcement l'expérience du métier. Par ailleurs, elle avait déjà prévu de passer quotidiennement au manoir pour voir Sasuke, elle pourrait en profiter pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Naruto. Elle était toujours son médecin personnel et rien n'était entrepris sans que son aval n'ait été donné. Même Sakura savait qu'elle ne devait prendre aucune décision le concernant sans que Tsunade n'en ait été préalablement avertie. Parlant de son élève, elle pourrait toujours passer au manoir s'il arrivait qu'un jour, elle ait un empêchement.

La question était de savoir si Sasuke se rendait réellement compte de ce que cela impliquait de s'occuper de Naruto.

C'était justement ce qu'était en train de se dire Sakura, pour elle, il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de la tâche.

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, tu ne te rends pas compte, il faut le nourrir, le laver et le …

Elle rougit.

\- L'aider pour tout, résuma-t-elle.

Sasuke lui jeta un œil noir.

\- Est-ce que tu le fais ?

\- N.. non… pas moi … je … heu ….

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'occuper de lui à ce niveau. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto aussi confus et ambigus qu'ils soient, l'en empêchaient. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes nus lors de son travail, parmi eux certains membres des rookies de son époque étaient déjà passés sous son œil professionnel. Et si eux avaient rougi, gênés de se trouver nus devant une de leurs camarades, elle n'avait jamais bronché.

Elle savait mettre de côté ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était en mode medic-nin. Mais, avec Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas. Par ailleurs, elle aurait eu l'impression de violer son intimité. Le blond était incapable de quoi que ce soit. S'il se nourrissait par lui-même par pur réflexe lorsqu'on lui plaçait la nourriture dans la bouche, il fallait l'emmener régulièrement faire ses besoins, le laver, l'habiller. Elle laissait ce soin aux infirmières. Elle n'imaginait pas Sasuke faire toutes ces choses pour Naruto.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il répondit :

\- Je pourrais le faire.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes bien compte de la situation Sasuke, lança-t-elle agressive.

L'Uchiha la regarda surpris de la véhémence de sa réaction.

\- Éclaire-moi Sakura.

Son ton n'était plus chaleureux. Il n'aimait pas du tout la réaction de la jeune femme. Kakashi passa de l'un à l'autre surpris de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Depuis quand ces deux-là se battaient pour Naruto.

\- Il ne suffit pas d'être avec lui et de lui donner à manger quelque chose de temps en temps. Il faut l'aider à pourvoir à « l'ensemble » de ses besoins de base.

Elle insista sur le mot ensemble.

\- Quoi, je devrai l'emmener aux toilettes, l'essuyer, le laver, le sortir dehors pour qu'il prenne l'air. Crois-tu que ces choses me font peur Sakura ?

Il s'était levé, le sharingan avait fait son apparition dans ses yeux.

Voilà qui répondait à la question de Tsunade, visiblement il avait bien compris de quoi il en retournait.

\- C'est facile de le dire, sans doute moins de le faire Sasuke. Tu n'as jamais eu à t'occuper d'une autre personne à part toi-même et quand on regarde tes choix, on peut se poser des questions.

\- Tu te crois mieux placé que moi Sakura ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu as toujours eu tes parents derrière toi, tu as toujours vécu dans un univers confortable. As-tu eu à te prendre en charge seule depuis tes six ans ? Non, alors, ne viens pas me parler d'être capable de s'occuper de soi ou des autres.

La tension était tellement montée dans la pièce qu'un des deux anbu du couloir venait d'ouvrir la porte pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien d'inquiétant.

\- On se calme tous les deux, cria Tsunade. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici ! Naruto n'est pas un bout de viande que vous allez vous déchirer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit plus doucement Sakura. Je pense tout simplement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sasuke décida de l'ignorer, ce n'est pas elle qui allait prendre la décision.

\- Je peux le faire, ça ne me dégoûte pas. Je suis le seul à avoir une chance de l'aider. Voulez-vous vraiment laisser passer cette opportunité ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle avait pris sa décision.

\- Tsunade-shishou …

\- Sakura, ne sois pas égoïste.

\- Je ne ..

\- C'est bon, tu l'emmènes. Mais je te préviens Uchiha…

\- Je prendrai soin de lui, vraiment.

\- Hum. Il faudra lui faire faire ses exercices.

Sasuke regarda le matériel à côté du lit, une sorte de petit générateur et des électrodes.

\- Avec ça, je suppose.

\- Entre autre oui, mais il faudra également masser ses jambes et les bouger toi-même, les stimulations électriques ne peuvent pas tout faire.

\- Hn.

\- Tu as intérêt à le faire comme il faut, si je vois qu'il perd en masse musculaire même un tout petit peu, je le ramène ici. Pareil pour le poids, s'il perd un gramme…

\- J'ai compris, je le perds.

Le terme surpris Tsunade mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle avait des ordres à donner et le soleil à l'extérieur lui indiquait qu'elle avait aussi un village à faire tourner et qu'on n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher. Elle finit sa liste de recommandations aussi longue que les rouleaux des techniques interdites.

Tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive mais son regard posé sur Naruto, Sasuke ne put cacher son sourire satisfait.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir traumat. mais promis, c'était nécessaire à l'histoire. Je tiens quand même à préciser que toutes les idées ne sont pas de moi (même si la plupart le sont) mais dans le bâtiment où ils découvrent Naruto, la mare de sang et le sang cuit par le chakra … j'en suis innocente ! Par contre, je vis avec le cerveau malade qui a pondu ça … je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant.**

**Une note également pour vous dire que je ne compte pas faire de Sakura la méchante de service qui veut se mettre entre eux. Pour moi, elle aime Naruto, en frère, en amoureux, sans doute un peu des deux. Ici, ses sentiments et la peur de perdre ce qui lui est cher aveuglent quelque peu sa raison, ce qui explique son comportement.**


	5. Petite conversation avec un démon renard

Sasuke se baladait dans les murs qui avaient un jour abrité son enfance. Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait dans les pièces, les souvenirs jaillissaient dans son esprit. Étonnement, ils étaient surtout heureux. Sans doute être allé au bout de sa vengeance et avoir appris la vérité avait quelque peu apaisé sa douleur et même si une partie de lui n'était pas totalement satisfaite envers le conseil de Konoha, il avait passé trop de temps à vivre dans la haine pour y retourner.

Pas maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de revenir.

Tsunade n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un nettoyer la maison. Celle-ci était d'une propreté impeccable. Cependant, elle avait souffert des nombreuses années d'absence. Le jardin était un vrai fouillis miniature. Il se souvenait de la façon dont sa mère aimait y passer de temps. Il devrait sûrement s'en occuper.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire ironique. Cela valait bien la peine d'être devenu aussi puissant pour en être réduit à faire du jardinage.

D'un autre côté, cela l'occuperait.

Il continua sa balade, passant par le couloir extérieur de la maison, ouvrant chaque fenêtre, pénétrant dans chaque pièce, se réappropriant petit à petit cet endroit. Deux membres de l'ANBU l'observaient mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être surveillé en permanence. Cela ne durerait pas toujours.

Il entra dans la chambre qui avait été celle de son frère, un endroit où il était rarement venu. Il en avait peu de souvenirs. La pièce comme beaucoup d'autres dans la maison, lui paraissait beaucoup plus petite que dans sa mémoire. Elle était sobrement meublée d'un lit, une commode et une armoire. Il prit le temps d'en ouvrir les portes. Les affaires d'Itachi y étaient encore posées. Il caressa les piles de vêtements qu'il lui faudrait bientôt trier. Il ressortit passant dans sa propre chambre qui était vide, les affaires qu'il avait laissées derrière lui dans son appartement avaient été ramenées et les cartons l'attendaient dans le salon. Il enchaîna avec la chambre de ses parents. Là aussi, un tri serait à opérer. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais préoccupé avant cela ?

Il avait abandonné cette maison et ses souvenirs entachés et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de rentrer dans un musée à la gloire de son enfance perdue. Il n'était que rarement revenu ici après la mort de son clan. Même le soir où il avait quitté Konoha, il s'était baladé un instant dans le quartier mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer dans la maison. La voir suffisait à renforcer sa haine et sa détermination.

Étonnement aujourd'hui, il se sentait suffisamment en paix avec lui-même pour avoir envie d'y être et d'y vivre. D'un autre côté, on ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, mais cela lui convenait.

Il lui restait une dernière pièce à voir, après il pourrait définitivement laisser ses démons derrière lui. Il se dirigeait d'un pas sûr et calme, tellement différent des deux dernières fois où il était venu là, le soir du massacre et après son réveil à l'hôpital. C'était un passage obligatoire, un rite qu'il devait effectuer mais qui ne l'effrayait pas.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la double porte, il expira doucement. Il posa sa main sur le bois et en caressa la surface lisse, laissant ses doigts parcourir le chambranle un peu plus foncé. Il soupira un grand coup et doucement poussa la porte. Il ferma les yeux et fit un pas, puis deux et avança jusqu'à être au centre de la pièce. La température y était un peu plus basse que dans les autres et l'odeur de désinfectant un peu plus forte.

Doucement, il ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui.

Les traces de sang avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps mais dans sa mémoire, elles étaient encore fraîches **.** Il laissa les images émerger au fur et à mesure, ne faisant rien pour les chasser.

Devant lui apparurent les corps ensanglantés de ses parents, couchés l'un sur l'autre. Le parquet semblait un peu plus pâle à cet endroit. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit et il ne le voulait pas.

Elle faisait partie de lui, de ce qui l'avait construit, des failles avec lesquelles il avait appris à vivre et avec lesquelles il vivrait, qu'il comblerait d'autre chose. Elle était un tournant dans sa vie, il y en aurait d'autres.

Il fit encore un pas. Oui, il ne pourrait jamais effacer la vision des cadavres de ceux qui lui étaient chers mais il avait d'autres souvenirs dans cette pièce.

Il se concentra un peu plus pour faire disparaître les corps de sa vue. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Il se revit tout petit, accroupi dans un coin de la pièce à observer son père et son frère s'entraîner au taijutsu. Un peu plus tard lui-même et Itachi s'exerçant, le tout ressemblant plus à un jeu qu'à autre chose. Il s'assit un instant savourant les images qui affluaient et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ces souvenirs ne parlaient pas de douleur et de souffrance, mais d'amour, parfois autoritaire et froid lorsqu'il s'agissait de son père, doux et tendre lorsque c'était sa mère, fier, amusé et fort lorsque l'image de son frère prenait le pas sur les autres mais de l'amour quoiqu'il en soit.

Et Sasuke savait qu'il avait eu la chance de baigner dedans quelques années. Des moments heureux et chéris, des moments qu'il avait oubliés et enfouis au fond de lui lors du massacre mais qu'il laissait l'envahir aujourd'hui que son cœur n'était plus rongé par la douleur et la haine.

Il resta encore un long moment avant de se relever doucement et de lentement ressortir de la pièce laissant volontairement les portes ouvertes. Désormais, ni cette pièce, ni cette maison ne serait un sanctuaire.

Il revint dans le salon. Il était temps de se préparer à l'arrivée de Naruto.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait pris le blond dans ses bras et ne l'aurait plus lâché jusqu'à sa demeure. Mais, il fallait organiser sa sortie de l'hôpital. Kakashi était donc resté en arrière tandis que lui accompagné de sa petite garde personnelle avait rejoint le quartier déserté des Uchiha.

Mais avant de préparer quoi que ce soit il avait sérieusement besoin et envie d'une douche. Les cellules de Konoha n'avaient pas encore le top du confort et les toilettes de chat au lavabo, on s'en lassait, surtout après deux mois.

Quant à ses vêtements, une bonne lessive ne serait pas du luxe, vraiment pas. Il avait repéré dans le salon qu'on en avait déposé à son intention.

Il prit un boxer, un pantalon, celui de la tenue réglementaire du ninja de Konoha et attrapa un des tee-shirts à résille tout aussi usuel. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Dans une des commodes, il finit par dénicher une veste arborant l'emblème des Uchiha. Il avait un gabarit plus petit que son père, mais certainement plus développé que celui d'Itachi à treize ans. Et il n'envisageait pas ne pas porter les couleurs de son clan.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se munit d'une des serviettes déposées là à son intention et se glissa sous l'eau d'abord fraîche puis de plus en plus chaude. Il laissa le jet détendre ses muscles, savourant la pression de l'eau sur lui. Il prit le savon et le passa sur son corps et ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression qu'avec la crasse, il laissait couler dans le siphon les quatre dernières années, tout ce qu'elles contenaient de remords, de désirs et de besoins.

Jamais une simple douche ne lui avait paru aussi purificatrice.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, c'était parfait.

Non, en fait il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une personne qu'on ne tarderait pas à lui amener. Après cela, il irait discuter avec Kyûbi, en espérant que ce satané renard serait conciliant. A dire vrai, cela aurait peu d'importance, il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix. Il devrait plier.

Il sortit de la douche et passa les vêtements. Comme prévu, la veste de son père était un peu grande mais elle conviendrait parfaitement pour le moment. Il laissa les siens dans la salle de bain décidant de s'en charger plus tard.

Il revint dans la chambre de ses parents qui lui semblait la plus appropriée pour accueillir Naruto. Il s'occupa de préparer le lit et d'arranger la pièce. Il vida l'armoire et les deux commodes dont il déplaça le contenu dans la chambre d'Itachi. Il avait décidé qu'il y entreposerait l'ensemble des affaires qu'il lui faudrait trier.

Deux des ANBU le regardaient faire, aller et venir d'une pièce à l'autre, passant parfois par l'intérieur de la maison et par le couloir extérieur à d'autres moments. Il les ignorait totalement, agissant calmement, rangeant, entreposant sans qu'à aucun moment il ne leur offre le moindre regard. Il semblait habitué à vivre en étant observé.

S'ils avaient seulement su à quel point, ils auraient été surpris.

Dans les premiers temps de son séjour chez Orochimaru, ce dernier l'obligeait à être avec lui en permanence. Les seuls moments où il pouvait être seul étaient ceux où il était enfermé dans sa chambre dont Kabuto conservait la clef.

Le sannin l'avait traîné partout, le montrant comme un trophée qu'il était plus qu'heureux de posséder.

Ce type l'avait toujours dégoûté, sa façon de parler mielleuse et venimeuse à la fois lui hérissait le poil. Mais certainement moins que sa manie de le coller, de toujours le frôler, de venir le tâter pour s'assurer que son futur réceptacle croissait de la façon dont il le voulait. Il l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant, lorsque ses mains partaient se balader un peu trop loin, il les chassait toujours, comme il l'aurait fait d'un insecte.

Il avait rapidement compris que le désir qu'Orochimaru entretenait pour lui ou plus particulièrement pour son corps était son arme. Petit à petit, l'obsession qu'il nourrissait pour Sasuke, l'admiration qu'il lui portait, la fierté de former et d'entraîner cet être de génie avait créé sa perte.

Là où Sasuke avait toujours su garder la tête froide, Orochimaru, lui, avait sous le regard parfois jaloux de Kabuto plongé dans la passion, dans la fascination que les Uchiha exerçaient sur lui. Et plus le temps passait, moins Itachi l'obsédait et plus Sasuke occupait ses pensées, ses désirs. Les plans qu'il fomentait contre Konoha étaient tout entier remplis du cadet du clan. Il rêvait de pouvoir enfin bouger ce corps comme il le voulait.

Cet attrait malsain avait offert à Sasuke une liberté qu'aucun autre n'avait, même Kabuto. Il savait que sans cela, il n'aurait jamais supporté ces trois années. Elles avaient été difficiles, plusieurs fois, il en avait eu assez, il avait eu envie de reculer et la haine qu'il éprouvait, ressortait sur le sannin.

De temps en temps, Orochimaru le rappelait à l'ordre mais Sasuke se contentait de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Le sannin en définitive l'appréciait parce qu'il n'avait jamais peur de lui. Il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. Il tenterait de briser son esprit mais jamais son corps. Et son mental, Sasuke le travaillait quotidiennement. Quand il se sentait sur la faille, il repensait à Itachi, il repensait à sa famille, à son clan, à sa vie. Les souvenirs heureux, il les chassait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Alors lorsqu'il faisait face à Orochimaru ou ses sbires, jaloux de son statut, envieux de sa place, il était toujours froid, méprisant et supérieur. Mais, rien ne lui échappait et ce qu'il apprenait de la vie, des expériences du vieux fou ne faisait qu'augmenter sa haine envers lui.

Le tuer n'avait été qu'un soulagement, une preuve qu'il avait acquis la puissance qui lui permettrait de mener sa vengeance à son terme et accomplir la promesse qu'il s'était faite…et qu'il lui avait faite même s'il ne la lui avait jamais dite, pensa-t-il alors que son regard se posait sur Naruto dans les bras de Kakashi qui venait de faire son entrée dans le manoir.

\- Je l'emmène où ?

\- Par là, répondit Sasuke en dirigeant son ancien maître vers la pièce qui serait désormais leur chambre.

Kakashi le suivit et déposa précautionneusement Naruto sur le matelas, l'appuyant contre un tas d'oreillers que Sasuke avait placé là pour que son ancien ami puisse être assis.

Derrière le juunin, Sakura suivait, portant deux cartons qui contenaient les produits qui seraient nécessaires à Naruto ainsi que ses affaires. Elle les déposa sans regarder son ancien coéquipier. Elle continuait de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui laisser le jinchuuriki.

Elle ne le voyait pas s'occupait de lui. C'était trop contraignant. Il avait beau avoir affirmé en être capable et en avoir parfaitement compris les tenants et les aboutissants, elle était certaine qu'il allait vite déchanter. Il y avait également tous ces gestes qu'il lui faudrait apprendre. Bien sûr avec son sharingan, il lui suffirait certainement de les observer une fois pour être capable de les reproduire mais n'empêche. Personne ne savait pendant combien de temps Naruto resterait comme ça. Et si elle espérait de tout son cœur que Sasuke puisse le ramener, que se passerait-il s'il n'y parvenait jamais ? Serait-il capable de cet altruisme pendant de nombreuses années ?

Par ailleurs, il y avait en plus des compétences de Sasuke, son propre besoin à elle de venir le voir. Même si c'était difficile de le trouver à chaque fois dans cet état, elle s'arrêtait à plusieurs reprises dans ses journées pour lui parler. Elle lui racontait ses missions, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait en divulguer, elle lui donnait des nouvelles des autres, de Konoha. Parfois, elle ne faisait rien, elle le regardait et dans ces moments-là, son cœur se serrait, elle s'en voulait de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait traité d'idiot, où elle l'avait frappé. Il lui manquait cruellement, son rire, ses farces, son assurance. C'était maintenant qu'elle l'avait perdu qu'elle se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il était pour elle.

Alors qu'il soit transféré ici où elle ne pourrait jamais passer librement, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Une partie d'elle était jalouse et considérait que Naruto était à elle et pour le moment elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. C'était encore trop frais et elle avait comme l'impression qu'on le lui enlevait une deuxième fois.

Mais Tsunade avait pris sa décision. Elle n'était pas infondée, les raisons en étaient justifiées, elle les comprenait mais... elle soupira attirant sur elle l'attention des deux hommes. Kakashi s'approcha et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle leva les yeux et ses émeraudes se perdirent un instant dans l'oeil de son ancien maître. Elle savait que lui aussi était content de la situation, que cela le rassurait de savoir Naruto ici. Il savait comme elle qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Si la Racine n'était pas encore passée à l'attaque, ce n'était qu'une question d'opportunités. Ici, il serait bien plus en sécurité. Mais il était conscient que la situation était difficile pour elle.

C'était tout cela qu'il lui disait sans mot. Elle lui sourit. Il y avait aussi ce qu'il lui taisait mais qu'elle avait appris à deviner. La curiosité de voir ce dont était capable Sasuke, le plaisir à l'idée de se mesurer à un tel ninja, de comparer leurs techniques et leurs sharingan. Il dégageait la même chose que lorsqu'ils s'étaient confrontés à lui au retour de Naruto. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclue, elle ne représentait pas un tel challenge pour lui. Encore une fois, elle était jalouse de Sasuke.

Elle finit de déballer le carton qu'elle avait emmené déposant sur une commode les onguents et autres produits que le maître des lieux devrait utiliser quotidiennement. Elle les lui lista, lui expliquant à quoi ils servaient mais pour la plupart, il en avait déjà retenu le rôle lors du discours sans fin que lui avait fait Tsunade.

Ensuite, elle lui montra les gestes à faire, comment bouger ses membres pour faire travailler le plus efficacement les muscles de Naruto, où placer les électrodes, combien de temps les appliquer. Elle laissa ses mains se balader une dernière fois sur le corps de son ancien coéquipier. Ses gestes se voulaient professionnels mais elle s'attardait parfois un peu trop, le massage tenait parfois de la tendre caresse. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke observait, son dôjutsu enregistrait le moindre détail, le moindre mouvement, l'emplacement des doigts, les parties du corps où exercer des pressions et celles où il fallait au contraire la relâcher, apprenant à une vitesse prodigieuse ce savoir qu'elle lui transmettait, capable désormais de le refaire voire de l'améliorer.

Pendant tout ce temps, il resta silencieux, les bras croisés sur le torse dans cette position qu'elle lui avait vu tant de fois lorsqu'ils étaient genin. Son regard avait la même froideur qu'à l'époque sauf lorsqu'il se posait sur Naruto. Elle continua néanmoins ses explications, consciente de ses propres connaissances et de son expertise dans ce domaine, se raccrochant à cela pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même et supporter l'étrange pression que le regard direct de Sasuke lui faisait ressentir.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il rhabilla lui-même Naruto la surprenant par la douceur de ses gestes. Après tout peut-être serait-il capable… Elle le fixa un instant, le regardant bouger avec grâce et précision, réinstallant leur coéquipier dans la position la plus confortable possible, ignorant volontairement sa présence et celle de Kakashi, s'enfermant dans son monde dont il les excluait, vivant comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il s'était emparé du second carton et en vidait le contenu dans la même commode. Kakashi était adossé à un mur, il couvait du regard les deux garçons. Il semblait lui avoir compris le comportement de Sasuke.

Il avait sans doute toujours mieux su lire en lui qu'elle, pourtant lui non plus n'aurait jamais pensé que le cadet des Uchiha choisirait de quitter Konoha et rejoindrait les rangs d'Orochimaru. A nouveau, elle poussa un long soupir.

Sasuke ne se retourna pas cette fois. Quoiqu'il y ait qui déplaise à Sakura, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'avait pas apprécié sa réaction à l'hôpital, cet espèce d'acte de propriété qu'elle avait tenté de lui imposer. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Naruto. A dire vrai, il considérait qu'en dehors de lui, personne n'aurait dû avoir son mot à dire. Il lui revenait, mais il était difficile de le clamer haut et fort et espérer qu'ils comprendraient. Le temps lui donnerait raison, il avait appris à attendre et souffrir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il continua à ranger, déplaçant les onguents qu'avait déposés Sakura pour les organiser à sa façon.

Mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance qui lui rappelait son inutilité de l'époque, Sakura s'excusa rapidement et laissa les deux hommes entre eux. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille pleurnicharde du début de l'équipe sept, elle était devenue forte, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions, en qui l'Hokage du village avait placé toute sa confiance, elle et bien d'autres. Elle savait tout cela alors pourquoi le comportement de Sasuke la renvoyait-elle à cette image d'elle-même ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours idiote et inutile à côté de lui ?

Kakashi la raccompagna à la porte, l'encourageant par des mots gentils. Sa prévenance était réconfortante et alors qu'elle passait le pas de la demeure des Uchiha, elle réprima l'envie de se perdre un instant dans les bras de cet homme qui avait toujours été là, un point d'ancrage dans la folie de ces cinq derniers mois.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement et reprit le chemin de l'hôpital, perdue dans ses pensées aussi confuses que ses sentiments. Ces trois personnes qui avaient un jour tout représenté pour elle, même si elle n'en avait pas eu conscience, étaient enfin réunies mais la distance entre eux ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Kakashi retrouva Sasuke occupé à vider ses propres cartons, s'installant visiblement et sans gène dans la même pièce que Naruto.

\- Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif avec elle, Sasuke.

Celui-ci reporta son regard vers Kakashi.

\- Hn.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle et si elle a l'impression d'être une intruse lorsqu'elle vient voir Naruto, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger.

\- C'est elle qui a eu une réaction violente à mon égard, je ne fais que réagir en conséquence.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il laissa passer un court silence avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu vas t'installer ici également remarqua-t-il en se poussant pour laisser Sasuke poser une chaise au chevet de Naruto.

\- Ce sera plus facile pour le surveiller.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il risque de s'en aller.

Sasuke se retourna pour le fixer ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de son ancien maître. La situation n'était pourtant pas particulièrement risible.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose en attendant Tsunade-sama ? proposa le juunin.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la cuisine.

\- Je présume que s'ils ont pensé à te laisser de quoi t'habiller, ils t'ont laissé de quoi te sustenter. Et puis, il va être l'heure de faire manger Naruto aussi.

\- Hn.

Ils s'y dirigèrent donc et Kakashi se mit aux fourneaux tandis que Sasuke ouvrait les placards pour trouver des récipients. Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, le regard noir de l'Uchiha se perdant régulièrement dans le jardin. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il ne daignait pas, pour le moment, partager. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Sasuke prit un plateau et apporta sa part à Naruto.

Il était en train de le nourrir lorsque Tsunade fit son arrivée. Elle se posta à la porte de la chambre et observa Sasuke donner la béquée à son ancien ami. Il plaçait la nourriture dans sa bouche, s'assurant de faire des portions suffisamment petites pour que l'autre ne s'étouffe pas avec, ce qu'il avait fait avec les deux premières bouchées que Sasuke lui avait proposées.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser du comportement du brun, aussi sérieux que s'il était en train d'apprendre une nouvelle technique, mesurant précisément chaque portion qu'il proposait à son malade. Sa maladresse était touchante et sa manière d'essuyer calmement le menton de Naruto lorsque ce dernier recrachait un peu de l'eau qu'il voulait lui faire boire était amusante. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué.

Son regard croisa celui de Kakashi qui observait la scène avec détachement.

\- Et bien Sasuke, je crois qu'il y a encore du travail, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras mieux avec les massages et le reste.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Le temps que je trouve mes marques et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais pour le moment, tu fais une piètre infirmière.

Il se retourna vers elle, s'arrêtant un instant sur le rictus amusé de la blonde.

\- Je ne crois pas que je porterais très bien l'uniforme de toute façon.

Tsunade laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ça reste à voir, ajouta Kakashi d'un ton goguenard.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, sérieusement, avait-il été toujours aussi pervers ? Il déposa le plateau sur une des commodes.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense que l'on va pouvoir s'y mettre.

\- La façon dont il dit ça, lança Tsunade. Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et pas tout un village à gérer, en plus de ton cas Uchiha !

\- Que voulez-vous, Tsunade-sama, ces jeunes ne se rendent compte de rien?

Sasuke lança à Kakashi un regard blasé qui fit sourire ce dernier.

\- Quand vous aurez fini ?

\- On t'en prie Sasuke, lança ironiquement Tsunade faisant un petit geste de la main pour l'encourager.

Sasuke s'assit face à Naruto, son sharingan enclenché, la Godaïme utilisa la chaise qu'il avait placée à côté du lit un peu plus tôt.

\- Je reste conscient de ce qui se passe ici mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai avant d'être complètement là-bas ?

\- Nous serons là, tu nous fais confiance ? demanda Kakashi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et le juunin laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Il faudra bien réapprendre à faire confiance aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai perdu.

\- Je l'espère Sasuke.

\- Prêt? demanda Tsunade en les coupant.

Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur son ancien coéquipier.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau, dans ce couloir qu'il avait déjà vu la première fois. Il avait été très surpris cette fois-là d'atterrir là. Il avait simplement plongé son regard dans les pupilles fendues de Naruto et s'était trouvé transporté dans cet étrange labyrinthe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son sharingan pourrait l'amener jusque-là. Il savait qu'il avait la capacité de pénétrer l'esprit des autres, un certain nombre de cobayes malheureux en avait fait les frais chez Orochimaru. Mais jamais, ça n'avait ressemblé à cela. Il avait regardé autour de lui, les murs légèrement humides, l'eau à ses pieds, les tuyaux qui semblaient courir tout le long du couloir et dont certains se déversaient non loin de lui. Il avait fait quelques pas se dirigeant vers les voix qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur Naruto et encore moins Kyûbi.

Visiblement, eux non plus n'avaient pas prévu qu'il puisse venir jusque-là. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux avaient été le plus surpris du démon ou de son hôte. Il n'avait pas voulu croire à ce qu'il voyait à ce moment, l'irréalisme de la scène, Naruto repoussant cette chose étonnante faite d'un amas de bulles orange. Il s'était approché en silence, allant jusqu'à poser sa main sur la truffe de la bête comme pour s'assurer de sa consistance, comprenant ce qu'il avait devant lui sans vraiment l'accepter dans un premier temps.

Pourtant, tout cela était logique, incroyablement logique en fait, la bête présentait les mêmes yeux que Naruto lorsqu'il était habité par cette étrange force. Et puis, le démon avait parlé de son sharingan et tout s'était emboîté comme les pièces d'un puzzle dans son esprit, l'âge de Naruto, l'attaque du démon renard. Il avait alors compris que son ancien coéquipier n'était autre que le jinchuuriki du Kyûbi.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait de nouveau dans cet étonnant dédale. Cette fois, il n'avait pas de voix pour le guider mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien du chemin qu'il avait suivi la première fois. Il avança donc les pieds dans cette étrange eau croupie et continua tout droit devant lui. Il se demandait où menaient les autres couloirs qu'il laissait de côté, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle l'esprit de Naruto était organisé de cette façon. Etait-ce dû au démon renard scellé en lui ou avait-il toujours été comme cela ? Pour autant, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème actuel. Il soupira un grand coup lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Kyûbi et il y pénétra le pas assuré.

Rien n'avait changé, l'imposante grille qui retenait le démon dans son antre était toujours là. Les volutes métalliques l'entourant brillaient doucement lorsqu'elles étaient frappées par la lumière artificielle du lieu. Le papier sur lequel était inscrit « sceau » toujours bien en place. Visiblement, l'état de Naruto n'avait rien changé à cet endroit. Sasuke s'approcha des grilles. Pour le moment, il ne distinguait pas encore le démon, mais il entendait sa respiration régulière, le ronronnement faussement apaisé de la bête. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant Naruto, du moins la projection de son esprit.

Il avait espéré le trouver là, caché dans un coin. Mais nulle part, il ne le voyait.

Il entendit un ricanement rauque. Il était temps de s'intéresser à l'occupant des lieux. Il s'approcha, ne discernant rien derrière l'obscurité des barreaux.

Lorsqu'il en fut à deux pas, un œil apparut enfin. La pupille fendue se fixa sur Sasuke et bientôt un deuxième iris orange fit son apparition. Les crocs luisants furent les suivant à ressortir du noir ambiant tandis que le renard ouvrait sa gueule gigantesque pour parler.

\- Alors, Uchiha, on est venu me rendre une petite visite.

La voix puissante du démon résonnait dans la pièce et se réfractait à la surface de l'eau. Pour autant, Sasuke n'en avait pas peur, il savait pouvoir contrôler le démon. Il avait pu supprimer son chakra la première fois et depuis son sharingan s'était encore développé. Si Madara avait réussi à faire faire ce qu'il voulait au démon, nul doute qu'il y parviendrait aussi.

\- Tu devais t'y attendre, non?

\- On s'inquiète pour mon hôte.

\- Je veux savoir où il est.

Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Visiblement avec toi, lâcha le démon.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et le bijuu éclata de rire.

\- Ne joue pas aux imbéciles Kyûbi.

Un sombre grognement se répercuta dans la pièce. Sasuke ne se laissa pas distraire. Le démon pouvait renâcler et manifester son mécontentement par rapport à ses propos, ça ne changerait rien. Il reprit.

\- Je veux parler de son esprit.

\- Tu n'espères pas que je vais me montrer docile avec toi, surtout si tu m'insultes vermisseau.

\- Non. Mais tu n'espères pas que je vais prendre en compte ce que tu veux.

L'eau autour de lui commença à se teinter d'orange alors que des bulles s'en échappaient.

\- Tu essaies de m'effrayer? demanda Sasuke d'un ton méprisant.

Le démon grogna et continua à se former.

\- Ton chakra est devenu encore plus sombre qu'avant. Tu me fais de plus en plus penser à Madara.

Sasuke grimaça, il n'avait déjà pas aimé la comparaison la première fois et elle lui déplaisait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait connu l'homme.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

\- Ah, ah, t'aurais-je vexé Uchiha?

Les bulles se regroupaient, leur forme se précisant de plus en plus. La gueule de la bête se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Non et il n'est plus quoiqu'il en soit.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Sasuke eut un rictus de satisfaction.

\- Ne t'emballe pas jeune Uchiha, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais t'aider.

\- Je ne compte pas te laisser le choix.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Mon maître ?

Les crocs se firent plus menaçants mais Sasuke n'était pas impressionné.

\- Ce serait facile. Tu sais par expérience que cette pupille est plus forte que toi.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, comme la première fois, il supprima le chakra du démon qui disparut derrière ses barreaux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se former complètement.

\- Et tu crois m'impressionner? demanda celui-ci.

Puis, il éclata de rire.

\- Je veux bien reconnaître que tu es puissant Sasuke Uchiha, mais il en faut plus pour me faire céder.

Le jeune ninja sourit.

\- Oh crois-moi, j'ai bien plus. Cependant, explique-moi donc pour quelle raison tu ne veux pas me dire où se trouve son esprit ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à le chercher. A moins bien sûr que ...

Le démon laissa sa phrase en suspens un instant.

\- ... que son esprit soit mort.

Intérieurement, Sasuke flancha mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait l'habitude de camoufler ses sentiments. Il réfléchit rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre dans cette idée. Le corps de Naruto pourrait-il vraiment être vivant si son esprit était mort? Il n'avait pas de connaissance particulière en médecine mais cela lui paraissait peu vraisemblable. Il savait d'expérience qu'avec son dôjutsu, il pouvait tuer un homme sans attenter à son physique, en brisant simplement sa psyché.

Par ailleurs, si c'était réellement le cas, cela aurait été plutôt mauvais pour le démon, emprisonné dans une coquille vide.

Sasuke ne connaissait guère Kyûbi, mais il avait dans l'idée que cette situation ne l'aurait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé.

\- Si tu arrêtais de me faire perde mon temps, répondit-il finalement avec assurance.

\- Tu ne me crois pas?

\- Selon toi ?

\- Peut-être que j'ignore où est passé ce microbe, peut-être qu'il s'est enfui comme un lâche quand la situation est devenue trop difficile.

\- Comme un lâche peut-être mais sans faire appel à toi.

Un nouveau grognement retentit plus colérique celui-là. Voilà donc où il faut taper pensa Sasuke.

\- Tu y as cru ? Je parie … que tu parviendrais un jour à prendre le contrôle sur lui, dit-il d'un ton délibérément moqueur.

Le démon ne répondit pas ce qui l'encouragea.

\- Il n'était pas aussi faible que cela, hein? Je parie que tu as essayé, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui as proposé ton pouvoir.

\- Et il l'a pris, le coupa Kyûbi.

Sasuke se souvint des paroles de Kakashi, des traces du chakra démoniaque qu'ils avaient pu déceler.

\- Mais pas assez, le sceau est toujours là, reprit-il en caressant le papier du plat de la main.

Une lueur d'envie et de désir profond passa dans les yeux du démon.

\- Tu en rêves hein? Que je l'enlève.

Kyûbi s'agita dans son antre, l'idée même de voir ce maudit sceau disparaître tenait du fantasme pour lui. C'était dix-sept années de frustration. Mais il savait que l'Uchiha ne serait pas celui qui le libérerait.

\- Ce serait bon, non ? De pouvoir finir ce que tu avais commencé, régner de nouveau, continua Sasuke.

Le démon s'approcha rapidement des grilles, une de ses griffes rasant le ninja qui ne broncha pas.

\- Vas-y, fais-le et on verra si ton sharingan peut me contrôler.

Sasuke sourit. Ainsi Kyûbi essayait de retourner contre lui le même genre de technique, ne jouant pas comme lui sur la frustration de son vis-à-vis mais sur sa fierté. C'était bien connaître les Uchiha et Madara en particulier. Mais Sasuke n'aspirait plus pour l'instant à se prouver quoique ce soit. Aujourd'hui et comme il l'avait dit à Tsunade il voulait la paix, la paix avec Naruto.

Il se contenta donc de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Bien tenté, Kyûbi, mais non merci. Si tu me racontais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé. Visiblement, tu as eu bon espoir de retrouver ta liberté.

\- Je ne te dirai rien. Si tu es si doué, trouve la solution par toi-même.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je sorte les grands moyens, soupira le ninja.

\- Essaye toujours.

Bien, pensa Sasuke, il n'y a donc pas d'autre choix.

Dans la demeure des Uchiha, Tsunade et Kakashi attendaient patiemment, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Naruto. Sasuke était parfaitement immobile, sa respiration régulière, son visage impassible.

Ils ignoraient pendant combien de temps il resterait là-bas. Le silence et le calme régnaient donc. Tsunade avait d'abord été très concentrée, mais les minutes s'égrenant à la vitesse de déplacement d'un escargot, elle avait commencé à se décontracter et à s'affaler de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite pile de dossiers en guise d'oreiller et se serait parfait.

Kakashi, lui, s'était replongé dans son Icha icha paradise, en alerte malgré tout. Aussi, ne manqua-t-il pas le sursaut de surprise de Tsunade alors qu'elle reposait ses yeux sur le visage de Sasuke. Devant elle, les virgules du sharingan de Sasuke étaient en train de disparaître, se fondant les unes dans les autres. Kakashi s'approcha mais les étoiles à six branches avaient déjà fait leur apparition.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent surpris.

\- C'est son mangekyou sharingan, je suppose dit Tsunade.

\- Hum.

Kakashi s'approcha sans pour autant entrer dans le champ visuel de Sasuke afin de ne pas couper sa connexion avec Naruto.

\- C'est impressionnant, ajouta Tsunade elle aussi fixant comme hypnotisée les yeux rouges et noirs.

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce dôjutsu pouvait évoluer à ce point.

\- Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait de nouvelles capacités.

\- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas mauvais signe.

Ils se fixèrent. Ils n'avaient pas les cartes en main de toutes façons, ils devaient faire confiance à Sasuke.

Du côté de ce dernier, le démon restait pantois devant les yeux qu'il venait de voir apparaître. Sasuke n'était pas peu fier de réussir à impressionner le plus puissant des démons, vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Mais il déchanta lorsque le renard se mit à rire.

\- Alors c'est avec ça que tu as vaincu Madara.

\- Hn.

\- Et tu crois me faire peur ?

\- Non, je veux juste te laisser une chance de répondre à mes questions de façon volontaire.

\- Essaye donc de me forcer microbe.

Bien, cette fois, Sasuke avait été suffisamment patient et conciliant. Il se concentra et pénétra dans l'esprit du démon, bien décidé à le faire obéir.

Kyûbi n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose avant que le pouvoir du sharingan ne s'abatte sur lui et ne le prive momentanément de sa volonté. Il tenta bien de résister quelques instants, s'agitant derrière ses grilles mais c'était inutile.

\- Bien maintenant, il est temps que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé lors du combat à Tokushima et où est Naruto ?

Le démon ne bougeait pas, le sharingan dans son œil fixait Sasuke. Puis sa voix s'éleva plate et morne dans un premier temps.

\- Lorsqu'il est revenu au village, le carnage avait déjà eu lieu, les bêtes étaient encore en train de se repaître de chair humaine. Naruto et ses deux hommes ont rapidement dû se lancer dans le combat. Les bêtes les ont détectés à une vitesse incroyable. Les affrontements ont été violents et rapidement même le mode sennin du gamin n'a pas suffi. Il a dû se résoudre à faire appel à moi lorsque ses coéquipiers se sont retrouvés en mauvaise posture.

\- Tu peux passer les détails du combat, viens-en aux faits, ordonna Sasuke d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu en savoir plus à ce sujet, ce n'était pas le plus urgent. Pour le moment, ce qui importait était Naruto. Il savait que ni Tsunade ni Kakashi ne lui en voudraient pour ce choix de priorité.

\- Il a eu besoin de plus en plus de puissance et malgré le combat, tout ce que nous croisions était des cadavres, aucun survivant. Et plus nous avancions dans le village, plus il souffrait des scènes qu'il découvrait. C'était un beau massacre digne de ce que je pouvais faire avant d'être enfermé ici.

Le démon s'agita légèrement et sa voix avait retrouvé une partie de son intonation. Sasuke n'augmenta pas son emprise sur lui mais resta méfiant.

\- Perdre ses deux hommes l'avait déjà affaibli, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter sur leur sort. Il fallait avant tout en finir avec les bêtes.

\- Tu l'as aidé?

\- Évidemment, s'il meurt, je meurs aussi.

Une fois de plus, la réponse avait été presque crachée. Sasuke renforça son pouvoir sur le démon.

\- Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il a découvert les enfants?

Un petit rire résonna.

\- Oh c'était tout à fait risible. Lorsqu'il a vu leurs petits corps entassés les uns sur les autres, il s'est mis à pleurer, n'osant même pas les toucher. Il a appelé, leur disant que nee-san était là, qu'ils pouvaient venir à lui. Mais seul le silence lui a répondu.

Le démon semblait se délecter de son récit, ce qui avait horrifié les ninjas de Konoha l'avait, lui, enthousiasmé au plus haut point.

\- Le mieux a été sa chute au travers du plancher. Lorsqu'il est tombé dans le sang et que celui-ci l'a éclaboussé des pieds à la tête. Il a complètement craqué, je l'ai vu revenir ici, il pleurait et répétait sans arrêt pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Un ricanement échappa au démon à ce souvenir. Pourtant, son ton était nettement moins enjoué lorsqu'il reprit.

\- J'aurais pensé pouvoir prendre le contrôle et briser sa volonté. Je sentais que c'était ma chance. Depuis des mois, il me résistait. Depuis, cette première entrevue avec toi, il n'avait de cesse de repousser mes avances, ignorant le pouvoir que j'avais à lui offrir, le sombre idiot. Mais, il était là à genoux devant mes barreaux, hurlant sa souffrance.

Le sourire du démon fit frissonner Sasuke, plus à l'idée de ce qu'avait enduré Naruto qu'autre chose. Il dut renforcer une fois de plus sa prise sur lui. Visiblement, le souvenir de ce moment où il avait cru toucher son rêve et être libéré de sa prison humaine était émotionnellement assez fort pour lutter contre son sharingan. Mais pas assez pour gagner.

\- Il remuait d'avant en arrière, il ne m'écoutait pas, quoique je tente, il était coupé de moi et du monde. Je suis apparu autour de lui, j'ai essayé de le traîner de l'autre côté des grilles pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais je n'arrivais pas à le bouger. Il était là, inutile. Je lui ai murmuré des mots à l'oreille, j'ai essayé de le blesser mais rien n'y a fait.

Ainsi Naruto avait continué à résister au démon, même dans cet état et ces conditions. C'était bien lui, pensa Sasuke.

\- Après plusieurs jours, il a fini par s'enfuir d'ici, me hurlant en pleurs de le laisser. Il a couru hors de ma vue et je ne l'ai pas revu.

Sasuke déglutit péniblement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question dont il craignait plus que tout la réponse.

\- Est-il mort?

\- Non.

\- Alors où est-il?

\- Quelque part … ici … dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repris connaissance?

\- Que crois-tu? Il a fui la réalité en venant se cacher ici. Il n'allait certainement pas y retourner et affronter ses échecs. Il n'a pas fait le poids, ce ridicule insecte. Il n'a toujours été qu'un bon à rien, incapable de comprendre où était son intérêt. Toi au moins, tu as su quitter ce village pour prendre la puissance où elle était. Mais lui qui m'avait, là, à portée de main, grrrr...

\- Et je suppose que tu lui as dit tout cela, pour être bien sûr qu'il craque, marmonna Sasuke.

Il pouvait voir la scène, Naruto affaibli par ce qu'il avait vu, se sentant coupable de ne pas les avoir sauvés, prenant sur lui la responsabilité de leurs morts quand le seul coupable était celui qui avait invoqué les bêtes.

Et Kyûbi qui avait dû tenter de l'écraser un peu plus, lui rappelant ses échecs passés, sachant où frapper parce qu'il connaissait les failles de Naruto, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à le briser. Et cela pendant combien de jours? Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles Naruto avait subi la torture psychologique du démon dans ce lieu qui n'avait rien d'accueillant.

\- Oh oui, répondit le démon qui l'avait entendu. Le mieux a été de lui parler de toi, de la façon dont il avait toujours échoué à te ramener. C'est ce qui a toujours le mieux marché sur lui. Tu as toujours été la blessure la plus douloureuse au fond de lui et cela malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire grâce. Il n'a jamais été aussi prêt de me céder que lorsque je lui disais à quel point il n'était rien pour toi, lui rappelant que comme les autres personnes importantes pour lui, tu l'avais abandonné, que seul ton frère t'importait...

\- Suffit, ordonna Sasuke en serrant les dents.

Avoir été utilisé comme arme pour fragiliser Naruto lui était difficile à entendre. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal physiquement et mentalement lorsqu'il avait quitté Konoha, puis plus tard au repère d'Orochimaru. Pourtant il lui avait prouvé par la suite à quel point il comptait pour lui. Sasuke n'aurait pas dû être une faiblesse chez le jinchuuriki. Il aurait dû se faire confiance, leur faire confiance. Il soupira, il ne devait pas s'arrêter dessus pour le moment et cela malgré son violent désir de frapper le démon.

\- Malgré tout ça, il a quand même été plus fort que toi, sale renard dégénéré.

L'autre grogna légèrement mais peu importait au ninja.

\- Bien, je suppose que tu as une théorie sur le lieu où il se cache, tu as bien dû essayer de le trouver.

Sasuke en était sûr, Kyûbi n'avait certainement pas abandonné aussi facilement, il avait dû réfléchir à la situation et chercher un moyen de la tourner à son avantage.

\- Comme si je pouvais m'éloigner de cet endroit. Que crois-tu? Que je peux aller me balader dans son esprit comme je le veux ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Quelque part dans son âme.

\- Où?

\- J'ignore où précisément. Dans une autre pièce, ce n'est pas ce qui manque…

C'était vrai, il y avait tout un tas d'autres salles, d'autres couloirs, c'était un vrai labyrinthe et si Sasuke devait vraiment aller le chercher là-dedans, combien de temps est-ce que cela lui prendrait ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans ces pièces?

\- Débrouille-toi Uchiha, grogna le démon sur lequel ce dernier perdait petit à petit le contrôle.

\- Réponds.

Le démon se tut et Sasuke se sentit repoussé.

\- Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même et le convaincre de revenir si jamais tu le trouves. Ce ne sera pas le plus facile, je parie qu'il ne voudra plus t'écouter, il ne voudra plus te faire confiance.

\- Suffit !

\- Oh, ça t'énerve hein Uchiha?

Cette fois, le démon avait entièrement repoussé le pouvoir du sharingan. Contrôler ainsi un bijuu aussi puissant demandait beaucoup de chakra à Sasuke. Il ne pourrait pas rester encore très longtemps dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Visiblement, il ne tirerait rien de plus du démon. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à revenir, soit pour faire parler Kyûbi, soit pour explorer l'étonnant labyrinthe qu'était l'âme de Naruto.

\- Ne crois pas tout savoir de Naruto parce que tu es enfermé en lui, je saurai le convaincre de revenir quelque soit l'endroit où je devrai aller le chercher.

\- Quelle assurance, on dirait presque lui.

Sasuke émit un rapide sifflement méprisant et tourna les talons.

\- On se reverra bientôt Kyûbi.

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau chez lui fixant Naruto.

Tsunade sursauta de nouveau lorsque Sasuke bougea, s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles. Décidemment, elle se sentait un peu trop en sécurité dans cette demeure. D'un autre côté, elle était entourée par une garde conséquente et Kakashi était avec elle.

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et devant un thé brûlant, l'ancien nukenin leur fit un rapport, leur expliquant ce que le démon lui avait révélé. Ils convinrent ensemble que comme ils l'avaient prévu à la base, Sasuke devrait retourner dans l'esprit de Naruto afin de faire parler le renard et surtout de rechercher le jinchuuriki. La Godaïme lui demanda de bien vouloir consigner dans un rapport ce qu'il avait appris ainsi que ce qu'il verrait par la suite. Ces documents lui seraient remis en mains propres ou au pire des cas à Kakashi. En aucun cas, une tierce personne ne devait mettre la main dessus. Même si Tsunade avait parfaitement confiance dans les hommes qu'elle avait choisi pour surveiller la demeure de l'Uchiha, ces informations, elle voulait les conserver le plus possible au secret. Ils décidèrent de revenir le lendemain, Kakashi viendrait le matin pour un petit échauffement avec son ancien élève et la sannin, quand elle arriverait à s'octroyer une pause.

Avoir autant utilisé son mangekyou sharingan avait fatigué Sasuke, aussi, sitôt que les deux ninjas le laissèrent, il partit s'allonger à côté de Naruto et s'endormit comme une masse, nullement gêné par les présences qui continuaient à veiller sur lui et sur les alentours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il s'occupa de son ancien coéquipier, lui faisant prendre son bain ce qui, comme pour le reste, fut assez complexe pour quelqu'un de novice. Aussi finit-il les vêtements trempés dans la baignoire à frotter le corps de Naruto, se trouvant ridicule mais content que personne ne soit là pour le voir.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans la cuisine où il l'assit sur une des chaises, sur laquelle il tenait parfaitement bien sans aide et il fit rapidement à manger. Il le nourrit s'améliorant déjà par rapport au midi, mangea et passa le reste de la soirée à trier, le blond sagement assis sur le lit d'Itachi.

Sasuke ne lui parlait pas, mais savoir sa présence à ses côtés était suffisant. Les membres de l'ANBU chargés de sa surveillance furent relayés par une nouvelle équipe au moment où le descendant des Uchiha portait son ami jusqu'à leur lit où il se coucha à ses côtés.

Profitant de l'obscurité que lui offrait la nuit, il déposa ses lèvres, chaste et rapide baiser sur la nuque de Naruto. Dans un dernier soupir de contentement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans la chaleur de ce corps collé au sien.


	6. Premier jour de semi-liberté.

Sasuke se réveilla de bonne heure, détendu comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité. Dans ses bras, reposait Naruto et il l'observa. C'était troublant de le voir endormi comme cela parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient le reste du temps. C'était juste Naruto. Naruto qui dormait profondément et qui ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Naruto qui sourirait et lancerait peut-être un grand bonjour.

Sasuke s'oublia un moment dans la contemplation de ses traits, de son visage qui ne paraissait pas vide mais simplement apaisé. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de l'index qu'il passa ensuite sur sa joue croisant ses moustaches dont il connaissait maintenant l'origine.

Il s'offrit encore quelques instants à jouer sur le visage de son acolyte puis il finit par se lever laissant Naruto dans le lit. Tant qu'il dormait, il n'avait aucune raison de le déranger. Il repéra deux membres de l'ANBU mais savait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que la veille, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et commença à se préparer tranquillement, prenant une fois de plus son temps sous la douche, ne se lassant pas de sentir l'eau couler sur lui calmant ses ardeurs matinales. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Naruto était toujours allongé mais ses yeux, grands ouverts, fixaient le mur face à lui. Sasuke le gratifia d'un bonjour chaleureux.

Il ignorait s'il l'entendait mais il pensait que lui parler ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Aussi lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, lui expliqua-t-il tout bas ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Après un détour par la salle de bain, il le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il sortit de quoi déjeuner et nourrit Naruto tout en continuant de lui parler. Il s'agissait de mots très terre à terre et sans réelle importance. Il savait que ses gardiens l'entendaient sûrement pour certains, aussi préférait-il cela. Par ailleurs, Sasuke n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les monologues pas plus que pour les longues conversations. Il lui faudrait sans doute s'y réhabituer lorsqu'il réussirait à ramener son ami car avec lui nul doute qu'il en aurait alors son lot.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux déjeuné, qu'il eut rangé la cuisine et fait une rapide vaisselle, il jugea qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui avant l'arrivée de Kakashi. D'autant qu'il doutait que son ancien maître ait perdu ses vieilles habitudes. Il décida donc d'utiliser ce temps en le consacrant à Naruto et aux soins qu'il devait désormais lui administrer quotidiennement.

Comme il entrait dans la chambre, son patient dans les bras, une nouvelle équipe exceptionnellement formée de quatre membres des forces spéciales prenait son tour, relevant l'équipe de nuit.

Akisada, capitaine du nouveau quatuor, fit un débriefing rapide avec son homologue. Pas grand-chose à signaler, la nuit avait été très calme, pas d'intrus dans le périmètre de la maison ou du quartier. A l'aube, le jeune Uchiha s'était levé, s'était enfermé une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle de bain, avait mangé et présentement, il était dans la chambre. Sur ces paroles, l'homme au masque de chat et celui au masque de faucon qui prenait sa place se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Akisada regarda deux de ses hommes se fondre dans le décor partant faire un tour de reconnaissance dans le quartier. L'autre se posta sur le devant de la maison et lui à l'arrière, très visible, perché sur un des murs et regarda le jeune Uchiha faire. Sa haute et large silhouette, dont certains disaient qu'elle rappelait celle de l'Hermite au crapaud, tranchait vivement dans le ciel. C'était leur seul point commun. Akisada était brun et portait ses cheveux très courts, on le voyait rarement habillé autrement que dans la tenue réglementaire du ninja et encore moins occupé à espionner les femmes.

Akisada avait la quarantaine tout juste passée, il avait été ninja toute sa vie et ne savait ni ne voulait rien faire d'autre. Entré à l'académie à l'âge de cinq ans, il avait suivi le parcours normal de tout shinobi, genin, chuunin et était passé sur sa demande membre de l'ANBU. Cela faisait presque vingt ans maintenant et il était capitaine depuis près de quinze. Son statut de juunin lui avait été accordé au cours de sa deuxième année dans les forces spéciales, il avait alors vingt-deux ans. C'était tardif comparé à certains. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un génie, il était bon. C'était son expérience qui faisait de lui un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha aujourd'hui. Il était un homme de confiance de Tsunade, tout comme il l'avait été du vieux Sarutobi. Il connaissait beaucoup de secrets de Konoha qu'il emporterait avec lui dans sa tombe. Sa loyauté tout comme ses qualités en tant que ninja n'étaient plus à démontrer. Il avait complété et réussi un grand nombre de missions, la plupart de rang A ou S. Aussi il n'avait pas été surpris que son équipe fasse partie de celles sélectionnées pour cette mission.

D'ailleurs, il s'y attendait depuis un moment. A dire vrai, dès qu'il avait appris le retour du jeune Uchiha, il avait su que Tsunade en viendrait là. Sa politique, proche de celle de son prédécesseur, devait forcément l'amener à cette solution. Le conseil avait été idiot de croire qu'elle prendrait une autre décision. En ce qui le concernait et même si son avis ne comptait pas, il était heureux du retour prochain de Sasuke dans les rangs armés de Konoha. Il avait toujours admiré le pouvoir du sharingan et pour avoir mené des missions avec Kakashi mais surtout avec Itachi, il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux la puissance de ce dôjutsu.

Le prodige Uchiha, comme on l'appelait à l'époque, l'avait fasciné : une telle puissance chez un être aussi jeune était incroyable. Il était plus que possible qu'il ait réellement eu la capacité d'exterminer son clan. Quant à savoir s'il l'avait fait ou ce qui l'avait motivé, Akisada avait toujours eu un doute sur la version officielle. Par ailleurs, le Sandaïme avait une fois laissé volontairement échapper une allusion confirmant que cette dernière n'était sans doute pas la réalité.

Lorsqu'il apprit quelques années plus tard que Sasuke Uchiha avait lui aussi déserté le village, il en avait été déçu. Le peu qu'il avait pu voir des capacités du jeune homme lors de l'examen auquel il avait participé pour passer chuunin, l'avait emballé. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un tel gamin entre les mains de Kakashi deviendrait incroyablement puissant. Il serait un atout de poids pour le village et en cas d'attaques aussi violentes que celle que leur avait fait subir le Son et le Sable, des shinobi de son acabit seraient une bénédiction pour Konoha. Mais, celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et avait rejoint Orochimaru. Néanmoins, c'était le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour lui, son retour était une bonne nouvelle. Par ailleurs, si le jeune homme était vraiment de bonne foi, la mission ne serait pas particulièrement complexe et son équipe qui en enchaînait ces derniers temps toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, avait bien besoin de quelque chose de plus calme. Et celle-ci promettait de l'être.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à l'arrivée surprise de Naruto Uzumaki dans la demeure, porté façon jeune mariée par son ancien maître et entouré d'un des deux ANBU chargés jusque-là de sa protection et qui pour l'occasion rejoindrait son équipe, la passant donc à quatre membres.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose du jinchuuriki, mais le peu qu'il en avait appris l'avait convaincu qu'il possédait quelque chose d'hors du commun. L'affection que lui portait l'Hokage en titre à l'image de celle qu'avait le Sandaïme pour le trublion blond aurait pu lui suffire pour en être convaincu. Mais, il savait que le légendaire Jiraiya avait été son maître et qu'il avait défait un des plus puissants membres de l'Akastuki. Par ailleurs, il avait entendu dire que ses camarades lui vouaient une fidélité sans faille et que nombre d'entre eux l'auraient suivi les yeux fermés. Pour Akisada, cela faisait partie des choses parlantes.

Il n'ignorait pas l'état dans lequel était le jeune ninja depuis quelques mois et savait que Tsunade-sama en souffrait. Alors, si le gamin avait été amené là, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison. Il n'avait pas à savoir laquelle. Pour lui comme pour son équipe, cela signifiait juste qu'il faudrait être plus vigilant encore, ces raclures de la section Racine pouvant entrer sur l'échiquier à n'importe quel moment. Et par expérience, il savait que la situation serait sans doute trop tentante pour qu'ils y résistent.

Personnellement, il les attendait de pied ferme, il avait quelques comptes à régler avec eux. Et il savait que les membres de son équipe en avaient eux aussi. Il en avait même senti un se réjouir particulièrement à l'arrivée de Naruto.

Il regarda avec attention le jeune Uchiha s'occuper de son ancien coéquipier. Déjà la veille, la façon dont il avait agi en les ignorant royalement l'avait impressionné. Vivre et se comporter de façon presque normale alors même que l'on était entouré par d'autres personnes épiant vos faits et gestes était pour lui incroyable. Il avait assisté à l'arrivée du jeune homme dans sa demeure et il avait été touché par sa grâce et son élégance naturelle alors qu'il allait d'une pièce à l'autre redécouvrant sa maison. Et là, alors que ses mains couraient sur la peau dorée de Naruto, appliquant des onguents avec précision, cette même délicatesse le touchait. Les doigts graciles et pales allaient d'un muscle à un autre, massant, malaxant, sans jamais qu'on ait l'impression qu'ils se posaient, appliquant de-ci de-là la pression nécessaire.

La veille, Akisada avait vu Sakura Haruno, la célèbre disciple de la Cinquième, lui montrer les gestes à faire. Lui-même en reconnut un ou deux mais encore une fois l'incroyable puissance du sharingan l'impressionnait. Le jeune Uchiha n'avait à priori vu ces mouvements qu'une fois mais il les reproduisait à la perfection. On aurait pu dire qu'il le faisait presque mieux. Il agissait avec le même professionnalisme qu'elle mais avec une plus grande douceur, avec une lenteur toute calculée, un calme serein. Et c'est sans doute ce qui surprenait le plus Akisada chez Sasuke. La paix qui semblait régner en lui. Il avait le souvenir de quelqu'un habité par une colère, un ressenti violent, mais il ne voyait rien de cela dans l'être qui évoluait devant lui. Que s'était-il passé, ces trois dernières années, chez ce jeune homme pour l'avoir ainsi transformé ?

Le regarder faire était apaisant et il aurait presque pu se laisser hypnotiser par ses mouvements lents et répétitifs, cette peau blanche glissant avec application sur sa jumelle plus foncée. Néanmoins, il lui fallait rester en alerte, aussi sauta-t-il dans le jardin s'approchant de la scène tout en se dégourdissant les jambes.

Sasuke n'avait pas réagi et pourtant, Akisada savait que l'autre était parfaitement conscient de chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne faisait rien pour être discret quoiqu'il en soit. A sa droite, il perçut un de ses hommes, un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de saisir le signe de main lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Le ninja repartit aussi vite, continuant sa ronde dans le quartier Uchiha. L'homme au masque de faucon, lui, reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

Celui-ci en avait fini avec l'application des baumes et il passa aux mouvements. Il prit avec délicatesse la jambe droite de Naruto et commença à la bouger, la pliant, la tendant. Sous la peau, on pouvait voir les muscles travailler doucement. Il prit son temps, changeant de position, y revenant. Il passa ensuite à l'autre jambe répétant les mêmes gestes. Il continua ainsi un long moment bougeant les membres, plaçant des électrodes à divers endroits sur le corps allongé à côté de lui.

Akisada finit par détourner le regard laissant le jeune homme à sa tâche. Néanmoins et malgré une attention constante sur les alentours, il s'interrogeait sur le comportement du jeune Uchiha. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait cela pour son ancien coéquipier. Il avait également été surpris d'apprendre que Sasuke avait volontairement partagé sa couche avec son compagnon cette nuit quand il y avait d'autres pièces dans la maison. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas et le regardait encore moins. Ses années de service au sein des forces spéciales lui avaient appris à prendre les choses comme elles venaient sans se poser de question. Les liens que des coéquipiers pouvaient tisser au fil des missions passaient parfois par une intimité plus ou moins poussée. Par ailleurs, il ignorait tout de leur histoire commune et de leur attachement l'un à l'autre. Venait-il des années où ils avaient été coéquipiers ? D'une similarité de leurs expériences lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Akisada n'en savait vraiment rien et pourtant il aurait aimé en connaître plus sur eux et lui et c'était sans doute le plus curieux. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé auparavant aux affaires des autres, hormis celles de quelques proches auxquels il se confiait et inversement.

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, écrasant les herbes hautes sous ses pas. On voyait que la maison avait été abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années. Le jardin n'était même plus vert, les herbes avaient souffert de trop de chaleur et avaient jauni. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sasuke qui plaçait un fauteuil sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre de la chambre. Il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce et en revint portant Naruto dans ses bras puis il l'assit confortablement.

Akisada croisa le regard du jeune Uchiha comme celui-ci faisait à son tour un pas à l'extérieur de la maison. Les yeux noirs étaient indéchiffrables, aucune émotion n'y était lisible comme si peu lui importait cet homme qui se baladait dans sa propriété. L'ANBU remonta sur son perchoir abandonnant la place au jeune propriétaire des lieux.

Celui-ci se déplaça de son pas lent et mesuré, créant de nouvelles traces dans les herbes. Il s'éloigna de la demeure, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son ami. Visiblement, pensa Akisada, il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour veiller sur son compagnon. Cela le fit sourire. Il faudrait que la Racine y mette sacrément du sien pour parvenir jusque-là. Les pièges avaient été posés avec doigté autour de la maison et si on n'autorisait pas quelqu'un à pénétrer dans leur enceinte, il faudrait qu'ils soient furieusement doués pour y arriver. Et si par hasard ils y parvenaient, ils devraient encore se défaire de son équipe et là, bon courage.

Akisada en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il perçut le chakra de Kakashi et cela bien avant qu'il n'arrive, le juunin ne le cachait volontairement pas afin de bien se faire repérer. On l'avait donc laissé entrer sans problème. Akisada entendit le signal convenu lui confirmant l'arrivée du ninja et son identité. Juste pour le jeu, le capitaine de la brigade ANBU aurait été curieux de le voir tenter de pénétrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Lui-même aurait aimé se confronter à Kakashi, juste pour voir.

Sasuke l'avait forcement senti lui aussi, cependant il continua à regarder le jardin, à laisser le soleil chauffer son visage sur lequel la légère brise du milieu de matinée faisait glisser ses longues mèches noires. Il s'était accroupi devant ce qui avait été un jour un ruisseau, bouché depuis par la mousse et les algues. Sasuke le dégageait des herbes, les écartant petit à petit.

\- Tu te lances dans le jardinage? demanda Kakashi de la porte-fenêtre.

\- Il faudra bien que j'y fasse quelque chose, répondit le jeune homme.

Son ancien maître s'approcha faisant un petit signe de tête à Akisada. Sasuke se releva et fit face au juunin.

\- Alors, cette première nuit dans ton ancienne demeure ?

Le jeune ninja le regarda mi-blasé mi-dubitatif.

\- Ok, on oublie les petites conversations matinales, lança alors son vis-à-vis d'un ton badin.

Sasuke sourit. Non, Kakashi n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Ils revinrent vers la maison.

\- Es-tu retourné dans son esprit ?

\- Pas encore, je me suis occupé de son corps ce matin.

\- Hum.

L'œil noir du juunin était fixé sur Naruto qui regardait toujours le vide. Le voir assis et dehors était une bonne chose. Il donnait moins l'impression d'être un légume. C'était idiot car il n'en était pas moins dans le même état mais ça lui faisait quand même du bien, à lui.

\- Alors un petit entraînement? proposa Kakashi.

Akisada observait l'échange de là où il était, amusé par la scène. Il attendait avec impatience de voir ces deux-là à l'œuvre et visiblement au sourire qu'il remarqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke, il n'était pas le seul. Ce dernier hocha la tête et les deux opposants s'éloignèrent jusqu'à être au centre du terrain.

\- Alors? demanda Sasuke.

\- Leçon numéro un : taijutsu.

Akisada entendit clairement un petit rire amusé s'échapper du jeune ninja.

\- Pas de jutsu, confirma ce dernier.

\- Non répondit Kakashi relevant son bandeau pour révéler son sharingan.

En retour, Sasuke activa le sien.

Le capitaine ANBU repéra ses hommes qui s'approchaient, curieux d'assister à l'affrontement. Il donna son accord d'un signe de tête. L'un d'eux, la seule femme de l'équipe vint sur son ordre se placer à côté de Naruto. Akisada était un homme prudent. Il croisa le regard de Kakashi qui avait suivi la scène des yeux et celui-ci lui adressa un remerciement d'un infime mouvement de tête. Visiblement, lui aussi pensait que la prudence était de mise. Ils resteraient tous attentifs à leur environnement, c'était une des bases de leur métier mais Hanah pourrait agir plus vite si elle était tout à côté de son protégé.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux ninjas qui s'étaient maintenant mis en position se fermant aux autres personnes présentes. Pendant un moment qui sembla s'éterniser, ils ne firent que se regardaient et se jaugeaient. Les sharingan se confrontaient sans pour autant s'attaquer, jugeant la quantité de chakra, réfléchissant à une stratégie, étudiant les angles d'attaques possibles.

Le temps semblait suspendu et le silence régnait une fois de plus sur la résidence, on entendait vaguement au lointain les bruits de la ville. La tension était pleine et palpable, Akisada aurait presque trépigné sur place tant il voulait les voir à l'oeuvre. Cela le fit sourire. Il les quitta des yeux un instant pour suivre le vol majestueusement calme d'un faucon qui se dirigeait vers la tour des Hokage. Il émit un cri strident alors qu'il donnait un coup d'aile rapide pour affiner sa direction. Son ombre passa sur les deux combattants qui n'avaient pas encore bougé. Le soleil les frappait de ses rayons, un grillon se fit entendre alors qu'un courant d'air un peu plus marqué agitait les hautes herbes. Une mèche noire vint frapper le rictus satisfait ou amusé de Sasuke.

Akisada ne voyait pas le visage de Kakashi qui se tenait dos à lui mais il était certain que lui aussi souriait sous son masque. Il pouvait détecter sur lui une certaine décontraction alors même que son corps était en alerte. Akisada observa de nouveau Sasuke et plus particulièrement ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que son sharingan lui permettait de voir que lui ne pouvait pas ? Les infimes crispations de la mâchoire, les contractions d'un muscle ou d'un autre dont on vérifiait qu'il était prêt à réagir ? Voyait-il le chakra qu'ils étaient en train de malaxer et d'accumuler dans leurs jambes ? Toutes ces choses qu'il devinait de par sa propre expérience mais qu'il ne voyait pas.

Et puis, tout à coup, le calme fut brisé lorsque les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre . Akisada n'aurait su dire lequel avait esquissé le premier mouvement. Ses yeux, pourtant aiguisés, n'avaient pas ce pouvoir.

Avec une vitesse à peine croyable, les coups furent portés. Les jambes frappaient, les bras bloquaient avant de saisir une cheville. Les corps tournaient, volaient dans une danse précise et qui pouvait être mortelle. Ils se repoussaient pour aller rebondir contre un mur ou le sol. Le chakra, qu'ils utilisaient alors, laissait des traces dans les herbes.

Sasuke s'amusait beaucoup, l'exercice lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Par ailleurs, Kakashi était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Son sharingan déduisait ses attaques alors qu'il n'esquissait que d'infimes mouvements. Les siennes n'étaient pas toujours prévisibles, l'un comme l'autre cherchait à s'induire en erreur, amorçant un mouvement pour finalement en faire un autre. Le combat n'était pas tout, il fallait faire preuve de tactique à chaque instant, analyser, calculer, modifier son plan à la dernière minute pour s'adapter à l'autre ou au contraire le déstabiliser. Le juunin était tel que s'en souvenait Sasuke, un vrai génie et c'était un pur plaisir de se confronter à lui.

Il se rappelait de sa monstrueuse déconfiture la première fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés ainsi, alors qu'il devait lui prendre une clochette. Il sourit tout en envoyant son poing dans les côtes de son adversaire et bloquant celui qui lui arrivait dessus de son autre main. Il tenta de tirer le bras de Kakashi, lançant ses jambes pour le renverser, mais ce dernier le vit venir et parvint d'une pirouette à se défaire de son étreinte et à se rétablir un peu plus loin. Oui, définitivement, son ancien maître était un excellent adversaire. Il s'élança à nouveau, parvenant à toucher l'épaule du juunin, celui-ci roula sur le côté mais revint à l'attaque à une vitesse prodigieuse et cette fois Sasuke ne put éviter le coup de pied qui frappa le dessous de sa mâchoire. Il fut projeté dans les airs et sentit l'ombre de son adversaire dans son dos.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-il alors que les premiers fils s'enroulaient autour de lui.

Heureusement qu'il connaissait cette attaque sinon il aurait eu peu de chance de s'en sortir. Il contracta violement ses abdominaux afin de se redresser et de se donner de l'élan, parvenant ainsi à se défaire de l'étreinte qui commençait à se faire autour de lui. Il tendit son bras en arrière pour attraper son ennemi, tentant de retourner la technique contre lui. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement vite mais ils continuaient leur lutte pour savoir lequel des deux prendrait l'autre dans sa fleur de lotus. Finalement, ils n'en eurent pas le temps et ils se repoussèrent violemment, laissant chacun une profonde traînée dans l'herbe et faisant s'envoler un peu de pollen autour d'eux.

De nouveau, ils se faisaient face.

\- Excellent niveau Sasuke.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

Kakashi lui lança alors un kunaï.

\- On complique un peu les choses.

L'Uchiha aurait préféré son sabre Kusanagi mais il ferait avec. Il n'avait pas envie de s'interrompre pour aller le chercher.

Ils s'élancèrent de nouveau, le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant résonna alors dans le silence environnant. Sasuke devait sans cesse se retenir de lancer un raïton dans la lame. Il avait trop pris l'habitude d'user de son ninjutsu. Cet entraînement était une bonne chose. Il l'obligeait à retravailler les bases mêmes du combat.

Le juunin ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit, attaquant sans cesse, son arme en perpétuel mouvement. Il venait justement de la contrer lorsque Kakashi le surprit en lâchant le kunaï et en le saisissant. Sasuke ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié et avait laissé une ouverture. Son ancien maître en profita et le jeune Uchiha se retrouva plaqué au sol, le genou de son adversaire au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

Aussitôt, un halo lumineux et crépitant fit son apparition autour de son corps.

Kakashi claqua sa langue en guise d'avertissement.

\- On avait dit pas de jutsu Sasuke.

Aussitôt, le raïton disparut.

\- Désolé, réflexe, plaida le jeune brun.

Sans laisser plus de temps à son adversaire, il poussa sur ses bras, bloquant l'autre jambe de Kakashi avec les siennes et ils roulèrent au sol, embringués l'un dans l'autre. C'était un peu de la triche mais c'était le jeu. Par ailleurs, Sasuke avait dit vrai, il avait travaillé son chidori nagashi jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un réflexe, une sorte de protection ultime.

Akisada s'accroupit, les yeux rivés sur l'étonnant combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il plissait les paupières de concentration cherchant à différencier l'un et l'autre des deux adversaires. Même au sol, ils bougeaient toujours suffisamment vite pour le tromper par moment. En tout cas, il était épaté. Le jeune Uchiha était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, vif, ingénieux, rapide, calculant ses coups à une vitesse prodigieuse, tenace et nerveux. Et il avait une grâce que peu de ninja possédait, cette incroyable façon de retomber sur ses pieds comme un chat, avec légèreté et adresse, il en était admiratif.

Il reporta son attention sur ses hommes. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient dans son équipe, il avait appris à lire le langage de leurs corps et il pouvait dire, sans se tromper, qu'ils étaient aussi fascinés que lui par la joute dont ils étaient les témoins. L'excitation de voir deux adversaires de ce niveau s'affronter devant eux était palpable. Il sourit. Oui, cette mission leur ferait du bien. Elle les motiverait en leur montrant que de tels êtres existaient et que si ces deux-là étaient de leur côté, ils pourraient être amenés à en affronter de semblables dans une prochaine mission. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, il sentait que pendant quelque temps, ses hommes allaient littéralement se défoncer à l'entraînement.

Les pointes des kunaï brillaient au soleil et l'un comme l'autre avaient déjà tenté de s'en servir pour aveugler un instant son adversaire sans succès jusque-là. Sasuke cherchait la faille vainement. Toutes ses attaques étaient contrées. Oh il avait eu quelques idées brillantes mais elles nécessitaient de faire appel à du nin ou genjutsu. C'était à la fois frustrant de se cantonner au taijutsu, et en même temps le challenge n'en était que plus intéressant.

Par ailleurs, ce serait d'autant plus amusant lorsqu'ils y viendraient au prochain entraînement. Ils continuèrent un long moment parvenant parfois à percer la défense de l'autre mais jamais assez pour réellement l'emporter. Pourtant, plusieurs fois les pointes acérées égratignèrent la peau laissant une microcoupure derrière elles. Mais enfin, alors qu'il venait de se faire envoyer violement contre le mur de la propriété, Sasuke vit sa chance. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança kunaï en avant.

Kakashi eut à peine le temps de réagir plaçant son bras entre l'arme et son torse. Elle crissa sur la plaque métallique qui recouvrait sa main continuant jusqu'à son poignet qui se fit légèrement taillader. Il s'était laissé distraire bêtement par un des ANBU qui s'était téléporté dans un pouf sonore.

Sasuke recula et fixa Kakashi. D'un signe de tête, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés, leurs joues ayant pris une teinte plus prononcée suite à l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. Sasuke passa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille puis il renvoya à Kakashi son kunaï dont la pointe acérée montrait quelques tâches rouges. Le membre de l'ANBU réapparut et signifia qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. Les autres se détendirent.

Kakashi rangea ses armes et regarda sa blessure, rien de grave constata-t-il.

\- Déjeuner, proposa Sasuke.

\- Ce ne sera pas de refus, mais d'abord un grand verre d'eau.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Je ne serais pas contre moi non plus.

Les deux ninjas remontèrent sur la terrasse en bois et Hanah s'esquiva aussitôt. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras qu'il sentit trembler légèrement. Soulever ce poids après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir tirait un peu sur la corde, mais il avait connu bien pire. Il réaffirma sa prise et colla un peu plus le jinchuuriki contre son torse. La tête blonde roula doucement jusqu'à venir se poser contre son épaule. Sasuke tourna un instant la sienne pour contempler le visage vide d'expression de Naruto. C'était dur, dur de le sentir aussi proche et en même temps tellement lointain. Il soupira presque silencieusement et fit un pas dans la maison où Kakashi l'attendait se contentant de regarder sans commentaire.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir, Akisada décida de se dégourdir les jambes, d'un signe de main, il indiqua à un de ses hommes de prendre sa place, tandis qu'il allait faire un tour dans le quartier des Uchiha. L'ambiance qui y régnait était loin d'être plaisante, malgré le soleil qui égayait le toit des bâtiments. Un immense sentiment d'isolement et de solitude se dégageait des bâtisses abandonnées. Difficile de croire qu'il avait connu ce quartier tellement plus vivant. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y venir souvent, le clan restant assez coupé du reste de Konoha mais puisque le bâtiment de la police du village était au cœur de ce secteur, cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois. Il sauta du toit où il était pour atterrir dans la rue. Qu'allait-il advenir de cette partie du village ? Il se le demandait bien. Mais sans doute, le jeune Uchiha avait-il d'autres priorités en tête.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Kakashi déjeunaient dans la cuisine débriefant sur leur entraînement. Le juunin avait soigné sa blessure au bras, souriant de s'être fait avoir par son élève. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie dans d'autres circonstances. Il devrait être plus prudent par la suite lors de ces affrontements avec Sasuke, et ne se laisser distraire sous aucun prétexte.

\- En tout cas, tu m'as bien eu, remarqua-t-il à voix haute tandis qu'il engloutissait une boulette de riz.

\- Vous vous défendez bien.

\- Merci, content de voir que tu ne me trouves pas trop rouillé, lâcha le juunin sur un air faussement vexé.

Sasuke sourit, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et lui semblait naturel. Il engloutit une bouchée et en présenta une autre à Naruto.

\- Je vais devoir me méfier la prochaine fois lorsque nous passerons au ninjutsu. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec ton corps comme à l'hôpital, cette version du chidori.

\- Chidori Nagashi.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

\- Yamato m'en avait parlé.

\- Hn.

\- Je suis pressé de voir ce que tu as fait de ma technique.

\- Vous allez être surpris.

\- Ne sois pas présomptueux.

\- Je suis réaliste, je l'ai poussé à un niveau que vous n'imaginez pas.

Kakashi émit un petit rire tout en se disant que d'un génie comme Sasuke, il pouvait sans doute tout attendre.

\- Tu me montreras ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Tsunade-sama veut connaître toutes mes techniques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça ?

Sasuke le fixa.

\- Considères-tu que je ne suis pas capable de te pousser à utiliser toutes tes ressources ?

Son ancien élève se leva pour présenter un verre d'eau à Naruto.

\- On verra bien.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, je crois que j'aurai quelques bonnes surprises pour toi.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience.

Après un court silence, il ajouta désignant l'extérieur d'un coup de tête.

\- Eux aussi visiblement.

\- Ils ont eu l'air d'apprécier notre petite démonstration.

\- Hn. Au moins, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Tu n'as pas à te méfier d'eux. J'ai personnellement donné mon avis sur les deux équipes engagées sur cette mission. Je leur confierai ma vie.

\- Je saurai me défendre et le défendre sans aide.

\- Savoir que tu peux t'appuyer sur eux en cas d'attaque est un plus. Et puis, ne m'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tu savais toujours faire confiance aux autres ?

\- Elle se mérite.

\- Toi aussi tu devras mériter la leur.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis le brun reporta son attention pleine et entière sur Naruto.

\- Si tu le dis, murmura Kakashi. Tu devras pourtant recréer des liens avec les autres, lui dit-il.

\- Hn.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il savait d'instinct que tant que Sasuke n'aurait pas ramené Naruto, ce ne serait pas dans ses priorités, si tant est que cela le soit un jour. Il semblait ne pas en avoir besoin ou ne pas le rechercher. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas uniquement tenir sur celui qu'il entretenait avec son ancien coéquipier. D'autant que pour le moment, celui-ci était incapable d'interagir avec lui.

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas vivre en solitaire éternellement, il est bon de créer des liens avec les autres, d'avoir une vie sociale. C'était aussi cela, faire partie d'une communauté, il ne pourrait pas réintégrer le village sans se lier avec ses habitants. Lui-même avait appris à recréer un tissu de proches autour de lui, sur lesquels il pouvait compter : Gai, même si la plupart du temps il le fatiguait, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura. Alors oui, on pouvait les perdre comme Asuma peu de temps auparavant et oui c'était douloureux, mais il avait appris chèrement que c'était aussi une force.

Il s'étira légèrement. Sans doute serait-ce à lui, à Tsunade, à Sakura peut-être d'essayer de le rattacher aux autres. Cela le fit sourire, c'était le monde à l'envers. Sasuke était là pour prouver qu'il était digne de confiance, qu'on pouvait de nouveau le laisser aller librement dans Konoha, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était à eux de montrer patte blanche, à eux d'aller jusqu'à lui, de faire tomber ses barrières pour le raccrocher à ce village et ses habitants ?

Et pourquoi savait-il que le seul qui y parviendrait réellement se tenait devant lui, le regard mort ? Mais peut-être se trompait-il ? Après tout, qui était Sasuke aujourd'hui ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait une vision de lui comme étant un être sombre et tourmenté et pourtant aujourd'hui, il semblait calme et serein la plupart du temps. Il s'était fait une image de Sasuke, de ce génie insaisissable, durement frappé pendant son enfance, assoiffé de vengeance, tenace, têtu. Que restait-il de tout cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui faudrait apprendre à connaître le jeune homme qui avait émergé du jeune garçon.

Après qu'ils eurent bu un thé tout en contemplant le jardin où les herbes jaunes étaient désormais toutes couchées, Kakashi s'absenta. Il reviendrait plus tard, avait-il dit pour savoir ce que Sasuke aurait vu dans l'esprit de Naruto. Celui-ci l'avait justement ramené dans la chambre où il l'avait rallongé sur le lit. Il était temps d'aller faire une petite balade dans sa tête mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'évader en lui et de baisser sa garde comme cela, s'exposant aux autres. De la fenêtre, il vit que le capitaine de l'équipe d'ANBU était de nouveau à sa place. Il sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Kakashi un peu plus tôt, il devrait apprendre à leur faire confiance. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas forcément le choix.

\- Et bien autant commencer maintenant, baragouina-t-il.

Il le fixa et d'un signe de tête désigna Naruto. Il ignorait ce que l'autre savait de la situation mais il sembla comprendre car d'un bond rapide, il vint se placer à la porte-fenêtre.

\- Je …

\- J'ai compris, le coupa l'homme au masque de faucon.

Sa voix était grave et étrangement rassurante.

\- Ok, répondit Sasuke.

Il activa son sharingan et s'assit confortablement sur le lit.

\- Prêt Naruto, je viens te chercher, murmura-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il se projeta dans l'esprit du blond se retrouvant aussitôt à l'endroit habituel. Il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre jusqu'au Kyûbi mais au contraire d'attaquer son exploration. Il doutait que le démon ne lui apprenne grand-chose de plus et surtout, il voulait avoir plus d'éléments avant d'aller le trouver. Il n'était pas d'une compagnie suffisamment agréable pour que Sasuke ait envie de lui faire la causette plus que nécessaire.

Il s'orienta donc délibérément à l'inverse et emprunta une autre voie. Là encore, il pataugeait dans l'eau qui s'échappait de tuyaux semblables à ceux qu'il avait vus dans la section où il atterrissait à chaque fois. C'était d'ailleurs curieux qu'il arrive toujours dans la même. A première vue, rien ne la différenciait de celles dans lesquelles il se baladait actuellement. Pourtant, elle était comme la porte d'entrée de l'esprit de Naruto.

Plus tard, il faudrait sans doute qu'il demande de la documentation à Tsunade. Il avait peu de connaissances théoriques en matière de psyché. Les siennes tenaient en ce qu'il avait lui-même expérimenté. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu à explorer vraiment l'esprit de quelqu'un. Quand il avait besoin d'obtenir des informations, il envoyait des images dans la tête de ses victimes, les entraînant dans un lieu qu'il maîtrisait entièrement. C'était une version miniature des arcanes lunaires d'Itachi. Jamais, il ne s'était baladé dans un univers réellement issu du cerveau d'un autre, en dehors de la dimension dans laquelle Orochimaru l'avait emmené pour tenter de l'y emprisonner. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande des informations auprès d'un membre du clan Yamanaka. Après tout l'exploration de psyché était leur spécialité. Mais tant qu'à faire, il choisirait Inoichi. Les souvenirs qu'il gardait d'Ino ne lui donnaient pas envie d'avoir à faire à elle, quant bien même, avait-elle dû changer depuis, tout comme Sakura. Mais il considérait son père comme plus à même de le renseigner tout simplement parce qu'il était forcément plus expérimenté.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas une priorité. Il devait déjà en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait en Naruto avant de chercher à le comprendre. Il lui faudrait préciser ses questions avant d'en faire part à une tierce personne. Il continua sa marche, ses pieds créant à chaque pas des « splashs » qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Franchement, il aurait vraiment apprécié de ne pas avoir à crapahuter dans cette étrange eau croupie qui lui glaçait les pieds. Il avait bien conscience que ces sensations étaient purement virtuelles et que ses membres étaient bien au sec sur son lit, n'empêche son cerveau enregistrait l'information et lui transmettait les impressions correspondantes. Il ferait avec, après tout l'humidité et les endroits de ce genre, Orochimaru l'y avait habitué.

Il reporta son attention sur son environnement. Il ne voyait rien de bien particulier, les murs étaient tous uniformément gris. En hauteur, il retrouvait les canalisations plus ou moins grosses d'où l'eau suintait légèrement. Il passa sa main sur la surface lisse du mur. Le contact à la fois froid et humide le répugna légèrement et il retira ses doigts qui laissèrent une trace de gouttelettes dans leur sillage. Il fit encore quelques pas et choisit de s'orienter dans un petit couloir où il voyait de nombreuses ouvertures. Elles étaient toutes similaires et disposées de manière très régulière, presque géométrique.

\- Autant commencer par là, dit-il à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas passer sa journée à se balader sans rien aller voir. Il fit simple et décida d'explorer la première pièce. Il se plaça à l'ouverture et fit un pas.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y remarqua rien de bien particulier. Les murs étaient aussi uniformes que dans le couloir, gris et fades. Il ne voyait pas le fond de la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Il tâta le mur et constata qu'il était moins humide que ceux des couloirs. Il ne sut pas dire si c'était quelque chose d'important ou non mais enregistra l'information quelque part dans son cerveau.

Il fit un pas de plus. Il avait une drôle d'impression mais il ne parvenait pas à la préciser. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, dans la salle. Son instinct était en alerte et lui-même était sur ses gardes.

Alors qu'il allait faire un pas de plus, il sentit que son pied était passé au travers de ….quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'aurait su mettre un nom dessus. C'était comme si l'air avait été plus dense, qu'il avait une résistance un peu plus forte.

Il recula vivement en voyant une sorte de vapeur se concentrer dans ce qu'il pensait être le centre de la pièce. Il redoubla de méfiance mais resta immobile, patient, comme il savait l'être : le parfait shinobi. La nappe blanchâtre s'étendait formant un brouillard qui remplissait de plus en plus la salle se rapprochant inexorablement de lui. Cette fois, Sasuke choisit de reculer, peu enclin à se laissait toucher par le phénomène. Rapidement, la pièce fut pleine et le brouillard se condensa de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre des formes et des couleurs.

Sasuke plissa les yeux de concentration essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Il lui semblait discerner deux personnes ou en tout cas des formes s'en approchant. Elles étaient particulièrement floues. L'une d'elles était beaucoup plus petite que l'autre.

Sasuke se mit en garde mais elles lui tournaient le dos et ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

Il resta fixé sur ces silhouettes ne prêtant pas attention au décor qui se mettait en place dans le reste de la pièce. Quelque chose de bien plus énorme l'avait happé. Les formes et les couleurs se précisaient de plus en plus. Et c'était définitivement du orange qu'il voyait sur la personne la plus petite. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, son corps se tendit.

Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait trouvé ? Du premier coup ?

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il.

Il fit un pas, il devinait maintenant une masse de cheveux blonds.

\- Naruto, dit-il.

Un deuxième pas. Oui, blonds et formant des pics sur sa tête. Le tout surmonté d'un bandeau.

\- Naruto, cria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir vers lui

\- Naruto !

L'autre ne réagissait pas, même lorsqu'il lui arriva dessus. Sasuke se jeta sur lui. Il allait l'atteindre, s'apprêtant à le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'étreint que de l'air.

Il se retourna surpris, ses yeux clignèrent.

\- Que ... ?

Il réalisa seulement la différence de taille. Naruto lui arrivait aux pectoraux.

\- Na ... Naruto, appela-t-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. L'émotion de le voir, d'avoir cru le trouver l'avait fait agir sans discernement. Le jeune garçon devant lui était bien son ancien coéquipier, cependant, c'était lui à douze ans. Il aurait dû le comprendre tout de suite. Même à ses vêtements, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir.

Il tenta à nouveau de le toucher mais sa main au lieu de se poser sur la joue dorée, passa au travers.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Son regard remonta à l'autre personne.

\- Jiraiya, dit-il.

Sans plus de réaction, les deux ninjas se mirent en mouvement. L'Uchiha regarda autour de lui, réalisant seulement à ce moment-là que tout un décor s'était mis en place dans la pièce. Il tourna sur lui-même. Il se trouvait dans une rue assez animée. Il faisait nuit, il faisait bon.

Il pensa à une sorte de genjutsu mais cela lui sembla impossible. Qui l'y aurait pris ? Le Kyûbi n'avait pas ce genre de pouvoir à sa connaissance. Cependant il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le démon. Celui-ci avait évoqué quelque chose à propos des souvenirs de Naruto. Et ce qu'il voyait y ressemblait. Cela expliquait l'âge du blond, la présence de son maître et le fait qu'il ne pouvait ni le toucher ni interagir avec eux, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle aucun des deux ninjas ou des autres personnes dans la rue, où il était, ne réagissaient à sa présence.

Ainsi, il semblait que par ces couloirs et ces pièces, il pouvait accéder à une partie de la mémoire du jinchuuriki.

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui. La scène lui paraissait tellement réelle que cela en était incroyable. Les sensations du souvenir lui donnaient l'impression d'y être. Il y avait la dureté du béton sous ses pieds, la douceur d'une légère brise sur son visage et une odeur de poisson frit qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. En se concentrant, il pouvait même en identifier une dizaine d'autres.

Il observa encore la rue, les personnes qui y passaient. Il en suivit une des yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'elle disparut subitement juste après l'avoir dépassé. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que le décor se dissipait.

Un peu plus loin devant lui, Naruto et Jiraiya avançaient.

\- Evidemment, dit-il.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait cent mètres derrière lui. Il s'élança à leur suite se demandant s'il n'allait pas buter sur un des murs de la pièce ou s'y perdre. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra dans un coin la porte d'entrée.

\- On verra bien.

Il rejoignit Naruto et Jiraiya.

\- Mais comment vous saviez qu'elle serait à Tankuzu ? demandait le genin.

\- Je la connais bien.

\- Mouais ou vous connaissez bien tous les endroits louches.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça.

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai. Vous n'arrêtez pas de traîner dans des établissements mal famés où vous passez votre temps à boire et à draguer des femmes.

\- Quoi !

Ca faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix, de le voir bouger et vivre. Mais ce n'était pas réel, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avancèrent encore un peu et finalement Jiraiya s'arrêta devant un établissement. Sasuke leva la tête et lut « Taverne aux cents plaisirs » sur la devanture.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi on va dans un endroit comme ça.

\- Imbécile, c'est ici qu'on glane le plus d'informations.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, encore une de vos sales manigances baragouina Naruto insultant son maître en le traitant au passage de vieux pervers.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre ou s'en soucier et précéda son élève dans l'établissement. Naruto finit par suivre le mouvement et Sasuke en fit autant. Une odeur d'alcool et de nourriture frite lui agressa les narines.

\- Tsunade !! s'exclama tout à coup Jiraiya.

Face à eux, assises à une table, Sasuke reconnut l'Hokage en titre et sa fidèle disciple. La première chose qu'il put en dire, c'est qu'elle avait déjà dû boire et pas qu'un peu. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses yeux un peu exorbités.

\- Jiraiya, répondit-elle tout aussi surprise.

Sasuke s'avança avec eux jusqu'à la table de la Cinquième qui ne l'était pas encore. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'assirent et commandèrent à manger. Naruto baragouinait dans son coin observant les deux femmes face à lui. Sa tête fit sourire Sasuke, il lui manquait. La nourriture fut rapidement amenée à la table et le jeune garçon se jeta dessus. Le début du repas fut assez calme et peu de paroles furent échangées. Sasuke en profita pour regarder. Comme tout à l'heure, la précision du souvenir l'impressionnait. Il pouvait voir les traces laissées par toute une génération d'ivrognes sur la table, parfois celles de coup. Il en allait de même pour le sol, il pouvait deviner des empreintes de pas et … d'autres choses, il ne préférait pas savoir quoi. Etait-ce aussi net parce que Naruto était un ninja et qu'il était de par ce fait plus attentif à son environnement ?

Il laissa de côté cette question et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation lorsque le nom d'Orochimaru fut prononcé.

\- Que te voulait-il ? demanda le sannin.

\- Oh, rien en particulier, juste me saluer.

Sasuke ne manqua pas le regard noir qu'elle adressa à sa disciple, ni l'air gêné de cette dernière. Il aurait parié que Jiraiya n'était pas dupe non plus. Naruto lui, et cela le fit sourire, continuait à vider les plats, visiblement bien plus intéressé par le fait de se remplir l'estomac que d'écouter la conversation.

\- Mais toi que me veux-tu ? reprit la blonde, serrant ses bras autour de son opulente poitrine.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Tsunade, le village a décidé de te confier le titre d'Hokage.

L'air de surprise qui passa sur le visage des trois autres fit sourire Sasuke. Naruto s'en étouffa même avec son poisson. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son maître fasse une proposition pareille à son ancienne coéquipière.

Il profita du silence qui s'installa un instant pour se demander ce qu'il faisait lui à cette époque. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps: il était coincé dans un état comateux grâce à Itachi. Il se souvenait de leur entrevue dans le couloir de l'hôtel, la façon dont son frère l'avait mis KO en un rien de temps. Il avait été particulièrement naïf de penser qu'il pourrait le vaincre à cette époque. Mais comme toujours, il avait été trop aveuglé par sa haine.

Trop occupé par ses propres souvenirs, il n'avait pas pris garde à celui qui se jouait devant lui et s'y consacra de nouveau. Le groupe reparlait d'Orochimaru, expliquant à Naruto qu'il faisait autrefois partie de l'équipe des légendaires sannin. Le jeune shinobi ne semblait pas comprendre ou envisager qu'un ninja de Konoha ait pu choisir de se retourner contre le village.

Une lueur triste passa dans les yeux de Sasuke comme il regardait cette image de son ancien coéquipier. Il ne doutait pas que le Naruto d'aujourd'hui n'aurait plus ce genre de surprise, en partie à cause de lui, qui avait abandonné Konoha comme Orochimaru avant lui, comme Itachi, comme combien d'autres ?

\- Qui est ce gamin avec toi ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

Une légère surprise fut visible sur le visage de Tsunade dont les joues étaient encore un peu plus rouges. Il faut dire que l'arrivée des nouveaux venus ne l'avait pas ralentie dans sa consommation de saké.

\- Et pourquoi cette bonne femme deviendrait Hokage, hurla Naruto.

Visiblement, pensa Sasuke, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

\- Tais-toi un peu Naruto ! Alors, reprit Jiraiya, qu'en dis-tu ? Acceptes-tu ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

\- Alors ?

\- Hors de question. Je refuse !

Ca alors, pensa Sasuke, Tsunade aurait donc décliné le titre ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change d'avis ? Naruto de son côté était reparti dans une nouvelle diatribe, debout, s'excitant tout seul et pointant la blonde du doigt.

\- … Ensuite, il fallait emmener cette femme pour qu'elle soigne Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei, et maintenant, on lui propose le titre d'Hokage et elle refuse.

Il avait littéralement hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase amenant sur lui le regard des autres clients de la taverne. Refuser cet honneur devait sans doute faire partie des cinq choses les plus inconcevables dans la vie pour le jeune ninja, avec la fermeture de l'Ichiraku.

Jiraiya tenta donc de calmer son élève, lui expliquant rapidement les faits d'armes de la sannin, ses illustres origines et lui rappelant qu'en tant que simple genin, il était mal placé pour aller discuter les décisions du conseil. Sur cette dernière partie, l'Uchiha n'était absolument pas d'accord et un reniflement méprisant s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Et bien Jiraiya, ce gamin est vraiment très différent de ton ancien disciple, il est vulgaire, visiblement pas particulièrement futé et pour finir assez laid.

Sasuke pouffa de rire aussi bien par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Tsunade et dont il pensait tout le contraire que par la réaction bruyante que cela entraîna de la part du jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, là ?!

\- Ah, ah, Naruto, ne t'emballe pas comme cela. La comparaison avec le Quatrième est difficile pour tout le monde.

Sasuke avait souvent entendu Orochimaru parler du Yondaime, il avait une dent contre lui et bien sûr le fait que Jiraiya ait été son maître n'arrangeait pas l'histoire. Il écouta ce dernier vanter les mérites de son élève avec une ferveur étonnante.

\- Mais, il est mort tout de suite le coupa Tsunade. Il a mis sa vie en jeu pour le village. Comme si on pouvait la jouer comme de l'argent, seuls les idiots jettent leur vie aux orties.

Amère, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier Tsunade. Elle semblait complètement désabusée. Il avait presque du mal à reconnaître celle qui aujourd'hui dirigeait le village. Malgré l'état dans lequel était plongé Naruto et dont il était évident et visible qu'elle souffrait, elle ne semblait pas aussi désespérée. Encore une fois, il s'interrogea sur cette différence d'attitude. Naruto y était sûrement pour quelque chose et il était pressé de savoir quoi.

\- Le titre de Hokage, c'est du vent... pfft ... je le laisse aux imbéciles.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que Naruto sauta sur la table, poing en avant, prêt à lui faire ravaler ses propos désobligeants envers le rêve de sa vie. Il se fit arrêter par son maître.

\- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi.

\- Aurais-tu oublié où nous sommes ?

\- Je m'en fiche, tous ceux qui se permettent d'insulter la mémoire du vieil homme ou du Quatrième, femme ou pas, je leur ferai mordre la poussière!!

Sasuke remua la tête de gauche à droite, ah celui-ci, quel idiot. Il n'avait certes pas été bien malin de s'en prendre à Itachi peu de temps avant cette scène, mais Naruto s'attaquait carrément à une des trois sannin. Espérait-il vraiment lui mettre une raclée ? Heureusement pour lui, jamais elle n'irait affronter un simple genin. Comme il pensait cela, cette dernière se leva à son tour, posa un pied sur la table et fixa Naruto.

\- Tu as du cran pour me faire face comme ça. Suis-moi dehors morveux.

Naruto se contenta de grogner et se leva.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Sasuke littéralement bluffé par le comportement de la Cinquième.

Les quatre compères sortirent dans la rue, leur nouvel observateur sur les talons murmurant un «elle ne va pas vraiment faire ça ». Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, est-ce que Tsunade et Naruto allaient vraiment s'affronter ? Non, ce n'était pas réellement possible. Elle n'avait pas bu autant que cela ?

Et puis surtout, comment étaient-ils passés de cette antipathie flagrante à l'amour, parce qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas d'autre mot, que portait la légendaire envers le jeune garçon et qui, Sasuke n'en doutait pas, était sans doute réciproque.

Ils se tenaient maintenant face à face. La rue s'était vidée par rapport au début du souvenir. L'Uchiha ne parvenait pas à y trouver une notion du temps. Jiraiya soupira, visiblement blasé et pour autant pas surpris.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas bien compte, mais j'ai fait partie du trio de la légende. Je ne peux donc pas utiliser toutes mes forces contre toi, un simple genin.

\- Quoi ! hurla Naruto.

\- Aussi, ajouta Tsunade tendant son index devant elle, je ne me battrai qu'avec un seul doigt.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énerver Naruto, l'héritier du sharingan avait souvent pu constater que rabaisser le blondinet était le meilleur moyen pour le voir revenir deux fois plus. En fine psychologue, elle avait tout de suite su où taper.

Naruto attrapa un kunaï et s'élança passant au travers de Sasuke qui s'était placé entre les deux. Dans son élan, il prit deux shuriken et hurla :

\- T'as pas un peu fini avec tes salades la vieille ?

Tsunade les esquiva facilement tout comme l'attaque qui suivit arme en avant. Sasuke qui se tenait derrière le jinchuuriki ne vit pas exactement ce qu'elle fit mais il entendit retentir un grand « aïe » et vit le bandeau protecteur de Naruto voler. Cependant, il était suffisamment près pour voir Tsunade donner une pichenette sur le front d'un Naruto surpris de s'envoler de l'autre côté de la rue. Sasuke se figea un instant devant le geste qui avait tant de signification pour lui. Il se força à ne pas penser à son frère, non pas qu'il fuyait ses propres souvenirs mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Comme toujours, Naruto se releva malgré le kunaï planté devant lui et son bandeau échoué un peu plus loin.

\- Gamin ! Réponds à cette question avant de t'écrouler. Pourquoi, tiens-tu tellement à défendre le titre d'Hokage ?

Naruto la fixa droit dans les yeux avec cette assurance qui n'était propre qu'à lui, avec ce regard que Sasuke lui avait toujours un peu envié. Celui qui disait à quel point il était sûr de lui, qu'aucun mur ne serait un obstacle pour lui et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Avant même que Naruto ne parle, Sasuke savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, il aurait presque pu les dire en même temps que lui.

\- Parce qu'un jour je recevrai le titre d'Hokage. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Devenir Hokage, c'est mon rêve !

Le brun sourit. Ca c'était Naruto, droit, sûr de lui, criant au monde entier qu'un jour il obtiendrait ce titre, c'était le Naruto par lequel il s'était laissé approcher, celui qu'il avait quitté, celui qu'il avait rêvé de retrouver, celui qu'il chercherait inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main dessus. Il se tourna vers la sannin. Il ne connaissait rien de son histoire mais visiblement les dernières paroles du jinchuuriki l'avaient troublée. Un voile sombre s'abattit sur elle et elle baissa la tête et sa garde par la même occasion.

Sasuke se sentit presque idiot quand il eut envie de crier à Naruto d'en profiter, mais ce dernier n'avait pas raté l'ouverture. Il s'élançait déjà vers elle avec ce qui ressemblait à un rasengan entre les mains, ce qui surprit Sasuke qui ne l'avait jamais vu réaliser cette technique sans l'aide d'un clone.

Pour autant, cela ne le mena pas loin, d'un doigt Tsunade créa une fissure dans le sol où Naruto et sa technique inachevée échouèrent.

\- Tu t'es pris une belle raclée Naruto, remarqua le jeune Uchiha.

Il s'était rapproché de son ancien coéquipier, écoutant d'une oreille inattentive les remarques désobligeantes de Tsunade et elle n'y allait pas mollo la bougresse. Une aura de colère s'étendait autour du blond. Sasuke se plaça face à lui, amusé de devoir se pencher pour être face à face. Se perdant un peu dans les yeux bleus qu'il aurait tellement voulu voir posés sur lui, il suivit le reste de la conversation, les remarques, le collier, le pari. Finalement, Jiraiya congédia à sa façon Shizune et Naruto. Alors que ces deux-là faisaient un pas dans la rue, ils commencèrent à devenir flous. Sasuke se frotta un instant les yeux mais les images autour de lui étaient de moins en moins nettes et petit à petit le souvenir disparut pour redevenir de la vapeur.

Sasuke se retrouva au centre de la pièce surpris d'être là et de cette envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, ce qui avait convaincu Tsunade de devenir Hokage, comment Naruto avait gagné le collier qu'il avait lui-même pu voir à son cou. Il ressortit de la salle, se demandant quoi faire. Partisan des décisions rapides, pratiques et efficaces, il se rendit dans la pièce suivante.

Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il fit deux pas mais fut surpris lorsqu'aucun phénomène ne se déclencha. Etait-il possible qu'il n'y ait pas de souvenirs conservés dans celle-ci ? Après tout c'était une éventualité, peut-être qu'il y avait des pièces vides attendant de nouvelles données. Pourtant, cela ne paraissait pas particulièrement logique. L'événement qu'il avait vu dans la salle adjacente datait de plusieurs années, il y avait eu des millions d'autres choses dans la vie de Naruto depuis. Il avança encore jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de la pièce, toujours rien. Il allait rebrousser chemin puis décida quand même d'aller jusqu'au bout de la salle. Finalement, deux pas plus loin, il eut de nouveau la même sensation de marcher dans quelque chose de lourd et une vapeur apparut derrière lui.

Il attendit que les formes, les couleurs, les sons se mettent en place. Ce souvenir était juste dans la continuité du précédent. Il suivit Naruto jusqu'à un hôtel, écouta Shizune tenter de justifier le comportement de sa maîtresse et vit le blond couper court à la conversation pour partir s'entraîner. Il l'accompagna, content d'être tout seul avec lui, même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose et le regarda s'exercer au rasengan, encore et encore et encore. Le soleil se leva, la nuit retomba, soleil, lune, jour, nuit, le souvenir ne s'estompait pas.

Visiblement, il n'y avait donc pas une durée limitée pour chaque souvenir. Il lui faudrait comprendre ce qui justifiait le passage de l'un à l'autre, mais il faudrait sans doute qu'il en observe plusieurs avant de pouvoir tirer des généralités sur leur organisation. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus et il avait fini par reculer jusqu'à retrouver un des murs de la salle où il s'était adossé.

Il bailla.

Naruto s'acharnait encore et encore ne parvenant visiblement pas à réussir sa technique. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait y passer autant de temps. Et pourtant lorsqu'il avait été question d'apprendre à grimper aux arbres, il avait passé la nuit dehors plus d'une fois, s'échinant jusqu'à être mort d'épuisement.

Cela lui rappela l'entraînement que lui avait fait subir Kakashi lorsqu'il avait appris le chidori. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, le même acharnement à réussir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait l'impression que cela n'en finirait pas. Est-ce que le temps passait à la même vitesse dans la réalité ?

Certainement pas, pensa-t-il ? Si autant de jours s'étaient écoulés, il serait à court de chakra et quelqu'un l'aurait sûrement dérangé pour le faire revenir à lui ?

Y'avait-il un moyen d'accélérer la vitesse de passage du souvenir ? Naruto pourrait certainement y faire quelque chose mais lui ? Il observa la pièce, longeant le mur, cherchant un moyen. Finalement, Naruto s'écroula et le souvenir disparut.

Sasuke soupira. Que faire maintenant ? Sortir de l'esprit de Naruto ou allait en voir un autre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur lui-même, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué et sa réserve de chakra pourrait encore le faire tenir un moment.

\- Et bien au point où j'en suis, allons voir la suite.

Il enchaîna donc avec la pièce voisine, cette fois, il n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour que le souvenir se déclenche. C'était étrange, il en parlerait à Tsunade ou le mettrait sur sa liste de questions pour plus tard.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait vu précédemment où Naruto discutait avec Shizune. Il les suivit dans leurs pérégrinations à la recherche de Tsunade. Il sautait avec eux de toit en toit. Il avait noté que comme lors du premier souvenir s'il ne bougeait pas avec eux, il se retrouvait dans une zone noire et le souvenir continuait à se dérouler plus loin. Puisqu'il était dans un monde d'esprit, il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas de limites, que les contraintes normales de temps, d'espace ne s'appliquaient pas, ce qui expliquait qu'il puisse parcourir de telles distance sans jamais être arrêté par un mur ou autre.

Les deux compagnons rejoints depuis un moment par Jiraiya passèrent par un château qui portait la marque du passage de la sannin : un pan entier de mur brisé.

Ils suivirent ensuite la trace de Tsunade grâce au cochon qui accompagnait Shizune. Encore une fois l'Uchiha suivit le mouvement.

Au moins pensa-t-il, si mon corps reste assis sur le lit à ne rien faire, mon esprit à l'impression de se dépenser lui !

Ils parvinrent finalement sur le lieu du combat qui opposait Tsunade à Orochimaru et Kabuto. Aussitôt les autres se mirent en place autour de la sannin.

Sasuke quant à lui s'approcha de son ancien maître. Rien que de voir à nouveau sa sale face lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour résister à sa présence pendant trois ans. Son regard dévia ensuite sur son fidèle lieutenant. Lui non plus, Sasuke ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il l'écouta déblatérer, se permettant même de parler de lui, rabaissant Naruto en les comparant. Quel crétin, pensa-t-il.

Lui aussi s'était dit à l'époque que Naruto n'arriverait jamais à rien, mais ce dernier lui avait prouvé le contraire. Pour autant, cela l'agaça prodigieusement d'entendre ce sale rat parler du jinchuuriki comme d'un pauvre aspirant ninja impliqué dans une situation qui le dépassait et par-dessus tout menaçant de le tuer avec son assurance répugnante. Sasuke serra le poing. C'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas toucher les personnes à l'intérieur d'un souvenir parce qu'il lui aurait bien envoyé un coup de chidori dans la tronche.

Il était pourtant mal placé pour juger Kabuto, lui aussi avait souvent balancé des insultes de ce genre à Naruto. Pourtant, rapidement, il avait été contraint de le reconnaître, lui et ses capacités en tant que ninja. Les progrès qu'il avait faits et la vitesse à laquelle il les avait faits l'y avait forcé. Le blond invoqua trois clones et s'élança sur Kabuto bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu pour suivre l'affrontement. Bientôt, il se trouva captivé par les différents combats qui se déroulaient devant lui. D'un côté Orochimaru et Jiraiya, de l'autre Naruto, Shizune et Kabuto. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le maître de Naruto à l'œuvre et malgré la drogue que lui avait donnée Tsunade et qui troublait son flux de chakra, il se défendait bien. Un peu ironique comme pensée quand on savait qu'il parlait d'un des trois ninjas de la légende.

Celle qui le surprenait le plus était Tsunade, complètement bloquée, ne semblant pas réagir aux combats à côté d'elle, ni à son élève qui envoyait des aiguilles et des nuages de poison vers Kabuto ni à Naruto qui essayait de ne pas se faire dévorer par un serpent. Le sharingan de Sasuke allait d'une scène à l'autre, bougeant à une vitesse phénoménale. Certainement que s'il n'avait pas été un ninja, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de suivre l'ensemble des batailles. Il continuait à trouver incroyable que le cerveau de Naruto ait pu enregistrer autant d'informations alors même qu'il était en plein milieu de l'action. Il sentait son corps se tendre, l'envie d'y prendre part se frayant son chemin en lui, mais … bien dommage pour lui, c'était impossible.

Il se déplaça au milieu de la zone de combat tout en gardant un œil sur Kabuto qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la sannin, un sourire satisfait et sadique sur les lèvres, content de pouvoir frapper cette femme à terre devant lui. Sasuke serrait les poings, pour lui un ninja se devait d'avoir un minimum d'honneur, cette raclure n'en avait jamais eu. C'est ce qui plaisait à Orochimaru. Ca, ses capacités de régénérations hors normes, sa loyauté, son sadisme et son manque de morale à toute épreuve. Kabuto ne rechignait jamais à maltraiter ou à torturer un cobaye si c'était pour le bien de son maître et de leurs expériences.

Sasuke était tellement concentré sur lui qu'il ne prit pas garde à Naruto qui s'était relevé et était venu se placer entre le ninja du Son et sa proie. Il en fut surpris mais puisqu'il assistait à la scène en tant que simple spectateur, il supposa qu'il n'était pas autant sur ses gardes que s'il participait réellement au combat. Kabuto était reparti dans son bla-bla. Espérait-il vraiment faire fuir Naruto par des mots ? Sasuke ricana, c'était vraiment mal le connaître. Kabuto qui se vantait d'avoir pu faire le portrait complet du jinchuuriki, carte à la main pour appuyer ses dires, s'était lourdement trompé. Et dans les minutes qui suivirent celui-ci le lui démontra usant de sa capacité hors norme à rebondir, à tenir le choc et a toujours, toujours suivre son nindo.

Tsunade restait assise, un ahurissement de plus en plus prononcé sur le visage. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Naruto la défende. Elle lui cria même de fuir lorsqu'elle jugea que la situation devenait dangereuse pour lui. Sasuke lui-même sentait une sourde angoisse se répandre en lui et en aurait bien fait autant. Pourtant, il le savait bien qu'il n'était rien arrivé de bien grave à Naruto ce jour-là. Ce dernier invoqua un clone et ensemble ils parvinrent à créer un vrai rasengan et à l'envoyer dans le ventre de Kabuto.

Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait soudain permis à Naruto de trouver cette solution pour parachever son jutsu alors que jusque-là il avait toujours essayé seul. C'était intelligent, ça lui donnait une main de plus pour donner sa forme au chakra. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il arriverait à avoir de telles idées en plein milieu d'un combat. D'un autre côté, Naruto avait toujours été meilleur dans l'action comme par exemple son idée géniale de se transformer en shuriken lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Zabuza. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait pensé à quelque chose comme ça. L'esprit du blond parvenait à sortir des sentiers battus, à chercher des solutions inattendues. Sasuke était considéré à juste titre comme un génie, mais cette capacité qu'avait le jinchuuriki, il ne l'avait jamais eu et ne l'aurait jamais.

Pour autant Kabuto s'en sortit plutôt bien tandis que le genin de Konoha, lui, se mit à cracher du sang avant de s'effondrer. Cette fois, Tsunade réagit enfin et se précipita vers lui pour le soigner. Sasuke n'avait pas bien vu mais il lui avait semblé que Kabuto avait réussi à porter un coup avant de se recevoir le rasengan.

L'Uchiha s'approcha de la Cinquième alors même que le lieutenant d'Orochimaru s'effondrait, finalement plus durement atteint qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'accroupit à côté de Naruto et observa Tsunade s'échinait à le sauver.

Voilà, ce qui les avait rapprochés pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle chargeait le chakra dans ses mains et le forçait à l'intérieur de jeune garçon. Et cela se confirma encore quand Orochimaru se jeta sur le blond et que la sannin s'interposa entre eux, mettant sa vie en jeu pour le sauver, se faisant transpercer par le sabre du serpent à plusieurs reprises mais s'acharnant à protéger ce gamin comme s'il avait été le sien. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avait pu être aussi fort. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le lien qui les unissait. Chacun avait veillé sur la vie de l'autre, n'hésitant pas à s'exposer. Savoir qu'Orochimaru avait tenté de tuer Naruto ne fit que renforcer son plaisir d'avoir éliminé cette ordure de la surface de la planète. Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé pour lui, quelles auraient été ses décisions si le sannin y était parvenu.

Qu'est-ce que cela lui aurait fait à l'époque, juste après qu'il ait revu Itachi d'apprendre que Naruto était mort ? Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. Il avait pu observer que le sceau qui retenait le Kyûbi avait commencé à se dissiper. Nul doute que si une autre que Tsunade avait été là, Naruto y serait vraiment passé.

Qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Leur lien était-il déjà assez fort ? Peut-être, sûrement plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu reconnaître. Il se souvenait avoir eu peur pour lui lorsqu'il avait combattu Gaara, qu'il avait voulu le protéger, lui et Sakura, mais que c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit.

Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami, regardant son visage blanc, à peine troublé par Tsunade qui libérait son jutsu ultime et qui reprenait enfin le dessus sur ses peurs. Il soupira. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, peut-être aurait-il quand même rejoint Orochimaru avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec lui comme il l'avait fait. Mais Naruto n'était pas mort ce jour-là, il était toujours en vie, caché quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de le sauver, de payer sa dette envers lui, envers Tsunade qui ne l'avait pas condamné, envers Kakashi qui lui avait appris à utiliser le raïton. Ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers l'ancien trio de la légende.

Les choses s'accéléraient. Tous trois invoquèrent leur créature et le combat prit une allure titanesque. Sasuke regardait le tout surpris que le souvenir ne s'interrompe pas alors même que Naruto était inconscient. Peut-être que malgré tout, une partie de ses sens n'était pas coupée et pouvait encore enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. Il se demanda néanmoins si ce qu'il voyait était ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ou une reconstitution faite par l'esprit du jinchuuriki.

La bataille ne faiblissait pas et elle était vraiment impressionnante, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Est-ce que cela aurait ressemblé à ça s'il avait dû se battre contre Naruto et Sakura ? Peut-être. Mais heureusement, ils n'avaient jamais eu à en arriver là. Il ignorait qui l'aurait emporté. Du côté de leurs maîtres respectifs, il n'y eut pas de réponse non plus. Le combat se termina sans qu'il n'y ait de réel vainqueur. Quand les choses commencèrent à sentir le roussi pour eux, Kabuto et Orochimaru fuirent comme les lâches qu'ils étaient. En définitive, seul Manda en avait vraiment eu pour son compte en se prenant le sabre de Gama Bunta en plein en travers de la gueule. Sur cette dernière image, le souvenir se dissipa.

\- Ce bon vieux Manda, décidément il ne lui arrive jamais des choses bien agréables quand Naruto est dans les parages, remarqua Sasuke un sourire un peu sadique sur les lèvres tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Pour lui, il était temps de laisser l'esprit de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était dans la chambre. Le soleil se couchait et l'Uchiha n'en fut pas vraiment surpris.

\- Alors ?

Il se retourna et vit Tsunade et Kakashi à la fenêtre.

\- Et bien, j'espère vraiment que vos ANBU sont bons parce que je suis visiblement coupé du monde quand je suis en lui.

La blonde tiqua.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça et oui tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Sasuke se leva et s'étira. Quand il fixa de nouveau son Hokage, il arborait un petit sourire amusé.

\- Alors comme ça on cherche la cogne à de simples genin ?

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

* * *

**Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué mais une partie du texte dans ce chapitre est directement issu du manga. Comme nous sommes dans un souvenir de Naruto, mon but est plus de coller au maximum au manga que de faire un simple plagiat. Néanmoins, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire certains dialogues à ma façon. D'une parce que ça me gênait de faire un simple copier-coller et de deux parce que c'est ma fic et que j'y fais bien ce que je veux!**

**Vous admirez au passage, le résumé d'un tome et demi de Naruto en un peu moins de neuf pages ! Je ne serais pas mauvaise pour un remake du bac français (ah s'ils proposaient Naruto…).**


	7. Rencontre avec Naruto

Sasuke était de nouveau dans l'esprit de Naruto. C'était le matin et il était encore tôt. Il n'avait pas perdu son habitude de s'éveiller à l'aube, même si comme la veille, il avait un peu traîné au lit, savourant la présence rassurante du jinchuuriki dans ses bras. Il s'était réveillé avec son odeur et avait plongé un peu plus le nez dans ses cheveux, soupirant de bien-être. Il se fichait pas mal de pouvoir être vu, il n'avait que faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, ils ne savaient pas.

Ils ignoraient depuis combien de mois, Sasuke crevait de retrouver cette odeur, cette chaleur, cette peau. Ils n'avaient pas idée de ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là, à l'avoir de nouveau contre lui, à lui….

Non, pas vraiment à lui, malheureusement.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin, une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, il s'était directement rendu dans l'esprit du jinchuuriki. Les soins seraient pour plus tard, quant à l'entraînement… Kakashi ne serait pas là pendant deux jours, une mission était tombée et il n'y avait pas eu d'autre moyen que d'envoyer le célèbre juunin. Sasuke devrait se débrouiller seul pour travailler sur ce laps de temps. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il devait essayer de comprendre l'ensemble des possibilités que lui offrait son mangekyou sharingan. Il avait retrouvé dans l'ancien bureau de son père différents rouleaux parlant du sharingan, il les étudierait. Ce que Madara avait réussi à faire avec son dôjutsu, il devait bien être capable d'en faire quelque chose aussi. Cette capacité à contrôler les dimensions en dehors de l'esprit de quelqu'un, il allait falloir qu'il se penche dessus.

Il s'était dirigé dans un couloir différent de celui de la veille, plus précisément celui qui lui était adjacent et y avait déjà vu plusieurs souvenirs, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus courts que les précédents. Il portait sur l'enfance de Naruto ou plus exactement ses premières années à l'académie de ninjas. Ils étaient tous reliés à des moments où il traînait avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji. Il les avait vus s'enfuir et sécher les cours d'un Iruka-senseï plus qu'agacé par le comportement de ses élèves, il les avait observés sur une des aires de jeux de Konoha où ils avaient visiblement l'habitude de se retrouver puisqu'elle était réapparue plusieurs fois. Dans d'autres, ils se cachaient dans le gymnase où, au lieu de travailler, ils dormaient, feuilletaient des magasines, mangeaient des chips. Il y avait eu celui où leur pauvre senseï avait tenté de leur faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête en leur expliquant l'histoire de Konoha et la légende de la Feuille. C'était des souvenirs heureux, qui s'arrêtaient toujours au moment où les trois autres le quittaient, le laissant seul. Ils ne semblaient pas forcément se suivre d'un point de vue chronologique. Pas comme la veille où les souvenirs conservés dans chacune des pièces étaient la suite logique de la précédente. Là, il était passé de Naruto à six ans, à Naruto à huit puis retour à six avant de repasser à dix passé. Bien sûr, ces âges, il les déduisait, il n'y avait aucun signe lui donnant une information très précise, si ce n'était une date de péremption quelquefois sur les paquets de chips de Choji. Il ressortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, regardant le reste du couloir, il y avait encore trois salles. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps écoulé dans la réalité. Est-ce que cela valait la peine d'y aller ?

Il soupira.

Allez, au point où il en était, autant les voir, après tout.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable de voir le jinchuuriki dans des moments heureux de sa vie, il les avait grandement mérités. C'était l'intérêt même de la chose qui troublait Sasuke. Etait-ce vraiment intelligent de faire ça ? Ne perdait-il pas du temps à regarder défiler devant lui ces souvenirs ? Il soupira à nouveau. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce que Naruto se trouvait vraiment dans une de ces pièces ? Le problème était que ce satané renard n'avait pas été particulièrement précis dans ses propos.

Ok, son ancien compagnon était quelque part, là, dans son esprit, maintenant, ne suffisait-il pas qu'il entre dans la pièce, qu'il l'explore et qu'il en ressorte ? Seulement, ces salles justement, elles n'avaient pas vraiment de limites, pouvait-il réellement en faire le tour ? De plus, une fois que le souvenir était déclenché, il se trouvait pris dedans. Même si Naruto y était, comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

Il ressortit de la dernière pièce avec une mine dépitée sur le visage, les trois dernières scènes s'étaient avérées aussi inintéressantes que les précédentes. A dire vrai hormis en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de Naruto avant l'équipe sept, ça ne l'avançait pas sur son problème actuel. Les mêmes questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que cette matinée lui avait apporté ? Il savait maintenant que les souvenirs n'étaient pas uniquement conservés par ordre chronologique, ils pouvaient l'être par thème. Restait à savoir comment cela se faisait ? Pourquoi une organisation et pas l'autre ? Est-ce que c'était important ? Peut-être devrait-il aller revoir le démon….

Il fit un pas dans le couloir et tout à coup tous ses sens furent en alerte. Il s'immobilisa, se concentra mais la sensation avait disparu. Il aurait juré que quelqu'un l'avait observé. Doucement, il ressortit du corridor et regarda à droite et à gauche : rien. L'eau était troublée mais il était difficile de dire si cela venait de lui ou d'une autre personne.

Il avait peut-être rêvé.

Qui y'avait-il ici en dehors de Naruto et du démon ?

Si Naruto l'avait vu, il serait venu à lui non ? Quant au renard… Est-ce que Kyûbi avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de sortir de son antre ? Après tout, par deux fois, Sasuke l'avait vu se matérialiser sous forme de chakra hors de ses grilles ? Qu'est-ce qui empêchait cette version immatérielle de lui-même de se balader ?

Et si c'était le cas, était-il en danger ? Il décida de sortir de l'esprit de Naruto. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela.

Il revint à lui, s'étira et d'un signe de tête, remercia Akisada d'avoir veillé sur eux.

\- Je suis là pour ça, répondit celui-ci.

Encore une fois, Sasuke fut frappé par la voix de l'homme et l'étrange sensation rassurante qu'il en retirait. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se fier à un détail comme celui-là. Mais sa stature imposante, le calme qui semblait se dégager de lui et une sorte d'instinct informaient le jeune Uchiha qu'il avait devant lui une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Le temps lui démontrerait s'il avait raison ou tort à son sujet. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe de jour ne lui laissaient pas particulièrement d'impression. D'après ce qu'il avait déjà compris, la seule femme de l'équipe avait été au départ chargée de la protection de Naruto lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Ils semblaient aussi compétents que ce que l'on pouvait attendre de leur part, néanmoins et sans trop s'avancer, il pensait pouvoir les battre. Idem pour ceux de l'équipe de nuit, aucun d'eux ne lui paraissait réellement être une menace pour lui. Par ailleurs, n'avait-il pas pris de court les deux qui avaient été envoyés pour l'escorter depuis sa sortie de prison ? Restait cet homme au masque de faucon, il était le seul dont Sasuke se demandait vraiment quelles étaient ses capacités. Son physique, la quantité de chakra qu'il percevait en lui, tout cela l'intriguait. Quoiqu'il en soit et selon toute logique, il ne serait pas amené à tester les capacités de ses gardiens même pour entraînement.

Il regarda l'heure. Il n'était que onze heures. Il décida de s'occuper des soins de Naruto, puisqu'ils étaient déjà dans la chambre. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois, mais il savait déjà que cela deviendrait un de ses moments préférés.

Il commença par le déshabiller pour le laisser en caleçon. Chacun de ses gestes était parfaitement mesuré. En deux jours, il avait déjà complètement pris la mesure du poids, de la corpulence de Naruto et le déplacer lui ou ses membres était désormais d'une grande aisance pour lui. Il prit les premiers baumes et commença à les appliquer, d'abord sur ces jambes. La substance se mettait à chauffer à peine la frottait-il, à la longue s'en était presque désagréable pour ses mains mais nécessaire pour échauffer les muscles. Heureusement, toucher cette peau dont il avait tellement eu envie ces dix derniers mois, sentir ce corps sous ses doigts suffisait à lui faire oublier n'importe lequel des désagréments qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il passa sur chaque muscle, des jambes, il remonta aux fesses qu'il pouvait atteindre malgré le caleçon et c'était sans doute la partie qui le troublait le plus, puis il continua sur le ventre, les pectoraux et les bras avant de le retourner. Une fois, le corps doré parfaitement enduit, il partit se laver les mains. La veille, le produit avait continué à lui échauffer les paumes lorsqu'il était passé aux mouvements et il avait trouvé cela déplaisant au possible. Il enchaîna sur ceux-ci, se contentant pour le moment de ce qu'on lui avait montré mais pensant qu'il y avait certainement d'autres choses à faire. Il se souvenait que Naruto était plus musclé que cela lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il avait dû perdre en masse musculaire au cours de ces derniers mois et Sasuke était bien décidé à lui faire regagner sa corpulence normale.

Pendant que ses mains allaient et venaient sur les jambes de Naruto, les prenant, les poussant, son esprit repartit dans ses interrogations. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier cette désagréable impression d'avoir été observé alors qu'il sortait de la dernière pièce. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était certain. Et, plus il s'interrogeait, plus il lui paraissait évident que seul le démon pouvait en être à l'origine. Plus il y pensait, plus cela paraissait logique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser le bijuu hors de ses grilles, ces bulles orange se regroupant. Si elles pouvaient prendre la forme d'un renard, c'est qu'il pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi pas la faire se balader n'importe où. Il lui faudrait être sur ses gardes. L'idée d'avoir un démon vieux de quelques siècles avec une bonne dent contre son clan qui pouvait lui tomber dessus à tout moment n'était pas faite pour le réjouir, loin de là, surtout dans un environnement sur lequel il avait peu voire pas de prise du tout. Il ignorait s'il lui était possible de s'y battre. Néanmoins, il faisait confiance à son sharingan, même contre le Kyûbi, c'était un atout de poids et l'autre le savait désormais.

Il avait fini sa séance, lorsque Sasuke entendit le même signal que la veille avant que Kakashi n'arrive.

\- Quelqu'un vient ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de Haruno Sakura, lui répondit Akisada.

\- Hn.

Il ne daigna pas aller lui ouvrir, après tout, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef.

\- Sasuke, lança la jeune femme.

Son ton se voulait enjoué mais il y détectait une certaine appréhension. Il fit un effort et se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Sakura.

\- Je suis venue voir Naruto.

\- Hn.

D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua de le suivre dans la chambre. Elle avait espéré un accueil un peu plus chaleureux. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à son comportement et en avait vu la limite. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Sasuke, elle ne voulait pas perdre le « quoique ce soit » qu'elle avait réussi à recréer avec lui pendant sa détention. Mais visiblement, il en faudrait plus pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du brun. Elle aurait peut-être dû dire qu'elle venait pour les voir tous les deux. Elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre sans rien ajouter. Naruto ne portait qu'un pantalon et la peau de son ventre luisait. Elle en conclut que Sasuke venait juste de terminer ses soins.

\- Bonjour Naruto, lança-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Elle passa la main sur sa joue comme elle le faisait toujours. Sasuke sortit de la pièce par la porte-fenêtre tout en restant sur le couloir en bois. Sakura ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle soupira. Elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par lui. Elle concentra un peu de chakra dans ses paumes et les passa tout le long du corps de Naruto dans le but de faire son examen médical. Elle savait que la veille Tsunade en avait fait autant et avait constaté que Sasuke avait bien fait son travail. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour conclure que tout allait bien pour son camarade. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et décida de prendre un peu plus de temps. Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital qu'elle allait changer ses habitudes. Elle se lança donc dans les nouvelles des uns et des autres.

Finalement, après un peu plus de vingt minutes, elle en eut fini. Par ailleurs, ses obligations se rappelaient à elle. Elle sortit sur le couloir, Sasuke était dans le jardin. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Sasuke.

Il releva la tête et la fixa.

\- J'ai fini, je vais y aller.

\- Bien.

Elle se retourna pour partir mais se ravisa. Elle lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Sasuke, je …

Le regard noir qui passa de sa main à ses yeux la dissuada de continuer. Ce n'était pas le jour.

\- Non rien. Je … j'ai laissé du gâteau dans un sac à côté du lit, je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Hn.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit. Elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter et le comportement de l'Uchiha l'agaçait. Et si elle préférait ne pas insister, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur de Sasuke mais plutôt d'elle-même et des paroles qu'elle pourrait lâcher. Son caractère s'était bien renforcé en quatre ans et si l'avant-veille, elle s'était sentie déstabilisée et renvoyée dans ses anciens travers, la nouvelle Sakura, celle qui avait toujours été présente au fond d'elle et qui avait émergé à force de travail, d'épreuves et sans doute d'un peu trop de temps passé aux côté de Tsunade, elle, lui aurait claqué ses quatre vérités et sans passer par la case délicatesse et doigté. Donc, il valait sans doute mieux se taire que de prendre le risque d'envenimer les choses.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Sasuke retourna dans la chambre. Le parfum subtil et fleuri de la jeune femme y régnait. Il marcha jusqu'à Naruto et approcha son nez de ses cheveux. L'odeur y était présente, sur sa joue aussi. Cela lui déplut fortement. Il passa sa main dans les pics blonds et sur son visage avec la ferme intention d'y appliquer la sienne. Il lui était impossible de voir le petit sourire amusé d'Akisada devant ce comportement digne d'un marquage de territoire, pas qu'il en aurait eu quelque chose à faire. Oui, il n'aimait pas sentir l'odeur d'une autre personne sur Naruto, oui, il était à lui et il entendait bien le clarifier dans l'esprit de chacun.

Il attrapa le gâteau et le déposa dans la cuisine où il emmena Naruto. Dans la matinée, un ravitaillement en nourriture y avait été amené. Il pourrait presque prendre goût à se faire servir comme ça, presque … En début d'après-midi, il repartit pour l'esprit du jinchuuriki, bien décidé à percer à jour le démon. Il déambulait dans les couloirs, les sens à l'affût. Par deux fois, il lui avait semblé sentir quelque chose mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il n'y avait rien. Il n'aimait pas cette désagréable sensation d'être épié. L'autre ne se montrerait pas aussi facilement, il en était certain. Il décida d'aller explorer une salle ou deux dans une nouvelle section. Les souvenirs qui étaient emmagasinés là portaient sur la dernière épreuve de l'examen pour passer chuunin. Bien sûr, Sasuke n'avait vu aucune trace de Naruto mais il avait grandement apprécié de pouvoir assister aux combats qu'il avait ratés à l'époque parce qu'arrivé en bon dernier. Et, il fallait l'admettre, voir Naruto mettre sa pâtée à Hyûga Neji avait été un moment assez plaisant. En fait, il en gardait un petit rictus satisfait sur les lèvres. Oh, il n'avait rien contre Neji en particulier, il l'avait simplement trouvé assez puant lors de l'examen et après ça, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion d'avoir de rapports avec lui avant son départ de Konoha. Il ignorait quels étaient ses liens actuels avec Naruto. Cependant, il avait entendu Sakura parler de lui, c'est donc qu'elle devait considérer qu'il était quelqu'un d'important dans la vie du jinchuuriki. En tout cas, ce souvenir avait également eu le mérite de le détendre quelque peu, ce qui était pas mal.

Il ressortit du couloir et cette fois, il en fut certain : quelqu'un l'observait. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, il sentait l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines et venir accélérer les battements de son cœur. La présence était derrière lui, il devait faire en sorte de se retourner. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si l'autre se déplaçait ou non. Dans cet environnement, ses sens n'étaient pas capables d'appréhender comme dans la réalité la distance entre lui et cette chose quoiqu'elle fût. Il fit volte-face brusquement, mais il n'y avait rien. Cependant, il entendit un bruit de pas ou plus exactement de course.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se lança à la poursuite de son mystérieux observateur. Il courait à toute allure, se demandant quelle créature pouvait aller aussi vite, enchaînant les couloirs les uns derrière les autres. Ses pieds qu'il ne pouvait charger de chakra pour marcher à la surface de l'eau, l'aspergeaient à chaque pas et dans son esprit son pantalon était détrempé. Plusieurs fois, il se retrouva dans des culs de sac, il avait réussi à mémoriser l'ensemble de son parcours, mais il n'était pas certain que cela puisse l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Et puis, les bruits de pas, qui n'avaient fait que diminuer de plus en plus quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle il avançait, finirent par disparaître. Sasuke s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Il avait chaud et il était légèrement essoufflé. Il jura de s'être fait distancer, d'avoir fait cette misérable course-poursuite contre du vent et de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse.

Il soupira de rage plus que de fatigue. Que faire maintenant ? Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il attendait mais rien de nouveau n'était advenu. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir de là et de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Par ailleurs, cette épouvantable impression d'humidité sur ses jambes était désagréable au possible. Il avait bien essayé de se concentrer pour la faire disparaître, sachant que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une illusion, mais il était bien trop agacé pour parvenir à trouver la concentration suffisante. Il ferma les yeux et réintégra son corps.

Il prit Naruto dans ses bras et vint se poser dehors, profitant des rayons du soleil qui descendait doucement. Il observa les herbes du jardin qu'il avait taillé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, histoire de lui redonner un air civilisé. L'exercice physique lui avait fait du bien et il sentait encore quelques contractures dans le dos. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha et les missions de rang D, ce n'était plus vraiment le genre d'activité physique auquel il s'adonnait. Il y avait pris du plaisir, un plaisir presque enfantin, celui d'un effort simple, celui de revoir le jardin de sa mère reprendre vie sous ses yeux et sa main.

Avant de se lancer dans une réflexion intense, il profita du calme du moment. Il avait assis Naruto à côté de lui, le retenant d'un bras autour de ses épaules. C'était bon, la chaleur de ce corps qui irradiait le sien tandis que l'astre solaire les enveloppait d'une douce torpeur. Il ferma les yeux et pendant un bref instant ses sens pour profiter pleinement de tout ça. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir : la présence d'un être cher à ses côtés, un rayon de soleil qui vous réchauffe et vous égaye, des chants d'oiseaux qui se répondent et qui sont si légers et guillerets qu'à tout autre moment, ils paraîtraient déplacés, une maison pour vous abriter, un endroit où être chez soi. Mais, bien vite, la réalité le rattrapa. Il n'avait pas encore tout ça, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené Naruto, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas définitivement regagné sa liberté. Mais est-ce que la vie lorsqu'elle reprendrait son cours normal leur offrirait toutes ces choses ?

Les missions, la réalité de leur univers, cette vie de ninja dont ils pouvaient se demander, à juste titre, jusqu'à quel degré ils l'avaient choisie, toutes les implications qu'elle engendrait, toutes les obligations qui en découlaient, est-ce que tout cela leur laisserait le temps d'avoir des moments comme celui-là ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Naruto. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il devait plutôt se concentrer sur ce satané démon.

C'était l'évidence et pourtant, Sasuke savait que quelque chose clochait. Ce bruit de course…. Si la présence qu'il avait sentie était Kyûbi, alors pourquoi entendait-il des pas ? Le démon sous sa forme de chakra n'aurait dû faire aucun bruit, il avait la possibilité de se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent. Et vicieux comme il l'était, il aurait tout tenté pour prendre Sasuke par surprise, il aurait attendu tapi dans un coin que l'autre baisse sa garde pour frapper.

Mais alors, si ce n'était pas le bijuu, qui ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait s'agir de Naruto et que celui-ci ne vienne pas le voir. C'était peut-être naïf de penser que son compagnon sortirait de sa cachette juste parce que c'était lui. Et pourtant.

Seulement, en dehors du démon et son hôte, qui pouvait-il y avoir d'autre dans l'esprit de Naruto ?

* * *

\- Bien, voilà le plan. Toi, tu vas là-dedans trouver quelque chose qui te convienne mieux et moi je vais t'attendre là-bas.

Jiraiya fit un vague geste de la main en direction de rues fortement animées où l'on pouvait très nettement apercevoir les enseignes lumineuses de nombreuses tavernes.

\- Errro-sennninnn.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ??? hurla Naruto.

Son maître l'attrapa et lui mit la main sur la bouche, faisant de grands sourires niais aux passants.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de crier comme ça en pleine rue ?

Il tira son élève jusqu'à un coin plus calme et le lâcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cette histoire de vêtements, c'est juste une excuse pour pouvoir aller boire et draguer des femmes, vieux pervers !!

\- Mais pas du tout, enfin regarde-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Franchement, en plus d'être recousu de partout…

\- Oui, ben la faute à qui ? le coupa le jeune ninja.

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Et puis, ce n'est pas le plus gros problème, regarde, ton pantalon commence vraiment à être trop petit.

Naruto se pencha et observa. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que son maître avait on ne peut plus raison. Ce dernier lui arrivait au milieu des mollets et le revers qu'il avait longtemps eu était déroulé. S'il ne le serrait pas, c'était certainement parce qu'il était terriblement détendu depuis le temps. Quant à son blouson, au lieu de lui arriver au poignet même complètement déplié, le tissu ne couvrait plus son avant-bras en entier.

\- Mouais, c'est vrai.

\- Bien alors, allons-y.

Jiraiya attrapa Naruto par le bras et l'entraîna dans la rue. Comme d'habitude, Sasuke suivait. Il avait compris que la scène se passait pendant les trois ans que Naruto avait passé à s'entraîner avec l'Hermite en dehors de Konoha. Il devait avoir environ quatorze ans, il ne ressemblait plus au gamin qu'il avait quitté mais pas encore au jeune homme qu'il avait revu plus tard. Son physique était un étrange mélange entre les deux. Par exemple, ses joues avaient gardé leur rondeur, mais ses yeux paraissaient moins grands lui donnant un air plus mûr mais pas tout à fait. Physiquement, il était toujours plus petit que Sasuke aujourd'hui, mais il commençait à le rattraper. Niveau corpulence, sa musculature s'était déjà développée et ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus carrées que lorsqu'ils étaient coéquipiers. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé aussi, ils lui retombaient sur le front sans pour autant complètement recouvrir l'emblème de Konoha que Naruto avait toujours porté fièrement. Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt mignon comme cela.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un magasin de vêtements où Jiraiya abandonna son élève, lui donnant rendez-vous dans la taverne adjacente et lui conseillant de prendre quelque chose d'un peu plus discret. Sasuke suivit donc Naruto à l'intérieur de la boutique et l'observa faire son choix. Puis, il le suivit jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Il se posta devant évitant de jouer les voyeurs. Seulement la porte ne fermait pas correctement et Naruto n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en préoccuper outre mesure. L'Uchiha regarda le plafond, le reste de la boutique, les rayonnages, les autres clients, mais toujours son regard était attiré par cet entrebâillement par lequel il apercevait des morceaux de peau bronzée. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il pencha un peu la tête, ce qui lui permit de détailler un peu plus Naruto. Bien sûr, il l'avait avec lui et chaque jour, il massait son corps, il avait largement le temps de s'en mettre plein les yeux. Mais toucher cet épiderme immobile, cela n'avait définitivement aucune ressemblance avec le voir en mouvement. Les vêtements allaient et venaient, passaient au-dessus des pics blonds qui par moment cachaient un peu les yeux bleus, mais de tout cela Sasuke ne voyait rien. Il était obnubilé par les muscles qui tendaient la peau du dos comme Naruto levait les bras, par une parcelle de ventre et d'abdominaux déjà bien développés se faire effleurer par le tissu d'un tee-shirt. Petit à petit, presque hypnotisé par les flashs de peau tantôt montrée, tantôt cachée, il s'était approché jusqu'à être entièrement dans la cabine avec Naruto qui acheva son essayage et s'arrêta sur sa nouvelle tenue.

Il ressortit de la boutique après avoir payé et leur avoir laissé en cadeau ses anciens vêtements dont il n'aurait plus l'utilité et se précipita rejoindre son maître visiblement content de son achat.

Jiraiya regarda son élève, détaillant la tenue qui ressemblait quand même beaucoup à la précédente. Naruto ayant volontairement pris une taille au-dessus, il avait roulé le bas du pantalon et les manches du blouson, accentuant encore plus la ressemblance avec son ancien accoutrement.

\- Heureusement que j'avais dit plus discret.

\- Ben quoi ? Y'a beaucoup plus de noir qu'avant.

\- Oui, si on veut. Il reste quand même beaucoup de orange.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre cette couleur, baragouina Naruto.

L'Hermite se leva, jeta sur la table de quoi payer et se mit en route. Son élève et son observateur le suivirent sans un mot.

\- Vois-tu Naruto, l'important pour un ninja est de savoir être discret. La discrétion, dit-il en tendant son index vers le jinchuuriki, la discrétion…

\- Et vos cheveux blancs sur votre veste rouge, c'est discret peut-être, lâcha le blond, bras croisés sur le torse et moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Sasuke ne put se retenir de rire légèrement devant la tête du sannin à qui son élève venait de rabattre son caquet. Après tout, le jeune ninja n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Le souvenir se dissipa là-dessus et Sasuke sortit de la pièce. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à élucider le mystère de la « présence » ainsi qu'il l'avait baptisée. Il avait toujours cette impression d'être observé de temps en temps, il avait encore entendu ces étranges bruits de course, avait repéré des agitations dans l'eau des couloirs qui n'étaient pas de son fait, mais toujours personne. Il avait couru comme un dératé plusieurs fois, pensant enfin mettre la main sur la chose mais rien. Il en avait parlé avec Tsunade et Kakashi, après avoir gardé ça pour lui pendant un moment. Eux-mêmes étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que lui, ce ne pouvait être que Naruto ou Kyûbi et l'un comme l'autre ne leur paraissait pas vraiment réaliste. Pour Naruto et même si la façon dont il avait été traumatisé par les événements de Tokushima les avait surpris, ils n'arrivaient pas à se convaincre qu'il se cacherait volontairement de Sasuke. Il avait trop voulu son retour, il avait trop fait pour qu'il revienne, il avait passé tant de temps à s'entraîner, à le chercher… non c'était impossible qu'il le fuit. Quant au démon, là non plus, ce n'était guère logique, ce bruit de course, ça ne collait pas. Bref, tout cela ne les avait guère menés plus loin que ce que Sasuke avait compris seul dans son coin.

Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne leur avait pas encore dite. Pas qu'il chercha à leur dissimuler des informations, mais plus parce que ce n'était juste qu'une impression. Celle que la « présence » jouait avec lui. Le plus étonnant là-dedans, ce n'était pas qu'il prenait ce terme dans le mauvais sens, comme quelqu'un qui chercherait à lui faire une mauvaise farce ou qui s'amuserait de le voir courir comme un idiot dans des couloirs vides. Non, quelque chose dans cette course qu'il poursuivait était « gaie » faute de trouver un autre terme. Voilà pourquoi il n'en avait rien dit, il ne trouvait pas le mot juste pour définir son ressenti et tant que ce serait le cas il attendrait.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il avait analysé mais dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les implications. Lorsqu'il faisait un pas, il en entendait généralement trois ou quatre, leurs sonorités également étaient différentes, les siens semblaient beaucoup plus lourds. C'était comme si la « présence » était beaucoup plus petite et légère que lui. Hors, Naruto faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, quant à son poids, il devait même être un peu plus lourd. Bien sûr, il avait maigri ces cinq derniers mois mais il doutait que la représentation mentale que Naruto avait de lui-même ait déjà pu intégrer ce détail.

Alors voilà, ils en étaient là, c'est-à-dire pas loin de nulle part. En attendant, il continuait son exploration de la psyché de Naruto, espérant percer le mystère à jour. Et justement, un bruit sur sa droite avait attiré son attention. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à avoir un peu plus d'informations. Il concentra son esprit et s'élança à la poursuite de ces pas qu'il suivait avec la volonté de savoir et de gagner. Sa rage lui donnait des ailes et il enchaînait les couloirs les uns après les autres, frôlant les murs de temps en temps dans les tournants mais ne se souciant pas de se cogner.

Et puis, il y eut ce son … déplacé … tellement choquant que Sasuke s'arrêta, complètement pris au dépourvu. C'était une chose plus que rare et là il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Un rire, un rire léger et guilleret, un rire enfantin qui résonnait dans les couloirs, un rire qui lui donna une étrange chair de poule parce que rien n'était plus malvenu que ce son dans cet endroit à la fois sinistre et froid. Malgré lui, cela lui rappela celui vicieux et sifflant d'Orochimaru qu'il avait trop entendu pendant les trois années qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Pourtant, il était conscient que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir mais il le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour autant, il ne recula pas et avança, se dirigeant vers le son qui devint plus fort. L'impression que la « présence » se laissait approcher parce qu'elle le voulait bien et uniquement pour cela, agaçait Sasuke parce qu'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas lui qui menait le bal, il était le jouet de cette chose. L'attraper ou non ne dépendait pas pour l'instant de sa volonté. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que l'Uchiha avait appris à détester c'était de ne pas être maître du jeu, même un peu. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette dont l'autre faisait ce qu'il voulait. D'un pas décidé et ferme il continua sa progression jusqu'à … rien. Il jura, violemment et ressortit de l'esprit de Naruto.

\- Tu as l'air bien tendu Sasuke, lui dit Kakashi.

Il avait observé le corps de l'Uchiha d'ordinaire posé et décontracté, il avait vu un tic nerveux agiter un instant sa joue et puis il l'avait vu se tendre petit à petit.

Sasuke souffla un grand coup.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- La « présence » je suppose.

\- Oui.

Visiblement, il n'était pas décidé à en dire plus et Kakashi n'insista pas. Il le regarda se lever, prendre Naruto dans ses bras et lui faire un signe de tête pour désigner le jardin.

\- Entraînement ?

\- Je suis ton homme, lança le juunin en suivant le jeune ninja dehors.

Ce dernier fut violent, Sasuke avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère et Kakashi fut content qu'ils aient décidé d'en revenir au taijutsu une fois de plus. Néanmoins, il n'aurait changé de partenaire pour rien au monde, en quelques jours, il avait déjà pu constater que certains réflexes s'étaient vus grandement améliorés. C'était rare d'avoir un adversaire aussi bon que Sasuke, c'était parfait pour lui. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, Sasuke était de nouveau calme et il avait retrouvé son attitude sereine. En un sens, cela rassurait son ancien maître de voir des accès de rage chez lui, cela signifiait qu'une partie du jeune garçon était encore là. Pas qu'il souhaitait que Sasuke soit toujours prisonnier des mêmes démons qu'autrefois, mais on ne peut pas changer du tout au rien et pour lui, cela signifiait simplement que l'Uchiha était toujours lui, mais avec la maturité et la sérénité que l'expérience et l'âge concèdent.

Deux jours de plus, deux jours pendant lesquels il observa sans vraiment y prêter attention des souvenirs, ceux de l'équipe sept, les premières missions débiles, les promenades de chien, les courses pour rattraper ce satané chat, les travaux dans les fermes, le nettoyage des ordures dans une rivière, que des choses hautement passionnantes et qu'il avait pris de son côté un réel plaisir à oublier. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral était les piques incessantes qu'ils s'envoyaient lui et Naruto. Il n'avait pas eu conscience à l'époque que l'autre le faisait tant réagir et parler. Il s'amusait de l'attitude de Kakashi qui les regardait débattre de la nullité de l'un et l'autre, laissant échapper de temps en temps de petits rires dont aucun des deux garçons n'avait conscience. Il faut dire que caché derrière son éternel livre orange, il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait au sein de son équipe. Il analysait en permanence.

Et puis, au milieu de ça, il y avait Sakura, qui cherchait à tout prix à attirer son attention et Naruto qui en faisait autant avec la jeune fille. Et pourtant, ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir à l'époque lui sautait aux yeux : le jinchuuriki lui portait un intérêt bien plus grand qu'à la seule fille de leur équipe. Dans son souvenir, ils formaient une sorte d'étrange combinaison fixe, Naruto courait après Sakura qui courait après Sasuke qui s'en fichait royalement. Leurs rapports suivaient cet étrange schéma et n'en déviaient pas d'un pouce.

Et pourtant devant lui, Naruto essayait d'attirer son attention autant que celle de Sakura, ils se parlaient entre eux bien plus qu'avec elle. Et pire que ça, il se voyait, lui, Sasuke Uchiha du haut de ses douze ans, jeter plus de regards vers Naruto que ce dont il se souvenait, il s'observait faire sans arrêt attention à l'autre crétin comme il ne cessait de l'appeler, s'assurant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de bien grave.

Oh, bien sûr, de temps en temps, son regard déviait vers Sakura dont il s'assurait également du bien-être. Elle avait compté pour lui, il était inutile de le nier. Quant à savoir ce qui restait de ce lien aujourd'hui …. Il n'en savait absolument rien et pire que cela, pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Plus tard, oui, plus tard, il se pencherait sur le problème de la jeune femme, sur les autres, tous ces gens qui faisaient partie de l'environnement proche de Naruto et avec lesquels il devrait apprendre à faire.

Comme il était dans ces réflexions, il sentit de nouveau la « présence ». Il était bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans son jeu comme il l'avait fait les autres jours, se précipitant inutilement. Si tout cela lui avait appris une chose, c'est que courir ne servait à rien.

\- Bon, allez, on arrête de jouer, montre-toi, qui que tu sois.

A nouveau le rire. Il tiqua, appréciant peu qu'on se moque ouvertement de lui. Il se retourna, se demandant comment il se faisait que l'autre apparaisse toujours dans son dos. Il ne perçut qu'un vague mouvement, une silhouette que la rapidité ne lui permit pas de détailler, en tout cas, ce n'était pas le démon et c'était petit. Sasuke s'avança doucement, si l'autre voulait se laisser approcher, il ralentirait l'allure. Comme il débouchait d'une section vers une autre, il aperçut trois projectiles qui arrivaient rapidement sur lui. Il sauta pour les éviter, se penchant gracieusement en arrière pour laisser passer le dernier.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi l'autre se mettait-il à l'attaquer tout à coup ? Et comment pouvait-il lui balancer des shuriken dans un esprit ? Ou plus précisément qui était la « présence » pour réussir à avoir des armes dans cet univers ? Il resta collé au mur un moment avant d'aller récupérer une des étoiles. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il prit l'objet dans ses mains et qu'il constata que …

\- Du plastique ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il tourna et retourna le shuriken plusieurs fois entre ses doigts, de plus en plus perdu. Il passa son pouce sur le tranchant de l'arme qui ne lui fit rien, aucune chance d'être blessé ou d'avoir l'illusion de l'être avec ça. Curieux, il se mit à la recherche des deux autres qui étaient également construits dans le même matériau. Il se releva et avança dans la direction qu'avait prise la silhouette et où il entendait un vague bruit de temps en temps. Il n'eut pas long à faire avant d'apercevoir une lumière éclairer le bout du couloir qu'il empruntait.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'il fut à la porte, il fit un pas à l'intérieur. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là. Déjà, il n'y avait pas d'eau ce qui était un grand plus, une douce lumière y régnait bien différente de celle très crue que les néons des autres couloirs projetaient. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le plus surprenant. La pile de jouets, de peluches et autres sous laquelle la salle croulait était beaucoup plus étonnante. Sasuke était un peu perdu, il avait beau mettre en route l'ensemble de ses neurones, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui en émergeait. Enfin si, il y avait bien une hypothèse. Elle avait le mérite d'allier à la fois l'analyse des pas qu'il avait faite, les shuriken en plastique et la tonne de jouets qu'il avait devant lui. La « présence » qui l'avait tenu en haleine depuis plus d'une semaine serait un … enfant ?

Il observa son environnement, cherchant où pouvait se cacher sa proie. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un petit ricanement qu'on essayait visiblement d'étouffer.

\- Ok.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas à quoi l'autre jouait mais il allait le dénicher. Il commença à attraper des peluches qu'il envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plusieurs gloussements retentirent tandis que Sasuke percevait un mouvement sous les montagnes de jouets.

\- Allez montre-toi.

Nouveau ricanement suivi de bruits qu'il analysa comme ceux que ferait une personne se déplaçant à quatre pattes. Sasuke débarrassait, se demandant quand la pile allait diminuer. Était-ce réellement possible qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé au bout ? Il suivait le mouvement qu'il voyait et enfin sentit sa chance et se jeta pour attraper l'intrus. Lorsqu'enfin, il mit la main dessus, il glissa sur il ne savait quel jouet et retomba en arrière un poids sur le ventre.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu qu'il connaissait si bien. Pourtant, son cerveau analysa suffisamment vite les éléments qu'il avait devant lui pour que Sasuke se ne fasse pas avoir. Le poids était léger, la bouille qu'il avait face à lui était celle d'un enfant, avec ses joues rondes et ses deux grandes billes azur et réjouies qui le fixaient.

Sasuke se redressa tandis qu'un rire résonnait gaiement dans la pièce. Il regarda le garçonnet qui riait aux éclats sur ses genoux. C'était Naruto, tout était là, les pics blonds, les moustaches sur les joues, la couleur des yeux, l'espièglerie sur le visage. Seulement, ce Naruto-là ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

Pour le coup, Sasuke ne sut ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il observait l'enfant qui ne cessait de rire visiblement ravi de s'être fait attraper. Etait-ce Naruto ? Enfin son esprit ?

\- Naruto, dit-il

L'enfant se calma un peu, même si un gloussement ou deux l'agitaient encore de temps en temps.

\- Naruto c'est toi, c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Moi, je sais qui tu es, dit le petit sans répondre à sa question.

Sa voix était aigue comme le sont celles des enfants de cet âge. Sasuke le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sasuke-san, c'est ça ton nom, hein ?

Ce dernier fut assez surpris par l'emploi du san. Naruto n'avait jamais pris la peine, et lui non plus, de rajouter des suffixes à leurs prénoms. Mais s'il avait dû le faire, nul doute qu'il aurait utilisé kun et non san. Il répondit quand même.

\- Oui.

Le petit se leva et se mit à tourner joyeusement autour de lui en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Je savais, je savais, je t'avais reconnu parce que je t'ai vu dans les pièces !!

\- Les pièces ? Tu es allé voir les souvenirs ?

\- Oui, oui, oui, répondit le petit en continuant à s'agiter. Et je t'ai vu, tu es un vrai ninja, hein ? Tu pourras jouer avec moi, ce sera bien, tu es fort et Naruto-san il t'aime beaucoup et moi aussi parce que tu as l'air fort et que tu vas pouvoir jouer au ninja avec moi, tu vas bien vouloir, hein, Sasuke-san, tu vas bien vouloir ? On pourra encore courir comme on a fait, j'aime bien jouer à cache-cache avec Sasuke-san.

Bien cette fois, Sasuke était officiellement perdu. Le petit, grand dieu, c'était le portrait craché de Naruto, semblait agir comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement. S'il s'agissait de son ancien coéquipier, il aurait su. D'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de parler de Naruto comme d'une tierce personne. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de jouer au ninja au fait ?

Le gamin continuait à babiller gaiement, visiblement absolument pas gêné par le fait que l'Uchiha ne lui répondait pas, planifiant tous les jeux qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Hé Chibi, tu ne veux pas t'arrêter deux minutes.

Le gamin obtempéra et le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme le ferait un animal qui ne comprend pas. Le silence fit un bien fou à Sasuke. Il avait besoin de comprendre mais avec ce moulin à paroles qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, c'était loin d'être évident. Il regarda l'enfant, troublé de reconnaître chaque trait de Naruto, ses yeux à la couleur si particulière, les traces sur ses joues rebondies, ses pics blonds et rebelles. C'était lui, définitivement lui et là il avait sur le visage une expression d'intense concentration. Finalement, il s'approcha de Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

\- Je m'appelle pas Chibi. C'est Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, ah, ah, ah. Tu dois m'appeler comme ça parce que sinon c'est pas moi.

A dire vrai, c'étai le cadet de ses soucis maintenant. Il se fichait bien de la façon dont il devait nommer l'enfant, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là, depuis combien de temps, qu'est-ce qu'il était et surtout s'il savait où était Naruto.

\- Ok, tout ce que tu veux.

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je comprends pas ce que Sasuke-san veut dire.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Le petit se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fronçant les sourcils, un geste que Sasuke connaissait par cœur. A priori, cette question semblait aussi obscure que la précédente.

\- Naruto, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Tu as parlé de Naruto-san tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Non, ça c'est l'autre, le grand.

La réponse fut donnée avec un grand sourire et un pétillement de joie dans les yeux. Sasuke massa un instant l'arête de son nez. Il avait encore trop de questions et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Bon, autant aller directement à celle qui l'intéressait le plus.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est passé le grand Naruto, tu l'as vu ?

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Il est où, dis-moi où il est ? demanda Sasuke en attrapant les épaules de l'enfant, l'espoir faisant battre son cœur violemment.

Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même, visiblement effrayé par le comportement de l'adulte. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et relâcha la pression qu'exerçaient ses mains pour simplement lui caresser les bras. Il allait devoir y mettre un peu plus de douceur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cet enfant mais il agissait comme s'il avait réellement cinq ans, une donnée à prendre en compte.

\- Hé, n'aie pas peur. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, ça va ?

\- Hum.

Il avait toujours la tête baissée et de l'index Sasuke lui releva le menton.

\- Hé, c'est une promesse. C'est juste que je veux vraiment retrouver Naruto.

\- Oui, mais, je sais pas où il est maintenant.

Sasuke sentit une once de contrariété en lui mais peu importait.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Tu veux bien ?

\- Et tu joueras au ninja avec moi ? demanda le petit dont les yeux brillaient d'envie.

Sasuke résista à celle de lever les siens au ciel. Jouer au ninja, non mais franchement ? Enfin, s'il fallait en passer par là.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Ouais, hurla l'enfant en se jetant au cou de l'Uchiha et en lui assenant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle la vie n'avait pas habitué Sasuke, c'était bien à être entouré d'enfants. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec celui-ci, pas plus qu'à ses débordantes preuves d'affection et de joie. Néanmoins, il se laissa guider par son instinct et la petite boule d'énergie qui s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

\- Alors, tu sais, il est venu ici quand il y a eu les ….

Le petit frissonna et Sasuke se demanda ce que cette partie de l'esprit de Naruto savait de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Quand il y a eu quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop en vrai, mais y'avait beaucoup de bruit et puis…

Il baissa sa voix jusqu'à murmurer.

\- … je crois qu'il y avait des monstres dehors.

\- Des monstres ?

\- Oui, et moi, j'ai eu peur alors je me suis caché parce que je voulais pas voir.

Il cacha sa frimousse dans l'épaule de Sasuke. Il devait donc faire référence aux invocations que Naruto avait affrontées à Tokushima. Et ce qu'il décrivait comme dehors devait donc être le monde réel.

\- Je viens de ce que tu appelles dehors ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord et ensuite, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Quand il n'y a plus eu de bruit, je suis ressorti et j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Mais c'était dans la pièce.

Un violent frisson parcourut l'enfant et involontairement Sasuke le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle où il y a le gros monstre ?

\- Kyûbi ?

Le petit ressortit sa tête et fixa Sasuke de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Je sais pas. Il est gros, tout orange et il grogne tout le temps. Il me fait peur.

\- Il t'a déjà vu ?

Il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui, mais je veux plus y aller, il fait trop peur.

Ainsi, cette saleté de renard était au courant de l'existence du gamin, il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler. La moue de ce dernier, alors qu'il remuait la tête de gauche à droite pour bien appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, était juste craquante et Sasuke se serait mis une claque pour avoir pensé ça.

\- Naruto.

Ca lui faisait tellement bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un par ce prénom.

\- Raconte-moi, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui. Et ben, j'entendais pleurer, mais tu vois, je voulais pas y aller. J'ai juste passé la tête, mais le gros monstre, et ben, il était là et il parlait avec sa grosse voix toute beurk et …

Il baissa de nouveau la voix.

\- Et il était sorti et je … tu sais, je voulais aller le voir mais il était tout le temps là le gros renard-monstre et moi et ben, j'avais peur qu'il m'attrape parce que la première fois que j'y suis allé, je voulais jouer avec lui mais il a dit qu'il allait me dévorer et je me suis enfui parce que je voulais pas qu'il me mange moi.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke avait vraiment du mal avec les digressions du petit, mais il supposait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas focaliser son attention entière sur le sujet qui l'intéressait lui. Par ailleurs, il se demandait quand même si le démon avait été sérieux. Avait-il réellement tenté de s'emparer de l'enfant ? Si oui, dans quel but ? Quelles auraient été les conséquences pour Naruto ? Pour répondre à cette dernière question, il lui faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'était cet enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps, il est resté enfermé dans cette salle avec Kyûbi ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la réalité ?

\- La quoi ?

\- Dehors.

Le petit se mit à réfléchir intensément, triturant ses menottes sur le vêtement de Sasuke.

\- Je sais pas trop mais je sais que ça fait …

Il essaya vainement de compter sur ses doigts.

\- … ça a fait tout ça de jours après qu'on soit revenu à la dame blonde, finit-il par montrer à Sasuke qui arriva à quatorze.

\- Tsunade ?

\- Je crois. C'est celle qui a des gros lolos ?

Sasuke regarda le garçonnet, surpris.

\- Heu … oui.

Voilà ce que c'était que d'être trop en contact avec des maîtres pervers, même les petits garçons que vous abritiez dans votre cerveau avaient des idées déplacées, pensa-t-il.

\- Oui alors oui et avant, avant, je sais pas parce que j'ai eu trop peur alors je me suis caché longtemps, longtemps parce que je voulais pas voir et…

\- Hé, hé, calme-toi, c'est fini tout ça.

L'enfant se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. S'il continuait bientôt il s'incrusterait dans sa peau. C'était étrange pour Sasuke d'avoir cet être aussi fragile et petit tout contre lui et en même temps, il trouvait cette sensation étonnamment apaisante. Pour une si petite personne, il tenait étonnamment chaud.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ben, j'ai voulu lui parler, j'étais content parce que je voulais jouer au ninja mais tu sais, il a pas fait attention à moi.

\- Hum.

\- Il a fait comme Sasuke-san, il s'est baladé dans des salles et puis un jour, je l'ai pas revu.

\- Tu crois qu'il est toujours là ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Dans quelle pièce est-il allé en dernier ?

\- Je sais pas.

Sasuke grogna et le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke-san, je sais pas, je sais vraiment pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en caressant la joue de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu me montreras où tu l'as vu en dernier d'accord.

Le petit hocha la tête.

\- Mais d'abord, il va falloir qu'on aille voir Kyûbi.

A ces mots, le petit sauta de ses genoux et partit se réfugier derrière une immense peluche.

\- Naruto ?

Sasuke se leva à son tour et s'approcha de l'enfant, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Naruto ?

Le petit avait les yeux fermés comme si ne pas le voir aller faire disparaître Sasuke.

\- Naruto, appela-t-il encore une fois.

Il passa sa main sur la joue du petit.

\- Naruto ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Timidement, les paupières se soulevèrent pour dévoiler deux billes bleues larmoyantes.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je veux pas aller voir le monstre, j'ai peur.

\- Je serai là, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix traînante.

\- Oui. Je peux empêcher le démon de t'attaquer.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hum.

\- Sasuke-san est fort, hein ?

\- Oui, très, répondit l'intéressé un sourire aux lèvres. On y va.

Un hochement de tête lui fut donné et alors qu'il se levait, il sentit dans sa main, une petite menotte venir se glisser.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'antre du renard, mais lorsque Sasuke s'en approcha se fut avec la version miniature de Naruto accrochée à ses jambes, les ongles joyeusement plantés dans ses cuisses. Quand il avait dit avoir peur du démon, il ne plaisantait pas.

Ce dernier justement se mit à remuer quand il sentit l'Uchiha approcher de sa cage. Comme la fois précédente, un œil s'ouvrit, suivi d'un deuxième et pour finir l'imposante gueule et ses crocs luisants.

\- Oh, Uchiha, déjà revenu pleurer pour des réponses.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de relever.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose d'assez intéressant, répondit Sasuke et indiquant de la tête la frêle créature pendue à lui.

\- Oh, ça.

\- Tu t'étais bien gardé de m'en parler.

\- Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mon maître Uchiha.

Sasuke laissa un rictus satisfait poindre sur ses lèvres.

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir montré que je pouvais faire de toi ce que je voulais.

Un lourd et menaçant grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et le petit garçon émit un couinement pitoyable.

\- Ne crois pas que tu me domines parce que tu as réussi pendant cinq minutes à me faire dire ce que tu voulais.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Kyûbi, on va éviter et toi et moi de perdre du temps.

Aussitôt dit, il enclencha son mangekyou sharingan et força sa volonté sur le démon.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ignore qui il est ou ce qu'il est.

\- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la première fois ?

\- Il y a environ huit mois.

\- Etait-il présent avant ça ?

\- Impossible de l'infirmer mais je ne crois pas.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu le tuer ?

\- Pourquoi pas? cracha-t-il.

Pendant ce temps-là, le petit sortit sa tête de derrière les jambes de Sasuke, plus précisément en glissant son visage entre elles tout en gardant ses petits poings toujours serrés sur le vêtement de l'Uchiha. Il observa le démon parler et puis mû par un courage inattendu, il relâcha sa prise et sortit de la présence rassurante de l'adulte pour s'approcher. Kyûbi grogna férocement en réponse à une question de Sasuke.

\- Kyaaa, hurla le petit en revenant fissa se réfugier derrière son nouveau compagnon que la scène fit sourire.

\- Est-ce que Naruto était au courant de son existence?

\- Je ne crois pas Uchiha.

\- Une hypothèse sur qui il est?

\- Aucune.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

Il libéra le démon de son emprise. Dès qu'il retrouva le contrôle de lui-même, le démon se lança dans une bordée de jurons et de menaces et Sasuke entraîna l'enfant qui, de terreur, essayait de lui grimper dessus, en dehors de la pièce.

Il s'adossa au mur tout en caressant les pics blonds. Huit mois, huit mois, pourquoi huit mois ? Que s'était-il passé pour que le garçonnet apparaisse. Enfin en admettant qu'il n'ait pas été là avant.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, tu m'as dit que tu avais été voir Kyûbi avant?

\- Oui.

L'enfant fermait à moitié les yeux semblant apprécier les grattouilles sur sa tête.

\- Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que tu étais là ?

\- Je comprends pas ta question Sasuke-san.

\- Est-ce que tu as beaucoup de souvenirs avant ça?

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre l'Uchiha.

\- Non pas beaucoup, mais j'en ai plein après.

\- D'accord, merci.

Bien, visiblement, s'il pouvait s'y fier, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était rapidement allé voir le démon une fois qu'il était apparu dans la tête de Naruto. Cela semblait logique, avec sa tendance à vouloir jouer, il avait dû se jeter dans l'antre du démon. Il restait tellement de questions. Etait-ce lui qui avait créé les jouets, avait-il une capacité à modifier le monde spirituel dans lequel ils étaient, pouvait-il influer sur le corps réel de Naruto? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et il essayait d'y mettre de l'ordre afin de procéder à un interrogatoire logique.

\- Sasuke-san, l'interrompit Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- La dame blonde ?

\- Tsunade ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est là.

Sasuke se retourna vivement et le petit éclata de rire.

\- Dehors baka.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche et observa avec un regard anxieux que ses grands yeux rendaient presque épouvantés son aîné. Celui-ci n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure de se faire insulter par un gamin haut comme trois pommes mais curieusement, cela lui avait tellement rappelé Naruto que ça n'était pas grave. Il se pencha.

\- Pardon Sasuke-san, je … je voulais pas.

\- Écoute, je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais …. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, dit-il avec un sourire.

Si Tsunade était là, il allait devoir la rejoindre et lui faire part de sa toute nouvelle découverte. Là, il avait bien besoin de pouvoir en discuter avec une tierce personne.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ? Mais on a pas joué aux ninjas.

Sasuke eut une mine dépitée que le petit ne remarqua pas.

\- La prochaine fois, ok ?

\- Promis?

\- Promis.

\- Ouais !

Et le petit partit en courant vaquer à ses occupations. Sasuke soupira tout en étant amusé de ce que lui faisait faire Naruto, le petit comme le grand.

* * *

**Et voilà, l'arrivée du mini Naruto, il vous avait manqué depuis le prologue non?**


	8. les jours passent et se ressemblent

Deux mois étaient passés déjà et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trouvé Naruto, enfin, le grand. Il avait continué à passer en revue les souvenirs du jinchuuriki. Inlassablement, il regardait défiler les images de la vie de cet être qui lui était cher, découvrant des facettes de lui qu'il ignorait.

Avec l'aide du petit Naruto, il avait même commencé à répertorier et cartographier un peu le labyrinthe. Bien sûr, l'Uchiha avait les capacités de se souvenir d'un certain nombre de sections qu'il avait visitées, mais cela lui simplifiait grandement la tâche. Ainsi, à l'entrée de chaque couloir, ils écrivaient ce qu'il y avait dans les salles. Si Sasuke n'avait pas la possibilité de créer ou de modifier quelque chose dans l'esprit de son ancien coéquipier, l'enfant lui le pouvait. Il avait donc ramené un crayon et perché sur les épaules de l'adulte recopiait les idéogrammes que celui-ci avait tracé un peu plus tôt. Pas que Sasuke ne puisse pas le faire de lui-même mais le bambin adorait participer. Maintenant, quand il se baladait dans l'esprit du jinchuuriki, il voyait passer les noms qu'il avait donnés à chaque partie.

Il y avait la section qu'il avait baptisé Rasengan, car les pièces ne portaient que sur des scènes ayant attrait au développement de cette technique. Là encore, il n'y avait pas de lien chronologique puisque certains souvenirs dataient de l'époque où Naruto s'entraînait avec Jiraiya, d'autres où Kakashi et celui qui s'appelait Yamato lui apprenaient à maîtriser sa nature de chakra vent et à l'intégrer dans la technique et puis d'autres au Mont Myouboku où Naruto avait perfectionné sa technique jusqu'à parvenir à la lancer. C'était assez surprenant que les premiers souvenirs, ceux où il avait appris le rasengan n'aient pas été conservés dans cette section. Mais Sasuke en avait conclu que la rencontre avec Tsunade avait été plus importante que l'apprentissage du jutsu et que c'est cela qui avait primé dans la classification du souvenir.

Il y avait celle des missions débiles parce que franchement à chaque souvenir qu'il avait visualisé, il avait vraiment plaint son ancien coéquipier. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'au sortir de certaines salles, il était content d'avoir choisi de rejoindre Orochimaru. Franchement qui pouvait vraiment être content d'avoir dû escorter un malade mental qui protégeait un bol immonde comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor national de grande valeur pour finalement décréter que c'était lui le fameux trésor? Dire que Naruto et Kiba avaient risqué leur vie pour un débile pareil. Comment Konoha pouvait envoyer ses hommes dans des missions aussi stupides ?

Oh, Sasuke n'était pas naïf, tant qu'ils payaient, les clients étaient bienvenus, après tout, le village avait besoin d'argent pour tourner et les ninjas, de missions à accomplir pour avoir leur paie et de quoi manger, mais franchement ?

De tout ce qu'il put voir dans cette section, il avait même eu du mal à décider celle qui était la pire. Dans le trio de tête, on trouvait une mission où, accompagné de Kiba et Hinata, Naruto avait dû s'aventurer dans un ancien château hanté. Il avait d'ailleurs noté que dans toutes ces missions stupides, il était souvent entouré de ces deux-là. L'équipe huit ne semblait pas avoir les faveurs de l'Hokage en matière de morceaux de choix. Toujours est-il que la poltronnerie dont avait fait preuve le jinchuuriki à leur arrivée dans la bâtisse, lui qui semblait n'avoir jamais peur de rien avait laissé Sasuke surpris.

Bien sûr, cette mission n'était rien en comparaison de celle où il avait dû accompagner Ino chargée de jouer les répliques d'une petite grosse qui n'assumait pas sa prise de poids, Sasuke avait secoué la tête de dépit tout le long du souvenir. Oh, il avait sans doute était moins déprimé par celui-ci que par cet enterrement grotesque où Naruto secondé par un Shino hilare avait dû suivre la cérémonie funéraire en ne riant surtout pas.

Mis bout à bout, Sasuke s'était dit qu'il aurait vraiment perdu son temps et n'aurait eu aucune chance de vaincre son frère si tout ce qu'il avait eu à affronter comme ennemis étaient des futurs maris complètement fous ou des familles pourries par l'avidité et l'appât du gain. Il pensait souvent que c'était une chance pour Naruto que Jiraiya l'ait emmené avec lui. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ou une partie de lui devait partager son point de vue sur tout cela. En effet, les souvenirs n'étaient pas classés là par ordre chronologique et il en avait conclu que le seul lien commun entre eux était leur profonde débilité. Il jugeait donc que le cerveau de Naruto avait eu la même opinion que lui sur ces missions.

Il n'avait pas complètement perdu son temps au cours de ses pérégrinations dans l'esprit de son ami. D'une, il avait pu étudier quelques techniques qu'il essaierait de reproduire ultérieurement, certains jutsu pouvaient tout à fait être copiés même avec ce qu'en avait enregistré Naruto et s'il ne voyait pas tout, il pouvait aisément les compléter plus tard de son côté.

Oh, il avait aussi eu la chance de tomber sur un souvenir particulièrement utile à Suigetsu. Qui aurait deviné que l'équipe qui avait mis hors d'état de nuire le possesseur des crocs de la foudre avait compté Naruto dans ses rangs. Du coup, il avait obtenu beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que ce qu'il aurait cru l'information que recherchait tant le nukenin de Kiri.

Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de penser à ses trois anciens coéquipiers de la team Taka. Il savait par Tsunade que Juugo se faisait bien à son nouvel environnement. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières, mais les quelques crises qu'il avait eues avaient rapidement été contrôlées par les insectes absorbeurs de chakra des Aburame. Les recherches avançaient et Sasuke préférait ne pas trop savoir ce que les scientifiques de Konoha cherchaient à faire avec cette substance que Juugo produisait. Là, encore, il se faisait peu d'illusions, malgré toute la droiture dont pouvait faire preuve Tsunade, certaines armes sont trop tentantes pour les laisser passer. Tant que son ancien coéquipier se portait bien, c'était pour lui l'essentiel.

Il s'interrogeait aussi sur l'étrange couple que formait Karin et Suigetsu, se demandant bien où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Etrangement et malgré leurs disputes continuelles dont il était bien persuadé qu'elles continuaient, il était sûr et certain qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts de se séparer.

Il leur devait beaucoup, il en était bien conscient : sa survie déjà, car lors de leur affrontement avec Madara et Kisame, il savait que malgré toute la puissance de sa pupille, il ne serait jamais parvenu seul à l'emporter. Pareil lorsqu'ils s'étaient mesurés au Hachibi, sans Karin et sa capacité à donner de son chakra, sans Juugo qui lui avait fait une greffe, il y serait certainement resté.

Aussi avait-il pris le risque d'invoquer un petit serpent et de lui confier comme mission de rechercher le couple de nukenin et de leur remettre un papier sur lequel était inscrit : Katabame Kinzan, Pays des Rivières. Suigetsu comprendrait. Le reptile s'était glissé dans un sac qu'avait amené Sakura un jour qu'elle était venue rendre visite à Naruto. Il savait que sans cela, son invocation avait peu de chance de passer outre les pièges mis en place par ses chers gardiens. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert. Il savait qu'il jouait gros en faisant cela, mais Suigetsu le méritait.

Restait le mystère de qui était le petit Naruto, de ce point de vue là, les choses n'avaient guère avancé. On lui avait parlé d'une certaine Yakumo du clan Kurama que Kurenai avait encadré avant de s'occuper de l'équipe huit et qui abritait au fond d'elle un monstre né de sa frustration et de sa peur. Bien sûr, le bambin blond qui crapahutait dans l'esprit de Naruto n'avait rien de la monstrueuse créature que lui avait décrite Tsunade mais peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça.

Naruto était quelqu'un de profondément naïf dans le sens où il croyait à l'impossible, cela faisait même partie de son nindo, s'il décidait de faire quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Malgré l'enfance qu'il avait eue, malgré la douleur, la solitude, il était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et généreux. Peut-être que cet enfant était la matérialisation de cette nature. En tous cas, c'était un point qu'il cherchait encore à élucider.

Aussi quand il n'était pas occupé à passer en revue les souvenirs de Naruto, consacrait-il son temps à l'enfant. Il avait testé ce qu'il était capable de faire ou non. Ainsi, il avait la possibilité de créer à peu près ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il s'agissait d'objets, impossible de faire apparaître un animal ou quoi que ce soit de vivant. De la même façon, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'organisation de l'esprit de Naruto. Impossible de déplacer des pièces, de faire en sorte que ces maudits tuyaux arrêtent de suinter et/ou de se déverser. S'il avait réussi à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'eau dans sa tanière, il ignorait complètement comment il y était parvenu et semblait incapable de le reproduire, quelques soit le nombre de fois où Sasuke lui demanda d'essayer.

Il avait cependant la possibilité de se déplacer dans le labyrinthe avec une certaine facilité, pouvant se projeter d'un endroit à l'autre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à le rattraper. D'ailleurs, il suspectait le petit de continuer à user de cette faculté quand il parvenait, après moult suppliques, moues apitoyantes et grands yeux innocents, à convaincre l'Uchiha de faire une ou deux parties de cache-cache avec lui.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs plus qu'halluciné de se laisser entraîner dans les jeux de l'enfant. Cependant, cela lui avait souvent servi de monnaie d'échange pour pouvoir obtenir des réponses ou la coopération du garçonnet lorsqu'il voulait tester ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier l'avait rapidement compris et s'en était joyeusement servi.

Autre point que Sasuke avait pu établir : le petit était conscient des événements qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur. Même lorsque son attention semblait toute entière tournée vers l'Uchiha, il savait ce qu'il s'y passait. C'était comme une sorte d'omniscience. Il n'y avait pas une pièce grâce à laquelle il avait accès à la réalité, les infos arrivaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse savoir comment. Pour Sasuke, c'était une sorte de sécurité. Si une tierce personne pénétrait dans la chambre, l'enfant le prévenait automatiquement. Mais il s'agissait presque toujours de l'Hokage ou de Kakashi ce qui ne l'obligeait pas à arrêter son exploration.

Il était bien advenu une fois que Sakura passe alors qu'il était dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il était revenu aussitôt avec l'intention d'être plus avenant avec elle. Cependant le regard désapprobateur qu'elle posait alors sur la main du jinchuuriki emprisonnée dans la sienne avait ruiné ses efforts avant même qu'il ne les entreprenne.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais besoin de le toucher pour...

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'avait-il coupé la fusillant du regard.

Elle lui avait rendu avec autant de force bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

\- Tu m'excuseras, je vais faire mon examen.

Il n'avait rien dit et était sorti de la pièce : la seule concession qu'il était prêt à faire. Et ce jour-là, il avait vraiment failli s'en abstenir.

Ses rapports avec Sakura avaient été en dents de scie, chacun essayant de faire des efforts mais jamais en même temps que l'autre. Leurs entrevues n'étaient qu'une suite de maladresses et de non-dits. Pourtant, lors de l'incarcération de Sasuke, même s'ils ne s'étaient guère rapprochés, il y avait eu comme l'amorce de quelque chose de nouveau, un fil ténu sur lequel ils pouvaient espérer reconstruire un lien. Mais, l'arrivée de Naruto entre eux avait réduit cela en cendres. Chacun des deux réagissait mal aux démonstrations de tendresse de l'autre vis-à-vis de leur ancien coéquipier. Tsunade avait déjà fait remarquer la chose à l'un comme à l'autre. Sasuke avait ignoré sa remarque, Sakura s'était excusé mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke ne rencontrait aucune difficulté de la sorte avec l'Hokage. Plus il apprenait à la connaître dans la réalité ou dans les souvenirs de Naruto plus il l'appréciait. C'était une femme juste à qui la vie de ninja n'avait pas fait de cadeaux en lui enlevant ses êtres chers. Elle connaissait la douleur de voir les cadavres ensanglantés de ceux qu'on aime. Cette blessure qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire, ils la partageaient. Et parce qu'elle avait survécu à cela, il la respectait.

Il l'appréciait également pour son intelligence, le fait que pour elle, une vie n'était pas rien, qu'un shinobi ne pouvait pas être sacrifié impunément. Il savait qu'avec elle, le massacre de son clan n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu … mais il était possible qu'il se trompe à ce sujet.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il préférait était sans doute ses défauts, son penchant prononcé pour le jeu et le saké, deux des pires péchés pour un ninja digne de ce nom. Il aimait qu'elle se soit perdue dedans comme lui s'était égaré dans son désir de vengeance.

Dans le fond, ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous les deux réagi avec violence à la douleur de perdre les leurs. Cela ne la rendait que plus humaine et par la même, il avait, lui aussi, l'impression que ses choix, aussi discutables qu'ils aient été, étaient en partie l'expression de sa propre humanité. Il aimait discuter avec elle et elle était une des rares personnes par laquelle il s'était aussi ouvertement laissé approcher ses douze dernières années. Sans doute que l'amour qu'elle portait à Naruto y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il avait pu voir dans de nombreux souvenirs les rapports que ces deux-là entretenaient et ils faisaient partie de ses préférés, parce que jamais Naruto ne lui paraissait autant lui-même que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il pouvait à la fois être pénible, criard, gamin comme lorsqu'il la harcelait pour qu'elle le laisse partir à sa recherche ou qu'elle lui donne des missions, mais il pouvait aussi être beaucoup plus mûr et cela sans doute parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle semblait aussi convaincue que lui qu'il prendrait sa succession un jour.

Elle était peut-être celle qui connaissait le mieux Naruto et qui se laissait le moins surprendre par lui. Il avait assisté à quelques conversations qu'ils avaient échangées à l'abri des regards quand ils pouvaient se parler à cœur ouvert, sans faux-semblants. Il s'agissait de moments personnels pour ne pas dire intimes et cela lui avait permis de mieux comprendre cette femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il ne l'oubliait pas non plus.

Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apprécier toutes ses qualités et puis aussi son côté gamine qui ne veut pas grandir qui la poussait à venir se planquer en traître dans la demeure Uchiha pour piquer du nez à côté du propriétaire des lieux qui était virtuellement absent. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui lancer une pique ou deux dans ces moments-là. D'ailleurs, dès sa découverte du mini-Naruto, il s'était fait un petit plaisir personnel de lui apprendre que celui-ci la décrivait comme la dame blonde aux gros lolos. La tête qu'avait faite Tsunade ! D'une parce qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre ça et surtout pas de la part de l'Uchiha ou plus précisément d'un Uchiha sourire plus qu'amusé sur le visage et petite lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Depuis quand le jeune homme tourmenté et sombre pouvait faire cette tête-là ? Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle avait maudit Jiraiya supposant que si Naruto avait de telles idées dans la tête, cela venait forcément de lui. Kakashi, lui, s'était bien gardé de dire qu'à ce moment-là, il s'était rappelé cette fois où l'Hermite lui avait appris que la sannin faisait un généreux quatre-vingt quinze C de tour de poitrine. Oh et que c'était tout ce à quoi il avait pensé quand il avait fallu décrypter le code que le ninja avait laissé avant sa mort.

Quand Sasuke avait demandé s'il devait inscrire ce détail dans son rapport, mine très sérieuse à l'appui, Tsunade avait bien failli s'étouffer et passer l'héritier des Uchiha par la fenêtre. Le juunin, qui en avait bien ri, s'était lui aussi fait rappeler à l'ordre, menace de missions de rang D planant au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait fui à la suite de Sasuke dans la cuisine. Des moments de détente, comme celui-là, leur étaient nécessaires à tous les trois, cela leur permettait d'oublier pendant un moment que la situation de Naruto n'évoluait pas, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'énoncer des suppositions sans jamais réussir à avoir de réelles certitudes.

Ils discutaient chacune de ses trouvailles ensemble afin de comprendre le phénomène, trois cerveaux, surtout ceux-ci, valaient mieux qu'un. L'Hokage lui avait fourni autant de documentation qu'il lui en avait demandé sur les mystères de l'esprit. Il avait même eu la visite de Inoichi Yamanaka qu'il avait pu interroger tout à loisir. L'entrevue s'était avérée intéressante. Il avait ainsi appris que le juunin n'avait encore jamais rencontré une organisation mentale comme celle que Sasuke explorait dans l'esprit de Naruto. Cependant, chaque cerveau avait sa propre façon de se présenter. Quant aux souvenirs en eux-mêmes, là, encore il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, la plupart du temps, il forçait dans la tête des personnes qu'il interrogeait un sujet, un nom, un visage et il voyait apparaître devant lui les images correspondantes. Une fois, cependant, il avait eu quelque chose de ressemblant. L'esprit de la personne qu'il avait étudié s'était présenté sous la forme d'une grande boule remplie de millions d'autres. Lorsqu'il les touchait, les souvenirs apparaissaient.

Quant à ce que pouvait bien être l'enfant, il avait apporté à peu près les mêmes conclusions que celles que les trois ninjas avaient déjà brossées.

Parlant de lui justement, dans les rapports qu'il faisait à Tsunade et Kakashi, Sasuke omettait de dire tout ce que l'enfant lui faisait faire et que pour pouvoir, par exemple, leur apprendre ce que le mini-Naruto voyait du monde extérieur, le gamin lui avait extorqué une partie de cache-cache et plus de vingt minutes de lancer de faux shurikens en plastique. Le pire était certainement qu'il avait même accepté de se laisser toucher par les armes du petit même si ça le dérangeait furieusement. Par contre, il avait été catégorique, il était hors de question qu'il mime sa mort, avec ou sans bruitage, avec ou sans grand geste de souffrance. Il faisait déjà du jardinage dans la réalité, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser.

Néanmoins et il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, c'était des moments qu'il avait rapidement appris à aimer. Le gamin était un vrai bol d'air frais. Il était toujours souriant, gai et plein d'entrain. L'un dans l'autre, Sasuke n'avait d'autre choix que de craquer pour ce bambin qui était « Naruto » et qui l'accueillait toujours avec de sonores démonstrations de joie. Alors bien sûr, il se faisait toujours supplier avant d'accepter un jeu mais c'était surtout pour la forme et son ego.

Au milieu de tout ça, il avait essayé de lui apprendre les différents signes à effectuer pour charger son chakra. Tant qu'à jouer au ninja autant le faire correctement mais le gamin n'avait pas l'attention nécessaire et s'ennuyait vite, remettant sérieusement les capacités pédagogiques de Sasuke en question. Au contraire de Naruto dont il avait pu apprécier le don pour l'enseignement dans la section baptisée Apprendre à Konohamaru . Tous les souvenirs qui y étaient portaient sur des moments avant et après son entraînement avec Jiraiya où il transmettait ses techniques à son cadet. Lorsqu'il expliquait comment réaliser un multi-clonage ou même le rasengan, cela paraissait toujours facile. Ce que lui aurait expliqué par des bases de maîtrise de chakra, de techniques ou autre, Naruto, lui, utilisait un vocabulaire simple, des exemples concrets et c'était payant.

Il faillit quand même s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit un souvenir qui datait du jour où Naruto était revenu à Konoha après ses deux ans et demi d'absence. Fier de lui, Konohamaru s'était fait un plaisir de lui montrer sa nouvelle version encore plus perverse du sexy-jutsu de son senpaï. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, là où il eut du mal à le digérer fut lorsque pour contrer Sakura, celui-ci transforma ses deux clones en lui et ce type : Sai. Il en avait eu des frissons de dégoût.

Néanmoins, il avait compris que s'il ne s'y prenait pas autrement avec le petit, il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Il devait essayer de lui montrer le côté didactique de la chose. Cependant, pour Sasuke, apprendre à devenir un ninja n'avait jamais été un jeu, c'était une question de devoir lorsqu'il était enfant afin que son père et son frère le reconnaissent et par la suite, cela avait été par désir de vengeance et besoin de devenir plus fort et de maîtriser de redoutables techniques. Autrement dit, il avait vraiment eu du mal et ses efforts avec l'enfant n'avaient pas vraiment été payants. Cependant, de temps à autre, il surprenait le petit s'y entraîner mais même s'ils étaient mal effectués, il semblait s'en satisfaire.

Sasuke en avait donc conclu qu'il ne prendrait certainement jamais d'élèves sous son aile. Cependant l'expérience n'avait pas été inutile puisqu'elle lui avait quand même permis de constater que la réalisation des signes lui permettait de concentrer un peu de chakra. Avec un peu de temps, il serait sans doute à même d'utiliser certains jutsu dans cet environnement dans lequel il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise.

Dans l'ensemble, le petit ne demandait finalement pas trop d'attentions. La plupart du temps, il suffisait à l'adulte de passer un peu de temps avec lui pour le contenter. Par exemple écrire en haut des couloirs, perché sur les épaules du ninja l'avait ravi et plus d'une fois Sasuke s'était retrouvé avec un blondinet babillant et rigolant qui s'agitait autour de sa tête. Si au départ, il était plutôt voire carrément mal à l'aise avec lui, ils avaient en quelque sorte trouvé leurs marques.

Présentement, le petit était en train de s'endormir sur ses genoux. Il était venu le retrouver un peu plus tôt et sans lui demander son avis avait tiré sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prenne la chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître et qu'il l'asseye sur lui. Le souvenir se déroulant à un seul endroit, il pouvait se permettre de rester statique. Le garçonnet avait les yeux ensommeillés et sitôt assis, il s'était calé contre le torse du brun qui avait passé un bras autour du petit corps. Il avait suivi peut-être dix minutes du souvenir avant que sa tête ne se mette à dodeliner. Sasuke l'avait laissé faire. Il pouvait maintenant savoir rien qu'à sa façon d'arriver ce que le petit cherchait, s'il voulait jouer, s'il cherchait juste sa compagnie pour ne pas être seul ou s'il voulait un câlin. Il avait d'ailleurs été encore moins à l'aise avec le dernier cas de figure, cajoler ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Mais comme pour le reste, le mini-Naruto ne lui avait pas donné le choix et il s'était laissé faire parce qu'il découvrait que ça pouvait être agréable, en fait.

Le souvenir s'estompa et le seul bruit dans la pièce était la respiration régulière de l'enfant. Il passa sa main dans les pics blonds.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi.

A une vitesse qui le surprendrait toujours, celui-ci émergea. Après s'être frotté les yeux et avoir baillé bruyamment, il se tourna pour faire face à l'adulte.

\- Sasuke-san, c'est moi qui choisis maintenant.

\- Non, on va aller voir le suivant, ok?

\- Non, ils sont pas marrants ces souvenirs.

\- Je sais mais ...

\- Allez, s'il te plait.

Le petit prit sa moue la plus craquante, celle qui parvenait quelque fois, pas toujours, à lui faire obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Sasuke soupira mais céda. Lui qui avait toujours suivi ses propres choix était plus que surpris de se faire avoir comme cela. Cependant, il se consolait en se disant que puisque l'enfant était une partie de Naruto, ses choix seraient peut-être plus en phase avec celui qu'avait pu faire le jinchuuriki. Après tout, dans les souvenirs qu'il avait vus de Naruto au même âge que le garçonnet, ils avaient tendance à agir et réagir de la même façon.

\- Ok.

\- Ouais !!

\- Mais un que tu n'as jamais vu, reprit Sasuke.

Naruto réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête. Si l'héritier du sharingan ajoutait cette précision, c'était parce que le petit lui avait plusieurs fois fait regarder des souvenirs qu'il avait déjà vus et visiblement pas qu'une fois, puisqu'il était capable de lui raconter ce qui allait arriver. En fait, il avait déjà établi une sélection de ses pièces préférées et avait tendance à les visiter plusieurs fois de suite.

Or tout ceci n'arrangeait pas Sasuke. D'après ce que le petit lui avait révélé, il n'avait jamais revu Naruto dans les couloirs de son esprit après qu'il soit sorti de l'antre de Kyûbi et qu'il ait erré pendant quelques jours dans son âme. Sasuke supposait donc à juste titre que depuis, son coéquipier devait être immobile et dans la même pièce. Ce qui avait également le mérite de lui simplifier grandement la tâche. Il y avait déjà suffisamment d'endroits où le chercher alors si en plus il devait courir après quelqu'un en mouvement, cela n'en aurait été que plus compliqué encore. Il était donc hors de question d'aller visiter des pièces qui l'avaient déjà été. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas forcer l'enfant à faire comme lui, ce qui pourtant lui aurait fait gagner du temps, néanmoins quand ils étaient ensemble, il était très strict sur ce point.

Il se laissa donc guider dans une section par le gamin qui tirait sur son bras pour le faire aller plus vite. Il remarqua à côté de plusieurs portes une croix, le symbole qu'il avait demandé au petit de graver à l'entrée des pièces qu'il avait déjà visitées. Enfin, celui-ci s'arrêta et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle. Sasuke attendit à la porte et le blondinet courut dans la pièce jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la zone d'air plus dense qui déclenchait le souvenir. Sitôt cela fait, il se précipita et sauta dans les bras de l'Uchiha qui le plaça sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir à venir. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient voir débuter devant eux.

Naruto devait avoir peut-être huit ans, guère plus en tout cas. Il était à l'académie et il y était seul. Par les fenêtres, Sasuke pouvait voir l'aube en train de disparaître progressivement. L'aspirant ninja n'avait encore rien à faire là, il était trop tôt. On entendait son ricanement retentir régulièrement et à chaque fois il était repris par son double miniature qui s'agitait gaiement sur les épaules de Sasuke. Visiblement, il se régalait à l'avance de la farce qu'était en train de mettre en place le blond. Généralement, il parvenait même à les prévoir bien avant l'adulte. Quand il éclata de rire alors que Naruto sortait une bobine de fil de ninja, Sasuke se dit qu'encore une fois, il avait compris.

Lui ne cherchait même pas, appréciant le gigotement intempestif autour de sa tête. Naruto était en train de tendre le fil à l'entrée de la salle de classe, en plein devant la porte pour être bien sûr que la première personne à entrer s'étalerait joyeusement. Après cela, il s'enfuit par une fenêtre et Sasuke descendit le petit de ses épaules pour qu'ensemble ils puissent le suivre. Le gamin ne parvenait pas à calmer son excitation. Son rire s'envolait régulièrement, à peine étouffé par ses menottes qu'il plaçait devant sa bouche plus par énervement que par souci de discrétion.

Naruto s'était caché dehors et lorsque les premiers élèves approchèrent de l'académie, il se mêla à eux, comme s'il venait d'arriver. Les autres aspirants n'étaient pas de la même classe et aucun n'adressa la parole à Naruto. Celui-ci semblait pour une fois ne pas s'en attrister et il regardait régulièrement les alentours, certainement pour surveiller l'arrivée de ses camarades. Le premier élève de sa promotion fit son apparition, il s'agissait de Sasuke.

\- C'est Sasuke-san, hein ? demanda le petit en courant pour approcher son double.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête pour confirmer, s'amusant de voir le petit se tendre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de se mettre face à face avec son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avançait de son allure tranquille, les mains dans les poches.

\- Hi, hi, hi, Sasuke-san il est petit.

\- Oui, ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi. Tu ne m'avais jamais vu comme ça dans les autres souvenirs ?

\- Si, mais Sasuke-san était plus grand que là. Ah, ah, ah.

Tout en riant, il se mit à tourner en rond autour du petit Sasuke qui continuait sa progression à pas mesurés. Cela semblait visiblement très amusant que l'adulte ait été également un enfant un jour. Le jeune brun passa à côté de Naruto et ne daigna pas lui adresser un regard. Sasuke se fit pitié à lui-même. Se voir à huit ans avec cette mine si grave, si déterminée et sévère était étrange mais elle était d'autant plus choquante à côté de la bouille du mini-Naruto dont le sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Les autres élèves suivaient et tous ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la classe. Le garçonnet ne lâchait pas Sasuke, son regard allant de la version adulte à la version enfant.

\- Ne, Sasuke-san ?

\- Hn ?

\- Pourquoi toutes les filles, elles te regardent comme ça ? demanda-t-il en indiquant un groupe de gamines parmi lesquelles il reconnut Ino et Sakura et d'autres qui lui couraient après à l'époque, occupées à le dévorer des yeux.

Parce qu'elles sont stupides fut la première réponse qui fusa dans son esprit mais finalement il opta pour un :

\- Parce qu'elles m'aimaient bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le petit allait reposer une question mais il se tut car enfin on arrivait à la porte de la classe et il voulait voir le résultat du piège de Naruto. Celui-ci accéléra le pas, mais à sa grande déception, Sasuke qui fut le premier à le franchir l'enjamba comme si de rien n'était. Les deux Naruto eurent l'air particulièrement déçus et cela le fit sourire. Et oui même à cet âge-là, il ne se faisait pas avoir par des farces aussi stupides. Pour autant, il n'avait pas prévenu les autres. Ino et Sakura furent les suivantes à entrer. Peut-être auraient-elles pu voir le piège si elles n'avaient pas été aussi occupées à s'insulter. Dans un très bel ensemble, elles s'échouèrent au sol.

Les élèves dans le couloir éclatèrent de rire, celui de Naruto couvrant presque les autres alors qu'il s'effondrait mort de rire au sol. Mais celui qui résonna le plus fut celui si particulier du mini-Naruto. C'était un rire léger et innocent. Il n'était pas étouffé comme celui de certains aspirants qui redoutaient sans doute les conséquences de se moquer de deux camarades aussi violentes que pouvaient l'être les deux jeunes victimes. Non, il était clair et il s'élevait dans la pièce, ricochait d'un mur à l'autre. Il apaisait le cœur parce que c'était l'image du bonheur et des joies simples. Sasuke savait que c'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il se laissait si souvent convaincre d'aller voir les souvenirs des farces de Naruto. Mais, ça il ne l'aurait pas avoué.

Il observa encore cinq minutes, les deux Naruto se bidonner avant que Sakura ne se relève, regarde le fil et hurle:

\- Naruto !

Celui-ci s'enfuit à toutes jambes, criant ses grands dieux qu'il n'y était pour rien. Puis, la vapeur refit son apparition.

Le petit vint placer sa main dans celle de l'adulte.

\- Dis, Sasuke-san, tu t'en souvenais ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Pourtant, il avait assisté à des tas de farces comme celle-là de la part de Naruto mais il n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs. A l'époque, son attention était trop concentrée sur une seule et unique chose : tuer Itachi.

\- On va en voir un autre, hein, on va en voir un autre ?

\- Oui.

\- Ouais !

Le petit n'en revenait pas, ils étaient rares les jours où Sasuke acceptait de se faire deux souvenirs comme celui-ci d'affilée. Mais ce jour-là, l'absence du grand Naruto se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il y avait des journées comme celle-là où Sasuke perdait un peu espoir, où il avait besoin de cette joie débordante, de ce rire contagieux pour réchauffer son âme.

Dans la pièce suivante, ce fut Iruka qui fit les frais de l'esprit taquin de Naruto. Il avait en partie démonté une des lattes du plancher dont une des extrémités ne tenait plus que par un clou.

L'Uchiha s'était amusé du comportement du bambin qui trépignait à chaque fois que le ninja marchait sur la lame de bois et que celle-ci se soulevait, extirpant un peu plus le clou à chaque passage. Il attendait avec toute l'impatience de l'enfance que celui-ci lâche et que le morceau de parquet se soulève. Les petits cris qui s'échappaient du blondinet étaient sans doute le plus amusant pour Sasuke qui passa le souvenir à l'observer se pencher pour regarder où en était le morceau de métal, à lui commenter la scène. Ses yeux étincelaient d'un plaisir qu'il ne dissimulait pas et l'excitation rendait sa voix un peu plus aiguë par moment. Et bien sûr, quand enfin la farce arriva à son terme et qu'Iruka ne dut qu'à sa condition de ninja de ne pas se prendre la planche en pleine figure, le rire si cher à son cœur s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle mêlé à celui des autres élèves et celui presque aussi fort d'un Naruto d'une petite dizaine d'années écroulé sur son bureau. Dans un coin de la salle, le double de Sasuke observait la scène, un air plus que dépité sur le visage.

Après encore deux autres souvenirs, l'Uchiha ressortit de l'esprit de Naruto pour revenir dans la réalité. Pour une fois, il était seul. Tsunade était passée dans la matinée, elle n'avait même pas fait son examen sur Naruto. Désormais, elle ne le pratiquait qu'un jour sur deux et encore par pur acquis de conscience, elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

Les jours avançaient, toujours un peu pareil se répartissant entre longs moments dans l'esprit de Naruto et cela plusieurs fois par jours, soins, études de parchemins et entraînements. Ces derniers étaient généralement menés avec Kakashi. Ils avaient aménagé une zone un peu à l'extérieur de la propriété pour éviter de ravager le jardin à chaque fois. Il faut dire que ces derniers étaient plutôt agités et le sol s'en trouvait un peu plus détruit à chaque séance.

Ces dernières étaient un vrai moment de joie pour Sasuke qui s'y distrayait toujours beaucoup. Il lui semblait loin le temps des entraînements avec Orochimaru qui étaient toujours effectués avec sérieux et rage. Là, il y prenait un plaisir tout à fait différent, il s'amusait à créer des esquives, à mélanger ses techniques, ses attaques pour surprendre. Il lui arrivait d'échanger des sourires avec Kakashi quand l'un ou l'autre réussissait à inventer quelque chose de novateur. C'était sans doute lui qui était différent, qui voulait tout simplement profiter de la vie, profiter de la sentir couler dans ses veines, pulser dans son cœur comme il accélérait les mouvements de son corps.

Leur première séance à base de ninjutsu avait été particulièrement plaisante, l'un comme l'autre ignorant l'ensemble des techniques de son adversaire. Les katon de Sasuke avaient été arrêtés par les suiton de Kakashi, qui en profitait pour lui lancer en retour deux trois techniques propres au clan Uchiha mais qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

Si ce premier échange avait été enrichissant, le second avait tout été simplement une partie de plaisir dans le sens propre du terme. Chacun des deux ninjas avait largement eu le temps d'enregistrer et d'analyser, sharingan à l'appui, les techniques de l'autre et se les renvoyer violemment. Pour les spectateurs de ces entraînements, l'émerveillement était toujours de mise. La vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient copier un jutsu, la façon qu'ils avaient de l'utiliser était du grand art. Kakashi parvenait à utiliser les techniques raiton que Sasuke avait mises au point, même si sa maîtrise du chidori nagashi était très inférieure à celle de l'Uchiha. Par contre, ses chidori senbon et son sabre raiton avaient failli désarçonner Sasuke à plusieurs reprises. C'était toujours surprenant de se reprendre ses propres jutsu à la figure.

Oh, il n'était pas en reste, les techniques suiton et doton que le juunin avait eu le malheur de faire une fois, il les avaient toutes reprises, parfois assorties d'un lancer de shurikens ou enchaînées par un katon bien senti. Leur rapidité de composition des signes était similaire et le plus drôle était sans doute quand ils essayaient de se prendre de vitesse.

Parfois, le soir Sasuke travaillait ce point, tentant de les enchaîner de plus en plus vite, exerçant sans relâche l'agilité de ses doigts pour gagner quelques fractions de secondes qui feraient peut-être la différence le lendemain.

Kakashi n'était pas le seul ninja de Konoha auquel Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de se confronter. Yamato qui l'avait accompagné un jour pour voir Naruto s'était trouvé entraîné dans une séance particulièrement destructrice pour le terrain aménagé à cet effet par l'héritier des lieux. Il faut dire que ces techniques mokuton avaient une fâcheuse tendance à modifier le paysage. Là encore, Sasuke avait appris quelques techniques suiton et doton fort intéressantes. Tenir tête aux deux juunin n'avait pas été une tâche facile sans faire appel à ses techniques les plus ultimes.

D'ailleurs Kakashi ne les avait pas encore vues, qu'il s'agisse de sa technique Kirin ou de son Amaterasu, il les réservait pour plus tard. Il ne les avait pas cachés, son ancien professeur et la Cinquième connaissaient leurs existences mais pour une démonstration, ils attendraient qu'il n'y ait plus de membres de l'ANBU autour d'eux.

Quelques jours après qu'ils aient intégré le ninjutsu dans leurs joutes, Kakashi n'avait pas manqué de faire un rappel de la leçon numéro deux : le genjutsu. Ils avaient confronté la puissance de leurs pupilles respectives, essayant de s'entraîner l'un, l'autre dans les illusions qu'ils créaient. De l'extérieur, l'affrontement avait été étrange. Les deux shinobi ne bougeaient pas, se fixaient, pas un mouvement si ce n'était de temps à autre le tressaillement d'un muscle, le frémissement d'une paupière. Aussi, furent-ils surpris de voir le juunin s'effondrer tout à coup. Malgré son génie, son sang ne portait pas le sharingan aussi loin que celui des Uchiha qui étaient nés pour contrôler ce dôjutsu. Pourtant Sasuke en était sûr, de nombreux membres de son clan n'avaient pas une telle maîtrise de leur pupille. Alors bien sûr, il n'avait pas autant souffert que lors de sa guerre d'illusions contre Itachi, mais son sensei n'avait pas été facile à vaincre, chose dont il ne fut pas surpris.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait vraiment pas par contre fut de voir la pupille version mangekyou de Kakashi. Celui-ci n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit à Sasuke après leur premier entraînement qu'il lui réservait quelques surprises de son côté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à affronter de nouveau un sharingan à ce niveau de développement. Mieux que cela, le juunin utilisait son oeil exactement sur ce qui taraudait l'héritier des Uchiha.

Ensemble, ils avaient donc étudié et travaillé la maîtrise des dimensions. Seulement pour l'un comme pour l'autre l'exercice était épuisant. Evidemment, pour Sasuke et son sharingan naturel, c'était moins éprouvant, néanmoins, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de s'écrouler sur le lit, ayant fait l'ultime effort d'y allonger Naruto et de s'endormir comme une masse la tête collée à lui.

Ils avançaient doucement, tâtonnant puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de réel guide. Tsunade faisait de son mieux pour les épauler en leur fournissant autant de documentation que ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Celle-ci portait essentiellement sur les invocations qui avaient possibilité de se déplacer d'une dimension à l'autre. Ces documents leur avaient été confiés dans le plus grand secret. Le conseil était toujours en train de digérer la décision de l'Hokage et ses menaces, alors s'ils apprenaient qu'elle aidait Sasuke à devenir encore plus puissant, elle n'en aurait pas fini, déjà que Koharu avait bien failli avoir une attaque quand elle avait appris qu'il s'occupait de Naruto ! Dommage d'ailleurs, pensait mesquinement la sannin qui n'arrivait toujours pas s'entendre avec la vieille femme, mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

En plus de Kakashi et Yamato, Sasuke avait aussi eu « le plaisir » d'affronter Lee. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement eu envie de se mesurer à lui, mais il y avait de ces personnes qui ne comprennent pas ce que « non » veut dire. Celui-ci était reparti salement fatigué et pourtant l'Uchiha s'était retenu. Oh, il reconnaissait volontiers que Lee était un ninja de qualité mais il jouait dans une autre catégorie. Il avait quand même appris deux trois trucs intéressants et s'était défoulé. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne verrait pas débarquer tous les ninjas de Konoha voulant tester leur niveau.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il était suffisamment peu aimable avec les visiteurs de Naruto pour que ces derniers n'envisagent même pas de lui proposer une joute. Lee était juste une étrange exception qui ne semblait entendre que ce qu'il voulait.

Les jours passaient donc se ressemblant les uns, les autres, étrange mélange entre l'ennui d'une routine qui se mettait en place un peu plus chaque jour et du confort qu'elle apportait.

Cette après-midi-là, Sasuke avait travaillé tout en regardant régulièrement Naruto qu'il avait installé à l'ombre du mur, les jambes légèrement au soleil. Il s'exerçait à créer de nouvelles techniques mais s'entraîner seul devenait lassant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akisada qui occupait sa place habituelle. Le jeune ninja était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que l'homme était capable de faire. Sa façon de bouger, la légère tension dans laquelle il maintenait son corps en permanence même lorsqu'il était au repos, la force de l'expérience qui transparaissait dans sa posture et ses gestes, tout cela l'intriguait. On sentait en lui les centaines de combats qu'il avait dû mener et toute l'habileté et la connaissance qu'ils lui avaient apporté, un peu comme en Kakashi, encore que son ancien maître avait une telle nonchalance qu'elle n'était pas toujours facile à détecter. Chez le capitaine s'était tout à fait différent. Elle s'exprimait par sa façon d'être posé, d'agir avec rapidité et dextérité. Lorsqu'il sautait du mur, il semblait toujours atterrir exactement là où il l'avait décidé au millimètre près.

Son regard passa sur les deux autres hommes de l'équipe qui pour une fois se trouvaient autour de la maison. Ils semblaient plus décontractés qu'à l'habitude mais c'était une impression à laquelle il ne fallait pas se fier. Cependant parce qu'en deux mois, ils avaient appris à connaître par cœur le périmètre placé sous leur surveillance, qu'ils avaient amélioré leurs pièges, ils pouvaient se permettre de se détendre même juste un peu.

Et assister à l'entraînement quotidien de l'Uchiha était plaisant et permettait également d'apprendre des choses intéressantes.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois en train de l'observer. La seule femme de l'équipe, elle, vadrouillait dans le quartier, jugeant que les trois autres pouvaient tout à fait défendre son protégé, qui était déjà en de très bonnes mains avec le propriétaire des lieux.

Sasuke regarda un instant le ciel, s'interrogeant, puis finalement, il céda à son envie. Son regard vint se poser sur le visage de faucon et d'un signe de tête, il lui montra le terrain d'entraînement. Akisada avait bien vu que l'Uchiha le regardait et il fronça les sourcils. Il pensait bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais en était surpris. Il ne dit rien fixant le jeune ninja qui semblait l'attendre. De nouveau, celui-ci fit un signe de tête qu'il accompagna d'un geste de la main.

\- Alors capitaine, vous vous décidez, lui lança un de ses hommes.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus amusé.

\- Allez capitaine, quoi ? Vous n'allez pas refuser.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission.

\- Hé, on est trois à faire les chiens de garde, vous ne craignez rien.

\- Et puis, vous savez rester attentif à votre environnement chef, lui lâcha un de ses hommes à qui il avait rabâché encore et encore que même au milieu du pire combat, un ninja se devait de toujours, toujours avoir à l'esprit le lieu, l'environnement et les événements annexes.

\- C'est vrai, chef, montrez-nous donc ça.

Akisada eut un rictus amusé derrière son masque, il pouvait presque visualiser les visages de ses deux coéquipiers avec leurs grands sourires. Il percevait leur excitation dans les subtils mouvements de leurs corps. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils veuillent à ce point le voir affronter le jeune homme. Et pourtant lui aussi était tenté, curieusement tenté.

\- Alors ? demanda Sasuke l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Il sauta sur le terrain d'entraînement. De ridicules sifflements s'élevèrent des deux hommes masqués mêlés d'applaudissements bruyants.

Bande d'idiots, pensa Akisada que la situation amusait malgré tout.

Il se plaça face à Sasuke attendant que celui-ci se lance. Il préférait le laisser venir à lui ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. L'Uchiha voulait voir ce que cet homme donnait. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Oui, il avait eu raison, le ninja avait de l'expérience, beaucoup. Ses attaques étaient précises, réfléchies, on y sentait une habitude qu'il savait pourtant remettre en question. Ses mouvements étaient efficaces et sûrs, son katana agile et rapide, claquant régulièrement sur la Kusanagi de Sasuke, retournant dans son fourreau quand l'homme balançait une rafale de shurikens et ressortant aussitôt pour revenir à l'attaque.

L'ANBU enchaînait les signes rapidement parvenant, pas toujours, à cacher ses mains empêchant ainsi l'Uchiha de copier ses techniques. C'était particulièrement malin et donnait l'impression qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la manière de contrer le sharingan, comme s'il avait déjà eu à l'affronter. Par ailleurs, il avait un avantage non négligeable sur Sasuke car après tout ce temps à le regarder s'entraîner quotidiennement, il avait pu répertorier un grand nombre de ses techniques, de ses ouvertures préférées ou de ses esquives. Et alors qu'il combattait avec cette masse d'informations pour lui, Sasuke ignorait tout de son adversaire. Ce dernier semblait, de plus, avoir déjà pensé à de nombreuses parades dont certaines étaient tout à fait redoutables.

A dire vrai, ce n'était pas réellement volontaire de la part d'Akisada, c'était simplement l'habitude du métier qui faisait que lorsqu'il voyait deux ninjas s'affronter, il réfléchissait en parallèle à ce que lui aurait tenté. Alors, pendant deux mois, il avait évalué ce que faisaient les adversaires de Sasuke, imaginant ce qu'il aurait fait à leur place, apprenant de leurs erreurs et de leurs réussites.

Tout ce savoir, il pouvait puiser dedans pour contrer son brillant adversaire et foi d'ANBU, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir ce singulier avantage sur son adversaire.

Autre point fort pour lui, la nature vent de son chakra qui lui permettait de contrer assez aisément les techniques raiton de Sasuke, obligé de se rabattre alors sur les autres jutsu qu'il avait pu apprendre et/ou copier. Il avait été plus que content de voir le visage légèrement dépité du propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'il avait chargé son sabre de chakra vent et avait contré celui crépitant de l'Uchiha. Il avait souri sous son masque et presque ri quand ses hommes avaient crié :

\- Bien joué chef !!

\- Montrez-lui de quoi nous sommes capables, wouhou !!

D'ailleurs, malgré sa concentration, il les entendait commenter le match comme s'ils étaient en vacances, les exclamations y allant bon train, mais certainement moins que les moqueries lorsqu'il se faisait balancer contre un mur. Il notait intérieurement de leur faire ravaler chacun de leurs propos un à un à la prochaine occasion. Il aurait bien voulu les voir à sa place. Et quand il entendit un « Franchement capitaine, vous faites honte à notre brigade là, ah, ah, ah, ah » alors qu'il roulait-boulait au sol, il en fut plus que convaincu. Ces deux-là allaient morfler au prochain entraînement.

Par ailleurs, il était loin de se prendre la raclée que ces deux imbéciles auraient prise à sa place, même s'il savait que leur niveau aurait quand même donné du fil à retordre au jeune Uchiha et heureusement, il ne les avait pas poussés autant ces trois dernières années pour qu'ils aient encore un niveau d'ANBU novices. Il se faisait une fierté de la qualité des hommes qui ressortaient de son équipe. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs été rapidement promus capitaine de leur propre escouade. Tetsuru et Todoroki étaient une exception. Les deux ninjas se plaisaient sous ses ordres et n'envisageaient pas pour le moment de changer d'affectation. Par ailleurs, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Ils formaient un bon duo.

Enfin, après plus de deux heures d'affrontement qui avaient vu revenir Hana maintenant posée à côté du jinchuuriki, les deux adversaires se repoussèrent violemment, chacun se retrouvant de son côté du terrain. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête concluant ainsi d'un commun accord que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui. Les trois autres membres de l'ANBU applaudirent bruyamment, visiblement contents du petit show auquel ils venaient d'assister. Akisada attrapa sa gourde mais Sasuke proposa de la remplir d'eau fraîche.

\- Ce ne sera pas de refus.

Il suivit donc le jeune homme qui reprit Naruto dans ses bras, ne s'éloignant jamais de lui malgré la présence constante d'Hana à ses côtés. Akisada en profita pour ordonner à ses hommes de reprendre leur ronde au lieu de glousser comme une bande de singes hurleurs sur le toit. Ces derniers obéirent, non sans s'outrager ouvertement de l'insulte que venait de leur balancer leur capitaine mais craignant s'ils insistaient trop ce que celui-ci pourrait leur faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke s'était versé un grand verre d'eau dont il donna la première moitié à Naruto puis qu'il vida d'une traite avant d'en reprendre un. Akisada reprit sa gourde et avala plusieurs rasades d'eau fraîche.

Les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte, regardant le terrain d'entraînement où la poussière voletait encore. Hana était repartie sur le toit de la demeure surveillant les environs.

\- On dirait que vous aviez bien réfléchi au moyen de contrer mon sharingan.

\- Cela fait deux mois que je te vois à l'œuvre.

\- Hn.

Sasuke se tut et en profita pour faire boire à nouveau Naruto. Le temps passé à s'occuper de lui, lui conférait maintenant une habileté remarquable dans ces tâches régulières. Akisada fut tenté de poser enfin les questions qui le démangeaient depuis le début sur les deux jeunes ninjas mais il se retint. Encore une fois, cela ne le regardait pas.

\- Néanmoins, vous donnez l'impression de bien connaître mon dôjutsu, remarqua Sasuke en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

\- Le tien n'est pas le premier que je vois à l'œuvre.

\- Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Entre autre.

Qui d'autre ? se demanda l'Uchiha. L'homme paraissait plus vieux que les autres membres des forces spéciales qui constituaient son équipe. Sasuke lui aurait facilement donné dans les quarante ans. Il était suffisamment âgé pour avoir connu et se souvenir de Konoha à l'époque des Uchiha. Il devait même être en service actif. Peut-être avait-il combattu aux côtés d'un membre de sa famille.

Il avait envie de poser la question mais il ne connaissait pas réellement l'homme et il ne voulait pas trop se laisser approcher en posant des questions montrant ouvertement son intérêt. C'était idiot… sûrement. Finalement après encore dix minutes d'un silence étrangement confortable, le capitaine reprit son poste tandis que Sasuke lui s'occupait de Naruto.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il leur arriva régulièrement de s'affronter sous les encouragements plus ou moins bruyants du reste de l'équipe d'ANBU. Akisada était un adversaire plaisant et être obligé de faire sans ses chidori était un exercice intéressant en soi. Il aimait les challenges et le capitaine en était un. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela les avait rapprochés, les mots qu'ils échangeaient étaient rares mais les silences eux étaient de plus en plus confortables, un étrange lien se créait petit à petit et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus en confiance avec l'homme. Quand il allait dans l'esprit de Naruto, il aimait savoir qu'il veillait sur eux lorsque Kakashi n'était pas là. Chacun était curieux de l'autre, mais une étrange retenue bloquait les questions.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, alors que la nuit tombait doucement et que l'équipe de nuit venait de faire son apparition, Sasuke sortit dans le jardin alors qu'Akisada rejoignait son homologue. Il les observa débriefer comme chaque jour. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps, Sasuke sortait rarement de la demeure même s'il lui était arrivé de faire un tour ou deux dans le quartier. Alors que l'homme au masque de faucon allait partir, il lui fit un signe. L'ANBU y répondit et s'approcha le rejoignant sur la terrasse.

\- Un thé ?

\- Oui, merci.

Akisada était surpris de la demande, mais à dire vrai, il n'était pas pressé alors pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke lui tendit une tasse brûlante. Ils observèrent en silence les quatre membres de la nouvelle équipe se disperser dans le quartier ou se poser à leur place habituelle, peut-être un peu trop habituelle pensa Akisada. Lui-même et son équipe s'étaient eux aussi laissés prendre par cette étrange routine.

\- Hum, laissa-t-il échapper pensif.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ?

\- Rien en particulier. Je crois simplement que nous sommes moins sur nos gardes qu'au début de la mission.

\- Le risque existe toujours ?

\- Hum.

\- La Racine ?

\- En effet.

\- Ils sont aussi patients que cela ?

\- Sans aucun doute, après tous ces mois, ils sont capables de passer à l'action. J'aurais même tendance à dire qu'il y a plus de chances maintenant. Ils sont du genre à attendre leur heure. Enfin, il nous suffira de sortir un peu de nos habitudes.

\- Hn.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, troublé par le bruit discret de déglutition des deux ninjas. Akisada attendait que Sasuke se décide, il pensait bien que le jeune homme avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Enfin après encore une petite dizaine de minutes, il prit la parole.

\- Quand vous avez dit que vous aviez eu l'occasion de voir d'autres sharingan à l'œuvre, à qui faisiez-vous référence ?

Akisada ne répondit pas de suite. Il ignorait quels étaient les sentiments de Sasuke à l'égard de son frère et si c'était une bonne idée d'aborder ce sujet. Malheureusement pour lui, son silence fut tout aussi parlant que des mots et le concerné compris.

\- Il s'agissait de mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Il était inutile de cacher ce qui avait été révélé.

\- Comment était-il ?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle ne s'attendait pas le capitaine. Il pensait que le jeune homme gardait une rancune profonde envers son aîné et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire. Cependant, une observation attentive de Sasuke lui montra un visage décontracté, un regard curieux dans lequel seule l'envie était présente avec peut-être une once de nostalgie.

\- Impressionnant.

Le jeune ninja lui adressa un sourire, un des premiers à être réellement franc.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. J'étais membre de l'ANBU depuis douze ans, l'âge qu'avait ton frère quand il nous a rejoints. Nous avions entendu parler de lui bien sûr, qui à Konoha ne connaissait pas Itachi, le génie Uchiha ? Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé pour la première fois au QG des forces spéciales, j'ai été surpris. Il était tellement jeune mais en même temps, il semblait tellement mature que c'en était presque choquant et pourtant dans un monde comme le notre, je sais que les enfants grandissent très vite.

\- Hn.

\- Il s'est très vite adapté et en moins de six mois, il est passé capitaine de sa propre équipe. Même les hommes qui avaient rechigné à l'idée d'être dirigé par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune eurent tôt fait de reconnaître ses capacités.

\- Vous avez fait équipe avec lui ?

\- Oui, lorsque le Sandaime me l'a proposé, j'ai accepté de passer sous les ordres de ton frère. Je connaissais le sharingan pour avoir eu l'occasion de travailler plusieurs fois avec l'équipe de Kakashi-san et puis d'autres dont certains membres étaient de ta famille. Mais aucun n'avait les qualités d'Itachi-san.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je me disais toujours que je devais essayer d'être aussi fort que lui. Il était mon modèle, tout le monde était tellement fier de lui. Mais, il m'arrivait de me dire que c'était presque impossible. Il avait maîtrisé son sharingan alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, cela faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas vu ça. Pourtant je voulais me montrer digne d'être son cadet, je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse moi aussi. Mais il me semblait si lointain, tellement au-dessus de moi comme un mur…. Un mur dont il m'a dit qu'il me faudrait un jour le dépasser, mais je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais trop naïf, je ne savais pas.

Sasuke se tut un instant.

\- Encore aujourd'hui je me demande si je l'ai rattrapé, si je n'ai pas gagné parce qu'il le voulait bien.

\- Tu l'as combattu ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Akisada, oui.

Le regret et la douleur qu'il entendit dans ce dernier mot convainquirent le capitaine de ne pas approfondir. Il était déjà surpris que Sasuke lui ait fait de telles révélations. Alors, il reprit sur autre chose, s'adossant à la rambarde de bois.

\- C'était un très bon stratège, il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, prévoyant ses coups à l'avance, se donnant toujours une solution de repli. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser un homme derrière. Je l'ai vu retourner au milieu d'adversaires pour récupérer un coéquipier.

Sasuke se taisait, il buvait les paroles d'Akisada. C'était tellement bon de parler avec une personne qui avait connu son frère sous son vrai jour, pas le rôle qu'il avait dû endosser pour le « bien » du village. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière lorsqu'il écoutait les mérites de son nii-san contés par ses grands-parents ou d'autres membres du clan.

\- J'ai beaucoup appris de lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, dans ma manière de diriger mes équipes, dans certaines tactiques qu'il avait mises au point et que j'utilise toujours aujourd'hui. Celle qui m'a le plus impressionné ….

La nuit finit par tomber sur les deux hommes toujours accoudés à la rambarde du couloir extérieur de la demeure des Uchiha. La voix grave et posée d'Akisada troublant à peine les sons tranquilles de la nuit tandis qu'il fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de ces vieux souvenirs. Il décrivit le ninja qu'était Itachi, ses plus belles attaques, ses esquives, ses techniques, sa manière d'être toujours posé, la puissance de son sharingan et de ses illusions, son économie de mouvements et son assurance qui impressionnaient toujours beaucoup. Comment ne pas l'être face à quelqu'un qui évitait votre attaque d'un simple pivotement, qui mettait vos coéquipiers à terre d'un seul mouvement de pupille ? L'admiration qu'il avait portée à l'aîné des fils de Fugaku Uchiha transparaissait dans ses mots.

Et Sasuke s'en gorgeait, oubliant Naruto pour une soirée, voguant dans les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il agrémentait des images qu'il avait de son frère à l'époque, souriant lorsque cela réveillait sa propre mémoire, se remémorant un peu plus la douceur de ces moments et d'Itachi que tant d'atrocités avaient entachées. Tout cela est derrière, la personne que décrivait Akisada, c'était elle, son frère et pour cela Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers le capitaine ANBU pour ce temps qu'il lui offrait généreusement, pour cette pause qui lui fit tant de bien. Oui, il ne pouvait que le remercier de lui avoir ouvert pendant quelques heures une porte sur un passé qui pouvait être autre chose que souffrance, remords et douleur.

* * *

**Et voilà, nous venons donc de dépasser la moitié de la fic avec ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde, plutôt dans la continuité des autres et pour lequel nous n'avançons guère dans l'histoire.  
**


	9. Le souvenir de cette nuit.

**Ah mes braves petits lecteurs, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, le combat contre Deidara, un moment crucial de l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke. Alors, je m'inspire évidemment beaucoup du combat du manga, mais comme les conditions sont différentes, j'en change un certain nombre d'éléments et notamment j'avance le moment où a eu lieu ce combat. Alors, on est gentil, hein, on ne crie pas sur l'auteur, c'est normal.**

**Ah, tant que j'y pense, Sasuke pourra paraître OOC, perso, je ne pense pas tant que ça mais bon hein… bref, même motif, même punition, on est gentil … on ne …**

**Oh hé, hum… comment dire … il y a un rating M …. Hein ? … pas que pour le gore … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire………**

* * *

Sasuke pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce, légèrement las. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit que le brouillard habituel se condense. Il ferma les yeux, malaxant un instant ce point bien précis entre l'arcade sourcilière et le nez pour se détendre. Il en avait assez et par moment comme aujourd'hui, il pensait qu'il ne trouverait jamais Naruto, qu'il devrait passer toute sa vie en revue avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se coupa un court instant.

Il connaissait cette chambre qui se dessinait peu à peu.

\- La pension Okoshi(1), murmura-t-il.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

Il devait bien un jour tomber sur ce souvenir-là, un souvenir qui lui était particulièrement cher et qui l'avait bien souvent fait tenir. C'était là que Naruto et lui avaient trouvé refuge après leur combat contre Deidara. C'était là qu'il avait su clairement qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas revenir à Konoha, près de lui, impossible de continuer à vivre s'il ne le faisait pas.

Ce combat avait eu lieu peu de temps avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de son maître. Ce dernier l'avait envoyé remplir une mission on ne peut plus banale lorsque les choses avaient dérapé. Il était tombé sur cet espèce de malade mental qui semblait aussi obsédé par son frère que lui l'avait été et presque autant attiré par son sharingan qu'Orochimaru. Si Sasuke ignorait qui il était, lui le savait parfaitement.

\- Oh, j'avais raison c'est le petit frère d'Itachi, quelle bonne surprise.

Deidara, c'était son nom, et s'il ne le cherchait visiblement pas, il était plutôt content d'être tombé sur lui. Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois. Bien sûr, Sasuke avait réagi en entendant le nom de son frère ainsi qu'à la tenue qu'arboraient les deux hommes face à lui. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il se sentait observé et cela commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. C'est pourquoi il avait fini par se retourner et leur ordonner de sortir du couvert des arbres.

\- Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, avait ajouté Deidara.

C'était le genre de propos qui avait eu, un jour, le don de le mettre hors de lui, même si aujourd'hui avec le recul sur les événements, il était plutôt heureux de cette ressemblance.

\- Mais tu es plus beau, non, je sais, hun, tu es plus féminin.

Sasuke avait haussé un sourcil, se demandant vraiment où l'autre voulait en venir parce que franchement, là ? Il regarda d'un sale œil les deux crétins qui lui faisaient face.

\- Kyaa, il est effrayant, avait crié celui qui se faisait appeler Tobi en reculant par petits bonds et allant tout droit se planquer derrière un arbre.

Sasuke sourit, Madara savait définitivement parfaitement bien jouer les idiots. La pensée que déjà à ce moment-là, son aïeul s'était joué de lui l'agaça.

Il se souvint l'avoir observé un moment tandis qu'il jouait à cache- cache derrière son tronc d'arbre. Pendant ce temps, Deidara en avait profité pour créer un oiseau en argile et y monter. Il s'était mis à voler au-dessus d'eux et Sasuke n'avait pas du tout aimé cela.

Il avait eu raison, l'autre piqua du nez sur lui, un second volatile à ses côtés. L'Uchiha ne savait pas ce dont ils étaient capables mais sentait bien qu'il devait les éviter.

Il n'avait pas prévu que leur spécificité était d'exploser et ne s'était pas suffisamment éloigné. Cependant, il fallait bien plus que le souffle d'une détonation pour venir à bout de lui. Il invoqua un immense serpent dont le corps s'enroula autour du sien et le protégea. Lorsque la fumée fut en partie dissipée, il fixait toujours aussi calmement ses adversaires. La seule différence était son sharingan activé.

\- Oh, oh, on dirait qu'il se défend bien le gamin, avait lancé Deidara. Et regarde moi ses yeux Tobi, ils me plaisent.

Il avait éclaté de rire content de la situation. Derrière, son coéquipier avait reculé et baragouiné quelque chose, Sasuke n'avait compris qu'excuses et Itachi-san. Peu lui importait, il soupira.

A dire vrai, ce jour-là était une de ces journées où il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi cette voie. Orochimaru lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système et il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas encore très longtemps la compagnie de ce vieux pervers, ni ses crachats sanguinolents. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à lui apprendre de toute façon.

Il savait qu'il approchait du moment où il faudrait en finir avec lui et donc avec Itachi. Seulement, en avait-il encore envie concernant son frère? Une partie de lui bien sûr, voulait toujours se venger. Mais une autre, malheureusement de plus en plus présente, avait envie de passer à autre chose. Et il se demandait bien trop souvent à son goût, s'il ne s'acharnait pas dans cette voie simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé, reconnaître que la haine qu'il avait entretenue de six à douze ans dans le cadre confortable de Konoha pesait moins lourd face à la vie solitaire et froide qu'il menait auprès du sannin. Mais c'était son choix, que pouvait-il avoir d'autre ? S'il abandonnait sa vengeance, cette chose qui l'avait fait tenir toutes ces années, ce but qu'il s'était fixé et qui avait guidé ses pas et ses décisions, que ferait-il ?

Par ailleurs, n'était-il pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière ? Pouvait-il encore espérer quelque chose ? Pour lui ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses anciens coéquipiers qui continuaient à le pourchasser, à Naruto dont il se demandait si l'entrevue de la fois précédente avait fait basculer la foi, s'il avait réussi à détruire l'espoir qu'il avait de le ramener. Et cette pensée qui aurait dû lui être plaisante, lui laissait une désagréable sensation et renforçait sa mélancolie, comme si tous ces derniers mois, il avait en partie tenu sur cette inconsciente certitude que quelqu'un l'attendait et désirait son retour, que quelque part Naruto continuait à penser à lui et serait là pour l'accueillir, prêt à lui pardonner. Seulement, n'avait-il pas détruit cette opportunité et les espoirs qu'elle transportait en tentant de lui passer son épée au travers du corps?

Le revoir l'avait troublé, il s'en rendait bien compte. Cependant, ce n'était pas à l'origine de son questionnement. Cela faisait un moment déjà que le doute venait frapper à sa porte. Un moment ? Tu parles. Il avait été assailli par lui depuis le moment où il avait abandonné Naruto, inconscient à la Vallée de la Fin.

Quand il avait quitté Konoha, il était sûr de son choix. Lorsqu'il avait dû avaler les pilules qui lui promettaient la mort et s'enfermer dans ce tonneau, il n'avait pas douté une minute. C'était la voie qu'il avait choisie, celle qui le mènerait le plus rapidement possible à la défaite de son frère. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement réveillé et qu'en sortant il avait laissé son ancien coéquipier face à ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui portait la tenue du Son, il n'avait même pas regardé en arrière.

Seulement, Naruto étant Naruto, il avait fallu qu'il le poursuive, il avait fallu qu'il essaye de le convaincre de revenir, il avait fallu qu'il mette sa vie en jeu poussant Sasuke dans ses derniers retranchements, ceux qui lui avaient fait avouer qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas réalisé avant cela que c'était ce que le jinchuuriki était pour lui, son seul et unique ami, le plus précieux, celui qu'il devait tuer pour obtenir la même pupille que son frère. Pourtant, malgré cette réalisation, il n'avait pas pu. Oh, il avait essayé, s'accrochant à son désir de vengeance, à sa décision, lançant ses chidori. Mais, il n'avait pas pu.

S'il avait été sûr de lui jusque-là, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé agenouillé au-dessus du corps inanimé de son meilleur ami, il avait hésité. Pourtant, il s'était levé péniblement et avait repris sa route, seul, se tournant une fois pour voir si jamais … peut-être … mais non.

Après cela… après cela… plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant que le remord ou les doutes ne viennent à lui. L'entraînement que lui faisait subir le sannin le laissait vide et mort de fatigue, la différence de niveau était tellement énorme qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'y lancer à corps perdu. Ce fut plus tard, lorsqu'il eut considérablement progressé, qu'il eut le temps de réfléchir : mauvaise idée. La vie à Konoha, sa douceur malgré son amertume, le rêve qu'il avait un jour caressé de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre entouré d'affection, d'avoir de nouveau quelque chose s'approchant de sa vie d'avant, ce que Kakashi avait essayé de lui montrer, tout cela lui manquait et il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas simplement dû suivre ce que son ancien maître lui avait dit. Au bout de deux ans, il savait que la vengeance avait un prix à payer, un tribut lourd qui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, qui donnait la nausée et certains matins, il n'avait pas le courage de se lever et d'affronter une nouvelle journée.

Combien de fois avait-il été tenté de tout abandonner ? Trop de fois à son goût. Mais parfois, comme elle était tentante cette idée de tout oublier pour une heure ou pour plus, de ne penser à rien, ni à son frère, ni à se méfier de son maître, de Kabuto et de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Plusieurs fois, l'image de ses anciens coéquipiers était venue le hanter, leur présence rassurante, leurs rires, …, son rire, ses défis idiots, sa foi à toute épreuve, son nindo imbécile mais dans lequel même lui avait une confiance absolue.

Mais toujours, il avait fait, il avait continué, parce que Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait pas abandonner, parce qu'il avait la volonté d'aller au bout de son chemin ou de la forcer, de faire taire les voix dans sa tête, de repousser les images, il avait la force de s'aveugler.

Cette mission était tombée à pic. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner d'Orochimaru, de ses toux répugnantes, de son regard de plus en plus désireux. Il espérait qu'elle lui changerait les idées et surtout qu'elle lui permettrait de ne plus, même pendant un très court laps de temps, être tourmenté par toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses remords. Elle était simple, s'introduire dans un temple et y voler un parchemin que désirait le sannin, chose qu'il avait rapidement accomplie. Il était sur le chemin du retour. Ses quelques jours ne l'avaient guère apaisé et il traînait les pieds pour rentrer. Même l'idée d'en finir bientôt avec le vieux serpent ne suffisait pas à le motiver. Alors il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à tomber sur des membres de l'Akatsuki à ce moment-là.

Il se souvenait avoir étudié leurs corps avec son sharingan afin de jauger leur niveau. Face à lui, Deidara l'avait fixé encore un instant, ou plus précisément sa pupille avant d'ajouter :

\- Alors, c'est avec ça que tu vas te défendre, hun ? Comme ton frère ? Finalement sans lui, vous n'êtes rien.

Sasuke aurait bien tourné les talons, vraiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre, un autre jour peut-être. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait était s'isoler, fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien, faire le vide, faire taire les questions, apaiser même pour cinq minutes les remords. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment revenir en arrière. Et puisque visiblement l'autre semblait avoir une dent contre les Uchiha, Sasuke pouvait, à juste titre, douter qu'il pourrait partir en les envoyant simplement bouler. Ils reviendraient sûrement à la charge. Donc, autant attaquer et en profiter pour glaner des informations sur son aîné. Il verrait bien ce qu'il en ferait le moment venu.

N'offrant pas une minute de plus à son ennemi et il s'élança, dégainant sa Kusanagi dans le mouvement. Malheureusement Deidara parvint à éviter l'attaque, pas Tobi, qui se fit toucher par le sabre. Il s'effondra pour se relever aussitôt à la surprise de Sasuke. Il avait été naïf de penser qu'il pourrait éliminer un membre de l'Akatsuki d'un seul coup. Sachant qui était réellement Tobi, il avait même été profondément idiot.

\- Rhâ Tobi, ce n'est qu'un gamin mais ne baisse pas ta garde comme ça, andouille.

\- Désolé, senpaï.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le mettre KO avec mon C1.

Deidara avait plongé ses mains dans les deux poches qu'il portait à la taille et les en avait ressorties pleine de petites boules qu'il lâcha sur Sasuke. Il les balaya à coup de chidori senbon, les fichant dans le sol tout autour de Tobi. Voilà typiquement le genre d'adversaire qui l'ennuyait. Est-ce que ce serait toujours comme cela ?

\- Ouh, la, ouh la, senpaï, ne les détonnez pas, ne les détonnez pas.

Deidara fixa son coéquipier d'un air navré, offrant par la même une ouverture à Sasuke qui la saisit et apparut à ses côtés. Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour surprendre le nukenin qui déclencha une de ses maudites bestioles avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher.

Ils avaient eu l'air particulièrement déçu pour ne pas dire agacé de le voir atterrir un peu plus loin et toujours bien vivant. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait mourir dans une attaque pareille ?

Visiblement oui. D'ailleurs, Tobi avait même eu l'air de penser que Deidara y était resté. Encore une fois, avec le recul, Sasuke se demanda ce que Madara avait vraiment pensé à ce moment. Il jouait la comédie, c'était certain, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça Uchiha, voyons voir ce que tu vas dire de mon C2. Ah, ah, aussi rapide que tu sois, je t'aurai.

Aussitôt fini de parler, il fit apparaître un énorme dragon d'argile sur lequel il prit place.

Sasuke soupira. Cela se confirmait, il n'était pas d'humeur, non, décidemment pas. Il observa la bête cracher au sol par la bouche et la queue des centaines de petites boules. L'Uchiha attendit de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il lui fallut se résigner à repasser à l'attaque lorsqu'un dragon miniature s'extirpa de la gueule de l'autre et lui fonça droit dessus. Il explosa au sol et quand la fumée se dispersa, Sasuke remarqua que Tobi avait disparu. Peu importait, il lança son sabre raiton, mais Deidara s'envola suffisamment haut pour pouvoir lui échapper. S'en suivirent quelques échanges sans réelle importance jusqu'à ce qu'il recule mettant ainsi le pied sur une des mines que l'homme masqué avait enfoncées dans le sol. Elle explosa et il dut faire appel au pouvoir du sceau maudit et se transformer pour s'en sortir. Il avait été négligeant, son attention avait été trop focalisée sur le ciel et pas assez sur la terre. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il les vit, les centaines de mines enfoncées régulièrement dans le sol, il distinguait parfaitement l'ensemble des points de chakra bleu.

Son regard en suivit la répartition et se perdit jusqu'à la forêt. Il soupira à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite et pour cela, il avait sa théorie. Tous les signes que Deidara avait utilisés appartenaient au répertoire doton, avec son raiton, il possédait un élément supérieur. Il allait justement tester son hypothèse en lançant son sabre dans une des mines lorsque les choses dérapèrent.

Comment Naruto s'était retrouvé au milieu de la bataille ? Sasuke ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il aperçut simplement un mouvement brusque sur sa gauche et détourna son attention du combat une fraction de seconde.

\- Sasuke !

De l'orée des arbres, Naruto accourait vers lui se lançant tête baissée sur le terrain et ses pièges sans réfléchir. Lui-même n'en prit pas le temps, son cœur battant fort, il lança Kusanagi chargée d'électricité directement sur Naruto au moment où il mit le pied sur la mine. Cela ne s'était joué qu'à une fraction de seconde mais elle n'explosa pas. Sasuke eut sa réponse et refusa de reconnaître le soulagement qu'il ressentit à voir son ancien coéquipier bien vivant devant lui. Le jinchuuriki, lui, s'était arrêté, une lueur de déception dans le regard face à l'accueil que son ancien ami lui réservait une fois de plus. C'est ce que ce dernier put lire dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'envolait et l'attrapait. Le tenant fermement contre lui, il s'éloigna jusqu'à la périphérie de la zone dangereuse avant de le relâcher brutalement au sol.

\- Sa … Sasuke ?

\- C'est miné, idiot !

Il soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça. Exactement ce qu'il ne lui fallait pas, précisément maintenant où ses interrogations étaient les plus fortes. Pourtant, il le sentait bien pulser au fond de lui, ce sentiment de joie à le revoir là, un ballet d'émotions se jouant dans ses yeux bleus: la joie, la surprise, l'espoir... Ils se turent, se fixant. Et puis, une ombre plana au-dessus d'eux ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'éterniser sur leurs retrouvailles. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de se demander où étaient les autres membres de Konoha, supposant à juste titre que Naruto n'était pas seul en mission.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fuis s'écria le membre de l'Akatsuki qui approchait.

Il semblait particulièrement dépité que Sasuke ne se trouve plus sur son terrain de jeu. Mais, ce qu'il découvrit, ou plutôt qui, eut tôt fait de le consoler.

\- Oh le jinchuuriki de Kyûbi, comme on se retrouve. Voilà qui devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Donc, ces deux-là se connaissaient et plus évident encore, Naruto avait une dent contre lui. A peine s'était-il remis de son choc d'être face à face avec Sasuke que son regard vira à l'orange dès lors que l'autre malade à l'argile l'interpella.

\- Toi.

Il avait retroussé les babines montrant ses crocs nettement plus proéminents que d'habitude.

\- Descends un peu pour voir.

Aussitôt un clone fit son apparition et un rasengan se mit à tourner dans sa main.

\- Ah, ah, ah, atteins-moi si tu peux, hun ?

Le nukenin s'amusait visiblement à narguer le blond, planant à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Le combat à distance n'était pas le fort de Naruto. Un adversaire tel que celui-ci n'était normalement pas fait pour lui et ses techniques qui avaient besoin de proximité. Cependant, c'était bien mal le connaître que de penser que ne pas pouvoir voler était un problème car il avait de la ressource, beaucoup de ressources. Il créa une vague de clones qui s'aidèrent les uns les autres formant des pyramides leur donnant suffisamment de hauteur pour pouvoir se jeter sur le membre de l'Akatsuki. Lorsque cela ne suffisait pas voire même en parallèle, certains clones utilisaient les arbres à portée pour gagner encore plusieurs mètres. Et quand Deidara s'envola plus haut encore, ils se mirent à créer des chaînes en s'attrapant par les chevilles. Le dernier clone était toujours muni d'un orbe très largement plus gros que ceux que Sasuke avait pu voir jusque-là et dont certains semblaient enrichis de l'élément vent. Ils attaquaient leur ennemi sans cesse mais ses rasengan ne réussirent qu'à endommager les pattes et la queue du dragon, l'avantage étant qu'il ne pouvait plus déverser ses bombes sur les deux ninjas.

Sasuke attendit son moment et surtout que Naruto et sa multitude de clones monopolisent complètement l'attention du membre de l'Akatsuki qui retenait en partie ses coups, ne semblant pas vouloir exterminer le jinchuuriki, pour prendre son envol, sa main crépitant. Il lança son sabre raiton et parvint à balayer l'aile du dragon qui s'effondra vers le sol. Il lança deux shurikens géants pour bloquer Deidara sur sa bête en argile et plus que tout, par la force de son attaque, à le projeter de nouveau dans la zone minée, ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de comprendre.

Sasuke recula rapidement, suivi par Naruto, le souffle de l'explosion faisant voler leurs cheveux et projetant dans leur dos quelques débris, terre ou cailloux.

Voilà, pensa-t-il, c'est fait. Il était temps de repartir loin, très loin de Naruto dont la présence faisait déjà dangereusement vaciller ses faibles résolutions, le peu d'éléments auxquels il se raccrochait désespérément. Il sentit une main sur son bras, une douce chaleur se répandant sur sa peau, la même qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait approché lors de leur entrevue précédente au repère d'Orochimaru.

\- Hé Sasuke ?

Celui-ci se dégagea. Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, qu'il se laisse approcher. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il allait parler lorsqu'ils entendirent:

\- Senpaï !

\- Et merde, je pensais que celui-là s'était enfui, murmura Sasuke.

\- Senpaï, il a fallu que tu meures dans une de tes explosions, pleurnichait-il.

\- Ne dis pas d'idioties Tobi, il m'en faut beaucoup plus. Et puis arrête de chouiner tout le temps et de m'enterrer aussi vite.

L'Uchiha soupira, regardant un nouvel oiseau d'argile évoluer dans le ciel.

\- Il ne meurt jamais ce débile, râla Naruto ce qui fit sourire son acolyte.

C'était typiquement ce genre de remarques qui lui manquaient. Avec Orochimaru, il n'y avait jamais de blabla inutile, si on omettait les moments où il se délectait un peu trop ouvertement du corps de Sasuke.

Son regard dévia jusqu'à Deidara qui ne fixait que lui, qui ne semblait plus voir que son sharingan, qui baragouinait quelque chose sur la supériorité de son art.

\- Tu vas goûter à ma botte secrète, Uchiha et tu vas y rester ! hurla-t-il.

\- Senpaï, Senpaï, le jinchuuriki, le jinchuuriki, vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Tobi, tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu ne veux pas y rester.

De nouveau, il plongea la main dans les sacoches à ses côtés. Il en ressortit une large portion d'argile qu'il se mit à avaler.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ! lui cria Naruto qui invoqua de nouveau des clones.

Visiblement ce type commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Je vais t'attraper pour Gaara et pour grand-mère Chiyo !

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke réfléchissait. Il sentait que Deidara était capable de devenir fou tant il voulait en finir avec lui. Quand bien même au départ avait-il essayé de ne pas trop s'en prendre au jinchuuriki, il était clair que c'était une donnée qu'il n'allait plus prendre en compte, il avait balayé l'objection de son coéquipier en ne l'écoutant même pas. Il ne semblait obnubilé que par une seule et unique chose, l'annihilation complète et totale de l'Uchiha. Tout cela risquait de vraiment mal finir pour eux.

Aussi, se décida-t-il à se laisser, leur laisser, une porte de sortie. C'était une idée qu'il avait eue depuis un moment déjà mais il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir besoin aussi vite. Il attrapa un des clones de Naruto tout en essayant de se confondre dans la nuée blonde. Il lui transmit un parchemin et une fiole de sang et lui expliqua rapidement le plan, un peu troublé par le fait de devoir se coller à lui pour murmurer à son oreille. Le clone d'ombre disparut et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put, courant à toute allure, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, comprenant bien l'importance de son rôle si les choses venaient à prendre une tournure dramatique. Il attendrait de voir si les deux shinobi auraient besoin de lui et s'il devrait mettre en action le plan que Sasuke lui avait détaillé et invoquer Manda.

Sur son oiseau, Deidara se concentra et recracha une énorme quantité d'argile ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle prenait sa forme mais elle était tout simplement gigantesque, dépassant très largement la cime des arbres les plus hauts. Cela stoppa Naruto et son armée de double.

Sasuke se souvint avoir pensé que si cette chose explosait ça allait être la fin pour eux. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Naruto, la même pensée passant de l'un à l'autre. Ils prirent leur élan sous les remarques de Deidara leur criant qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à son Garuda C4. Il composa les signes et sa création se mit à gonfler encore et encore et puis rien.

Sasuke se souvint parfaitement avoir vu la nuée de micro-bombes, leur chakra remplissant le ciel comme une fumée. Il fallait agir vite, il utilisa son sharingan pour prendre leur ennemi dans son illusion, attrapa Naruto, l'original et prit son envol. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans résistance, faisant confiance à Sasuke. Ils se posèrent plus loin et virent ensemble les clones commencer à se désagréger avant de disparaître dans une fumée monstrueuse.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ... ?

\- Des bombes microscopiques, lui répondit-il se demandant pourquoi une fois de plus, il le sauvait et lui répondait.

Mais, il ne perdit pas de temps sur cette question, pas plus que pour repasser à l'attaque, il étendit ses ailes et reprit son envol. Un chidori à la main, il transperça le corps du nukenin évitant volontairement les points vitaux. Il avait décidé au départ qu'il obtiendrait des informations sur son frère, ce n'était pas ses doutes ou l'intervention de Naruto qui allaient remettre cela en question. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait pris l'habitude de s'en tenir à son plan lorsqu'il l'avait décidé, s'acharnant presque jusqu'à l'aveuglement.

Mais, les choses avaient une fois de plus tourné en sa défaveur, ce n'était pas Deidara qu'il avait touché mais son clone d'argile. Naruto frustré de ne pouvoir participer au combat, invoqua Gamabunta. Le crapaud gigantesque lui permit d'être enfin à la hauteur et le sabre du batracien rasa plusieurs fois l'oiseau sur lequel se tenaient les deux combattants.

\- Mais c'est qu'il m'ennuie ce sale gamin, lança Deidara. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui mais déjà tu vas te prendre mon C4 de plein fouet, c'est la fin pour toi !

Il devait déjà avoir avalé son argile car il se mit aussitôt à cracher pour la deuxième fois son arme qui prit de nouveau sa forme et parce qu'il le faisait tout à côté de Sasuke, celui-ci commença à être absorbé par elle, sous les cris de Naruto.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, entendit-il.

Les choses furent un peu confuses ensuite, l'Uchiha vit Deidara sauter sur un nouvel oiseau d'argile et commencer à s'éloigner de la zone de combat. Aussitôt, Gamabunta cracha une grande gerbe d'huile que Naruto enflamma à l'aide d'un parchemin explosif attaché à un kunai. La flamme qui en résulta fit fondre une partie de l'oiseau d'argile sur lequel était leur ennemi obligeant ce dernier à plonger vers le sol. Sasuke, lui, essayait de récupérer son bras qui était toujours en travers du corps du clone du membre de l'Akatsuki. Son sharingan lui permettait de voir à l'intérieur de son membre les centaines de micro-bombes présentes dans son organisme.

Il jeta un regard vers Naruto au moment où celui-ci se contractait pour bondir le rejoindre, pénétrant lui aussi dans le corps du Garuda.

\- Naruto non ! hurla Sasuke

Mais il était trop tard, le jinchuuriki était déjà là, dans la créature, dégommant le clone d'argile de Deidara d'un rasengan bien placé. Sasuke pouvait voir les nano-explosifs à l'intérieur de son corps à lui aussi. Si cet idiot n'avait pas sauté à ses côtés, jamais il ne les aurait inhalés.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, son corps agit seul, il attrapa son ancien compagnon dans ses bras, sauta et déclencha un chidori nagashi, le plus violent qu'il n'ait jamais lancé, et qui il l'espérait, suffirait à les sauver tous les deux en inactivant les bombes présentes dans leurs organismes. Il sentit le corps de Naruto se tendre contre lui, tandis qu'un grognement de douleur s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il fut surpris de la confiance presque aveugle que son compagnon lui offrit car il le laissa faire sans sourciller. C'était tout Naruto ça, la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, Sasuke avait menacé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, pourtant il était là, dans ses bras encaissant le jutsu sans chercher à se débattre.

L'Uchiha s'agrippa autant qu'il le put à ce corps contre le sien pour s'assurer que le raiton faisait son effet et qu'il allait le sauver. A cet instant, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre Haku ou contre Gaara, c'était tout ce qui comptait, la survie de Naruto avant la sienne, avant sa vengeance, paradoxal lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait tenté de le tuer à la Vallée de la Fin. Comme si ses pulsions primitives étaient toujours de le sauver.

Il dirigea avec un temps de retard qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie une grande partie de son chidori en lui. La souffrance fut vive et il grogna lui aussi lorsque la décharge électrique se répandit dans son organisme. Il y passa une conséquente réserve de chakra qui le laissa avec une impression de fatigue, amplifiée par la douleur de son corps.

Comment avait-il réussi à en plus lancer un genjutsu sur Deidara pour lui faire croire que leurs corps s'étaient détériorés ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien, le corps humain et celui d'un ninja encore plus, avait des réserves hors du commun.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha de son ennemi aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son corps fatigué et lui lança un coup de poing phénoménal en pleine figure. Malgré son œil gauche hyper entraîné pour y résister, le pouvoir de son sharingan avait été plus fort que Deidara.

Et il se fit plaisir à lui expliquer comment il avait lu ses techniques et déjoué ses jutsu. Naruto en profita pour rejoindre ses côtés, lui aussi, l'air salement amoché par l'attaque que lui avait fait subir Sasuke. Mais, il écoutait ce que disait l'Uchiha comprenant même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir douté que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie.

Après cela … après cela, tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de Sasuke, Deidara était devenu complètement fou, lui était resté calme et Naruto, malgré ses blessures, malgré son corps qui portait les traces de son chidori, avait sauté à l'attaque comme toujours. Au milieu de la marée de clones blonds, il s'était presque laissé dépasser regardant les centaines de Naruto autour de lui et s'en sentant étrangement réconforté. La protection que ce dernier s'acharnait à lui donner maintenant qu'il s'était agenouillé au sol après une ultime attaque de Deidara l'ayant laissé épuisé, ses cris en direction du nukenin pour lui indiquer de s'en prendre à lui plutôt qu'à l'Uchiha, tout cela le ramenait bien loin en arrière, à l'époque où Naruto cherchait à attirer l'attention sur lui plutôt que sur Sasuke. Il s'agissait de souvenirs heureux, c'était un temps où en comparaison de sa vie du moment, il était bon de vivre entouré du soutien, de l'amitié, peut-être même de l'amour des autres, autant de choses auxquelles il avait renoncé en suivant le sannin.

Son sharingan finit par disparaître et il s'oublia un instant à regarder son ancien coéquipier évoluer, regarder son corps bouger et l'étrange grâce un peu brute de ses mouvements.

Et puis, les choses avaient définitivement dérapé, le peu de sens qu'avait conservé le nukenin disparut, il déchira son vêtement et enfourna de l'argile dans une quatrième bouche qu'il portait sur son torse. Sasuke comprit rapidement et pour une fois Naruto aussi qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. Il pouvait suivre les rayures noires se propager sur le corps de leur ennemi commun et se condenser de plus en plus jusqu'à ne former qu'une boule noire d'où d'aveuglants rayons commencèrent à sortir.

Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Naruto dans lequel il ne lut qu'une chose : l'inquiétude, pour lui, celui qui l'avait abandonné. Il le vit comme au ralenti courir vers lui dans une vague tentative de le protéger alors que la chaleur irradiante de la bombe commençait à se répandre et qu'il sentait la peau de son visage et son torse le tirer de plus en plus. Il se souvint avoir pensé que ce serait peut-être aussi simple que cela, se laisser aller et tout oublier et puis, il avait senti les bras de Naruto entourer son torse, son corps se coller au sien, un murmure à son oreille.

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, il réactiva son sharingan et invoqua Manda. Faisant aussi vite que possible, il hypnotisa le serpent, serra Naruto qui geignait de douleur contre lui alors que la chaleur devenait suffocante et qu'il devait forcer ses paupières à rester ouvertes. Il sauta dans la gueule de la bête au moment même ou l'explosion atteignait son paroxysme, son souffle incendiaire les suivant à l'intérieur du serpent.

Lorsque Manda les recracha, Sasuke se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Naruto, sous son corps, les jambes du blond à moitié entre les siennes. Il essaya de bouger mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et pourtant, le serpent avait bien plus souffert qu'eux. Le reptile le regarda, le sharingan dans son œil ayant complètement disparu et lorsqu'il comprit, il maudit Sasuke.

\- Tu as osé te jouer de moi … sale petit rat.

Un long râle s'échappa du serpent qui fixa Sasuke.

\- C'est avec ces pupilles que tu m'as trompé ! Comment as-tu os…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il s'éteignit.

Sasuke bougea doucement et Naruto n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Naruto ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dos du jinchuuriki dont le vêtement était brûlé à de multiples endroits. Il avait été sévèrement touché. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté. Une angoisse sourde, une peur, une réminiscence de ce qu'il avait pu vivre lors du massacre de sa famille était en train de prendre le pas sur son self-contrôle. La fatigue mentale de ces dernières semaines, celle physique du combat l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement.

Il essaya de se concentrer mais ne parvenait pas à entendre ou sentir sa respiration. Le seul son qui occupait ses oreilles et qui enflait de plus en plus était les battements de son cœur que la peur faisait accélérer. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort ?

Il ne pouvait pas être allongé sous le cadavre de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami ?

Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à cela, cette pensée tournant en boucle dans son esprit, sa vision se brouilla jusqu'à presque disparaître. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il s'entendait bredouiller le prénom de son ami d'une voix pitoyable.

Enfin, au milieu du brouillard de son esprit, une lueur de rationalité fit son apparition et il leva le bras tremblant nerveusement jusqu'à toucher la carotide du blond qu'il sentit pulser sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, parvenant enfin à entendre ce que sa crise de panique lui avait caché jusque-là, se laissant bercer pas la respiration de Naruto, par le mouvement régulier de sa cage thoracique. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et une larme s'en écouler, certainement due à la poussière. Il était bien vivant, certainement évanoui pour le moment.

Maintenant qu'il avait regagné une bonne partie de ses capacités intellectuelles, il regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit aucune trace du clone de Naruto qui avait réussi à invoquer Manda, les sauvant par la même occasion. Il aperçut un peu plus loin le parchemin d'invocation déroulé et la fiole qui avait contenu son sang à côté. Il supposa que le jutsu avait consommé le chakra que le clone possédait en moindre quantité que l'original et qu'il avait disparu.

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, autour de lui, le chakra réparateur du démon commençait déjà à se répandre. Sasuke savait qu'il aurait dû bouger. Tiens, il aurait même dû en profiter pour le tuer et obtenir son mangekyô sharingan.

Il sourit à cette pensée, réalisant ou plutôt admettant enfin qu'il en était incapable.

Quant à bouger ... Oh il savait qu'il le devait, tous ses réflexes de ninja le lui criaient. Même s'ils n'étaient pas extrêmement exposés, leur position restait dangereuse.

Mais ...

Il était las, bien trop et pas seulement physiquement, pas uniquement à cause de ce combat, c'était ce ras-le-bol beaucoup plus profond qui le clouait en partie sur place. Et le corps de Naruto sur le sien, lui rappelait tellement de choses. Le simple fait d'être en contact physique avec une autre personne, un contact aussi intime était quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis sa mère et malheureusement son frère. Même la pensée d'Itachi ne fut pas suffisante pour rompre le charme de cette étreinte involontaire dans laquelle il crevait de se laisser aller.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait dû lutter. Trop de choses remontaient à la surface, trop de remords, de souvenirs, tout ce qu'il tentait de fuir depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il parvenait toujours à ranger dans son coin habituel, trouvant des prétextes idiots pour couvrir la véritable raison pour laquelle il pensait encore à son ancienne vie.

Seulement là, c'était beaucoup plus difficile, surtout avec cette présence qui lui rappelait à quel point il est bon d'avoir des compagnons, des gens en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance, des personnes prêtes à risquer leur vie pour vous. Et cet imbécile était exactement cela pour Sasuke.

Il reposa sa tête au sol et soupira. Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Il ferma les yeux savourant sur lui la chaleur de Naruto et le chakra du démon qui le maintenait dans un étrange cocon où il se sentait bien. Seulement tandis que son corps se détendait, son esprit lui continuait à tourner encore et encore, l'épuisant un peu plus.

Toutes ces pensées, toutes ces questions, toutes ces réponses à chercher ou à fuir ...

Que se passerait-il lorsque le jinchuuriki se réveillerait ? Il lui proposerait sûrement de rentrer. Cette pensée à elle seule parvenait à ébranler ses convictions. Naruto offrait des perspectives tellement plus intéressantes que les siennes : la fin de la haine, l'harmonie, la paix. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que son ancien coéquipier parvienne à l'arrêter à la Vallée de la Fin, qu'il réussisse à le capturer et à le ramener lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au repère d'Orochimaru. Il ne se l'était avoué que bien plus tard quand il avait analysé comme il le pouvait l'étrange morosité qui s'était emparée de lui.

Oui, il aurait aimé que pour une fois, il n'ait pas à prendre les décisions. Cependant de quoi avait-il vraiment été le maître dans sa vie?

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, analysant l'état de son corps. Le constat n'était pas terrible mais à part une énorme fatigue et une réserve de chakra sévèrement entamée, pour ne pas dire bientôt à sec, quelques contusions, beaucoup de bleus et de courbatures à venir, ça allait. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là, il y aurait eu bien plus de dégâts. Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder son ami, il semblait déjà guérir des brûlures que portait son dos.

Il essaya de se dégager doucement mais Naruto s'accrocha inconsciemment à lui tout en baragouinant dans son cou ce qui devait être son prénom. Alors, il se laissa faire, reposa la tête au sol et s'en même s'en rendre compte, il dut s'endormir bercé par la douce caresse du souffle dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils plongèrent directement dans ceux de Naruto. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé, juste un regard. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait dire autant de choses sans prononcer une seule parole. Naruto rompit le silence un court instant, celui de murmurer son prénom et rien d'autre.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Comment en étaient-ils venus à s'approcher tout en douceur jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent puis se touchent et s'épousent dans un baiser à la fois maladroit et émouvant ? Il n'en savait rien, il se souvenait que ses yeux allaient de ceux de Naruto à sa bouche, qu'il y avait eu ce besoin étrange mais qui ne lui paraissait pas déplacé. Il savait qu'après le premier contact, ils s'étaient fixés avec la même question au fond des prunelles et surtout la même réponse. Alors ils avaient, d'un mouvement synchrone, scellé de nouveau leurs lèvres avec un peu plus d'empressement, le bruit de leurs baisers remplissant le silence.

Leurs bouches s 'étaient séparées pour mieux se reprendre et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'esprit de Sasuke s'arrêta enfin : plus de questions, plus de remords, rien que les sensations de son corps, le son de leurs respirations qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Ce fut Naruto qui donna un premier coup de langue, celle-ci effleurant lors de son rapide passage ses dents. Loin de le dégoûter, il s'en sentit plus excité, la boule dans son ventre se contractant violemment. Il l'imita et bientôt leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent pour finir par s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Leurs souffles connurent une nouvelle accélération, se faisaient plus sifflant, s'approchant, pour bientôt en devenir, de gémissements discrets.

Leurs mains, sages jusqu'alors, partirent toucher le corps de l'autre, chacun s'animant un peu plus à chaque seconde, se collant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Naruto quitta sa bouche pour son cou qu'il dévora de baisers brûlants auxquels il s'abandonna, plongeant dans la passion qui déferlait sur lui avec un entrain qu'il avait oublié.

Ce fut la sensation de personnes qui s'approchaient qui les interrompit. Les sens en alerte, Naruto bien ancré entre ses jambes, ils écoutèrent les environs. L'équipe de Konoha, Sasuke était certain que c'était elle. Il devait fuir, il n'était pas en état de se battre si tôt après le combat précédent et si Naruto lui demandait de rentrer maintenant, il n'était pas certain de dire non et il ne devait pas, surtout pas.

\- Sasuke ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Hn ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

L'Uchiha fut surpris de cette question. Il aurait pensé que le jinchuuriki serait du genre à lui clamer de le suivre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait fait la fois précédente.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge, dit-il, qu'on ...

\- Trouve un endroit pour ..., le coupa Naruto laissant sa propre phrase en suspens.

Pour quoi ? Soigner leurs blessures ? Reprendre des forces ? Finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? Tout ça à la fois ? Peu lui importait en fait, l'un, l'autre ou le tout, il prenait.

\- Oui.

Le blond se dégagea de son étreinte et lui tendit une main qu'il accepta. Il ramassa la fiole et le parchemin qui étaient toujours là.

\- Il y a une ville un peu plus loin, nous devrions aller là-bas, dit Naruto qui lui tournait le dos.

Sa voix portait à peine tant il parlait bas. Certainement ne voulait-il pas qu'on l'entende. Sasuke l'observa un rapide instant. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait obtenir.

Il s'approcha doucement et attrapa son poignet. Dans un geste lent, celui-ci tourna le visage vers lui.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu dois me promettre une chose avant qu'on ne parte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me demanderas pas de revenir, pas maintenant.

\- Sasuke.

\- Pas maintenant Naruto, promets-le-moi, insista-t-il en le tirant à lui pour le placer contre son corps, leurs visages face à face.

\- Sasuke.

Sa voix était plaintive, déçue et peut-être un peu blessée, l'Uchiha pouvait voir qu'il ne voulait pas donner sa parole là-dessus. Les émotions, qui le traversaient, transparaissaient dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, dans la tension qui animait soudainement son corps. Il sentit les chakras s'approcher un peu plus, la team serait là dans peu de temps, il fallait que Naruto se décide vite sinon il devrait partir. D'ailleurs, il aurait déjà dû l'être, seulement, il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à la présence de son ancien coéquipier. Il le devrait, il le savait, mais il voulait cette parenthèse, il en avait un besoin viscéral. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, conscient d'agir en total contradiction avec son attitude habituelle mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, ne se lassant ni de ce contact, ni de ce son.

\- S'il te plait, une autre fois, la prochaine fois, mais pas maintenant, ne me demande rien maintenant.

Il ponctua sa phrase de plusieurs baisers rapides auxquels Naruto répondit à chaque fois. Celui-ci baissa la tête, ses poings étaient serrés mais il finit par murmurer.

\- Promis.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le souvenir se fit plus net. Il reconnut chaque détail de cette chambre qu'ils avaient pris, du futon au milieu de la pièce à leurs affaires posées en tas juste à côté, en passant par la décoration minimaliste sur les murs.

Il se vit sortir de la salle de bain de la chambre suivi par Naruto. Tous les deux étaient nus et se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se souvenait qu'aussitôt la chambre prise, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le cabinet de toilette et avaient pris une douche. La course jusqu'à la ville et cette pension n'avaient en rien diminué le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Sans gêne, ils s'étaient dévêtus et étaient passés sous l'eau chaude laissant leurs corps s'apprivoiser doucement, les mains couvertes de savon passant sur la peau parfois intacte, parfois blessée. Les manifestations de douleur, lorsque leurs doigts s'égaraient sur certaines zones plus sensibles car plus touchées lors du combat, étaient apaisées par un baiser, une caresse plus tendre encore. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement naturel dans leur intimité comme s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils en arriveraient là et à aucun moment, ils n'avaient été gênés par les gestes ou les mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke s'approcha plus près de la scène, sa gorge se faisant sèche. Il s'observa, ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée et il entendait sa respiration légèrement hachée comme lors d'un combat. Il se vit saisir la main de Naruto et s'allonger sur le futon en l'entraînant avec lui, écartant les jambes pour le laisser s'y nicher. Ce dernier posa ses coudes autour de la tête de l'Uchiha et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le brun y répondit aussitôt, tendant ses lèvres tantôt bouche fermée, tantôt bouche ouverte. Le bruit de leurs baisers commença à résonner dans la chambre et Sasuke s'en trouva troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de Naruto s'en gorgeant.

Il était plus musclé que le Naruto d'aujourd'hui et même s'il l'avait revu nu depuis qu'il l'avait pris en charge, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le corps doré bougeait délicatement, les muscles roulant sous la peau halée, ses fesses rebondies se contractant par moment. Il soupira doucement, ne cherchant même pas à endiguer le désir qui se rependait en lui comme une traînée brûlante. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour se souvenir, se rappeler du souffle de Naruto qui se mêlait au sien, qui se faisait parfois aspirer, qui s'arrêtait lors de brusques à-coups, pourtant il s'accroupit tout à côté du couple, ses yeux incapables de regarder ailleurs et ce malgré le côté assez étrange de se voir lui-même dans cette situation.

L'échange s'approfondit et de là où il était, il avait une vue parfaite sur son double et Naruto et sur leurs langues qui se donnaient des petits coups, qui se cherchaient, allant d'une bouche à l'autre. Les mains blanches de Sasuke vinrent se perdre un instant dans les pics blonds puis elles descendirent doucement sur le dos de Naruto.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douce texture de sa peau, de la façon dont ses doigts avaient glissé sur elle et des frissons que cela avait engendrés sur l'épiderme doré. Son amant se mit également à le caresser abandonnant ses lèvres pour son cou et son corps. Celui-ci était marqué à plusieurs endroits par des bleus qui commençaient à apparaître, des griffures et des éraflures. Naruto passait sur chaque trace et y déposait un baiser.

Sasuke se concentra sur lui-même, sur son visage légèrement rejeté en arrière, ses yeux fermés, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses dents qui les saisissaient de temps à autre. Il savait qu'il s'était facilement laissé aller aux baisers et aux caresses de Naruto, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait eu un air aussi abandonné.

Le blond attaquait sa remontée se faisant un peu plus empressé, son corps se mit à onduler doucement et leurs respirations s'accélèrent.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto en reprenant sa bouche.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être et imita les mouvements de son amant, amenant leurs sexes au contact l'un de l'autre et augmentant le frottement entre eux. Sasuke observa ses mains venir saisir les fesses du blond, s'y accrocher pour renforcer le contact. Il n'avait qu'une envie, laisser les siennes les rejoindre. Jamais le fait de ne pouvoir toucher le souvenir ne lui avait paru plus frustrant qu'en ce moment. Il devait se contenter d'observer, son corps réagissant avec vigueur.

Les gestes du couple étaient de plus en plus assurés, leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, une certaine frénésie les prenant. Sasuke ne s'était pas lassé d'embrasser l'autre, c'était bon, c'était fort et surtout c'était la paix. Comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il se souvenait que son esprit était entièrement concentré sur les sensations qui le parcouraient, sur le goût qui emplissait sa bouche, sur l'étrange texture de cette autre langue qui explorait ses dents, son palais, qui s'enroulait langoureusement autour de la sienne.

Titiller, laper, attraper, toucher, sentir et seulement ça, rien que ça.

Les voir comme cela le mettait presque en transe, n'arrivant pratiquement plus à détacher ses yeux de Naruto, le désir le consumant violemment. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était être à la place de son double, sentir sur lui les mains du jinchuuriki, sa langue, être enfoncé doucement dans le futon à chaque mouvement qu'aurait fait l'autre sur lui. Il était suffisamment près d'eux pour sentir leurs odeurs et surtout celle de Naruto sur laquelle il essayait particulièrement de se concentrer. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son esprit l'avait enregistrée. Elle le faisait se sentir bien, plus encore que celle dans laquelle il s'endormait tous les soirs. Il supposa que l'excitation du Naruto du souvenir devait en partie en expliquer la différence. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être quasiment collé au couple, laissant une de ses mains suivre les contours du corps halé, suivant le creux des reins, remontant le long des fesses, suivant une jambe. Son double lui s'offrait complètement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se présentait devant ses lèvres: joues, oreilles, bouche... ses doigts ne quittaient pas le dos ou les cheveux de son amant, le recollant à lui dès que l'autre s'éloignait.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il lascivement, Naruto.

Il donnait des coups de reins lui aussi afin de coller un peu plus leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre mais il voulait plus. Sasuke s'en souvenait parfaitement, le plaisir qu'il ressentait était violent et jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'approchant mais il avait besoin de plus, besoin de s'oublier, de s'abandonner à Naruto, de le laisser le prendre tout entier, de lui donner le contrôle de la situation et de son être. Jamais encore, il n'avait eu ce genre de désirs, il avait toujours été maître de ses décisions, mais ce jour-là, il avait besoin d'un break, il sentait que c'était vital pour lui. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment le lui dire.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, Naruto arrêta un instant ses baisers et ses mouvements, son sexe reposant à côté du sien, chacun gonflé et tendu par l'envie de l'autre. Il plaça son visage au-dessus de celui de son amant, son regard déviant légèrement vers la droite comme il demandait timidement :

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu as déjà …

\- Non … et toi ?

\- Non.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que … heu …, demanda Naruto en chuchotant.

\- Ce qu'on doit faire ?

Naruto hocha la tête, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge très prononcée et celles de Sasuke ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.

Cela fit sourire celui qui les observait. Ils avaient beau être des ninjas surentraînés, avoir déjà blessé, sans doute même tué, ils avaient l'air de ce qu'ils étaient en réalité, deux jeunes hommes de seize ans face à leur première expérience intime, leur premier contact avec un autre corps pour autre chose qu'un combat ou un entraînement, leurs premiers gestes sexuels : maladroits, emplis de désirs et de besoins, de curiosité et d'appréhension.

\- Je crois que tu dois… enfin…

D'un rapide coup de tête, il indiqua le bas de son corps.

\- O ... Ok.

Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- C'est ce que je me disais… heum…

Pour autant, Naruto semblait tout à coup moins assuré et Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes pour l'encourager. Le blond se décida, délicatement il attrapa les cuisses du brun, abaissa son corps et positionna son sexe. Il essaya de le pénétrer plusieurs fois mais sa verge ripa à chaque fois sans qu'il n'y parvienne.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait quelque chose pour aider, murmura-t-il.

Il se défit de l'étreinte des bras de Sasuke pour se pencher jusqu'à son sac. L'Uchiha regardait son double, surpris de la façon dont ses yeux essayaient de se raccrocher à quelque chose et cet air un peu désespéré qu'il arborait. Naruto eut tôt fait de revenir avec un pot dont il était déjà en train de mettre le contenu sur sa main. Il le lança sur le côté. Sasuke y jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour penser à prendre du baume cicatrisant pour leur servir de lubrifiant. Son sharingan se fixa rapidement sur la main halée qui allait et venait d'un geste rapide sur le sexe du blond le laissant luisant de produit. Une nouvelle vague de désir le traversa.

\- Je devrais sûrement t'en mettre, murmura celui-ci.

Le Sasuke du souvenir ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre mais une brusque inspiration se fit entendre dans la pièce au moment où Naruto déposait délicatement une noisette de baume sur son intimité et massait doucement, n'osant pas faire plus que ce contact. Ce fut Sasuke qui donna un peu involontairement un brusque coup de reins qui fit pénétrer une phalange en lui. Naruto se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

Le sharingan suivit les yeux bleus qui passaient du sexe du blond à son doigt qui allait et venait en lui semblant jauger la différence de taille. Il dut en déduire que le remplacement ne se ferait pas sans douleur pour son amant et finalement enfonça son majeur.

Sasuke s'entendit respirer plus fort. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé cela étrange et désagréable mais il était décidé. Il voulait oublier que ce soit dans le plaisir ou la douleur, il voulait juste quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour que son esprit puisse échapper un instant à ses tourments. Aussi se laissait-il faire, écartant un peu plus les jambes pour un meilleur accès. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour dans cette position, mais cela lui paraissait on ne peut plus naturel. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu faire ça avec aucun autre que Naruto, parce que malgré les trahisons qu'il lui avait fait subir, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il savait que son ancien coéquipier connaissait la valeur de son geste et que lui seul saurait ne jamais le retourner contre lui. Il pouvait donc se laissait aller à tomber les masques pendant quelques heures, à se montrer faible et soumis si c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Finalement, Naruto le libéra alors que quelques gémissements discrets mais qu'on ne pouvait ignorer dans le silence ambiant, avaient commencé à s'échapper du brun. Il s'allongea sur son amant qui releva ses jambes. Une main bronzée se faufila pour s'emparer du sexe tendu et luisant du blond et l'amener à destination.

\- Sasuke, tu es sûr ? demanda plus franchement Naruto.

Celui-ci était perdu, il ouvrit des yeux qui semblaient ne plus savoir où regarder mais qui se posèrent finalement dans l'azur. Il leva une main pâle sur laquelle le rouge de multiples égratignures tranchait vivement et caressa tendrement une des joues au trois moustaches. Il approcha de ses lèvres celles de Naruto et murmura tout contre elle :

\- Aime-moi, Naruto, fais-moi tout oublier, aime-moi ... aime-moi.

Sa voix semblait désespérée et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de besoin, de désir, de lassitude ou d'un étrange mélange des trois.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un baiser, oui, oui.

Alors, il contracta ses jambes et poussa. Sasuke ne put réprimer le grincement de douleur qui lui échappa. L'observateur reporta son attention sur son double. Son visage était crispé par la souffrance mais ce n'était pas important. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti, l'impression que Naruto l'écartelait, comme s'il essayait de fendre son corps en deux et lui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le sentir ressortir de lui mais au contraire, il progressait encore et toujours, l'ouvrant de plus en plus profondément.

Pourtant à ce moment, cette douleur, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et il encouragea Naruto à continuer, s'accrochant plus fermement à lui. Le soupir de profond bien-être que celui-ci poussa lorsqu'il fut entièrement prisonnier de son corps excita encore un peu plus le vrai Sasuke. Le gémissement qui suivit alors qu'il amorçait son premier va-et-vient aurait pu avoir raison de lui tant il rêvait de l'entendre à nouveau tout en sentant le vrai Naruto prendre possession de son corps.

L'autre Sasuke, celui qui subissait volontairement l'intrusion, se mordait la lèvre mais le laissait faire se concentrant sur l'étrange sensation de se sentir rempli, d'avoir cette connexion avec quelqu'un, se laissant porter par la douleur de cette pénétration. Petit à petit pourtant, celle-ci diminua et en plus des soupirs de Naruto, les siens commencèrent à se répandre dans la pièce. Ceux-ci s'amplifièrent au même rythme que le plaisir qui avait pris le pas sur le reste. Et plus que la souffrance, il emporta tout avec lui, ses pensées, ses questions, sa retenue, son nom, sa vengeance…

Sasuke observa le couple faire l'amour, les voyant se fondre de plus en plus l'un dans l'autre, les baisers se faisant plus sauvages. Il croyait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais vivre et observer n'avait définitivement rien à voir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait offert un tel visage à Naruto qui le regardait de façon presque émerveillé par moment. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant ouvert, de s'être aussi facilement laissé aller, ne retenant pas les sons qui lui échappaient et se mêlaient à ceux de son amant.

Il n'aurait pas cru être aussi demandeur, relevant le plus possible ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration et saisissant les fesses de son amant pour le plaquer férocement contre lui, l'encourageant par ces gestes à le prendre avec plus de force, à frapper durement ce point qui le faisait gémir violemment et presque crier par moment.

Se voir comme cela le troublait mais pour autant, il ne regrettait pas et crevait de recommencer. Entendre Naruto prendre son plaisir en lui remuait trop de désirs et de besoins au fond de son ventre et de son cœur. Il voulait ça, il voulait le sentir aller et venir en lui, il voulait ses mains qui caressaient son visage, ses lèvres qui le possédaient, sa sueur qui se mêlait à la sienne, son odeur qui imprégnait et marquait son corps comme un fer incandescent. Leurs mouvements s'accélèrent et Sasuke vit son propre visage se contracter lorsque son orgasme explosa en lui, un « Ahh » discret s'élevant dans la pièce alors qu'il éjaculait sur son ventre et celui de Naruto. Ce dernier le suivit de peu et dans une dernière poussée qui releva légèrement le haut du futon contre le mur, il se libéra dans le corps vulnérable de son amant.

S'ensuivit un long moment où ils reprirent leur souffle, échangeant encore des baisers plus tendres et paresseux. Et puis Naruto, se retira et s'allongea tout contre lui, le serrant contre son corps. Pour Sasuke, le souvenir s'arrêtait très peu de temps après cela. Il s'était rapidement endormi, fatigué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Cependant, Naruto, lui, resta éveillé. Pendant un long moment, il ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder le plafond, fermant les yeux, recollant Sasuke à lui dès qu'il glissait. Finalement, il laissa sa main naviguer dans les cheveux noirs et sur le visage opalin, un fin sourire illuminant ses traits tirés. La douceur du regard qu'il posait sur lui émut Sasuke et contribua à faire refluer doucement son désir. Il se concentra sur lui, sur le petit rire qui lui échappait de temps en temps quand Sasuke grognait parce qu'un de ses doigts le chatouillait, sur les baisers qu'il déposait tendrement sur son front amenant son double à se serrer davantage contre lui comme s'il recherchait l'apaisement de ces contacts.

Et c'était sans doute le cas, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là, jamais il ne s'était endormi en se sentant autant en sécurité, autant en paix. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ça et rien d'autre, tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, se coucher en se collant à ce corps chaud qui l'apaisait et le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr d'autre chose dans sa vie, c'était limpide et pourtant…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir le dire à Naruto, ni celle de le suivre, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il n'était plus là.

Sasuke resta à l'observer, voyant par la fenêtre, le ciel s'éclairer très légèrement. Naruto regardait l'horizon lui aussi, sa main continuant à caresser Sasuke. Finalement, il poussa un long soupir et délicatement se défit de l'étreinte de son amant. Il attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'aller vers le brun endormi, une profonde tristesse dans le regard qui émut Sasuke au point qu'il ne pensait plus à faire l'amour avec ce Naruto mais à aller vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce dernier s'éloigna quelque peu et saisit de quoi écrire dans son sac. La gorge de Sasuke se serra. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant puis s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir lire par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto. Ces mots qu'il était en train de tracer, il aurait pu les réciter par cœur, il en connaissait chaque terme, chaque trait de crayon, jusqu'aux petites ratures. Il l'avait trouvé le matin sur ses vêtements et l'avait lu, relu et rerelu tellement de fois au cours des mois qui avaient suivi, parfois jusqu'à ne plus être capable de voir les lignes qui devenaient floues devant lui. Certains jours, il n'avait tenu que grâce à cela, s'acharnant pour retrouver ce bonheur qu'il avait connu durant ces quelques heures et ces mots étaient une promesse d'avoir de nouveau cela, un point, un but, comme une étoile dans le ciel qui vous guiderait.

_Sasuke,_

_Je préfère partir maintenant, je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de tenir ma parole envers toi si jamais je recroisais ton regard. Je n'y arriverai tout simplement pas. Te voir là, t'avoir à portée de ma main, n'avoir qu'à faire deux pas pour te toucher, te serrer contre moi est plus douloureux que tout ce que j'ai pu traverser (y compris ton départ, il y a trois ans) et savoir que je vais devoir t'abandonner seul dans ce lit me déchire les entrailles._

_Je ne sais même pas où je vais aller chercher le courage pour y parvenir, mais puisqu'il faut m'y résigner, je sais que ça ne peut être que maintenant, maintenant que j'ai encore un peu d'emprise sur moi._

_Cette promesse que tu m'as arraché, je la déteste…autant que je te déteste à cet instant. Et pourtant…_

_Mais, je m'y tiendrais._

_« Pas cette fois », Sasuke, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, « pas cette fois ». Je vais partir avec cette assurance de ta part, la prochaine fois, la prochaine fois, je te ramène. La prochaine fois, tu reviendras._

_J'attendrai ce moment en continuant à penser à toi pour que tu saches que tu as toujours un endroit où revenir, une maison qui t'accueillera quand le temps sera venu pour toi de rentrer._

_Je t'aime,_

_Naruto._

A peine, eut-il fini qu'il déchira la fin du message et signa de nouveau sans déclaration cette fois-ci. Sasuke regardait ce mot, ce mot qu'il aurait tant voulu entendre, qu'il aurait voulu que Naruto lui laisse mais qu'il chiffonnait et fourrait dans sa poche. Ce mot, il s'était demandé au matin s'il avait existé parce qu'il avait bien vu que le document avait été maladroitement déchiré, laissant apparaître quelques traits dont il avait pensé que peut-être, peut-être, était-ce ce « Je t'aime » qui avait été inscrit.

Et il avait eu raison.

Naruto se dirigea jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla. Il observa son amant encore quelques instants et finalement se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Celui qui observait lut plus qu'il n'entendit le « Je t'aime » que le blond lui adressa.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et puis, sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, surpris lui-même de la violence soudaine de sa réaction, Sasuke craqua. Un sanglot violent s'éleva dans la pièce et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Toute la frustration de ces derniers mois, le besoin de l'avoir, la peur de ne jamais le retrouver, les oscillations entre espoirs et désespoirs, les jours où il pensait que toute sa vie il resterait avec le corps inerte de son ami à jamais, à le chercher comme une torture éternelle, cet amour qu'il éprouvait lui aussi et qui le rongeait petit à petit, tout cela explosait en lui à cet instant.

Naruto s'était déjà relevé et les yeux embués de larmes à peine contenues, il commençait à s'éloigner. Sasuke se plaça face à lui, il voulait le prendre contre lui, l'enserrait à l'en étouffer, lui criait qu'il l'aimait, lui dire qu'il aurait dû rester. Mais le blond passa au travers de lui et de ses bras inconsciemment tendus, le laissant plus abandonné que jamais.

Sasuke revint dans le temps présent, les larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper dans l'esprit de Naruto coulaient sur ses joues. Cédant à son besoin, il se jeta sur le corps du blond, enserrant sa taille tandis que ses pleurs augmentaient.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas dit, je serais revenu, je serais resté, sanglotait-il alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes. Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu ? Pourquoi, tu n'as pas été aussi têtu que d'habitude, Naruto ? Pourq….

Sa voix se brisa.

Il savait qu'il était en train de craquer mais c'était plus fort que lui, la barrière derrière laquelle il avait fait tenir ses émotions venait de se fendre et elles se déversaient avec violence, le laissant vide et désespéré. Il n'essayait même pas de résister à la déferlante qui s'abattait sur lui. Il serrait ce corps qu'il désirait tant, qu'il aimait tant contre le sien, son nez enfoncé dans le ventre détendu de Naruto. Il aurait tant voulu que l'autre réagisse, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ces mots qu'il avait écrits mais n'avait pas laissés, ces mots à peine chuchotés qui l'auraient convaincu plus que tout autre chose de rentrer, d'abandonner et de se réfugier dans les bras qui l'avaient aimé une partie de la nuit.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il s'était légèrement calmé et qu'il reniflait de temps à autre, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux.

Il leva les yeux sans pour autant bouger et croisa le regard de Kakashi. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il s'assit à côté de ses élèves et continua à apaiser Sasuke par cette étrange démonstration de tendresse.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires, le juunin avait toujours su que les choses évolueraient de cette façon, il l'avait compris quand Naruto était revenu de son combat contre Deidara, lisant les subtilités que les autres n'avaient pas su voir.

Sasuke ne saurait sans doute jamais assez le remercier pour ce geste, pour cette étrange acceptation qu'il lui donnait. Vidé, il s'endormit enserrant toujours le corps de Naruto sous le sien, son visage sur son torse.

Dans le silence de la maison, Kakashi veilla une partie de la nuit sur les deux amants espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils se retrouveraient.

 

* * *

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce Sasuke, peut-être plus humain mais aussi fragile que dans le manga vous plait ... moi, je l'aime bien comme ça!  
**

**_(1) : Note pour les petits qui auraient oublié :_ **

**_La pension Okoshi est l'endroit où Sasuke et la team Taka font halte après le vrai combat Sasu/Dei dans le Manga._ **


	10. Se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

**Ce chapitre a une forme un peu différente des autres, il est moins linéaire que les précédents. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle encore une fois le rating M et malheureusement pas pour contenter votre côté fangirl !**

 

* * *

Sasuke venait de sortir Naruto de son bain lorsqu'il sentit le chakra de Tsunade. Celle-ci était entrée directement dans la maison et l'appelait.

\- Dans la salle de bain, lui cria-t-il.

Il entendit ses pas dans le couloir tandis qu'il essuyait les cheveux de Naruto. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, la blonde s'arrêta.

\- Sasuke, je vais rentrer alors si tu n'as pas de vêtements sur toi, préviens-moi que j'aille chercher un appareil photo.

Sasuke sourit. Visiblement qu'il plaise autant à la gente féminine amusait grandement Tsunade. Pas qu'elle d'ailleurs car Kakashi s'en donnait, lui aussi, à cœur joie. Sasuke pensait souvent qu'à l'époque de l'équipe sept, le juunin avait sans doute dû se retenir pensant qu'il était trop jeune pour ce type de remarques. Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui, ni lui ni leur Hokage ne semblait encore le penser. Tsunade plaisantait souvent sur son physique avantageux qui jouait pour eux, car visiblement une partie de la population de Konoha était prête à croire n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et un nuage de vapeur s'en échappa.

\- Désolé mais vous ne ferez pas d'argent au marché noir aujourd'hui non plus.

Tsunade fit une petite moue déçue.

\- Dommage. J'aurais dû être plus exigeante sur tes conditions de retour.

Sasuke lui sourit et revint vers Naruto qui était en caleçon assis sur une chaise que le brun avait volontairement mise là.

Tsunade continua à plaisanter, tentant d'estimer la valeur de potentiels clichés volés. Pendant ce temps-là Sasuke habillait son protégé répondant à son Hokage sur le même ton badin.

Cette dernière était très surprise par lui et leurs rapports. L'étonnante entente entre eux, elle n'aurait jamais parié dessus, mais c'était bien connu, elle ne misait jamais sur ce qu'il fallait de toute façon.

Sasuke n'était pas aussi froid et détaché que l'image qu'elle en avait d'autrefois. Il plaisantait facilement, souriait, riait légèrement parfois. Il ne manquait pas d'ironie et ses mots d'esprit reflétaient généralement sa vive intelligence. Elle s'interrogeait souvent sur la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Il était loin d'entretenir d'aussi bons rapports avec les autres. Les membres de l'ANBU chargés de sa surveillance le lui avaient souvent rapporté. En dehors d'Akisada qui pour une raison inconnue avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'Uchiha, les autres ne se prenaient que des regards indifférents et supérieurs. Idem pour les amis de Naruto qui avaient pourtant été ses camarades et dont certains avaient risqué leur vie pour le secourir. Il n'y avait qu'une exception en la personne de Shikamaru avec lequel il lui arrivait de faire une partie ou deux de shôgi. Les autres n'avaient pas eu l'honneur d'entendre autre chose que «Hn» suivi d'un mouvement de tête pour indiquer où se trouvait Naruto.

Sakura était reçue encore un peu plus froidement, leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas améliorés même en presque cinq mois. Tsunade suspectait que la réaction de la jeune femme lorsque Sasuke avait proposé de s'occuper de leur ami y était pour beaucoup. Ça et l'incontrôlable jalousie que la jeune medic-nin ne parvenait pas à cacher lorsqu'elle jugeait le comportement de Sasuke trop intime.

Tsunade l'avait alertée plusieurs fois à ce sujet car elle savait que sa disciple souffrait de cette situation.

Quant à l'Uchiha, il restait une personne rancunière alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle supposait parfois que seul le retour de Naruto parviendrait à résoudre la situation et à les remettre chacun à leur place.

Il n'y avait qu'Iruka et surtout Kakashi qui avaient droit au même type d'accueil que l'Hokage. Le juunin était d'ailleurs souvent dans la demeure des Uchiha. Mais elle-même y passait beaucoup plus régulièrement que nécessaire et elle aimait ça.

\- Ramen, lui dit-il en désignant du menton le sac qu'elle tenait toujours, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oui.

C'était idiot, Naruto n'était sans doute pas conscient de ce qu'il mangeait mais elle aimait lui en ramener de temps en temps.

Entre temps, Sasuke avait fini, il prit Naruto dans ses bras, direction la cuisine. C'était sans doute aussi stupide mais il refusait qu'il prenne ses repas comme un légume dans son lit.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais prendre un fauteuil roulant plutôt que de le transporter partout.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu ne le veux pas.

\- Hn.

Il l'assit tranquillement et prit un des bols que Tsunade avait posé sur la table. Il approcha sa chaise de celle du blond et commença à le nourrir.

L'Hokage s'était assise en face. Elle regardait Sasuke donnait la becquée à Naruto avec une patience d'ange, essuyant sa bouche de temps en temps.

Et c'était sans doute la chose qui la surprenait le plus. La dévotion car c'était bien le mot qui convenait dont il faisait preuve envers son ancien coéquipier était incroyable. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui, Tsunade n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque-là, mais d'un autre côté, Sasuke était quelqu'un d'entier, il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Lorsqu'il avait voulu acquérir plus de puissance, il était carrément allé servir de disciple à la pire raclure de leur monde, enfin d'après elle bien sûr.

Naruto ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains, aucune infirmière aussi dévouée soit-elle n'aurait pu en faire autant. D'un autre côté, comme il l'avait si bien dit ce jour-là, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour l'occuper, alors.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Sasuke n'était pas plongé dans l'esprit de son camarade, il passait son temps absorbé dans des livres d'anatomie, cherchant le meilleur moyen de faire travailler l'ensemble des muscles de Naruto. Il avait amélioré les techniques que lui avait montré Sakura. Il utilisait son affinité naturelle pour le raiton pour envoyer de légères décharges dans les fibres musculaires au fur et à mesure de ses massages provoquant des contractions régulières. Sa maîtrise parfaite de cet élément lui permettait une précision qu'aucune électrode n'aurait pu lui offrir. Quant aux résultats, ils étaient plus que flagrants.

Elle observa un instant son visage concentré. Il semblait avoir trouvé une certaine paix intérieure et des jours comme celui-ci, elle savait qu'il n'avait plus de velléité de vengeance. Ses yeux étaient plus doux que lorsqu'il était revenu ou lors de ses interrogatoires, mais ils se fermaient et se durcissaient si une tierce personne était présente. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il lui faisait une telle confiance mais il répondait que grâce aux souvenirs de Naruto, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'était étrange d'ailleurs qu'ils puissent parler d'évènements ou de conversations qu'elle avait eu avec le blond et dont personne n'était réellement au courant. C'était comme si ce dernier était encore un peu là. Elle s'attarda sur la bouille du blond. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Sasuke finirait par le leur ramener. Voir sa tête lorsqu'elle lui raconterait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui vaudrait son pesant de pièces.

Le brun finit par lui faire boire le bouillon avec une habileté faite de l'habitude. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il attaqua son propre bol de nouilles.

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne soit pas conscient, sinon vous devriez ramener des dizaines de bol avec vous, dit-il en plongeant ses baguettes dans son récipient.

\- Oui.

Elle s'accouda à la table et posa son menton sur ses mains.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Il suspendit un instant son geste, une nouille gigotant au bout de la baguette.

\- Il en ferait autant pour moi, non ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Sasuke.

Il lui fit un de ses petits sourires et elle fondit un peu. Intérieurement l'Hokage mis une grande claque à la princesse Tsunade pour se faire avoir par le sourire involontairement charmeur de l'Uchiha.

\- Hn.

Il se tut un instant.

\- Froid, calculateur et cruel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça que vous me voyiez ?

\- Un peu oui, dit-elle en plaisantant. Tu as oublié idiot aussi.

\- Merci !

\- Ça c'est juste pour avoir rejoint Orochimaru

\- Plaignez-vous, sans moi, il serait toujours en vie.

\- Ça reste à prouver.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau. Ce genre d'échanges, ils en avaient souvent et elle y prenait du plaisir. En fait, il n'y avait que Naruto qui arrivait à lui arracher aussi souvent des sourires mais Sasuke se défendait pas mal du tout et elle en avait bien besoin.

La tension avec le conseil n'avait fait que croître, pourtant Homura semblait vouloir faire un pas dans sa direction. Le vieil homme était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'une division entre les deux entités dirigeantes du village n'était pas bonne. Par ailleurs, Tsunade savait qu'elle serait suivie par une majorité de la population et des ninjas. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire tomber Danzô ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Ça et puis tout le reste bien sûr. Autant de choses qui faisaient qu'elle avait bien besoin des pauses qu'elle s'accordait un peu trop souvent et un peu trop longtemps de l'avis de Shizune dans le manoir Uchiha. En parlant de ça :

\- Alors dis-moi que comptes-tu faire de ce quartier ?

Sasuke la regarda surpris.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu es l'héritier de toute cette partie de Konoha, que vas-tu en faire, la laisser à l'abandon ?

Sasuke posa son bol qu'il avait fini et fixa Tsunade.

\- A dire vrai, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Disons que tant que j'étais ici, j'étais surtout occupé à devenir fort pour tuer mon frère et après … je ne sais pas.

La blonde laissa un silence passer.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que des gens voudraient venir habiter ici ? Après ce qu'il s'y est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas ? Ça ramènerait de la vie. A moins bien sûr que tu ne comptes repeupler toutes ces maisons toi-même. Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de t'y mettre tout de suite !

\- Ça peut aller vite.

Tsunade rit.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto dont il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton choix, ajouta la Godaime soudain plus sérieuse.

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il la fixa à nouveau et le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut plus parlant que des mots.

\- Bon et bien, il ne te reste qu'à passer des petites annonces pour trouver des locataires, dit-elle pour revenir à quelque chose de plus léger.

\- Jeune propriétaire cherche locataires propres et polis pour repeupler quartier maudit, si vous êtes intéressé merci de bien vouloir vous adresser à la maison cernée par des ANBU, proposa-t-il.

Cette fois, Tsunade éclata de rire.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu saurais faire ce genre de chose ?

\- Quoi de l'humour ? Et bien, si jamais, je ne peux jamais redevenir un ninja, je pourrais peut-être monter un spectacle.

\- Malheureusement, tu n'es pas aussi doué pour le comique que pour te battre.

\- Avec un peu d'entraînement.

Tsunade se leva, il était temps d'y aller.

\- Ne rêve pas, je n'ai pas sauvé tes petites fesses pour que tu te la coules douce ici. Sitôt que tu auras ramené Naruto, je vous assigne en mission.

Sasuke sourit.

\- J'en rêve.

Et la princesse savait qu'il parlait aussi bien de ramener Naruto que de repartir en missions. Elle savait que c'était frustrant pour lui de rester enfermé chez lui à ne pas pouvoir se confronter à de réels ennemis mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas le choix. De toute façon, elle savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené la vie dans les yeux bleus qu'ils aimaient tellement, elle ne pourrait rien lui faire faire, même si elle le voulait.

* * *

Sasuke profitait des rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il les avait toujours préférés à ceux plus violents d'un peu plus tôt. A cette heure-là, ils étaient presque paresseux. Ils caressaient la peau en douceur sans la brûler, la réchauffaient sans l'agresser.

Il aimait ce moment où le calme commence à se faire, où l'activité amorçait son lent déclin.

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer une heure ou deux à laisser le soleil se coucher sur eux. Alors comme chaque jour, il avait pris sa place à l'arrière de la maison sur le long couloir de bois extérieur. Il s'appuyait contre le mur de sa chambre dont les fenêtres étaient toujours grandes ouvertes. Il avait installé deux coussins plats et confortables sur lesquels ils s'installaient. Il asseyait Naruto entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, sa tête bien calée contre son épaule. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

Il ne faisait rien, il appréciait le contact de l'autre.

Ce petit rituel avait le mérite de l'apaiser comme rien n'avait pu le faire avant. Par ailleurs, c'était également profitable pour Naruto. Sa peau avait retrouvé son hâle naturel. Tsunade lui avait même adressé des félicitations. D'une façon générale, son état physique s'était amélioré.

Sasuke savait qu'il le ramènerait, peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait. Et une fois qu'il y serait parvenu, il voulait que Naruto récupère un corps en pleine forme. Alors, il lui faisait faire des exercices beaucoup plus régulièrement que les infirmières. Même Sakura avait reconnu qu'elle avait eu tort de s'opposer à ce qu'il s'occupe de leur coéquipier. Cela avait contribué au réchauffement de leurs rapports.

Ce jour-là Kakashi était là sirotant le thé que Sasuke préparait toujours pour ce moment. Il ne disait rien et cela convenait très bien à l'Uchiha. Il ne pensait à rien. Il se concentrait sur l'apaisant bruit de la fontaine qu'il avait réparé et sur le tap-tap régulier du roseau qui se remplissait et se vidait régulièrement.

Finalement, il décida de briser le silence.

\- Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Hum.

\- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir.

Celui-ci lui jeta un œil par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Votre sharingan, comment l'avez-vous eu ?

Le juunin se tourna vers lui.

\- Je me demandais bien quand tu allais m'en parler.

Il s'adossa à la rambarde de bois.

\- Il y avait dans l'équipe de genin dans laquelle j'ai été intégré à ma sortie de l'académie, un membre de ton clan: Uchiha Obito.

\- Hn.

\- Lors d'un combat pour libérer notre camarade, il a été grièvement blessé. J'avais moi-même perdu mon œil gauche. Rin, notre coéquipière m'a greffé le sharingan d'Obito.

\- Vous deviez être proches.

Le juunin laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Disons que l'on s'entendait aussi bien que toi et Naruto à l'époque. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup dans leur manière de faire les choses à leur façon, d'écouter leur cœur avant les règles du ninja.

\- Vous êtes un peu comme cela, sensei.

Ce dernier sourit derrière son masque.

\- Je le tiens de lui, il m'a ouvert les yeux en quelque sorte.

Sasuke serra un peu plus Naruto contre lui, lui faisant boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Dites-m'en plus, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es bien curieux, tout à coup.

\- Je reconstruis mes liens.

Un petit rire s'éleva de son maître. Après tout pourquoi pas, pensa celui-ci. Il posa sa tasse et se lança.

* * *

Akisada sauta en dehors de la propriété des Uchiha. Il salua Hana et regarda Tetsuru et Todoroki partir dans la même direction pour manger un bout. Il venait juste de décliner leur invitation. Il s'étira doucement, laissant ses yeux parcourir les murailles grises du quartier désert. Il soupira, il avait une étrange impression, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'était levé avec et elle ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il avait été particulièrement à l'affût et même son équipe s'en était aperçue. Cependant, lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé la raison de son comportement, il n'avait pas su quoi leur dire, simplement que son intuition l'alarmait. Les trois membres des forces spéciales avaient donc été plus vigilants eux aussi.

Le sixième sens était quelque chose qu'ils avaient appris à respecter avec le temps. Un ninja observe bien plus de choses que son cerveau n'en enregistre consciemment et une intuition était bien souvent issue d'une analyse inconsciente de différentes informations. Alors si leur chef avait un mauvais pressentiment, ils n'allaient certainement pas le prendre à la légère. Par ailleurs, il leur avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque de ne pas se laisser aller au confort de cette mission qui s'étirait en longueur.

Un peu plus de cinq mois à tomber petit à petit dans une routine dangereuse qu'il était bien difficile de casser. Il en avait parlé avec Tsunade, le seul souci était qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autres équipes à mettre à la place de la sienne et de celle de nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, c'était juste qu'elles avaient été choisies avec une minutie particulière. Quant à changer les horaires de tour d'équipe, là encore c'était compliqué, ils variaient bien d'une heure ou deux mais guère plus. Pour plus de sécurité, il donnait un point de rendez-vous différent chaque matin à son équipe, mais il savait qu'un bon observateur pouvait facilement les retrouver dans Konoha, aux premières lueurs de l'aube prenant la direction du quartier Uchiha.

D'ailleurs, son homologue de nuit avait abandonné depuis deux bons mois et son équipe s'y retrouvait à l'entrée.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps encore la mission durerait, la période de probation pour l'Uchiha était de huit mois, ils s'en approchaient donc à grands pas. Cependant, l'Hokage lui avait confié que c'était plus la situation de Naruto qui l'inquiétait. Elle avait confiance en Sasuke et savait qu'il était capable de le protéger, mais si la Racine s'y mettait à un moment où il était dans l'esprit de Naruto ? Pourrait-il réagir assez vite ?

Le capitaine ANBU partageait son point de vue. Certes, l'ancien nukenin revenait rapidement à lui lorsqu'un visiteur s'annonçait, mais le laps de temps qu'il lui fallait pouvait leur coûter la vie à tous les deux.

Il s'était donc fait à l'idée que le jeune Uchiha serait celui qui, de façon involontaire, déciderait réellement de la fin de leur mission. Si cette dernière venait à trop se prolonger, il serait toujours temps d'aviser. Il savait que ses deux équipiers qui avaient été plutôt enthousiastes au départ, heureux d'avoir l'occasion de se la couler douce, commençaient à se lasser. L'aventure leur manquait, peut-être qu'à lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais, il avait appris à apprécier Sasuke et il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne plus veiller sur lui alors qu'il en avait encore le besoin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en était pas encore là. La mission suivait donc son cours à son rythme et jusqu'à ce jour rien n'était venu la troubler. Il n'avait donc pas d'explication quant à son étrange pressentiment.

D'ailleurs la journée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Il n'y avait absolument rien eu, le calme plat comme ces cinq derniers mois. Et c'était bien cette durée qui le dérangeait. Que la Racine ne soit pas passée à l'attaque, lui paraissait anormal. Ils devaient se douter que l'Hokage ne laisserait pas Naruto sans protection. Il était donc inutile d'attendre leur départ. Alors ?

Il soupira, peut-être s'était-il réellement fait des idées. Il se retourna, prit appui sur son pied droit et s'élança.

* * *

Sasuke, lui, était dans l'esprit de Naruto, il le faisait rarement à cette heure-là, mais il était las de lire des manuscrits. Il avait envie de se changer les idées alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile et allait voir un ou deux souvenirs.

Il se trouvait dans une nouvelle section, une des plus éloignées qu'il ait visitée pour le moment et qui lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans l'âme du blond. Les souvenirs portaient visiblement sur la très petite enfance de Naruto. Il venait d'en voir un où celui-ci devait avoir un an tout juste passé. Le bébé jouait avec une peluche qu'il s'amusait à jeter régulièrement à deux mètres de lui. Un adulte dont Sasuke avait été plus que surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait du Sandaime allait rechercher le jouet à chaque fois et le lui redonnait. Sa patience semblait infinie et à chaque éclat de rire du bébé, un sourire d'une infinie tendresse éclairait les traits de l'homme. Pour autant, une certaine tristesse, peut-être plutôt une mélancolie se devinait dans ses yeux.

Sasuke s'interrogea sur la raison de cette lueur et de la présence de Naruto dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir plus, la vision se termina dans son brouillard habituel. Il sortit de la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir vers la porte suivante.

Après celui-là, il en aurait fini avec cette section qu'il baptiserait «les premiers mois de Naruto». Sasuke était quand même surpris de la précision de ces souvenirs, ne pensant pas que les sens d'un bébé étaient aussi développés. Il jugea que le cerveau du jinchuuriki recréait peut-être une partie de l'environnement qu'il avait vu défiler devant lui.

Il fit un pas dans le couloir tout en s'étirant. Il avait conscience que son corps n'était pas réel et que c'était donc psychologiquement que cela lui faisait du bien, mais peu importait. Il fixa la dernière porte. Il se sentait un peu las mais il voulait terminer cette série.

* * *

Akisada était presque arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il céda et fit demi-tour. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et plus il s'éloignait du quartier des Uchiha, pire cela allait. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter son instinct à ce point. Rapidement, il revint sur ses pas. Il choisit de pénétrer le quartier non pas par l'entrée principale mais par l'opposé. Il désactiva rapidement la barrière et la referma derrière lui. Il masqua son chakra et se mit en mode furtif. Il serait toujours temps de se faire connaître s'il tombait sur un des membres de l'équipe de nuit. Il avança rapidement, restant sous le couvert des arbres qui entouraient la partie extérieure du district. De la cime d'un d'entre eux, il observa les alentours. La maison qui abritait le jeune Sasuke et son protégé brillait comme un phare dans la nuit. Il n'y avait que deux pièces éclairées mais dans un quartier désert, c'était comme pointer une flèche qui indiquait clairement où était la cible. Et Akisada trouva cette idée extrêmement déplaisante.

Il se concentra un instant essayant d'écouter et d'étudier les alentours. Pour l'instant, il ne percevait rien d'alarmant. Il pénétra plus en avant dans la zone. Il s'écoula peut-être encore cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles seuls le silence et le calme furent perceptibles. Et puis, un claquement métallique résonna non loin de lui. Aussitôt, il en prit la direction, se déplaçant avec la plus grande légèreté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre sur les lieux de ce qui était bien un affrontement. Un des gardes de nuit étaient aux prises avec trois ennemis, tous portant la tenue des ANBU. Le capitaine ne se fit aucune illusion, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de la Racine.

Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde, mais sa priorité était déjà pleinement définie. Il laissa l'homme derrière lui, soupirant de soulagement quand il entendit le signal d'alarme que l'ANBU venait d'émettre. Il préférait ne pas se faire repérer, il voulait aller retrouver les deux jeunes hommes. Il savait que Sasuke avait largement les moyens de se défendre mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à aller là-bas.

Les combats s'amplifiaient comme il avançait, leurs bruits de plus en plus forts, il avait même pu voir du coin de l'œil, une lumière suggérant fortement un échange de katon dans la zone nord du district. Il fallait se presser.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke avait passé la porte de la dernière salle du couloir. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il baillait paresseusement. La vie qu'il menait ces derniers mois et ce, malgré les entraînements quotidiens, commençait à jouer sur lui et il se sentait mollir.

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, il fut surpris de constater que le souvenir s'était déjà enclenché. Il ne lui semblait pas être passé par la zone dense. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait de ne plus y prêter attention surtout quand celle-ci coïncidait quasiment avec l'entrée de la pièce. Pour autant quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas complètement normal. Il chassa la sensation et se concentra sur la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Il se trouvait dans une salle d'opération, l'odeur de désinfectants et autres produits médicaux lui chatouillait les narines. En même temps qu'il analysait les stimuli olfactifs, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme, rousse, les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, allongée sur une couche. Son ventre rond et sa position ne laissaient aucun doute, elle était en train d'accoucher.

Sasuke se demanda franchement à quoi pouvait bien correspondre ce souvenir.

La future mère ne lui disait rien, il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue avant. Il s'approcha pour la détailler un peu plus, content de se trouver du bon côté de la scène, peu désireux de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses jambes où un medic-nin semblait s'activer.

Lui se contenta d'analyser les traits tirés et légèrement déformés par la fatigue et la souffrance de la jeune femme. Quelque chose en elle lui parlait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme entra. Lui par contre, Sasuke aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

\- Yondaime, murmura-t-il.

Et puis, comme cela, tout prit son sens : ce qu'il supposait depuis longtemps sur le père de Naruto et ce qui lui parlait dans cette jeune femme : la mère de ce dernier.

\- Kushina, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Minato.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, elle était pâle et l'accouchement semblait difficile.

\- Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san, entendit-il crier.

La voix du petit Naruto résonnait dans le couloir. Elle semblait paniquée et cela alarma l'adulte, quelque chose clochait. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce n'allant pas au bout du souvenir. Il revint dans un conduit un peu plus important cherchant l'enfant des yeux.

\- Sasuke-san !

\- Naruto, ici, appela-t-il.

Le petit se retourna et courut vers lui. Il avait les joues très rouges et lorsqu'il s'arrêta son souffle était trop court pour qu'il parvienne à parler de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- De … dehors ….

\- Qu'y a-t-il dehors ?

\- Des bruits … des …. gens …. Je crois qu'il y a…

\- D'accord. J'y vais.

Il revint à lui juste à temps pour éviter un kunai qui se planta dans le mur. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et lança son sabre raiton dans la direction d'où venait l'arme. Le petit cri et le bruit mat d'un corps qui chute l'informèrent de la réussite de sa contre-attaque.

Assimilant rapidement les sons de combats qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il sauta du lit, empoigna Kusanagi qu'il plaça dans son dos et s'approcha de Naruto. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici, ils étaient trop exposés.

Il le saisit dans ses bras, le collant à son torse, plaçant une main sous ses fesses et l'autre autour de son tronc. C'était moins pratique mais il ne le voulait pas dans son dos comme un bouclier bien trop facile à atteindre à son goût. Ses mains seraient occupées mais elles étaient loin d'être sa seule arme.

Son sharingan enclenché, il sortit de la maison, les sens aux aguets. Il prit son élan et sauta sur le mur d'enceinte. Il savait exactement où il voulait aller.

* * *

Akisada parvint enfin dans la propriété du jeune Sasuke, il remarqua aussitôt le corps à terre, c'était un membre de la Racine. Précautionneusement, il s'approcha de la demeure, s'attendant à une attaque à tout moment. Son expérience lui permettait de déceler les infimes traces de pas dans l'herbe, signe que plusieurs personnes étaient passées par là. Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'ANBU et le retourna. La blessure était nette et signée de l'Uchiha. Le capitaine ANBU était quasiment certain que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus à l'intérieur mais il y pénétra néanmoins. Il ne voulait rien laisser de côté.

Ce fut dans la cuisine qu'il dut éviter un lancer de kunai. Celui-ci fut rapidement suivi de l'arrivée de deux ennemis qui renversèrent la table et ce qui se trouvait dessus.

\- Où est le jinchuuriki ?

Akisada sourit derrière son masque de faucon et se mit en garde. Les deux autres ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une autre réponse de toute façon. L'un comme l'autre savaient à qui ils avaient à faire et cela ne les arrangeait pas. Cet homme n'aurait jamais dû être encore présent dans le district Uchiha. Il était, de tous ceux qui se chargeaient de la protection de la zone, le plus dangereux.

Aussitôt le combat éclata, les trois hommes se lançant les uns sur les autres. Le capitaine les entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur, le terrain lui étant plus familier. Ils le suivirent sachant pertinemment bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser s'en sortir.

Les jutsu étaient échangés à une vitesse affolante, les ennemis se renvoyant les techniques avec la dextérité que leur statut leur conférait. Akisada ne laissait rien passer, n'offrant aucune faille dans sa garde et rendant coup pour coup.

Voyant qu'il faudrait ruser, le plus petit des deux membres de la Racine chercha à le désorienter en lançant l'attaque de la danse sous la nouvelle lune (1). Ses clones passèrent devant lui pour faire diversion, mais le capitaine ANBU connaissait cette technique. Il chargea sa propre arme de chakra vent et ne lui laissa aucune chance. Son coup s'abattit avec violence, contrant l'attaque, brisant le tachi de son adversaire et fendant son torse en deux. Il sauta avec grâce évitant le giclement de sang qui en résulta et les shurikens que son second ennemi avait lancés pour le prendre à revers.

Ce dernier ne montra aucune émotion à la mort atroce de son coéquipier comme on pouvait s'y attendre dans cette section. Akisada ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait être à ce point détaché de sa propre nature humaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne montrerait aucune pitié.

* * *

Sasuke était suivi, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Peu importait, dans deux minutes, il aurait atteint le secteur qu'il voulait et serait prêt à exterminer ses ennemis jusqu'au dernier. Il ignorait combien d'hommes avait envoyé Danzô pour l'attaquer mais il y en avait visiblement un certain nombre. Il avait déjà pu déterminer trois autres zones de combat et il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas que là que ses adversaires se trouvaient.

Il accéléra encore un peu, serrant Naruto plus fort contre lui et lança un genjutsu pour arrêter ou retarder ses poursuivants.

Il atteignit enfin la zone qu'il recherchait.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'ancienne police de Konoha où avait travaillé tellement des siens au bien-être du village, du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait longtemps cru. La bâtisse était poussiéreuse, les bureaux qui traînaient encore ça et là en étaient couverts et elle en atténuait la couleur. Sasuke remonta Naruto contre lui et prit un premier couloir s'enfonçant dans le cœur de l'immeuble. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devait aller jusqu'au bout de la partie gauche pour trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'était venu là que deux fois.

La première avait suivi de peu sa maîtrise du Katon. Pour le féliciter ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait cru, son père l'avait emmené avec lui pour lui faire visiter quelques parties du bâtiment.

La deuxième fois, il y était venu seul, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, passant parmi les bureaux vides sur lesquels des dossiers étaient encore ouverts, des stylos posés ça et là, une tasse à moitié pleine oubliée.

Aujourd'hui, comme le reste du quartier, la bâtisse ressemblait à une maison fantôme. Néanmoins parce qu'elle avait été en partie débarrassée, on y ressentait moins l'anormalité de son vide. Pour autant, ce n'était pas le moment pour la nostalgie. Il emprunta un couloir, tourna une fois à droite, une seconde fois à gauche et donna un coup de pied dans une double porte pour enfin atteindre la zone qu'il voulait.

Devant lui se trouvaient les cellules du poste de police où les criminels étaient enfermés avant d'être transférés. Elles avaient une particularité qu'il n'avait pas oubliée au cours de toutes ces années et qu'un de ses cousins éloignés lui avait un jour expliqué. Personne en dehors d'un Uchiha n'avait la possibilité de les ouvrir une fois qu'elles avaient été fermées. Un sceau complexe qui requérait de faire appel au sang de son clan en garantissait l'accès.

Les dix cachots donnaient sur une grande pièce au centre de laquelle trônaient une table poussiéreuse et une chaise qui avaient été oubliées là lorsque les autorités de Konoha avaient fait vider les lieux. Une faible lumière filtrait à l'intérieur par deux minuscules fenêtres par lesquelles aucun homme ne pouvait passer. Elles conféraient une atmosphère encore un peu plus glauque, la crasse de nombreuses années les obstruant en partie et donnant à la lumière de la lune, une vague couleur marron.

Sasuke choisit la cellule la plus proche de l'entrée et y assit Naruto. Ce ne serait jamais la première dans laquelle ses ennemis regarderaient car en entrant dans la pièce, elle se trouverait quasiment dos à eux.

Il ferma la grille derrière lui, activant le jutsu. Aussitôt une brève lumière bleutée illumina l'ensemble des barreaux. Son plan était simple. Il se doutait que ses poursuivants finiraient par arriver là. Il allait les laisser entrer, tandis que lui sortirait pour les prendre à revers et les éliminer un à un.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jinchuuriki et fit un pas. Il s'arrêta un instant, prit sur lui et en fit un deuxième. Le troisième le ramena aux grilles.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'il le devait, le plan fonctionnerait nettement mieux si au lieu d'être la proie, il devenait le chasseur… mais l'idée de laisser Naruto seul, de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si par hasard un ennemi parvenait à passer et à arriver jusqu'à lui, tout cela l'enchaînait aux grilles de cette cellule bien plus que des entraves auraient pu le faire.

Contre toute attente, contre la logique même du ninja, Sasuke resta, se plaçant dans un coin sombre en attendant son heure.

* * *

Akisada progressait dans le quartier, il était venu à bout de son second adversaire qui s'était révélé bien plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins de la part de ninjas aussi entraînés que les membres des forces spéciales. Ceux qui étaient prêts à mourir pour leur maître étaient sans doute les pires et c'était eux qu'on retrouvait dans les ANBU et encore plus dans la section Racine. Néanmoins, il s'en était sorti sans de trop graves blessures, une plaie sur son bras droit le tiraillait bien un peu et le sang qui en coulait rendait son gant humide, mais il survivrait.

Après avoir défait son adversaire, il avait rapidement fait le tour de la maison, constatant l'absence de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que de l'arme de prédilection de ce dernier. Il devait réfléchir rapidement et trouver où ils étaient partis. Il s'était donc mis en route, essayant d'analyser la situation. Le plus simple était de se rendre au niveau des zones de combats pour voir qui y était. Il prit donc la direction de la plus proche et qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt.

Il sautait de toit en toit, se fondant le plus possible dans le décor, mais il sentit rapidement quelques présences dans les alentours, visiblement, elles l'avaient repéré. Et en effet, un premier katon lui fut balancé dessus. Il l'esquiva lançant une salve de shurikens derrière lui et accéléra encore. Combattre en se déplaçant n'avait jamais été un problème, aussi quand trois de ses ennemis l'attaquèrent de front, se défendit-il tout en continuant à avancer. Il parvint enfin dans une rue un peu plus large où deux membres de l'équipe de nuit étaient aux prises avec une quinzaine d'ennemis. Il en balaya trois avec une attaque de vent qui les envoya voler contre les murs des habitations adjacentes et vint se placer à côté de ses alliés, ses poursuivants se mêlant aux autres déjà présents.

\- Akisada-san ? Que faîtes-vous là ?

\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Visiblement, j'avais raison.

\- Oui.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il esquivait une attaque.

\- Aucune idée, répondit un des deux ANBU derrière son masque de chat. J'en ai éliminé trois, Ranmaru deux.

\- Moi, deux également et le jeune Uchiha un.

\- Il va bien?

\- Je pense mais j'ignore où il est.

Ils se turent un instant pour se concentrer sur leurs adversaires, parvenant à créer quelques attaques combinées, même s'ils n'avaient jamais combattu ensemble.

\- Putain, ils sont forts ces mecs, remarqua Ranmaru.

Il composa rapidement les signes et lança une violente attaque suiton qui se fit contrer par un katon d'une rare puissance. L'eau s'évapora en partie rendant l'atmosphère lourde et humide.

\- Tu crois ça, crétin ! lança son coéquipier qui venait de se placer dos à lui.

\- Oh hé hein ! Je t'emmerde.

\- Akisada-san, laissez-les-nous, essayez de retrouver l'Uchiha, il aura sûrement besoin d'un coup de main. Je crois que …. Putain…. Prends ça sale traître …. que cette raclure de Danzô nous a envoyés toute sa fichue division … argg…

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui de cette façon, lui cracha l'homme qui venait de le mettre au sol et qui le surplombait, bloquant sa gorge avec son bras. Il portait un masque de chat quasi-identique au sien.

\- Ça, j'en ai rien à foutre, parvint-il à dire malgré sa voix sifflante.

Il asséna un violent coup de genoux qu'il avait réussi à libérer et l'ennemi vola. Ranmaru vint lui prêter main forte.

\- Non, celui-là, il est pour moi, cracha-t-il.

Akisada tua un dernier adversaire avant de laisser les deux jeunes ANBU avec leur horde d'ennemis. Il leur faisait confiance, ils s'en sortiraient. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix, son cœur qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas dû écouter, le poussait à aller aux côtés de l'Uchiha. C'était vers lui que le gros de l'escouade ennemie allait se diriger.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke avait déjà mis à terre quatre ennemis et avait balancé leurs corps dans une des cellules qu'il avait scellé. Il pouvait en arriver d'autres, il était prêt à tous les recevoir. Présentement, il faisait face à deux nouveaux ANBU, un homme et une femme dont la tenue moulait sa forte poitrine mais qui ne semblait aucunement la déranger dans ses mouvements. Son sharingan activé à son niveau de base, il avait presque un petit sourire amusé en les regardant. Ils avaient déjà échangé quelques coups, du moins était-ce ce qu'ils croyaient. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied de l'autre côté de la porte, ils étaient pris dans un genjutsu et n'avaient fait qu'échanger des attaques l'un contre l'autre.

Était-ce vraiment tout ce que la Racine avait en réserve ?

Il balança quelques chidori senbon, les aiguilles se plantant dans les points de pression de leur flux de chakra, le perturbant suffisamment pour priver les combattants de leur contrôle et les faire s'écrouler au sol. Il était en train de se débarrasser d'eux lorsque quatre nouveaux arrivants firent irruption. Visiblement, l'information selon laquelle leur proie se trouvait là avait fait le tour. Sasuke leur fit face.

En dehors de leurs masques et de leurs cheveux rien ne les différenciait. Ils étaient de sa corpulence et de sa taille hormis pour l'un d'entre eux qui les dépassait tous de deux bonnes têtes et dont les larges épaules laissaient augurer une musculature hautement développée et qui portait un masque de renard.

Il avait le crâne rasé sauf un rond à l'arrière où deux fines mèches de cheveux étaient tressées en une longue natte qui effleurait ses reins. Deux autres étaient bruns, dont l'un portait de longs cheveux et le troisième affichait une tignasse rousse assez rare aux yeux de Sasuke.

Il ne chercha pas plus et lança le même genjutsu que précédemment mais ses ennemis le dissipèrent rapidement. Visiblement, ceux-là étaient entraînés à résister à ce type de techniques. Il était logique que Danzô ait prévu des hommes qui soient capables de tenir tête à un Uchiha, spécialiste de ce type de jutsu.

Leur descendant lança une nouvelle illusion plus violente cette fois-ci, les deux bruns s'effondrèrent au sol. L'homme au masque de renard se lança directement sur lui, sa tresse battant l'air dans son dos. Sasuke sauta en arrière. Ils échangèrent quelques coups. L'homme était fort, il devait bien en convenir et le taijutsu et le maniement du sabre semblaient être son type de combat de prédilection. De nouveau, il fit appel à un genjutsu mais l'homme passa au travers.

\- Tu perds ton temps Uchiha, lança le roux. Tu ne peux pas le prendre dans une de tes illusions.

Sasuke le fixa un instant, l'homme lui tournait délibérément le dos, ayant déjà repéré où se trouvait Naruto et tentant de pénétrer dans la cellule. L'Uchiha s'élança contre lui mais il fut rejeté par l'ANBU à la tresse qui le projeta contre une grille sur laquelle, s'étant retourné dans les airs, ses pieds se posèrent. Il poussa sur les barreaux et revint à l'attaque.

Le combat gagna en ampleur et en violence. Sasuke avait fort à faire avec le renard qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il devait sans cesse contrer ses attaques tout en protégeant la cellule de Naruto sur laquelle l'ANBU roux essayer de lancer ses armes ayant rapidement compris qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à bout du sceau.

Ce combat lui rappelait beaucoup celui qu'ils avaient mené contre Haku, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer à cent pour cent sur son affrontement car sans cesse il devait faire attention à Naruto. Ses ennemis l'avaient bien compris et essayer de se servir de ce point faible. Il savait que la situation en arriverait forcément là lorsqu'il avait cédé à ses pulsions et était resté dans la pièce plutôt que de laisser Naruto seul et d'attaquer ses ennemis par surprise. Il payait ses faiblesses. Mais il était bien décidé à l'emporter.

* * *

Akisada avait été rejoint par les deux mêmes membres de l'équipe de nuit. Ranmaru était salement amoché, son masque de singe était fortement ébréché et une partie de son visage était visible, pour autant le sang l'avait en partie recouverte. Il semblait fatigué et soufflait fort mais il avait insisté pour continuer. Le capitaine ANBU n'avait rien dit. Son corps portait lui aussi la trace des récents affrontements. La blessure sur son bras parce que non soignée s'était un peu plus ouverte et il sentait sa main s'engourdir légèrement. Néanmoins, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mortel ou qui pourrait le priver à jamais de l'usage de son membre.

Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient tous entendu le signal de son homologue de nuit annonçant l'arrivée des renforts. Et franchement, ce n'était pas du luxe. Selon leur calcul, Danzô n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait déployé une bonne moitié de ses unités sur la zone.

Présentement, ils étaient en train de leur courir après. Un peu plus tôt alors qu'il se battait seul contre trois ennemis, ils avaient soudain fait demi-tour et pris la fuite. C'était exactement ce qui était arrivé à Ranmaru et son coéquipier Akihito. … Aucun des trois ne croyait réellement que l'équipe ennemie avait opéré un retrait stratégique, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient eu une information ou un ordre qui ne pouvait qu'être en rapport avec la localisation de l'Uchiha et de l'Uzumaki. Ils pistaient donc, observant les traces au sol, les branchages pour déterminer dans quelle direction les escouades adverses s'étaient dirigées.

Ils étaient en hauteur sur un des arbres centenaires du district, observant les environs, humant l'air, les oreilles ouvertes à tout bruit autre que celui des quelques combats qu'ils avaient décelés mais dont ils pensaient qu'ils avaient pour origine les renforts.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Akisada.

\- Quoi ? demanda Akihito de derrière son masque de chat.

\- Cette lumière.

\- C'était un reflet, capitaine, répondit Ranmaru.

Et c'était vrai qu'on aurait simplement dit un reflet de la lune sur une vitre. Oui, Akisada aurait pu se dire cela si elle ne lui avait pas rappelé la couleur des raiton de Sasuke. D'après ce qu'il calcula, elle devait venir de l'ancien bâtiment de la police et sut que c'était là qu'ils devaient aller.

Les deux autres le suivirent, faisant confiance à son instinct et son expérience.

* * *

Sasuke frappa un grand coup, faisant voler le masque de renard de son adversaire et l'envoya percuter les grilles d'une cellule que celui-ci se prit violemment dans le dos. L'homme se redressa et releva son visage vers le brun. Plusieurs cicatrices le défiguraient et la plus longue lui passait en travers des deux yeux. Un aveugle, pensa Sasuke, le shinobi idéal contre un spécialiste du genjutsu. Danzô avait tout prévu.

Il repassa aussitôt à l'action, son corps volumineux semblant particulièrement bien encaisser les chocs. Il semblait se guider non pas au bruit que pouvait faire son adversaire, Sasuke étant particulièrement silencieux dans ses actions, mais plutôt aux mouvements dans l'air. L'Uchiha esquiva son attaque ainsi que celle de son compagnon, tout en essayant de faire quitter à celui-ci la proximité de la cellule qui abritait le jinchuuriki. Par deux fois déjà, l'homme avait tenté d'envoyer une salve de shurikens sur Naruto qu'un ample mouvement de Kusanagi avait envoyé valser plus loin.

Ils étaient plus forts qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord, en particulier l'aveugle, Sasuke était obligé d'en convenir. Cependant, malgré leur niveau, malgré la masse musculaire que son principal adversaire lançait contre lui, il savait qu'en temps normal, il serait venu à bout d'eux beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais là, il y avait Naruto qu'il voulait protéger coûte que coûte et contre lequel ses deux ennemis multipliaient régulièrement les attaques.

D'autres cadavres jonchaient maintenant le sol autour d'eux, ceux d'autres membres de la Racine qui étaient venus en renfort. La plupart étaient loin d'avoir le niveau suffisant pour venir à bout de lui, cependant de par leur nombre et la présence de l'aveugle parmi eux, l'affrontement était difficile. Ses muscles le tiraient par endroit, il s'était pris quelques coups qui laisseraient des bleus derrière eux. Plusieurs hommes s'acharnaient sur le sceau pour parvenir à ouvrir la grille mais sans succès tandis que d'autres essayaient par tous les moyens d'éloigner Sasuke de la cellule.

\- Laissez tomber, vous n'avez aucune chance, prononça un nouvel arrivant.

Il était petit et particulièrement filiforme, portait un masque qui ne représentait aucun animal, deux grandes balafres rouges le décoraient à la droite du visage.

\- Seul le sang d'un Uchiha peut venir à bout de ce sceau.

Sasuke eut un sourire presque ironique. Il ne fallait pas rêver, il était évident que la particularité des cachots était connue des membres dirigeants de Konoha et donc de Danzô. Les cinq ennemis qui restaient dans la pièce tournèrent leur visage vers lui, l'aveugle lui, avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, un peu comme si on lui avait déclaré la chasse au gibier ouverte. La suite ne fut qu'un enchaînement de coups, de cris, de souffles entrecoupés, de râles de douleur. Les jutsu étaient difficile à échanger dans un endroit aussi fermé, pour autant Sasuke pouvait user du raiton, les grilles des cellules conduisant à merveille leur électricité et plusieurs hommes s'étaient fait brûler les mains malgré leurs gants protecteurs.

Pourtant malgré tout son génie, l'héritier du sharingan ne put contrer toutes les attaques et une le toucha de plein fouet, la lame du sabre entaillant légèrement son épaule. Un peu de sang gicla et tomba sur le visage de l'aveugle qui était à l'origine du coup.

L'homme essuya sa joue et mit sa main devant son nez, souriant en comprenant ce qu'il avait touché. Sasuke sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Il s'élança mais ses ennemis, toujours plus nombreux, se placèrent devant lui, prêts à se sacrifier. Ils arrivaient par vagues successives et l'Uchiha se demandait combien encore allaient venir. Il ne parvenait plus vraiment à les distinguer les uns des autres, leurs tenues identiques, leurs techniques de combat parfois similaires. Ils n'étaient certes pas tous de la même taille ou de la même corpulence, leurs cheveux n'avaient jamais tout à fait la même teinte, la même coupe ou la même longueur, cependant perdus dans le flot du combat, il ne faisait pas attention aux êtres qu'il abattait.

Celui qui semblait être le chef, l'homme au masque balafré de rouge, passa sa main sur la joue de l'aveugle.

Non, pensa Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux et s'en se rendre compte que son sharingan passait automatiquement au stade mangekyô. Il ne perdrait pas une nouvelle fois ce qui comptait le plus pour lui et au même endroit. Non, le cercle avait été bouclé le jour où il en avait fini avec Madara, il était hors de question qu'un nouveau prenne la relève. Alors s'il le fallait, il n'y aurait pas de pitié. Il s'élança et mit rapidement à terre trois de ses adversaires, cependant pas suffisamment vite pour empêcher l'homme d'utiliser son sang pour faire sauter le sceau qui protégeait Naruto.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'aveugle avait repris ses attaques et Sasuke était de plus en plus éloigné de son compagnon. Son sharingan lui permit de voir les mouvements du chef qui saisissait le jinchuuriki par les cheveux pour traîner son corps hors de la cellule. Mais sa vue fut masquée par une nouvelle vague d'arrivants qui entrèrent dans la pièce, certains qu'il reconnut comme étant de son côté et le combat gagna en ampleur. Ils étaient peut-être vingt dans une salle qui n'aurait pas dû en contenir plus de dix en son centre. Les cris retentissaient et leurs échos résonnaient sur les murs amplifiant le brouhaha ambiant.

Sasuke essayait de voir ce qu'il en était de Naruto, criant aux autres d'aller le secourir, repoussant ses ennemis, écrasant des cadavres.

Et puis, il la vit : l'arme, brillante et acérée, s'abattre et au milieu des corps qui lui bouchaient la vue, le sang gicler violemment. Sasuke hurla.

\- Naruto !

Ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là ? Il lui serait sans doute impossible de le dire un jour. Était-ce de la peur ? Une peur incommensurable qui le prit aux tripes et lui retourna l'estomac. Ou de la haine ? Une haine sans nom et dépassant de loin ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. L'envie d'exploser si forte qu'elle emportait tout sur son passage ? Impossible à définir, impossible à décrire.

Il y eut cette douleur au fond de lui, dans son ventre, dans son cœur, dans ses poumons, sa gorge, cette violente de vomir, le goût amer de la bile remontant jusque dans sa bouche.

Sasuke laissa jaillir toute sa puissance, lançant un Amaterasu sur l'aveugle qui était encore après lui et qui s'effondra dans un cri, comme ceux qui étaient trop près de lui.

Il s'élança croyant voir au ralenti les corps qui tournaient, volaient, le sang qui giclait, les armes aiguisées qui entaillaient la peau et blessaient mortellement. Jamais trois mètres ne lui avaient paru aussi long à parcourir.

Un chidori crépitait autour de son corps balayant les ennemis qui tentaient de l'approcher, tranchant dans leurs chairs, il se fichait de les épargner et voulait presque au contraire faire une vraie boucherie avec eux.

* * *

Akisada et ses deux équipiers venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment de la police de Konoha. Le bruit de combat leur parvenait et ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Ce fut Ranmaru qui se jeta en premier dans la bataille, plongeant dans la salle deux kunai dans chaque main. Il s'était attendu à un vrai carnage à l'intérieur, mais visiblement Sasuke avait réussi à neutraliser ses ennemis sans verser de sang. Leur arrivée changea la donne.

Au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, il parvint à entendre la voix de l'Uchiha qui hurlait le prénom de son ami. Akisada se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme caché derrière un masque qui ne représentait pas un animal mais qui était balafré de rouge tenir le jinchuuriki par les cheveux, une arme pointée vers lui.

Il s'élança.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. C'était une victoire totale pour Sasuke et ses protecteurs. Sur le sol de l'ancienne prison du bâtiment de la police de Konoha, une trentaine de corps gisait. Certains crépitaient encore du chidori qui les avait tués, d'autres finissaient de brûler dans des flammes noires comme la mort qu'elles apportaient à coup sûr.

Au milieu de ces corps, un ANBU tenait entre ses bras le corps de son compagnon, son masque de chat cachant les émotions violentes qui l'agitaient. Il leva son regard vers le jeune homme pour lequel son ami avait donné sa vie : Uchiha Sasuke.

Celui-ci lui paraissait plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, marchant d'un pas, résolument lent vers la porte de la pièce.

Sur le corps de Naruto en reposait un autre. Sasuke le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

\- Capitaine, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Akisada s'élança.

Sans même y réfléchir, il se jeta entre l'homme et sa proie, prenant de plein fouet l'arme dans le dos. La lame entra sur le côté droit de son corps, râpa son omoplate, s'enfonçant entre deux côtes et transperça son poumon. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres moyens. Il savait qu'il sacrifiait sa vie au moment même où il avait poussé sur son pied droit. Mais, il ne comptait pas mourir seul.

Il attendit que son ennemi s'approche, un léger ricanement s'élevant de sa gorge et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il usa de ses dernières forces, s'étouffant de plus en plus avec le sang qui remplissait son poumon. Il agrippa l'homme et activa son jutsu le plus ultime. Il laissa le chakra sortir par tous les pores de sa peau, les fines lames de vent la déchirant au passage mais faisant bien plus de dégâts encore chez son adversaire.

Ils moururent ensemble, l'immense corps ensanglanté d'Akisada s'écroulant sur celui inerte de Naruto, le recouvrant entièrement et lui servant encore de protection dans son ultime voyage.

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi arriva sur les lieux, la bataille était déjà finie. Des corps gisaient un peu partout et au milieu d'eux, deux hommes étaient agenouillés, chacun serrant contre lui un corps. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, Naruto couvert de sang dans ses bras.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il.

\- Hn.

\- Naruto ?

\- Il n'a rien. Ce n'est pas son sang.

Il suivit alors le regard de son ancien élève et tomba sur un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Des rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche qu'un sourire semblait encore éclairer, quelques marques sur les joues récoltées lors d'anciens affrontements, une mâchoire extrêmement carrée, un nez fort et légèrement épaté, mais dans l'ensemble, un visage bien proportionné et agréable à l'œil.

Ainsi le capitaine ANBU était mort. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, dans une de ses mains, il reconnut le masque de faucon que tous avaient appris à respecter.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Il l'a sauvé, je voulais connaître le visage de l'homme à qui je dois sa vie.

Le juunin ne dit rien et tendit la main. L'Uchiha y déposa le masque qu'il remit en place.

\- Sortons d'ici.

\- Hn.

Sasuke se leva, utilisant son second bras pour soutenir le corps de Naruto. Il avait de nombreuses égratignures et son vêtement était tâché de rouge au niveau de son épaule droite, les mouvements qu'il faisait pour porter son compagnon n'arrangeant pas la blessure. Un gros hématome qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir était en train de faire son apparition sur son côté gauche. Il y ressentait d'ailleurs, une certaine gêne qui n'irait qu'en s'amplifiant dans les heures à venir.

Il ressortit du bâtiment et sauta sur le toit, n'écoutant pas son corps. De là, il contempla à la lumière de l'aube son quartier. On pouvait voir à de multiples endroits de la fumée s'élever. Son ancien maître était derrière lui, observant lui aussi.

\- Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Oui ?

\- Le capitaine, comment s'appelait-il ?

Le juunin se tourna.

\- Je veux mettre un nom sur son visage.

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête.

\- Nakatomi Akisada.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la demeure de Sasuke, le seul survivant de la Racine ficelé sur une chaise.

Il s'y tenait bien droit, le visage fermé. Un peu plus tôt, on lui avait enlevé de justesse le comprimé de poison qu'il avait tenté d'avaler. Tsunade usant même de son pouvoir de guérison pour être certaine de l'avoir bien en vie.

\- Il faut le faire parler, cracha Tetsuru.

Les deux hommes d'Akisada, qui étaient arrivés lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée, ne cachaient ni leur tristesse, ni la haine qui les habitait à avoir perdu leur capitaine.

\- Impossible répondit Tsunade en ouvrant la bouche du ninja. Ils ont un sceau sur la langue qui les empêche de parler de Danzô ou de la Racine.

Sasuke la fixa.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il parle pour obtenir des informations, répondit-il en activant son mangekyô sharingan.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Inoichi Yamanaka qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

Leurs deux regards étaient mauvais.

\- Parfait, je vous le laisse, je veux toutes les informations possibles, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans et … je veux la tête de Danzô, dit-elle froidement.

Elle fixa Sasuke et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. « Tu veux ta vengeance Uchiha ? Et bien c'est le moment, donne-moi ce que je veux et tu l'auras » semblait-elle lui dire.

Elle se retourna vers Tetsuru et Todoroki qui arboraient une mine grave mais la lueur de la chasse faisait briller leurs yeux.

\- Quant à vous deux, vous allez me fouiller les domiciles de tout ce petit monde, je vous assigne ces deux équipes, je veux tout ce que vous pourrez trouver et des rapports le plus rapidement possible.

Elle passa la porte et se tourna une dernière fois.

\- Je veux sa tête, cracha-t-elle.

\- Oui, dirent-ils avant de disparaître.

Elle prit la direction de la chambre où Naruto avait été allongé sous la surveillance de Sakura.

* * *

**Définitivement, le chapitre le plus laborieux de la fic jusque-là…. Ces combats, une vraie galère, plus jamais, PLUS JAMAIS …. Ahhhhhhhh !!**

**Et maintenant, voyons voir si les prénoms utilisés pour les deux ANBU Akihito et Ranmaru vous rappelle quelque chose … le premier c'est facile et le second … découle du premier.**

**(1): pour info c'est la technique qu'utilise Hayate (l'arbitre qui tousse à l'examen chuunin) contre Baki (le sensei de l'équipe de Suna) – merci Wikipédia !!**


	11. Reviens Naruto

Sasuke sortit d'un couloir le rouge aux joues et une réaction physique des plus voyantes entre les jambes.

Il souffla un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer.

\- La vache, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et contempla la vingtaine de portes qu'il voyait, les yeux un peu exorbités d'un mélange de surprise et d'étrange fascination. Son souffle était un peu court.

Ce qu'il avait vu, était … comment pouvait-il le qualifier ? Il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs réels, en tout cas pas de choses qui étaient vraiment arrivées. Ils se rapportaient en fait à des rêves qu'avait faits Naruto. Oh et pas n'importe lesquels… basiquement, c'est ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme étant des rêves mouillés et qui tournaient tous autour de lui, enfin, plutôt d'eux. Sasuke ne pouvait nier avoir lui-même eu ce genre de délires oniriques, surtout depuis qu'il passait toutes ses nuits collé à Naruto mais franchement … wahou, le blond avait définitivement beaucoup plus d'imagination que lui et il était vraiment nettement plus imprévisible.

Dans ses propres rêves, Sasuke avait des envies qu'il pouvait, et encore plus après la matinée qu'il avait passée dans les fantasmes de Naruto, qualifier de classiques. Il se voyait généralement faire l'amour avec le jinchuuriki, frissonnant à l'écoute de son souffle, sentant ses mains sur lui, parfois écoutant sa voix lui murmurer des mots plus ou moins doux. Question vocabulaire, Naruto faisait preuve d'une certaine originalité, voire d'une pornographie tout à fait délectable et il s'était senti y réagir d'une façon plus que vive, même si dans la réalité, il n'aurait certainement pas aimé se faire tenir ce genre de propos. D'ailleurs, il supposait que Naruto n'oserait certainement pas lui lâcher quelques une des expressions très imagées qu'il utilisait en rêve.

Le premier souvenir était plutôt soft, Naruto et lui faisait l'amour dans la chambre du jinchuuriki à Konoha, dans un lit, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, le blond entre les jambes du brun. Il y avait beaucoup de baisers, de nombreuses caresses, une sensualité et une atmosphère presque charnelle qui rappelait sans cesse que l'on était dans un rêve. Le tout l'avait laissé plutôt troublé. Les scènes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas toujours linéaires, parfois, il ne s'agissait que de simples bribes passant d'un lieu à un autre, d'une position à une autre, parfois, au milieu d'un entraînement, les choses dérapaient et les contacts prenaient un autre sens.

Dans les derniers souvenirs, enfin, la dernière moitié en réalité, les positions avaient commencé à varier, à varier pas mal même. D'abord, il y avait eu cette scène où à peine cachés par un buisson, Naruto l'avait … était-ce cela qu'on appelait une fellation ? Bref, il avait pris le sexe de Sasuke dans sa bouche et l'avait… sucé, comme il l'aurait fait d'une glace, le masturbant en même temps. Franchement, l'Uchiha voulait bien essayer ça.

D'une, ce devait être particulièrement plaisant et de deux, son double dans le fantasme de Naruto avait eu l'air d'apprécier fortement. Ce type de caresses était revenu plusieurs fois par la suite, tantôt c'était Naruto qui la donnait, tantôt Sasuke lui-même, l'un comme l'autre semblait y prendre un plaisir infini qu'il soit receveur ou non.

Les préliminaires étaient généralement suivis de relations sexuelles assez intenses et dans des lieux parfois assez incongrus, heureusement pas toujours. N'empêche Naruto semblait avoir une âme d'exhibitionniste en puissance et visiblement la chambre n'avait pas l'air d'être son lieu de prédilection pour ça.

D'ailleurs, il ne se remettrait sans doute jamais du rêve où ils avaient fait l'amour, le blond le plaquant contre une paroi rocheuse, à peine cachés par la cascade qui leur coulait dessus avec, à deux pas, l'ensemble de l'équipe sept nouvelle constitution qui préparait le campement pour la nuit. La même chose version douche lui paraissait une idée plus que plaisante, la caresse de l'eau, mêlée à celle de la peau serait un vrai plaisir. Bien sûr, faire cela en pleine nature devait avoir des côtés assez sensuels mais il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on puisse le surprendre les cuisses écartées. Il se fichait éperdument de l'avis des autres, d'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas gêné pour s'installer ouvertement dans le même lit que Naruto, mais le sexe restait quelque chose de privé qui ne regardait que lui et le blond.

Il s'était bien demandé comment ce dernier pouvait avoir une telle connaissance en matière de sexualité mais il avait été l'élève de Kakashi bien plus longtemps que lui. Vu ses livres pervers et les remarques douteuses du juunin qu'il se prenait quand même régulièrement, il imaginait bien que le jinchuuriki n'avait pas dû conserver bien longtemps son innocence. Ajouté à cela le fait que Naruto avait été entraîné pendant près de trois ans par Jiraiya l'auteur de ces fameux ouvrages…

Par ailleurs, il se souvenait avoir vu dans plusieurs salles des moments datant de la période de ce dernier en dehors de Konoha et l'Ermite pas net comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, lui faisait parfois relire ses textes pour avoir son opinion, de quoi lui donner pas mal d'idées.

Comme il se retournait, il aperçut le petit Naruto qui venait à lui, avec un grand sourire.

\- Sasuke-san !!

Comme d'habitude, il se laissa sauter dessus, embrasser avant de le reposer au sol. Le petit l'observa un instant.

\- Sasuke-san, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demanda-t-il son index pointé vers l'érection de l'adulte.

\- Rien, rien, ce n'est rien. Je… rien.

Il se tourna un peu et le petit naïf ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

\- Il y a quoi dans ces salles-là ? On peut y aller ?

\- Non ! cria Sasuke effrayant légèrement le petit qui recula.

L'adulte s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Il ne faut pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des monstres.

Tu parles d'un mensonge pensa-t-il, pour autant, il savait que cela serait très efficace sur l'enfant.

\- Des monstres très méchants et très vilains ? chuchota celui-ci en jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir.

\- Oui, très.

\- Alors, il faut le marquer à l'entrée, décida d'un ton ferme le bambin.

\- Oui.

Le petit sortit un crayon et tendit ses bras à l'Uchiha qui l'attrapa une nouvelle fois et le porta sur ses épaules le temps qu'il puisse rédiger. Étonnamment, monstre était un mot qu'il avait vite appris. Lorsque cela fut fait, il le reposa au sol.

\- Je vais y aller, ok ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, ça te va ?

Il n'eut qu'une petite moue triste en guise de réponse.

\- C'est toi qui choisiras les souvenirs.

Il eut juste le temps d'écarter les bras qu'il se retrouva avec le mini-Naruto dedans, un bisou sonore claquant sur sa joue.

\- D'accord !

Et sur ce mot, l'enfant se libéra et courut choisir la pièce qu'ils visiteraient un peu plus tard.

L'Uchiha, lui, revint dans son corps et tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi.

\- Et bien, et bien, je me demande bien ce que tu as pu voir comme souvenir.

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

Kakashi sourit, son ancien élève put le voir à ses yeux.

\- Oh, on dirait que ton corps a apprécié la vue, dit-il en désignant la grosseur qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer entre ses jambes.

Pas de chance pour lui, comme ses larmes lorsqu'il avait revu le souvenir de la pension Okoshi, son érection l'avait suivi dans la réalité, ou plutôt son corps y avait également réagi. Sasuke, à sa grande honte et sa consternation la plus totale, rougit et bégaya un pathétique :

\- Non, mais je, je …

Kakashi éclata de rire.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour Sasuke Uchiha gêné et hont…

La fin de phrase fut couverte par le crépitement du chidori qui brillait à la main droite de ce dernier.

Le juunin leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

\- Là, là, Sasuke, c'est une réaction naturelle et normale. Elle démontre que ton corps fonctionne comm …

\- Kakashi-sensei, grogna son ancien élève.

\- Oh, tu as vu l'heure, on m'attend.

Et dans un pouf sonore et un nuage de fumée, il s'éclipsa de la demeure.

Sasuke sourit et décida de faire un détour par la salle de bain, histoire de trouver une solution pratique et rapide à son problème. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait depuis qu'il vivait avec Naruto, mais grâce à lui, il avait toute une nouvelle panoplie de fantasmes et d'images pour égayer ses plaisirs solitaires. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas exclu, même pas du tout, qu'il aille rejeter un coup d'œil par là-bas prochainement, très prochainement.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il sortit sur la terrasse de bois, son regard recherchant automatiquement la présence du capitaine ANBU. Mais sa place était vide. Cela faisait pourtant un mois mais Sasuke ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à son absence. Une nouvelle équipe avait été assignée, seule Hana y était restée. Dans l'équipe de nuit, un des ANBU avait demandé à être changé d'escouade et de mission. Il s'agissait de celui au masque de chat, le seul survivant du bâtiment de la police avec lui et Naruto. Sasuke avait compris que le camarade qu'il avait perdu dans la bataille représentait plus pour lui qu'un simple compagnon d'armes… Il ne pouvait le blâmer pour sa décision.

Le mois écoulé avait été assez étrange, l'attaque du quartier Uchiha avait beaucoup remué Konoha, plus parce que Naruto en était la cible que lui-même, il n'était pas naïf au point de penser cela. Tous ses amis avaient débarqué pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, certains avaient même bravé son accueil glacial pour le remercier. Dans le village, cela avait été une mini-révolution. La fouille compulsive des habitations de tous les membres de la Racine sur lesquels on avait réussi à mettre un nom, n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Quant à Danzô, il s'était arrangé pour que le complot retombe sur un de ses lieutenants les plus proches qui avait reconnu être à l'origine de l'attaque et avoir détourné une grande partie des membres de la section. Pour autant, la vraie tête pensante de tout ceci avait dû sentir que rester à Konoha devenait dangereux, Tsunade ne cachait pas son envie de le voir pendu au bout d'une corde et devant sa fureur même le conseil avait désavoué son ancien membre qui avait pris une fuite salvatrice.

Plusieurs équipes étaient à sa poursuite, l'une d'elle était composée des deux ANBU qui avaient été sous les ordres d'Akisada avec à leur tête, l'homme au masque de chat de l'équipe de nuit.

Sasuke ne doutait pas que leur envie de vengeance les mènerait sans doute à la victoire, du moins l'espérait-il. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait plus les mêmes velléités qu'avant, apprendre la mort de cette raclure serait un grand plaisir pour lui. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas craché sur une mission l'envoyant sur ses traces.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa priorité était toujours la même et cela depuis plus de six mois : ramener Naruto.

Entre temps, sa période de probation était passée et il était désormais un homme libre. Le conseil n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose à redire après l'attaque. Pour autant, il n'était que très peu sorti, détestant laisser Naruto seul mais ne voulant pas l'emmener pour ne pas l'exposer.

Il en avait néanmoins profité plusieurs fois, la première ayant été pour assister à l'enterrement d'Akisada. Vêtu de vêtements noirs, ses émotions bien enfouies en lui, il s'était placé un peu en retrait du gros des ninjas présents sur les lieux. De nombreuses personnes avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à la cérémonie, aussi bien parmi les ninjas que les civils. On n'honorait pas seulement le capitaine ANBU mais également celui qui était décédé dans le poste de police.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai et Sakura étaient venus se poster à ses côtés, échangeant quelques petits sourires mais aucun mot. La cérémonie avait été sobre comme toujours dans leur monde de ninja, l'Hokage avait fait un discours simple et direct, soulignant la carrière exemplaire du capitaine et celle tout aussi bien partie du second membre de l'ANBU. La brigade complète était là, aux premières loges, les masques bien en place sur le visage. Une certaine tension les animait, même s'ils savaient que la mort faisait partie du quotidien. Elle était certainement plus douloureuse cette fois-ci parce que causée par des membres du même village, des personnes qui auraient dû être des alliés et non des ennemis.

Après cela, ses sorties s'étaient souvent cantonnées au bureau de l'Hokage, à un terrain d'entrainement à l'abri des regards indiscrets et où il avait enfin pu dévoiler l'étendue de sa puissance, faisant la démonstration de ses techniques les plus ultimes comme Kirin, ou le Gōryūka mangekyô no jutsu qu'il avait plus ou moins inventé lors de son affrontement final avec Madara. Tsunade, Kakashi et Yamato s'étaient montrés pour le moins épatés par les techniques infernales qu'il avait pu déclencher. Ils étaient les seuls qui avaient eu la chance d'assister au petit show de l'Uchiha.

A part cela, il n'avait que peu d'attrait pour une visite de Konoha seul, elle aurait eu bien plus de charme avec Naruto. Il avait décliné plusieurs fois des invitations à manger, certaines émanant de jeunes femmes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne connaitrait pas les mêmes troubles que dans son enfance où de nombreuses filles lui couraient après.

Fort heureusement, l'aura de mystère et de puissance qui se dégageait de lui, son passé quelque peu tumultueux, le risque qui pesait toujours un peu sur ses épaules de voir des ninjas rebelles s'attaquer à lui, refroidissaient la plupart des prétendantes.

Il continuait donc à passer le plus clair de son temps chez lui et dans l'esprit de Naruto en particulier. Cela lui permettait aussi de voir le petit Naruto dont il aimait, peut-être même de plus en plus, la compagnie. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais parié sur le fait d'apprécier le contact avec un enfant, mais celui-ci n'était pas n'importe lequel, après tout.

Ce jour-là, justement, Sasuke se trouvait de nouveau dans l'esprit de Naruto, se demandant par où il allait attaquer sa matinée. Ce n'était pas une belle journée. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le nez collé au bras de Naruto, la couverture remontée presque au-dessus de la tête. Il faisait sombre et il était plus tard que d'habitude. Le soleil n'éclairait pas la chambre ce qui lui servait généralement de réveil. Il s'était étiré et avait regardé par la fenêtre ouverte d'où arrivait un courant d'air frais qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Le ciel était uniformément gris et l'air était lourd. Il y aurait peut-être de l'orage en fin de journée.

Ils n'étaient pas si fréquents que cela les jours de pluie à Konoha, généralement même lorsqu'il pleuvait le soleil était souvent de la partie. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui, avait-il pensé.

C'était à la fois idiot et réconfortant de perdre ses premières pensées du matin sur la météo. C'était le signe qu'il avait trouvé une certaine paix, un calme qui lui offrait le luxe de ne pas penser qu'en terme de mission, de vengeance ou autre. Oui, c'était un luxe qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, n'en connaissant que trop le prix.

Il avançait tranquillement, s'enfonçant dans les méandres de l'esprit de Naruto. Les couloirs qu'il croisait avaient déjà tous été visités. Il en restait encore bien d'autres, le nombre de souvenirs qu'un être humain pouvait emmagasiner était vraiment incroyable. Il passa devant une ramification au sommet de laquelle rien n'était écrit. Il réfléchit un instant, certain d'avoir déjà visité cette zone.

\- La Racine, murmura-t-il.

Il s'agissait de la section dans laquelle il était lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué. Il passa son chemin, il en avait fait le tour. Ce n'est que deux pas plus loin qu'il se rappela ne pas être allé au bout du dernier souvenir, celui où l'on voyait l'accouchement de celle qu'il pensait être la mère de Naruto. Il soupira, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il n'avait rien vu de bien particulier là-bas. Il refit un pas puis s'arrêta.

\- Allez, autant être sûr, dit-il.

Il revint en arrière et pénétra dans le couloir tournant directement dans la première salle.

Comme la fois précédente, Sasuke fut surpris que le souvenir se mette en route aussi vite, d'ailleurs, tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le brouillard. La première fois, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une inattention de sa part, cette fois-ci par contre …

Chose beaucoup plus étrange par contre, le Yondaime pénétra dans la pièce de suite. Sasuke était certain que la première fois, il avait eu le temps de s'approcher de la future mère avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Il fronça les sourcils et étudia avec attention la scène.

Le Quatrième semblait inquiet, lui aussi avait l'air fatigué comme s'il avait peu ou pas dormi les jours précédents. Sasuke se concentra sur lui, retrouvant tellement de Naruto dans son père. La forme du visage était exactement la même, le nez identique, la ligne de la mâchoire similaire, encore quelques années et la ressemblance serait encore plus troublante. La couleur de peau était différente, Naruto devait la tenir de sa mère mais la jeune femme était tellement blanche que c'était difficile à dire. La forme de ses yeux par contre était exactement la même que celle de son fils, même si leur couleur était typiquement celle de son père.

\- Kushina, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix du Quatrième était douce et posée. Elle était étrangement apaisante et pourtant derrière, on décelait les petites intonations qui l'agaçaient tant chez Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'équipe sept.

\- Minato.

La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui, elle était en sueur et l'accouchement semblait difficile. Autour d'elle, plusieurs medic-nin s'activaient, parlant à voix basse.

Le Quatrième les regarda, il embrassa sa femme sur le front et s'éloigna. Sasuke le suivit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond.

Un des medic-nin, celui qui semblait le plus expérimenté s'essuya les mains et répondit.

\- Les choses se présentent plutôt mal, Hokage-sama.

Sasuke vit clairement la lueur d'inquiétude passée dans les yeux bleus, elle avait la même texture, la même intensité que dans ceux de son fils.

\- L'enfant se présente par les pieds, nous essayons de le retourner, mais votre femme, je ne sais pas si elle aura la force.

\- Kushina est forte, c'est un ninja répondit-il alors que son regard partait se poser sur la jeune femme dont un geignement s'échappait.

\- Je sais, Yondaime-sama. Nous allons faire notre maximum pour elle et pour l'enfant.

Minato, puisque c'était son nom, revint auprès de sa compagne, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Cette dernière le lui rendit et Sasuke se dit que c'était d'elle que Naruto tenait les siens. Elle pointa son index vers lui.

\- N'essayez même pas Namikaze Minato, je sais que ça se présente mal.

\- Kushina.

Elle parvint à laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Allez, j'ai connu… arggg…. pire… hein ? Tu te souviens quand je suis revenue du Pays des Vagues ?

Le Quatrième lui adressa un grand sourire, ses yeux riaient presque.

\- J'étais pas belle à voir, hein ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais être débarrassé de moi. Et ben raté. Et ….

Elle grimaça de douleur et souffla.

\- Tu m'avais fait peur, répondit le blond en passant une main sur le front humide et continuant dans la masse rousse.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois non plus, je vais continuer à te pourrir la vie.

\- J'espère, mon amour.

Il avait baissé encore un peu sa voix pour murmurer ces derniers mots. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent ne fut que pur bonheur et le témoignage d'un amour profond.

Ils furent interrompus par le médecin qui se plaçait entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes prête Kushina, je vais le retourner.

\- Oui !

Sasuke sourit, ce n'était pas la réponse d'une femme mais bien celle d'un ninja. Les habitudes ont la vie dure même dans des cas comme celui-là. Le médecin commença à faire ce qu'il avait à faire et que l'Uchiha ne voulait pas savoir.

En tout cas, cela avait l'air particulièrement douloureux et la rousse grogna plusieurs fois, serrant la main du Quatrième si fort qu'elle s'en faisait blanchir les doigts. Les infirmiers eux s'activaient, diffusant du chakra dans le corps de leur patiente tandis que deux autres dessinaient un sceau complexe autour d'elle puis déposaient un parchemin sur son ventre.

Minato embrassait le front de sa femme qui balançait des vannes au médecin, cherchant à garder bonne contenance alors qu'on entendait à sa voix qu'elle souffrait. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient se creuser de minute en minute et le médecin avait les mains couvertes de sang. Pourtant, elle ne laissait rien voir de sa douleur, continuant sur sa lancée, faisant pouffer les infirmiers autour d'elle.

Sasuke retrouvait là, un trait de caractère propre à Naruto, cette façon de toujours sourire ou rire devant l'adversité. Il avait pensé que c'était sa vie qui le lui avait transmis, mais il découvrait qu'en fait, il avait eu ça en lui, hérité de cette jeune femme qui peinait tant à lui donner la vie.

Finalement, dans un cri de la future mère, le médecin obtint ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est très bien Kushina, je suis fier de vous.

\- Hé, hé … je vous l'avais dit.

\- Maintenant, on va y aller, ok ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Laissez-lui un instant.

\- Minato, nous n'avons pas le temps, le coupa-t-elle. Il est là, son attaque a déjà commencé, tu sais que chaque minute qui passe ce sont des hommes et des femmes qui meurent.

\- Kushina, répondit-il.

Il y avait une telle tendresse dans sa voix et encore plus de fierté.

\- Ce sont tes ninjas Minato, ceux que tu dois protéger, comme ce village. Alors on va y aller.

Elle fit un signe de tête au médecin.

\- Bien alors à la prochaine contraction, vous allez pousser.

\- Oui !

Encore une fois, la réponse du ninja. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette femme qui pensait aux autres avant elle, qui affrontait cette épreuve sans broncher.

L'accouchement dura bien encore une quarantaine de minutes. A chaque contraction, elle poussait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était de plus en plus pâle et l'inquiétude se lisait sur tous les visages sauf le sien.

Elle semblait fixée sur son but, ne réfléchissant à rien d'autre, ne prenant rien d'autre en compte.

Elle ne retenait plus ses cris de douleur à chaque poussée, encouragée par le médecin, par ses « je vois sa tête », « les épaules et le plus dur sera fait » « une dernière, une dernière fois Kushina » « vous vous en sortez comme une chef ».

Elle avait arrêté de répondre, la douleur lui coupant la parole.

Sasuke s'était approché d'elle, l'encourageant muettement, serrant les poings, retenant son souffle, les émotions défilant sur son visage. En si peu de temps, il avait déjà pour elle une certaine affection, peut-être parce qu'elle était la mère de celui qu'il aimait et qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Enfin, elle parvint au bout de son calvaire et des pleurs retentirent dans la pièce, leur vrillant les tympans.

Sasuke avança, bien malgré lui, il avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire. Regardant le bébé blond qui hurlait. Il parvint même à se dire que finalement, Naruto avait toujours eu cette voix un peu criarde qui lui portait tant sur les nerfs lorsqu'ils étaient équipiers.

Un des medic-nin s'éloigna avec l'enfant tandis que l'autre lui continuait de s'occuper de la jeune mère. Elle s'était rallongée, elle était trempée et d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Son fils lui fut ramené moins de dix minutes plus tard par le Yondaime, enveloppé dans un linge blanc, une touffe de cheveux blonds dressée sur sa tête.

\- Kushina, regarde, c'est lui, c'est Naruto, lui dit Minato les larmes aux bords des yeux.

La jeune femme lui sourit malgré son épuisement et attira à elle son compagnon et son fils.

La vision était magnifique et Sasuke pouvait difficilement contenir ses émotions, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le couple se regardait avec tellement d'amour et lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur le petit corps qui pleurait doucement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus belles choses en ce monde. Kushina déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils tandis que Minato caressait ses cheveux. Ils se sourirent à nouveau. C'était un moment de paix, un moment volé, volé à la vie, à la folie des hommes et de leurs desseins monstrueux. C'était peut-être plus que cela encore, le sens même de l'existence.

Sasuke soupira, il ignorait ce qu'était devenue la mère de Naruto, mais il savait que cette magnifique scène avait eu une fin tragique. Dans peu de temps, le Quatrième irait sacrifier sa vie et son fils en scellant en lui Kyûbi, le démon que son aïeul avait lancé sur Konoha pour se venger des Senju, sa soif de vengeance plongeant le village dans le chaos. Par la suite, ce serait le tour de son clan de subir les conséquences de ses actes.

Il ne comprenait que trop à quel point il s'était trompé en suivant lui-même cette voie. Il s'y était jeté comme un idiot, s'aveuglant trop de fois. Mais tout ceci était derrière lui, et ces années et peut-être encore plus ces derniers mois l'avaient profondément changé. Il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs, jamais.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du tableau magnifique que représentait la famille de Naruto. Il faudrait qu'il l'emmène là quand il l'aurait retrouvé, il faudrait qu'il lui montre qu'il avait été voulu, aimé et à quel point ses parents lui ressemblaient chacun à sa façon. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si le jinchuuriki avait une idée de qui ils étaient. Il se demanda également jusqu'où allait l'emmener ce souvenir, peut-être jusqu'à l'attaque du démon.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se posait la question, la scène devant lui se figea. Pas de brouillard comme à la fin d'un souvenir comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes. Il cligna des yeux comme la scène se modifiait subitement.

\- Kushina, est-ce que ça va ?

La mère de Naruto se tenait de nouveau sur la table d'accouchement, les pieds dans les étriers et le Yondaime faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait ou si en fait, mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison le souvenir recommençait ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à détecter ce qui pouvait être différent. Son cœur battait vite, de plus en plus vite. Il avait bien une théorie, mais il avait tellement peur d'être déçu qu'il n'osait y croire. Une boule était en train de prendre naissance dans son ventre, des décharges d'acide semblaient lui percer l'estomac.

Etait-il possible que… et pourtant… Mais en dehors de Naruto, qui pouvait avoir la capacité de contrôler les souvenirs, de les arrêter et de les faire recommencer comme cela venait de se produire ?

\- Naruto, appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pourtant, pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication ou plutôt ne voulait pas en trouver une autre. Malgré son souhait, certaines théories avaient éclos en lui. Le cerveau de Naruto pouvait souffrir d'un léger dysfonctionnement qui serait donc à l'origine de cette différence. Ces souvenirs datant de la naissance du jeune homme, peut-être qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas comme les autres ? Non, cette dernière hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Peut-être le dysfonctionnement alors ?

Il commença à avancer, passant au travers du médecin et du Quatrième qui parlaient ensemble. Il parcourut la pièce, essayant d'aller au-delà des images qui défilaient toujours.

\- Naruto, appela-t-il à nouveau.

Mais comme la fois précédente, seules les voix du souvenir lui répondirent. Il continua à avancer, ne parvenant pas à se dépêtrer des images, celles-ci se déroulant en un seul et unique endroit, il ne pouvait pas être laissé derrière. Une certaine frénésie s'était emparée de lui et sa patience atteignait déjà ses limites, il essayait de contenir autant qu'il le pouvait la joie qu'il sentait poindre en lui à l'idée de l'avoir enfin trouvé et tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas tomber de trop haut si ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sûr. Il avait visionné tellement de moments, tellement de pièces et jamais encore il n'avait assisté à un phénomène équivalent, c'était donc forcement qu'il était là.

Il avait si souvent réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait ou plutôt à la façon dont il comprendrait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la cachette du jinchuuriki. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quelque chose de ce genre précisément et pourtant cela semblait une possibilité plus que probable. Naruto avait dû chercher le réconfort dans une scène de sa vie rassurante et forte, et qu'y avait-il de plus significatif que ce souvenir où entouré de sa famille, il était un enfant comme les autres, aimé et désiré ? Après tout ce qu'avait dû lui faire subir le démon, le harcèlement psychologique qu'il lui avait infligé et pendant lequel, Sasuke n'en doutait aucunement, il avait tenté de lui démontrer qu'il était un monstre à l'image de l'hôte qu'il abritait.

Alors, cette scène, cet amour parental fort et puissant, Naruto devait s'en gorger. S'il avait pu choisir de s'enfermer dans un de ses propres souvenirs, Sasuke en aurait certainement choisi un de son enfance, à l'époque où ses parents, son frère et lui formaient une famille heureuse, avant la tragédie qui avait marqué sa vie.

Et la naissance de Naruto était le seul moment qui avait précédé le drame qui avait définitivement modifié la sienne. Alors, oui, il devait forcement être là. C'était sûr !

Son cœur battait vite alors qu'il râlait et décidait de rejoindre la porte de la salle. Peut-être en longeant le mur aurait-il plus de chances de pouvoir en faire le tour. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant très longtemps et il se demandait bien où cela allait l'entraîner.

Il avança donc, ne lâchant pas la paroi, ouvrant grand les yeux, cherchant une mèche blonde ou une trace d'orange. Il continuait encore et toujours. Il entendait les râles de la jeune mère qui poussait. Le temps semblait sans fin, tout comme cette satanée paroi. Il parvint enfin à un angle et entreprit de poursuivre son chemin. Il voulait le trouver et il savait qu'il devait être là. Il ne lâchait pas le mur, l'humidité se condensait en gouttes qui coulaient jusqu'à ses poignets, parfois même jusqu'à ses coudes. Il n'appréciait pas la sensation glacée et un peu gluante mais peu lui importait.

\- Naruto, appela-t-il de nouveau, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le souvenir avait encore avancé et les cris du bébé résonnèrent dans la pièce. Sasuke fixa la scène attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Comme précédemment, le souvenir continua jusqu'à l'image de cette famille réunie et elle se figea, un peu plus longtemps que précédemment.

\- Naruto, cria cette fois l'Uchiha. Réponds, bon Dieu !

Le souvenir recommença mais pas du départ, il revint sur le passage où les deux parents de Naruto échangeaient un long regard empli d'amour et de tendresse.

\- Merde, lâcha Sasuke maintenant certain de la présence de son ami dans la pièce.

Il accéléra ne lâchant pas la cloison froide, les yeux scrutant l'obscurité environnante et puis enfin, enfin bon Dieu, il l'aperçut.

Dans un coin, accroupi et replié sur lui-même, les bras posés sur les genoux et la tête enfoncée entre eux, seuls ses yeux et son front dépassaient. Sasuke n'y tint plus, il s'élança, l'eau éclaboussant partout autour de lui alors qu'il courait comme un fou. Son cœur … son cœur, allait exploser, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tout son corps semblait vibrer à l'unisson de ce battement rythmique. La kyrielle d'émotions qui le secouait, qui le traversait était si violente et en même temps si confuse qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Crier peut-être, ou pleurer éventuellement, sauter sur place, pourquoi pas, en tout cas, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour exulter ce bonheur violent qui lui tombait dessus. Le tout le laissait presque tremblant et un peu fébrile et excité. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser se faisait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Mais, il n'y était toujours pas, on aurait dit que la distance s'allongeait sans cesse et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le toucher. Le dernier mètre fut parcouru sur les genoux alors qu'il se jetait littéralement sur lui, ses jambes finissant autour des siennes.

Et lorsqu'il fut enfin devant lui, ce fut le soulagement qui prima sur tout le reste. Pourtant, lui comme ses autres émotions se calmèrent lorsqu'il constata que Naruto regardait partout sauf dans sa direction et qu'il essayait de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui pour échapper à l'emprise du brun.

\- Na… Naruto ?

Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et tenta de faire se croiser leurs regards mais voyant que l'autre détournait sans cesse le sien, il l'empoigna un peu plus. Les yeux bleus se fermèrent.

\- Naruto, hé, parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

Celui-ci se leva subitement, s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Sasuke et recula un peu plus loin. L'Uchiha était interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un rejet de la part du jinchuuriki et surtout n'en voyait pas la cause.

\- Naruto, mais pourquoi tu recules ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre ne répondit pas vraiment, il baragouina quelque chose que Sasuke ne parvint pas à comprendre. Il s'approcha de nouveau et l'agrippa, se concentrant sur le mouvement de ses lèvres afin de pouvoir traduire ce qu'il disait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L'autre refusait toujours de le fixer, baissant la tête et continuant à marmonner. Cette fois-ci, le brun put en saisir quelques bribes.

\- Non, …, #~~ … Kyûbi … #~~ … maudit … #~~ …

\- Quoi ? Quoi Kyûbi ? Naruto, mais parle-moi, c'est Sasuke, c'est moi.

\- Non ! cria le blond. Non ! Tu n'es pas Sasuke, tu es Kyûbi, mais je ne t'écouterai pas !

\- Comment ça ? Naruto !

Sasuke haussa le ton, attrapant son ami et ne lui laissant pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être ? Regarde, c'est moi.

Naruto remua la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant :

\- Tu m'avais laissé, j'étais tranquille ici, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu reviens maintenant ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant au comportement du blond. Il savait par ce que lui en avait dit le Bijuu que celui-ci s'était servi de lui pour essayer de faire craquer Naruto et prendre le contrôle sur lui. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter. Il était sa faille, il le savait et une fois de plus, il maudit le démon de l'avoir bien compris. Mais, tout le monde le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Du moment où il avait abandonné Konoha, il avait toujours été le point faible de Naruto, comme lui était le sien, ce lien qu'il n'avait pas su briser et qu'il avait même renforcé un peu plus à la pension Okoshi.

Il devait donc le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il était bien lui-même. Seulement comment faire, quand il ignorait ce qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Kyûbi. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller le lui demandait. Il était bien sûr que s'il laissait le blond maintenant, il lui faudrait autant, voire plus de temps pour lui remettre la main dessus.

\- Naruto, quoi que t'ait fait Kyûbi, quoi qu'il t'ait dit, c'était faux. Je suis là, maintenant, et je vais te ramener.

Le blond continuait à s'agiter entre ses bras, Sasuke soupira et le serra plus fort contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et l'autre s'arrêta d'un seul coup, son corps était tendu. L'Uchiha le sentit aussitôt et recommença, lui murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, hein ? Que tu étais un monstre ? Qu'on ne t'aimait pas ? C'est faux, tout ça c'est faux. Tout le monde à Konoha t'attend. Tsunade, si tu voyais à quel point tu lui manques. Elle essaye bien de le cacher mais elle a une petite lueur triste dans le regard à chaque fois qu'on parle de toi. Il y a Kakashi-sensei aussi, il vient tous les jours pour voir si j'ai réussi à te ramener. Il sait pour nous, il s'en fiche. Iruka aussi vient souvent et Yamato, ils espèrent tous que tu vas revenir. Et puis, il y a Sakura qui est jalouse parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et qui prends soin de toi. Tu imagines ça ? Sakura jalouse à cause de toi ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, il sentait le corps contre le sien se détendre et il savait qu'il avait son attention.

\- Les autres aussi, Shikamaru, Kiba, toute la clique, ils viennent régulièrement te voir, ils veulent tellement que tu reviennes. Et puis, il y a moi.

De nouveau, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Moi, moi, qui te cherche depuis six mois, qui crève de te retrouver.

Dire cela n'était pas le plus facile pour Sasuke, ouvrir son cœur, il avait bien appris à le faire un peu ces derniers mois mais c'était tellement plus compliqué lorsqu'il fallait le faire face à celui qui était concerné par ces sentiments. Mais, il savait que c'était ce dont Naruto avait besoin et puis de toute façon, c'était vrai, il ne comptait pas les lui cacher.

\- Moi qui suis revenu à Konoha pour toi parce que je te l'avais promis Naruto. Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? Du mot que tu m'as laissé ? Tu m'as dit que tu comptais sur moi pour tenir ma parole et revenir dès que j'aurai fini. Ca m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, il y a eu des rebondissements inattendus, des choses que je n'avais pas envisagées au départ, des personnes qui me sont tombées dessus. Je… mais je suis rentré et tu n'étais pas là et personne ne voulait me dire où tu étais.

Il s'assit, se fichant éperdument d'avoir les fesses dans l'eau, entraînant Naruto avec lui. Il entendit vaguement les cris du bébé du souvenir retentirent mais il reprit son monologue.

\- Mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai fait comme toi, je t'ai trouvé, je… j'ai pris soin de toi.

\- C'était vrai ? entendit-il demander tout à coup.

\- Quoi Naruto ?

\- Nous deux, cette nuit-là ?

Sasuke le serra un peu plus fort, une de ses mains saisissant le menton du blond pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent enfin. Timidement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser fugace.

\- Oui.

\- Je… j'ai cru… que peut-être… j'avais rêvé tout ça, Kyûbi m'a tellement répété que tu te fichais de moi, que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que ce souvenir n'était qu'un fantasme, que jamais, toi et moi …

Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau, maudissant ce satané renard et le fait qu'il ne pouvait le tuer sans attenter à la vie de son hôte.

\- C'était vrai Naruto, nous nous sommes aimés ce jour-là. Je voulais revenir avec toi, j'étais tellement bien dans tes bras, je voulais te le dire mais tu es parti avant que je n'aie pu le faire.

\- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas …

\- Je sais, répondit l'Uchiha en l'embrassant à nouveau. Je sais. Je t'aime Naruto, je … reviens, reviens, ça fait six longs mois que je te cherche, reviens.

Le silence se fit pesant pendant un instant, mais, il ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Tu seras là ?

\- Je suis là, je serai juste en face de toi quand tu vas revenir à toi. Viens.

Ne lui laissant pas tellement plus de choix, il se leva, le portant dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Il sentit dans son cou, le souffle de Naruto qui semblait le humer et qui frottait son nez contre sa peau lui provoquant de doux frissons. Ils revinrent jusqu'au conduit dans lequel débarquait toujours Sasuke. Il posa le blond au sol.

\- Tu reviens, hein ?

\- Je… Sasuke murmura-t-il, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je… ?

\- Bientôt un an.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Je pensais que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Le temps ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse ici, le rassura Sasuke.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, l'Uchiha n'osait repartir de peur de voir qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Il passa sa main sur la joue du blond dans une caresse douce et affectueuse.

\- Est-ce que les gens ne vont pas penser que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- J'ai été faible et que …

Sasuke lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai vu ce par quoi tu es passé, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato et ce Sai sont allés sur place. Le premier qui dira que tu as été faible se fera envoyer voler avant même que j'aie le temps de le faire moi-même.

Naruto lui sourit et Sasuke le lui rendit avant de fermer les yeux et de disparaître.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait de nouveau dans leur chambre. Il cligna des paupières et son sharingan se désactiva.

\- Sasuke, lui dit Sakura qui se trouvait là et qui vint se placer face à lui. Je voulais…

\- Attends, pousse-toi, cracha-t-il.

Sakura recula surprise de la véhémence de Sasuke alors que celui-ci se jetait de l'autre côté du lit, tout proche de Naruto le regardant avec une intensité surprenante.

\- Naruto, Naruto, appelait-il en attrapant le visage du blond à deux mains.

\- Sasuke, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Kakashi, lui aussi surpris du comportement plus qu'inhabituel du jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il en se concentrant.

On aurait presque pu entendre les deux autres retenir leur souffle à cette annonce, leurs pupilles se dilatant légèrement sous la surprise. Ils se retournèrent et à leur tour scrutèrent le visage de Naruto.

Au départ, il ne se passa rien et Sasuke appela une fois de plus le jeune homme, croisant les doigts en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il l'avait suivi. Et puis enfin, les yeux bleus bougèrent doucement, cherchant à se fixer quelque part. Les trois autres ne respiraient plus, les mains crispées, les poings serrés, ne voulant pas croire à l'incroyable, le cœur battant dans l'attente du miracle tant espéré.

Les prunelles azur semblèrent chercher à se poser et puis enfin elles s'arrêtèrent sur Sasuke. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit presque au ralenti.

\- Sa … ahh.

Il toussa quelque peu et porta sa main à sa gorge, il avait l'impression que prononcer une parole allait la lui arracher.

\- N'essaye pas de forcer Naruto, lui dit Sakura, ses réflexes de médecin la sortant de sa torpeur. Ta voix ne va pas revenir comme ça, il faut l'échauffer un peu.

Elle se précipita sur un verre d'eau et le tendit à son ami, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke le lui prit des mains et le fit boire, surprenant Naruto par ce geste et par l'habitude que son corps semblait en avoir.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il tout bas tendant sa main vers le visage du brun.

Bouger son corps lui paraissait étrange, pourtant ses muscles n'étaient pas particulièrement engourdis, c'était juste bizarre de les mouvoir. Mais peu lui importait, Sasuke était là, bien réel devant lui, il ne lui avait pas menti. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un grand sourire lui éclairait le visage, elle avait tellement désespéré, elle s'était tellement dit que jamais elle n'entendrait à nouveau sa voix. Elle s'avança, elle voulait l'ausculter, le serrer dans ses bras, peut-être les deux en même temps, en fait, elle ne savait plus trop. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait l'approcher et se mettre entre lui et Sasuke, son ami repoussa doucement mais fermement sa main et, sans la regarder, se précipita contre le torse du brun. Les bras de ce dernier se refermèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent à l'en étouffer.

Leur ancienne coéquipière était en arrêt devant la scène. Elle venait de… de se faire rejeter, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et elle en était surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Naruto la repousserait au profit de Sasuke. Elle les observa perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne comprenant pas les mots que l'Uchiha murmurait, mais voyant les baisers qu'il déposait sur l'autre et la façon étrange dont le blond se collait un peu plus à lui à chaque nouvelle démonstration de tendresse.

Non, pensa-t-elle, alors que ses yeux commençaient à la piquer, pas de tendresse, non, d'amour.

Sasuke, lui, n'essayait même pas de contenir le bonheur qui explosait en lui. Enfin, il était là, dans ses bras, vivant, son corps en mouvement, son souffle contre sa peau. Il le serrait, le serrait tellement fort mais il en avait besoin et visiblement l'autre aussi. Et c'était bien le cas, Naruto arrivait à peine à y croire et il y avait tant de choses, tant de questions et pourtant tout ceci disparaissait derrière cette pensée, derrière ce contact, derrière les mots qui lui étaient murmurés à l'oreille, derrière ses baisers surprenant de candeur et de joie de vivre.

Sakura recula, elle comprenait bien ce qu'il se passait mais pour autant, c'était assez difficile à accepter. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait retenir bien longtemps ses larmes.

\- Je… je…

Elle croisa le regard de Kakashi et préféra s'éclipser sans un mot de plus, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête également.

Le juunin resta un instant, passant la main dans les mèches brunes, lui caressant le crâne pour le féliciter. Sasuke redressa la tête pour le fixer, lui adressant le sourire le plus franc qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son ami, son amour, son rire fusant par moment parce qu'il était trop heureux et qu'il ne parvenait pas à le retenir.

Kakashi les laissa tous les deux et prit la suite de la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle avait bien plus besoin d'elle que Naruto et Sasuke qui semblaient trouver leur bonheur dans la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Ensuite, il lui faudrait aller prévenir l'Hokage ou peut-être laisserait-il le plaisir à l'Uchiha. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait d'accomplir ce petit miracle.

Il sortit de la demeure et fit un pas dans la rue, cherchant Sakura. Il la trouva assise sous le porche d'une maison voisine. En silence, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient humides. Il s'écoula peut-être deux minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler, posant une question qui dérouta son maître.

\- Kakashi-sensei que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke à la Vallée de la Fin ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça Sakura ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est là que les choses ont changé et que je les ai perdus.

\- Pour tout dire, je n'en sais rien, mais les blessures qu'avait Naruto, la quantité de chakra que j'ai pu ressentir même à distance me laissent supposer que ces deux-là se sont battus à mort ce jour-là.

\- Vous savez sensei, parfois et je sais que je ne le pense pas vraiment et que je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde, mais parfois j'aurais voulu moi aussi perdre mes parents pour pouvoir être proche d'eux, pour pouvoir comprendre cette douleur au fond d'eux. Parce que malgré tout l'amour que je leur porte, je ne pourrai jamais être liée à eux, parce que je ne peux l'être que par l'amour et non par la souffrance. Et c'est elle qui les soude encore plus que le reste, c'est elle qui fait que ce qu'ils vivent ensemble est si fort et si fusionnel. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais rien dit à l'époque et peut-être étais-je un peu trop excessive avec Sasuke, mais je savais déjà que jamais je ne pourrais tisser le même lien que ce soit avec Naruto ou avec Sasuke. Je savais que je serais toujours mise à l'écart.

Kakashi ne disait rien, laissant son ancienne élève vider son cœur devant lui. Tout ce qu'elle disait, lui aussi l'avait compris. Ce qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et Naruto, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, pas même les deux concernés.

\- Mais c'est si dur. Pourquoi suis-je toujours si loin d'eux ? Pourquoi est-il parvenu à le ramener alors que moi je n'ai rien pu faire pendant toutes ces longues semaines où je suis restée à ses côtés. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais pu approcher son cœur comme Sasuke ? Sakura éclata en larmes.

\- Ils m'ont toujours mise de côté, je n'ai jamais pu compter autant à leurs yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Et ce malgré ce que Naruto pouvait me dire et sa façon maladroite d'essayer de me séduire. Je savais bien ces dernières années que c'était plus par habitude. Et quand il a arrêté de le faire …

Elle essuya ses yeux.

\- Je crois que c'est là que je me suis dit que j'avais été idiote de le repousser et en même temps, je savais que nous n'avions plus ce rapport, que cela aurait été trop bizarre. Pour autant, j'aimais cette idée que je comptais pour lui.

\- C'est le cas, la coupa Kakashi en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, mais …

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je crois que j'ai essayé de me convaincre que s'il voulait tant que cela ramener Sasuke c'était d'abord pour moi. C'était idiot, je m'en rends bien compte maintenant. Je le savais au fond de moi qu'il le faisait avant tout pour lui et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- C'est peut-être ce qui t'a dérangé sur le comportement de Sasuke.

Elle sourit semblant bien avoir réfléchi à la question.

\- Oui, sans doute, il était évident que s'il agissait avec autant de soins pour Naruto, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de réciproque. C'est pour lui qu'il est revenu. Vous aviez compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'en doutais et lorsqu'il est revenu de son combat contre Deidara, j'en ai été sûr.

Elle se calma petit à petit, se laissant un peu plus aller contre son maître. Comme toujours, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle trouvait le réconfort quand elle était abandonnée par les deux autres êtres les plus importants pour elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne dorénavant à passer après, Naruto le lui avait clairement démontré un peu plus tôt. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Pourtant, elle avait tant rêvé que Sasuke ait pour elle ce genre d'attentions, mais son ami le méritait, il avait suffisamment souffert dans la vie. Alors qu'il ait cet amour, cette affection, c'était normal, elle ne pouvait pas en être jalouse. Et, l'Uchiha avait les mêmes droits que lui en la matière. Elle savait qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient à réparer leurs cœurs meurtris par la vie. Elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait, c'était évident.

Elle se redressa et Kakashi se leva à son tour.

\- Naruto me l'avait dit ce jour-là.

Le juunin se tourna vers elle, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

\- Sur le toit de l'hôpital après l'examen de chuunin lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus. Après que vous soyez parti, il est venu à moi. Je pensais qu'il allait s'excuser de m'avoir fait peur, mais il m'a simplement dit « ne te mets pas entre nous ». Je… je crois que je comprends seulement maintenant à quel point je n'avais aucune chance de toute façon.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vais devoir apprendre à me contenter de leur amitié et à passer à autre chose.

\- C'est déjà pas si mal, non ? demanda-t-il en essuyant une dernière larme sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Sakura le fixa, ses yeux émeraude dans l'œil noir qui la regardait avec bienveillance. Passer à autre chose ? Peut-être, pourquoi pas ? Pas tout de suite, mais plus tard, pourquoi pas ? Elle lui sourit.

Oui, sûrement.

* * *

**Et voilà, il vous avait manqué ce cher Naruto, 10 chapitres que je vous fais attendre .... il ne reste donc qu'un chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue.**


	12. Quand deux moitiés sont enfin réunies

Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que Naruto était « revenu ». Il avait rapidement pu se lever, se servir de son corps, les exercices qu'on lui avait fait faire l'ayant maintenu en bonne forme. Le Kyûbi avait également fait son travail. Il faudrait bien sûr quelques temps pour qu'il retrouve pleinement l'ensemble de ses facultés. Mais ils s'étaient déjà entraînés ensemble et même si l'Uchiha n'avait pas donné la pleine mesure de ses capacités, il avait dû aller plus loin que ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord.

Au soulagement de Sasuke, Naruto était resté avec lui dans la demeure familiale des Uchiha. Ils avaient vidé son ancien appartement et rapatrié l'ensemble de ses affaires chez Sasuke. Le jinchuuriki s'était rapidement fait à son nouvel environnement même s'il lui avait semblé dans les premiers temps que sa place n'était pas vraiment là. Mais Sasuke l'avait persuadé du contraire. Par ailleurs, il lui avait lui-même expliqué qu'il avait besoin que cette maison retrouve le bonheur qu'elle avait abrité dans son enfance. Il savait qu'il devait reconstruire sa vie entre ces murs, c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser du passé, Naruto l'avait bien compris et avait pris ses marques s'appropriant le lieu petit à petit.

Ils passaient leur temps ensemble comme un vrai petit couple pensait parfois l'Uchiha avec ironie. Et pourtant, il appréciait de l'avoir avec lui et pas juste un être inerte, d'avoir une étreinte en retour de la sienne, une main chaude pour serrer ses doigts, un corps pour épouser le sien. Il aimait se coller à lui pour s'endormir comme il l'avait fait tous ces derniers mois et entendre un soupir de satisfaction répondre au sien. Oui, c'était bon de l'avoir pour lui.

La petite chose un peu moins positive dans la résolution de toute cette histoire était les visites. Elles étaient plus nombreuses et surtout plus variées qu'auparavant. Le retour de Naruto avait été accueilli avec une joie incroyable et toutes les réticences ou réserves que les uns et les autres pouvaient avoir envers Sasuke avaient été oubliées et ils se permettaient une certaine familiarité avec lui qui n'était pas toujours de son goût, mais il faisait un effort pour Naruto. Ce dernier aimait être entouré de ses amis et le brun ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Fort heureusement, les obligations de la vie de ninja les entraînaient tous suffisamment régulièrement en dehors du village.

Leur relation, personne n'en avait rien dit. Visiblement, tous ces mois où Sasuke avait volontairement partagé sa chambre et son lit avec Naruto les avaient suffisamment habitués à l'idée et finalement, c'était un fait entendu. Après tout, pour qui sinon l'être que l'on aime est-on prêt à faire autant que Sasuke ? Par ailleurs, c'était certainement toutes ces heures passées à s'occuper de Naruto qui lui avaient conféré une légitimité que personne n'envisageait de remettre en cause et puis, mince, il l'avait ramené. Sans lui, qui sait si Naruto se serait seulement réveillé un jour ?

Sakura elle-même s'était adoucie, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour eux et qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent tous entretenir de bons rapports, meilleurs que ceux de l'époque avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire. Sasuke avait fait l'effort de lui dire que lui aussi. Après tout, il aimait bien Sakura, elle avait compté pour lui à l'époque de l'équipe sept et si elle acceptait et respectait le fait que Naruto soit à lui, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne fournisse pas d'efforts.

Il était temps de reconstruire d'autres liens.

Celui qu'il partageait avec Naruto lui, n'avait fait que s'étoffer pendant ces deux mois. Sasuke lui avait conté ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, tout ce par quoi il était passé, les découvertes parfois douloureuses sur les décisions troubles de Konoha et de son conseil, l'ancêtre fou de vengeance dont il avait dû se débarrasser, l'équipe qu'il avait montée et emmenée tellement loin. Il lui avait même présenté Juugo qui bénéficiait d'une relative liberté au sein du village et qui avait su se faire apprécier des plus jeunes. Il avait raconté son retour à Konoha, sa captivité, sa découverte et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le retrouver. Bien sûr, Naruto avait été particulièrement troublé lorsqu'il avait compris ce que ce « tout » engendrait, que Sasuke l'avait nourri, lavé et d'autres choses. Ce dernier avait souri et avait tendrement déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une façon de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient été bien plus intimes que ça et qu'il s'était mis dans une position beaucoup plus compromettante.

Akisada bien sûr avait lui aussi fait partie de toutes ces discussions. Il lui avait dit de quelle façon le ninja lui avait sauvé la vie en se sacrifiant. Et la reconnaissance qu'il lui portait avait transparu dans ses mots.

Ensemble, ils étaient retournés dans l'esprit du jinchuuriki où le mini-Naruto s'était montré ravi d'avoir deux adultes pour jouer avec lui. Pourtant, Naruto semblait peu enclin à participer et Sasuke était généralement celui qui répondait le plus aux sollicitations du petit, non sans être surpris du comportement de son ami.

D'Itachi, il en avait parlé en dernier, ce n'était pas facile de revenir sur ce douloureux chapitre, sur le goût amer que tout cela lui laissait encore aujourd'hui.

Naruto avait écouté, compris et cajolé lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il était toujours assez surpris de ce Sasuke. C'était lui sans être lui. Il ne retrouvait ni le jeune garçon rongé par la haine de l'équipe sept, ni celui sûr de lui et hautain qu'il avait croisé au repère d'Orochimaru, pas plus que le jeune homme perdu et fatigué qui s'était donné à lui cette nuit-là. Le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui était posé, calme et on sentait que même sous la surface il était comme cela. La paix qui émanait de lui était surprenante et en même temps incroyablement apaisante. Naruto appréciait de passer du temps avec lui, notamment à la tombée du jour, lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur la passerelle extérieure de la maison, avec vue sur le jardin. Il posait sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, il écoutait sa respiration, le chant des oiseaux, parfois ils parlaient. Naruto aimait ce Sasuke-là, peut-être plus encore que l'être torturé qui avait gagné son cœur. Les petits gestes tendres dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, la maladresse parfois touchante dont il faisait preuve pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, le touchaient profondément. Il n'était pas toujours tellement plus habile pour lui répondre mais ils apprenaient doucement l'un auprès de l'autre.

Ils avaient refait l'amour, sans que Sasuke n'ait à initier quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il n'osait faire de peur de trop presser l'autre. Un soir, ils s'étaient couchés et Naruto lui avait fait face. Timidement, il avait attrapé les lèvres du brun pour un court baiser. Puis, ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés et de baisers en caresses en étaient venus à s'unir. Sasuke avait retrouvé les sensations qui l'avaient parcouru la première fois, la douleur au début et le plaisir fulgurant ensuite, la jouissance qui effaçait tout même s'il n'avait plus tant de choses à oublier.

Ils avaient recommencé régulièrement, leur intimité grandissante les poussant à expérimenter de nouvelles choses ou plutôt à les oser. Sasuke se laissait aller, acceptant des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possible comme de laisser Naruto le prendre alors qu'il était à quatre pattes devant lui. Mais l'autre n'utilisait pas sa position pour le dominer mais au contraire pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression de faire un peu plus un avec son amant, voulant se perdre dans son étreinte et sous ses baisers, ses mains qui attrapaient ses hanches pour le guider plus fermement à l'orgasme.

Après le sexe, Naruto restait collé à lui, le câlinant, l'embrassant mais pourtant… quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke le savait. Il n'aurait su l'exprimer avec des mots mais quelque chose clochait, ne serait-ce que le fait qu'il ne joue pas avec le bambin dans sa tête, lui qui avait toujours été là pour Konohamaru et ses camarades.

Naruto était pourtant le même, mais c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il avait ce même sentiment, cet instinct qui lui disait qu'il avait raté un élément dans toute cette histoire. Il avait la même impression que lorsqu'on lui avait révélé l'état de Naruto. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas son genre de s'effondrer sans repartir, de fuir. Bien sûr, certaines expériences peuvent vous changer à jamais, il en savait quelque chose, et il avait conscience que l'épreuve, par laquelle il était passé, était traumatisante. Pourtant, il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas arriver à Naruto. En tout cas pas à celui qu'il connaissait. Il n'aurait pas craqué quoi que lui ait fait subir Kyûbi, quoi qu'il ait pu voir à Tokushima.

Et c'était bien ça le plus étrange, pensait de nouveau Sasuke. Ce jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, perdu dans ces pensées, qui avait la voix, le corps de son ancien meilleur ami, cette version plus mûre de Naruto, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était trop, trop sérieuse, trop froide, trop mature. Oui, le blond ne resterait pas toute sa vie l'idiot pour lequel il se faisait trop souvent passer enfant. Oui, il ne ferait pas des blagues stupides jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, inventant des techniques aussi puériles que le sexy-jutsu. Mais de là à changer comme cela...

Naruto se sentant observé, releva un instant son regard de sa tasse et sourit gentiment à Sasuke.

Son sourire non plus, n'était plus le même, il était d'ailleurs bien fade en regard de ceux qu'il faisait avant.

Une fois de plus, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Il soupira.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

\- Non, rien.

Naruto s'approcha alors de lui, penchant un peu la tête et plissant les yeux pour l'analyser un peu plus.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Hn.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, Sasuke l'embrassa pour le faire taire et lui prouver que tout allait bien. Il avait remarqué l'efficacité de cette technique.

Pour autant, cette idée ne le quittait pas. Il cherchait sans cesse ce qu'il avait manqué, le détail qui lui avait échappé et ce fut le hasard qui lui permit de trouver la solution.

Il rangeait dans une caisse les rouleaux que lui avait remis Tsunade alors qu'il essayait de percer les mystères de l'esprit, lorsque l'un d'entre eux tomba de la pile qu'il tenait et roula au sol en s'ouvrant.

Sasuke déposa son fardeau et se pencha pour le ramasser. Une chose le frappa de suite, aussi continua-t-il à le dérouler, tout bonnement captivé par sa lecture. Il passa le reste de la soirée et le lendemain matin plongé dans le manuscrit, s'arrêtant par moment pour réfléchir. Quelque chose prenait forme dans son esprit et s'il manquait encore des pièces, le puzzle semblait enfin se mettre en place.

Le lendemain après-midi, il se décida à aller en parler à la seule personne qu'il pensait capable de l'aider.

Il attrapa la caisse qu'il avait préparée la veille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Naruto ! Je vais ramener ça à Tsunade, lança-t-il.

Une tête blonde fit son apparition.

\- D'accord.

Encore une fois, Sasuke était certain que le Naruto « normal » aurait proposé de venir avec lui ne serait-ce que pour le traîner jusqu'à l'Ichiraku, ou au pire des cas, l'aurait gratifié d'un grand sourire à côté duquel celui qu'il venait de faire aurait eu l'air d'une moue.

Mais peut-être tenait-il la solution.

Il partit sautant de toit en toit et parvint rapidement à destination. On le laissa passer et aller jusqu'à la porte du bureau de la Cinquième sur laquelle il frappa doucement.

\- Entrez !

Sasuke s'exécuta et fut accueilli par un grand sourire.

\- Sasuke, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? lui demanda-t-elle.

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua la lourde caisse qu'il portait.

\- Je vous ramène les rouleaux…

\- Que tu n'étais pas obligé de me remettre en mains propres, le coupa-t-elle, une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Possible.

Tsunade observa un instant la caisse.

\- Rassure-moi, elle te sert de prétexte pour cacher une bouteille de saké.

\- Vous savez que votre assistante me tuerait si elle pensait que je vous en ramenais. Par ailleurs, elle a vérifié mon chargement !

Tsunade fit un geste de la main.

\- Et ton sharingan, il est là pour faire joli peut-être ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire et plongea sa main sous la pile de rouleaux pour en ressortir une bouteille du précieux liquide. La Cinquième lui fit un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Tu vois !

\- C'est quand même lamentable de m'obliger à utiliser du genjutsu pour obtenir ce que vous voulez.

\- Deviens Hokage et on en reparlera, dit-elle en sortant deux verres d'un de ses tiroirs. Tu en prends un avec moi.

\- Non merci.

La Cinquième laissa échapper un petit rire goguenard. Il faut dire que le brun gardait de cette boisson un très mauvais souvenir, qui par ailleurs en était un très bon pour elle.

Après qu'il ait réussi à ramener Naruto et qu'on ait bien voulu la prévenir, pouvait-on réellement croire qu'il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour que l'information lui parvienne, elle s'était précipitée dans la demeure Uchiha où elle faillit étouffer les deux garçons dans son opulente poitrine. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke était persuadé que c'était ce qui leur avait sauvé la vie, leurs deux visages ne pouvant, ensemble, être complètement absorbés entre ces deux impressionnantes masses.

Toujours est-il que l'Hokage aux anges avait décidé de fêter ça à grand renfort de saké. Sasuke ne buvait jamais, mais il avait été plus ou moins obligé de participer. Il était hors de question que Naruto boive, quand bien même le check-up rapide qu'elle avait fait l'avait grandement rassuré. Elle avait donc servi des verres et des verres jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha complètement saoul ne coure en titubant dans les toilettes pour vomir sous un « Ah ben le petit Sasuke, il ne tient pas l'alcool » d'un Hokage assez fait également. Naruto avait regardé tout ça avec des yeux émerveillés, tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui. Il lui semblait être comme dans un rêve, il avait observé Sasuke et Tsunade passant de l'un à l'autre, ébahi de leur entente, des piques qu'ils s'envoyaient d'autant plus grivoises et idiotes que l'alcool commençait à les imbiber.

Une fois sorti des toilettes, plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Sasuke s'était écroulé sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux de Naruto, son bras autour de sa taille et s'était endormi comme une masse.

Cela lui avait évité de se réveiller le matin et d'attendre avec appréhension que Naruto ouvre bien les yeux. C'était lui qui avait émergé en premier et regardé Sasuke dormir, n'en revenant pas d'être avec lui, entre ses bras.

Si Sasuke gardait un bon souvenir du tendre baiser que lui avait donné Naruto à son réveil, il en conservait un très mauvais du goût infect qu'il avait dans la bouche, du mal de tête et des nausées qu'il avait eus toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que la coupable ne se décide à passer et à le soigner.

Alors l'alcool et lui, maintenant, c'était fini.

\- Où est Naruto ?

\- A la maison, répondit sans y penser Sasuke.

\- Comme une bonne petite épouse, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'Hokage.

La petite vie de couple que menaient les deux garçons l'amusait beaucoup, même si elle l'attendrissait avant tout, mais elle aimait trop taquiner l'Uchiha pour ne pas en profiter. En fait, c'était encore plus drôle que de chercher Naruto.

\- Vous savez que je peux encore reprendre cette bouteille, lui répondit du tac au tac Sasuke.

\- Pas de chantage sur son supérieur.

\- Ce n'en est pas.

\- Si c'est une menace, c'est encore pire.

Sasuke sourit et lui laissa prendre la bouteille.

-Sûr ? redemanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini de verser son verre.

\- Et certain.

Tsunade but sa première gorgée et émit un sifflement approbateur.

\- Hum, tu me gâtes ou tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Vous avez l'esprit vraiment mal tourné.

\- Mais non, mais non.

Sasuke se tut un instant.

\- En fait, il y a quand même quelque chose que je voulais vous demander.

\- Ah, je me disais bien.

\- Cela concerne Naruto.

Tsunade eut une mine surprise mais attendit que le jeune homme enchaîne.

\- Lorsque je l'ai trouvé à l'hôpital…

\- Tu veux dire après avoir expressément désobéi à mes ordres de te tenir à carreaux ?

Sasuke lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Bref, lorsque vous m'avez parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à Tokushima, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez remarqué et Kakashi-sensei aussi qu'il avait changé.

\- Huhum.

\- Vous le trouviez plus mûr.

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous une idée de quand est intervenu ce changement ?

\- Ouh la.

Elle se recula dans son siège.

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec un autre petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que si tu me demandes cela, ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Non.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant de se souvenir. Le plus simple était sans doute de chercher quelle était la dernière fois où Naruto l'avait agacée ou amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas évident, mais je dirais que cela devait peut-être faire deux ou trois mois avant cette mission.

\- Ok, donc environ huit mois avant que je n'arrive.

\- Et donc?

Sasuke sortit un rouleau de la caisse.

\- Je suis tombé sur ça hier.

Il tendit le document que l'Hokage déroula rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur l'Uchiha.

\- Ce que l'auteur reporte là-dedans, ce sont ses réflexions sur ce qu'est l'esprit. C'est plus philosophique qu'autre chose.

\- Huhum.

\- En résumé, pour lui l'esprit est constitué de différentes parties opposables : le côté féminin, le côté masculin, la sensibilité, l'indifférence, etc... qui forment un équilibre.

\- Comme le principe du yin et du yang.

\- Oui, hormis que là, il n'y a pas d'équilibre réel, un principe l'emporte toujours sur l'autre. On est toujours plus l'un que l'autre. Et c'est justement l'ensemble de ces différents rapports qui fait de nous un être unique.

\- Huhum.

\- Dans la fin du rouleau, il dit que selon lui, si le rapport est rompu, la personne est alors fragilisée car elle n'est plus elle-même et que certains troubles psychiques pourraient s'expliquer par un déséquilibre de ce genre.

\- Je vois mais quel est le rapport avec Naruto ?

\- En fait, j'ai tiqué sur cette partie, dit-il en lui indiquant une phrase du rouleau.

Tsunade se pencha dessus et lut :

« L'esprit peut être séparé en divers principes qui s'opposent ou se complètent, le féminin, le masculin, le sensible, l'indifférent, l'enfant, l'adulte ». Elle s'arrêta sur cette partie.

\- C'est là-dessus, dit-elle en indiquant ces deux mots.

\- Oui.

\- Alors dis-moi, où veux-tu en venir ?

Sasuke prit une feuille blanche.

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui.

Il plaça la feuille devant elle et traça un trait en plein milieu. Tsunade regardait tout cela en essayant de voir où il voulait en venir. Mais à cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en planquant son verre et sa bouteille sous le regard particulièrement amusé de Sasuke.

Un ninja ouvrit la porte.

\- Hokage-sama, j'ai tous ces rapports qu'il faudrait me signer.

\- Posez-les là.

\- Heu… j'en aurai besoin maintenant.

\- Oui, et là, je suis occupée.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard, proposa Sasuke.

\- Ça concerne Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, c'est ma priorité. Vous, vous les posez là et quand j'aurai fini, je vous préviendrai, dit-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Le ninja n'osa pas répliquer, se courba et s'éclipsa.

\- Alors, cette feuille ? demanda Tsunade.

\- Bien, ici vous allez me mettre les qualificatifs correspondant au Naruto d'avant le changement et de l'autre côté d'après, ok ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas déjà commencé la bouteille avant de me l'apporter, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Certain.

\- D'accord, je ne vois toujours pas où tu m'emmènes mais allons-y. J'espère pour toi que tu ne viens pas de me faire rembarrer ce pauvre garçon pour rien.

\- Je vous ai proposé de revenir.

\- Ta ta ta, dit-elle en ressortant son verre dont elle reprit une gorgée.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir et entama sa première colonne avec : sale gamin, râleur, irrespectueux.

\- Vous avez le droit de mettre des qualités aussi, lança Sasuke amusé.

\- Je sais.

Elle enchaîna avec : persévérant, têtu.

\- C'est une qualité ?

\- Chez lui oui, affirma Tsunade en écrivant attachant.

Elle passa ensuite à la seconde colonne, se concentrant sur l'image de Naruto lorsqu'elle lui avait confié la mission à Tokushima : mûr, réfléchi, attentif, obéis…

Elle ne finit même pas d'écrire et se tourna vers Sasuke dont un sourire satisfait éclairait le visage.

\- Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Elle se tut un instant, se resservant un verre de saké tout en réfléchissant à l'ensemble de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'Uchiha.

\- Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien suivi ta réflexion.

\- Huhum.

\- Tu penses qu'entre le Naruto disons A, dit-elle en entourant la première colonne et le Naruto B, il y a eu un changement.

\- Huhum. Le Naruto B est celui qui a craqué à Tokushima, précisa-t-il.

\- J'allais y venir. Autrement dit, il est plus sensible à son environnement. Tu penses donc qu'il est possible que ce Naruto soit en quelque sorte déséquilibré.

Sasuke sourit.

\- J'ai dit en quelque sorte. Tu penses que son âme n'est plus intacte.

\- Hn.

\- Ok, mais on pourrait dire ça de toi aussi, tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Tu es beaucoup plus apaisé par exemple.

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas une version miniature de moi-même qui gambade dans mon cerveau.

\- Ça reste à prouver.

Sasuke la regarda. Elle leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « oui, oui, j'ai compris, c'est bon ».

\- C'est à ce point-là que tu veux en venir. Tu crois que le déséquilibre pourrait s'être fait entre le côté enfant et adulte de Naruto. La version B étant beaucoup plus mature que la A.

\- Oui. C'est à ça que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai lu la phrase que je vous ai montrée.

\- Tu penses que le mini-Naruto pourrait être une partie de l'âme de Naruto.

L'Uchiha se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Oui.

\- Il te déplait tant que cela celui qui t'attend chez toi.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, la contra virulemment Sasuke.

Il soupira.

\- Il ne me semble pas lui-même, c'est tout.

\- Bon, admettons que tu aies raison. J'avoue que le changement a un côté un peu trop brutal pour me paraître complètement normal. Comment ? Une partie d'âme ne se détache pas toute seule comme ça.

\- C'est là que je bloque. J'aurai besoin de pouvoir consulter d'autres ouvrages de cet auteur, de pouvoir y réfléchir. Je dois trouver ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de Naruto dans les deux à trois mois qui ont précédé la mission à Tokushima.

\- Comment vas-tu faire ?

Sasuke lui sourit.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois, me balader dans sa tête.

\- Tu vas lui en parler ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Mais je continue à aller dans son esprit pour voir le petit Naruto, alors …

\- Bon, conclut Tsunade en vidant son second verre, je vais voir ce que je peux te fournir comme ouvrage sur le sujet.

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air de vouloir quelque chose mais n'osait pas le lui demander.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

Sasuke soupira.

\- Orochimaru.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

\- Il a fait de nombreuses recherches sur l'âme pour mettre au point son jutsu de transfert.

\- Tu en aurais besoin.

\- Oui.

Ce fut à l'Hokage de soupirer.

\- Là, ça ne va vraiment pas être évident. Tous les documents que nous avons pu récupérer de cette vieille crapule ont été mis en lieu sûr.

\- Dont l'Hokage du village a l'accès libre.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je te rappelle Uchiha que l'Hokage du village a aussi un conseil sur le dos qui ne va pas voir d'un très bon œil que tu aies accès à ces documents.

Sasuke ne dit rien et sourit.

\- Raahh, tu es bien comme Naruto tiens. D'ailleurs, je me demande si tu es bien équilibré toi aussi.

Un petit rire répondit à la Cinquième.

\- Allez, rentre chez toi, je passerai certainement en fin de journée.

Sasuke sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Merci.

\- Dis-toi que je le fais pour lui.

\- Je sais.

Les yeux noisette et les yeux noirs se croisèrent, puis ils échangèrent un signe de tête et Sasuke disparut.

Tsunade fixa son bureau, la pile de travail qui l'attendait et décida que cela méritait bien un troisième petit verre de saké. Après tout, Sasuke l'avait un peu achetée avec, alors…

Ce soir-là, ce fut une Hokage les bras chargés de rouleaux et documents divers qui débarqua à la demeure Uchiha. Naruto fut surpris mais Sasuke lui expliqua s'être pris d'intérêt pour le sujet qui par ailleurs était en lien direct avec les possibilités de son sharingan. Le jinchuuriki ne demanda rien d'autre et laissa son compagnon se plonger des heures entières dans son étude.

Il s'écoula encore plusieurs semaines avant que Sasuke ne parvienne enfin à combler complètement le puzzle. Il avait dû fouiller dans l'esprit de Naruto, sous prétexte de jouer avec le mini-Naruto qu'il avait glissé dans la combine sous couvert de la recherche d'une idée cadeau. C'était idiot mais le petit avait accepté cette explication sans rechigner. Par ailleurs la complicité et le silence du bambin lui étaient acquis par l'affection que ce dernier lui portait. Son exploration était facilité par le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés à Konoha, là encore grâce à la complicité de Tsunade qui usait de son rôle de médecin pour affirmer que l'entraînement était suffisant et que les missions suivraient… oui… bientôt. Pour autant, ce nouveau Naruto ne se plaignait pas. D'ailleurs, cela ne faisait que renforcer la conviction de Sasuke et de la Cinquième qu'il n'était plus lui-même. D'où le blond ne hurlait pas pour avoir des missions ?

Ce fut donc presque cinq semaines plus tard, après avoir vidé la moitié des bibliothèques de Konoha, que Sasuke se présenta au bureau de Tsunade.

\- Alors, ça avance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Tsunade croisa ses bras sur elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Explique-moi.

\- J'ai parcouru un certain nombre de souvenirs et je suis tombé sur celui d'une mission qu'il a fait trois mois et demi avant celle de Tokushima.

\- Hum.

\- Il était avec l'équipe sept.

\- L'équipe Kakashi, le corrigea-t-elle.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont été attaqués par un groupe de ninjas renégats. Impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient.

\- Je me souviens de ça, oui, je dois avoir un rapport quelque part.

\- L'un des hommes a attaqué Naruto et a jeté un jutsu sur lui.

\- Et ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé et l'homme a eu l'air surpris.

\- D'accord. Peut-être avait-il raté son coup ?

\- Je ne pense pas et j'ai donc essayé de comprendre comment marche ce jutsu, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

\- Huhum...

\- J'ai une théorie mais…

\- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

\- Vous n'allez pas aimer.

Oh que non, pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle soupirait doucement.

\- Vas-y crache le morceau.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de cobayes.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, cinq secondes avant qu'ils ne se plissent de colère.

\- Tu te crois encore chez Orochimaru, Sasuke ! cria-t-elle en se levant et claquant une de ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu crois qu'on fait ce genre de chose à Konoha ?

Sasuke se planta face à elle, dans son exacte position.

\- Ne venez pas me faire la morale sur ce que le village fait ou ne fait pas, vous oubliez qui je suis ? Ce qui a été fait aux miens ?

\- Je n'oublie rien du tout Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors quoi quoi ?

\- C'est pour lui que je demande ça.

\- N'essaye même pas de jouer sur cette corde-là, Sasuke.

\- Vous préférez quoi ? Que je teste mes théories sur lui ?

Un craquement se fit entendre alors que le stylo que Tsunade tenait jusque-là éclatait dans sa main.

Les épaules de Sasuke se relâchèrent.

\- Je sais que je ne vous demande pas une chose facile, je me doute bien que ça ne fait pas partie de votre politique. Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit sain pour lui de rester coupé en deux comme ça. Et…

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- … je ferai tout pour lui, avec ou sans votre permission.

\- Sasuke, grogna Tsunade.

Il était déjà à la porte.

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain.

\- Sasuke, reviens ici, hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle parlait dans le vent, il était déjà loin. De rage, elle balança sa chaise par la fenêtre… une mauvaise habitude… oui, il faudrait sûrement qu'elle la perde. Mais franchement, comment osait-il lui demander cela et en plus avoir l'audace de lui lancer un ultimatum, elle n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. Ce n'était qu'un sale gamin, mal élevé, mal éduqué, qui se croyait tout permis, finalement, il était pire que...

\- Naruto, murmura-t-elle pensive.

De son côté, le jeune brun savait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait, pour Naruto, elle le ferait. Une fois de plus, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, le jinchuuriki était leur point faible à tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, comme il l'avait prévu, elle céda. Néanmoins, elle insista pour être présente ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke qui appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour faire avancer ses théories.

L'homme que Tsunade lui avait fourni était un criminel avéré et multirécidiviste qu'elle n'avait guère de scrupules à jeter en pâture aux expérimentations du jeune homme. Celles-ci eurent lieu dans la cour intérieure de l'ancien bâtiment de police du quartier Uchiha, endroit parfait s'il en était pour conserver des prisonniers à l'abri du regard des autres.

Lorsque l'homme se retrouva face à lui, Sasuke composa les signes et lança le jutsu dont Naruto avait été la victime pour voir ce que cela allait donner. A sa grande surprise, l'homme se dédoubla devant leurs yeux.

Les deux hommes qui en furent issus se regardèrent semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver. De son côté, Sasuke les observait. La chose la plus surprenante était sans doute leur étrange différence alors même qu'ils étaient si semblables. L'un se tenait très droit presque plus que l'original tandis que le second semblait s'être légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il se trouvait tout à coup intimidé d'être là. Leurs regards, non plus, n'étaient pas identiques. L'un fixait Sasuke et Tsunade droit dans les yeux semblant les défier quand l'autre regardait partout sauf là où se trouvait ses interlocuteurs. Finalement, celui qui semblait le plus sûr de lui, se mit à les insulter, devenant d'une rare agressivité dans les propos qu'il tenait, demandant ce qu'on lui avait fait et voulant une explication. Pendant ce temps, l'autre éclata en larmes. Tsunade et Sasuke se regardèrent.

\- Tu t'attendais à ça ?

\- En gros. D'après ce que j'ai pu récupérer comme informations et ce que j'en ai conclu, ce jutsu partage l'âme, j'ignorais simplement de quelle façon cela allait se matérialiser.

Le double agressif commença à se retourner contre celui qui pleurait, lui hurlant dessus avant de lui empoigner le cou et de se mettre à serrer.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose, non ?

\- J'y vais, j'y vais, répondit Sasuke, en enchaînant quelque signes.

\- Il ne se passe rien là.

\- Je vois bien, dit-il plus sèchement avant de recommencer.

Mais encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Tsunade voulant éviter que l'un des doubles ne tue l'autre, frappa le sol du talon. Celui-ci se fissura et les deux hommes chutèrent. Elle s'avança doucement et regarda, les deux étaient évanouis.

\- Bon, ben, au moins, ils ne vont plus s'entretuer là. Et en plus, ça confirme l'hypothèse selon laquelle, la séparation de l'âme rend le corps plus faible. En temps normal, il lui en aurait fallu plus pour être assommé.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- N'empêche, il y a encore du boulot.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai demandé un cobaye ? lâcha-t-il vexé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ramasse-les et ramène-les dans leur cellule.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble.

\- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux.

Ce qu'il fit. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il s'entraîna encore et encore à essayer de rassembler les deux âmes, Tsunade, elle, venait de temps en temps constater l'avancement de ses essais ainsi que le dépérissement des deux doubles. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus pâles, ils avaient beau se nourrir et boire, c'était comme si malgré tout, leurs forces les abandonnaient. Ils en conclurent que c'était ainsi que fonctionnait ce jutsu. Il attaquait ses victimes physiquement, émotionnellement et psychiquement, les rendant fébriles et faibles.

Deux semaines après que Sasuke ait séparé l'âme du prisonnier, ses doubles finirent par s'éteindre sans que l'Uchiha ne soit parvenu à les recoller ou que Tsunade ne puisse les sauver, malgré sa science. Le jutsu était au final assez violent, il diminuait le corps dans l'instant et si la victime n'était pas tuée sur place, elle dépérissait dans les jours qui suivaient.

Un autre cobaye fut utilisé, les résultats furent les mêmes. L'homme fut séparé en deux corps dont l'un comme l'autre montraient des comportements excessifs. Ces derniers validaient la théorie que Sasuke avait conclue à partir de ses lectures. L'âme, une fois séparée, se trouvait déséquilibrée, exprimant un comportement plus qu'un autre, la sensibilité ou l'agressivité, l'enthousiasme délirant ou la déprime chronique. Les âmes dédoublées étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement pénibles et il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver au troisième cobaye pour en être persuadé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les jours défilaient et il ne parvenait pas à trouver, inventer, créer le satané jutsu qui permettrait enfin de soigner Naruto.

Le temps avait encore passé, Tsunade n'eut d'autre choix que de leur affecter des missions, le conseil commençait à grogner, il avait déjà eu du mal à digérer le retour de l'Uchiha mais ce n'était pas pour qu'il se tourne les pouces. Quant à Naruto, il commençait quand même à trouver louche qu'on ne fasse jamais appel à eux, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Alors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, quelques missions leur avaient été confiées, de rang C ou B grand maximum. Sasuke et Naruto firent équipe et chacun des deux eut un plaisir non dissimulé à se retrouver ensemble sur les routes, à veiller l'un sur l'autre, à faire ce pour quoi ils avaient été élevés : être des ninjas.

Sasuke avait été particulièrement attentif à son amant, mais n'avait rien remarqué, visiblement avoir subi le jutsu ne semblait pas affecter spécialement ses capacités.

Quant à savoir pourquoi son corps n'avait pas été dédoublé, il avait proposé à Tsunade l'explication suivante : le fait que Naruto abrite en lui un Bijuu avait certainement dû modifier la structure de… son esprit ? Son âme ? Son cerveau ? Il n'en savait rien mais il supposait que l'étrange organisation en pièce que personne ne semblait avoir jamais rencontré ailleurs en était la résultante. Quoi qu'il en soit, au lieu de séparer le corps de Naruto en deux, cela avait simplement crée le mini-Naruto qui était resté à l'intérieur de l'original. L'Hokage en fut plutôt convaincue.

Les expériences se poursuivirent et finalement, ce fut au quatrième cobaye qu'il parvint enfin à trouver une solution. C'était le dernier homme que Tsunade lui avait laissé, elle avait été claire sur ce point, il n'y en aurait plus d'autres. Pour autant, Sasuke savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle avait pu voir par ses yeux ce que devenait les victimes du jutsu de séparation, elle savait qu'à long terme, ce ne pourrait qu'être néfaste de laisser Naruto tel qu'il était. Cependant, il fut heureux de ne pas avoir à tuer un autre homme parce que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que cela. Lorsqu'il jeta son jutsu après son énième essai, il fut surpris de voir les deux moitiés se plaquer l'une à l'autre et se mêler jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Sasuke en aurait presque sauté de joie, comme un gamin, sans doute la mauvaise influence du mini-Naruto.

Le malheureux qui avait retrouvé son intégrité, subit de nouveau les deux jutsu afin d'en vérifier le parfait fonctionnement, de voir exactement quelles conditions étaient nécessaires. Il fallait par exemple que les deux entités se touchent sans quoi, le jutsu réparateur n'avait aucun effet. Cependant, même un simple contact de la main était suffisant. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de lui, il en fit part à Tsunade.

\- Donc, tout fonctionne ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant, j'ai une question, dit l'Hokage qui se tenait à la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- Hn?

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour lancer ton jutsu dans l'esprit de Naruto ? S'il faut que les deux moitiés se touchent ? Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'être dans son esprit.

\- Oui.

\- Or, il me semble qu'en dehors de te balader, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose là-dedans, alors…

Sasuke lui sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux le faire.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ?

Il la fixa mais ne pipa mot. Elle haussa un sourcil mais comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

\- Je dois te faire confiance.

\- Oui.

S'il était aussi sûr de lui ce n'était pas par excès de confiance en lui, mais simplement par expérience. Seulement, ça, il ne souhaitait pas en parler à l'Hokage, Naruto n'était pas non plus au courant mais il serait éventuellement la seule personne à laquelle il avouerait qu'il avait déjà pratiqué et réussi un jutsu de scellement dans son esprit.

Le plus compliqué maintenant allait être d'expliquer tout cela à Naruto. Il soupira comme il reprenait le chemin de leur maison.

Ce fut donc en fin d'après-midi après qu'ils aient fait l'amour dans le jardin, parce qu'il était impossible de dire non à ces mains et cette bouche entreprenantes et que c'était un des avantages de vivre dans un quartier désert, que Sasuke se décida enfin à parler à son amant.

Ils étaient allongés sur un drap en plein milieu de l'herbe, non loin de la petite cascade dont le bruit apaisant les berçait. Naruto avait les yeux fermés, sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

\- Naruto.

\- Huhum.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et s'appuya sur son coude, ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les siens.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu fais avec Tsunade ?

Sasuke sourit.

\- Oui.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non, enfin… non.

A son tour Sasuke se rassit.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'était le petit toi-même.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Huhum.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est une partie de toi, de ton âme.

Naruto le regarda perplexe.

\- Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose.

Il se leva et retourna à la maison, nullement gêné de sa nudité, sous l'œil appréciateur du blond qui ne pensa pas à se vêtir lui non plus. Après tout si quelqu'un venait à passer, c'était à ses risques et périls. Sasuke revint d'un pas tranquille plusieurs rouleaux dans les bras et s'installa, laissant Naruto passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui montra les différents documents sur lesquels il avait travaillé, le guidant sur la piste qu'il avait lui-même suivie et sur la théorie qu'il avait élaborée. Le blond écouta le tout avec attention, oubliant même d'en déposer des baisers sur l'épaule ou la nuque de son amant. Finalement, ils en arrivèrent aux expérimentations. Naruto fut surpris que Tsunade ait accepté de lui fournir des cobayes mais en même temps, il en fut étrangement ému, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke le fixa attendant de voir sa réaction.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il comme l'autre ne disait rien.

\- Je… je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. Je comprends, j'entends ce que tu dis pour autant je ne me sens pas différent, tu me trouves différent ? Je ne te plais pas comme je su…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, le coupa Sasuke en venant se coller un peu plus dans ses bras. Je… ne pense pas que tu ne me… Naruto… je… je ne veux pas que tu… je veux que tu ailles bien. J'ai vu ce que ce jutsu peut faire, je sais que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne donne pas l'impression de t'avoir particulièrement touché mais… je pense qu'à long terme...

\- J'ai compris Sasuke. Je… laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Naruto se détacha de son étreinte et se leva pour prendre la direction de la maison. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, un étrange pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas le voir prendre de la distance par rapport à lui, en fait, il trouvait ça particulièrement douloureux et une partie de lui était troublée du pouvoir que Naruto avait désormais sur lui.

Mais quand le blond se retourna et lui tendit la main en lui proposant de venir prendre une douche, il n'en eut plus rien à faire. Reconstruire des liens, c'est prendre le risque de baisser sa garde et de laisser les autres avoir une influence sur vous, alors…

Il prit la suite du blond, un sourire amusé ou peut-être plutôt gourmand sur les lèvres.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Naruto pour digérer l'ensemble de ces informations mais finalement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et de faire confiance à Sasuke. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, ils s'étaient assis sur le lit, l'Uchiha avait activé son sharingan et ensemble ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'esprit de Naruto. Se tenant par la main, ils avaient avancé en appelant le petit qui les fit tourner en bourrique une bonne heure, s'amusant à voir les deux adultes lui courir après. Finalement, le pantalon trempé jusqu'aux fesses à force d'avoir pataugé dans l'eau, Sasuke parvint à attraper le bambin qui riait aux éclats devant leurs têtes.

Un peu essoufflé mais voulant le cacher, le brun assit le petit sur ses jambes, au point où il en était, un peu plus mouillé ou non ne changerait plus grand-chose.

\- Naruto, dit-il, il faut qu'on te parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais, toi et le grand Naruto…

\- Oui, répondit le petit en souriant à son double adulte.

\- J'ai découvert que vous étiez la même personne avant, mais il y a un méchant qui vous a séparé en deux.

Le jinchuuriki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute des termes utilisés par Sasuke, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à l'enfant d'ailleurs. Celui-ci ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il employait un vocabulaire particulier dans ces cas-là, c'était devenu naturel après tous ces mois en sa compagnie.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, c'est dangereux que vous restiez séparés comme ça.

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est comme si vous étiez cassés, il faut vous réparer.

\- Mais je me sens pas cassé moi, hi hi. T'es cassé toi ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression moi non plus, mais pour autant, nous le sommes quand même.

Il y eut un moment de silence que les adultes n'osèrent briser laissant le petit appréhender ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi toi, tu vas dehors et pas moi si on est le même ?

La question avait de quoi surprendre, ce n'était certainement pas celle à laquelle Sasuke s'était attendu. Il avait pensé devoir expliquer en des termes simples le concept de l'âme, le mécanisme du jutsu en lui-même. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de questions et leurs réponses mais pas celle-là. Mais après tout, Naruto avait toujours été imprévisible, alors...

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jinchuuriki.

\- Et pourquoi tu peux pas créer des jouets ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je l'ignore moi aussi, répondit Sasuke en caressant la joue de l'enfant. Tu veux bien que je vous répare ?

\- Tu peux le faire ?

\- Oui, je sais comment.

\- Mais je vais plus exister alors ?

C'était bien ce que craignait Sasuke que le petit ait une conscience bien réelle de son existence.

\- Non, tu vas continuer à vivre comme avant en moi, lui répondit Naruto.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils semblant réfléchir à ce que lui disaient les deux adultes. Une moue dubitative renfrognait son visage.

\- Je pourrais aller dehors après ?

\- Oui, on y ira ensemble.

\- Ça va faire mal ? demanda le petit.

\- Non, lui répondit Sasuke.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence que l'enfant finit par briser d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Mais moi, je… je...

Le petit avait les larmes aux yeux, l'idée de ne faire plus qu'un avec le grand Naruto semblait l'effrayer.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla de nouveau.

\- Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle et que tu peux avoir peur mais on doit le faire.

\- Oui, mais moi je veux pas. J'ai vu toutes les images que regardait Sasuke-san et je veux pas les avoir dans ma tête.

\- Oui, mais il y a des choses bien, tu n'as pas vu que des mauvais souvenirs.

Le petit hésita.

\- Nan.

\- Et ces images-là, tu n'as pas envie de pouvoir les revoir quand tu veux, demanda doucement Sasuke.

\- Mais je peux déjà le faire.

\- Oui, mais, là tu ne seras pas seulement spectateur, tu vas vraiment les vivre. Comme la fois où Naruto a repeint les visages des Hokage.

Le petit commença à sourire.

\- Elle était bien celle-là. Tu imagines, ce sera comme si tu coloriais toi-même les statues.

Les gloussements que Sasuke avait appris à aimer retentir un peu étouffé par son torse.

\- Et puis, celui où il a piégé l'entrée du bâtiment des Hokage ?

\- Je le connais pas celui-là.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda son double adulte.

Le petit hocha la tête, l'envie était clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Et il y en a plein d'autres.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hn.

\- Lesquels ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. Naruto s'assit et ensemble ils entreprirent de rassurer et de convaincre le petit en lui contant d'autres souvenirs, en lui montrant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois réuni avec le grand Naruto. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui trouva l'argument qui fit mouche.

\- Et tu pourras être avec Sasuke beaucoup plus souvent.

Si les yeux de l'enfant brillaient un peu jusque-là, ils se mirent à pétiller de bonheur.

Naruto sourit. Il savait que son mini double était attaché à Sasuke au moins autant que lui. Il cherchait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus la présence du brun que la sienne. Et si un argument pouvait le convaincre, c'était bien celui-là.

\- Ça fera pas mal, hein Sasuke-san ?

\- Non, fais-moi confiance, tu veux bien ?

Le bout de chou hocha la tête et la posa contre le torse de Sasuke, rassuré dans ses bras qui l'entourèrent. Naruto n'avait sans doute jamais rien vu d'aussi touchant que cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants mais c'était vraiment dommage parce que son compagnon ferait un père idéal, il en avait la preuve devant lui. Et même si l'enfant que ce dernier était en train de rassurer était une partie de lui et que l'amour que Sasuke lui donnait était en fait celui que lui recevait, il savait que le brun serait capable de donner cela à une autre personne.

Celui-ci serrait le petit contre lui, il ne pensait pas que cela lui serait aussi difficile de se séparer de lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas réel, seulement, il avait fini par le voir comme un être humain à part entière et il devait reconnaître que l'enfant allait lui manquer. Mais il aimait encore plus Naruto et il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre de nouveau.

Finalement, il se leva et déposa le petit dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Moui.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna. Il fixa les deux paires azur qui l'observaient et amena ses mains devant lui, rapidement, il composa quelques signes et lança le jutsu. Les deux Naruto se collèrent pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que l'adulte et une étrange douleur dans le cœur de Sasuke. Pourtant, le sourire que lui adressa son amant, à la hauteur de ceux qu'il faisait dans le temps, le réchauffa.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu te sens différent ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

\- On rentre, dit-il.

\- Oui.

Aussitôt, Sasuke ferma les yeux et ils se retrouvèrent sur leur lit. Il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes. Naruto sauta du matelas et s'écria gaiement.

\- On va manger des ramen ??

Le brun sourit, le blond ne le voyait certainement pas mais lui pouvait déjà détecter la différence. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Naruto, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Naruto, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà, le mystère du mini-Naruto est enfin résolu. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'avoir réintégré dans le grand? C'était pour son bien.** **Toujours est-il qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et oh ... désolée pour celles qui me réclamaient un lemon ... j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu?!**


	13. Épilogue

Naruto était une fois de plus en lui-même, savoir qu'il pouvait ainsi avoir accès à ses souvenirs l'avait intrigué et de temps en temps il venait s'y balader. Il pouvait bien évidemment s'en rappeler mais jamais les choses n'étaient aussi précises que lorsqu'il pouvait les voir se dérouler devant ses yeux. Il avait appris l'emplacement de certains souvenirs qui lui étaient chers et venaient les revisionner : la première rencontre avec Kakashi, celle avec Jiraya, leurs deux ans de voyages, celles de son enfance où Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji et lui faisaient l'école buissonnière, son premier baiser avec Sasuke sur les rangs de l'académie de ninjas, leurs têtes dégoûtées et celles des filles encore plus ; toutes ces choses qui l'avaient fait devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Cependant, de toutes les pièces qui constituaient le labyrinthe de son âme, une d'entre elles l'intriguait particulièrement. Contrairement aux autres, elle était fermée, il était passé plusieurs fois devant sans jamais oser enlever le sceau qu'il voyait posé dessus. Il avait cherché ce qu'il pouvait représenter mais les rouleaux qu'il avait consultés ne lui avaient pas été d'une grande aide jusque-là.

Il aurait pourtant voulu savoir ce que cela signifiait et sa curiosité le titillait à chaque fois qu'il croisait cette pièce, c'est-à-dire régulièrement.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était passé devant elle et s'était arrêté à la porte. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec Kyûbi, cette pièce était trop éloignée de la prison du démon et l'ouverture ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle des autres salles dans lesquelles ses souvenirs étaient conservés.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas prendre un risque en ôtant le morceau de papier. Oui, c'était décidé, il allait l'enlever et voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il en gratta une des extrémités et la saisit du bout des doigts. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer le document, une main attrapa son poignet. Il se retourna pour tomber yeux dans les yeux avec les virgules du sharingan.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Ne l'ouvre pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui ai mis ce sceau.

Naruto se plaça face à lui, un air d'incompréhension et de surprise sur le visage. Son amant lui sourit tendrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu mis un sceau sur une des salles ?

\- Ce sont les souvenirs de Tokushima.

Naruto se tut. Il n'en avait pas encore discuté ni avec Sasuke, ni avec Tsunade et il était surpris que personne ne lui en ait parlé mais il était incapable de se remémorer de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. C'était aussi ces souvenirs-là qu'il cherchait régulièrement dans son esprit. Si Sasuke les avait scellés, cela expliquait ses échecs répétitifs à mettre la main dessus.

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Oui.

Sasuke fixa Naruto, passant délicatement sa main sur son visage.

\- Pour être franc, je… je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de ça.

\- C'est une partie de ma vie.

\- Je sais, mais…

Sasuke soupira et approcha Naruto de lui jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis dit que les rapports étaient bien suffisants.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Sasuke ferait une chose pareille et il ne savait pas comment y réagir. D'un côté, il était un peu en colère, car le brun se permettait de faire des choses dans son esprit, de maîtriser ses pensées et ses souvenirs, c'était comme s'il violait son intimité. Mais d'un autre côté, Sasuke avait avant tout agi par amour pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux un instant et posa son front sur l'épaule de son amant.

Après tout, ces souvenirs, les voulait-il réellement ?

Il avait lu les rapports de la team Kakashi et franchement, ça ne donnait pas envie de savoir.

\- Je pourrais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Sasuke. Tu me fais confiance.

\- Oui.

La réponse avait fusé avant même qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Mais oui, il croyait en Sasuke et si le brun ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, pourquoi voulait-il aller contre sa volonté ?

\- Tu me diras ?

\- Je… j'ai écris un rapport, tu pourras le demander à Tsunade.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

Il sentit Sasuke hocher la tête.

\- Je trouvais étrange qu'elle ne veuille pas que je lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit l'essentiel.

Ils se turent à nouveau, Sasuke embrassait doucement son cou et la tendresse de ses baisers l'apaisait et le grisait en même temps.

\- Tu as tu certaines choses ?

Sasuke soupira avant de répondre oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en rajouter, tout le monde sait que c'était un carnage, pas besoin de…

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Sasuke se sortit du cou halé pour faire face à Naruto, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu des choses là-dedans que tu as préféré taire, des choses que j'ai faites ?

C'était une des peurs de Naruto, il avait lu les rapports de Kakashi disant qu'ils avaient trouvé des traces des bêtes ayant commis le massacre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. S'il avait laissé sortir Kyûbi même jusqu'à quatre ou cinq queues, les ninjas de Konoha auraient-ils vraiment pu le détecter ?

Deux mains fraîches sur son visage le sortirent de ses réflexions.

\- Naruto, tu n'as rien fait. Il n'y a rien là-dedans dont tu aies à avoir honte. Tu n'as blessé que les invocations, personne d'autre, les habitants étaient déjà tous morts lorsque vous êtes revenus sur les lieux.

Les yeux bleus se perdirent dans les iris rouges à la recherche de la confirmation de ces dires.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, répondit Sasuke en scellant sa promesse d'un baiser. Oui, je te le jure.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et recula. Il sentit dans la sienne la main blanche de Sasuke se glisser et la serra en retour. Son amant fit un pas pour l'entraîner loin de cette porte sur laquelle le jinchuuriki reporta une dernière fois son regard.

Sasuke avait raison, peu importait ce qu'il y avait là-derrière, il avait déjà sa part de mauvais souvenirs. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, pas besoin d'aller les voir. Il suffisait de croire Sasuke et s'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait confiance et qui lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était bien lui.

Alors Naruto se laissa entraîner, Sasuke le guidant dans le dédale de son esprit.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'Uchiha s'arrêta et lui fit face. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Hum.

Ils avancèrent dans le labyrinthe, Sasuke le tirait par le bras jusqu'à le pousser gentiment dans une pièce. Il avança légèrement et le brouillard que Naruto avait également appris à connaître apparut. Il observa le décor qui prenait forme devant lui et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- La pension Okoshi, murmura-t-il en se retournant vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre et l'accueillit dans ses bras quand il vint s'y nicher, dos à son torse pour regarder la scène. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux regardant le couple s'allonger et commencer à s'embrasser et se caresser. Naruto sentait contre ses fesses, le sexe de Sasuke prendre vie au fur et à mesure que le couple avançait dans ses ébats et lui-même était particulièrement excité, frottant lascivement ses fesses contre l'autre dont il entendait le souffle rauque résonner à son oreille. Avant que le souvenir n'arrive à son terme, les deux garçons étaient bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue et leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs corps virtuels.

\- On retourne dans la réalité, proposa Sasuke.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire gourmand et amusé.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'aimerais bien voir si je peux te faire jouir en vrai en te faisant l'amour ici.

\- Essaye un peu si tu peux, répondit le brun amusé de ce qu'osait Naruto maintenant qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.

Aussitôt un lit apparut derrière eux, un autre des petits plus d'avoir réintégré le mini-Naruto dans le grand, il avait désormais cette capacité. Sasuke se fit jeter dans des draps moelleux et laissa le blond tester ses hypothèses….

…. Qui s'avérèrent on ne peut plus vraies…

Ce fut donc un Uchiha pantelant, le caleçon collant et le corps encore un peu frissonnant du plaisir qu'il avait reçu qui ouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans deux saphirs brillants de satisfaction. Naruto s'approcha de lui et vint glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Sasuke content d'y sentir son essence.

\- Gagné ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas si fier de toi Naruto. N'oublie pas que je peux en faire autant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser de surprise quand le sharingan de Sasuke le projeta dans ses arcanes lunaires où nu et attaché à une sorte de croix, il se fit assaillir par trois répliques de l'Uchiha. Trente secondes plus tard dans la réalité, trois heures plus tard dans l'espace disproportionné du sharingan, Naruto revint à lui dans un état bien pire que celui de Sasuke, le corps épuisé de trop de plaisir, les yeux lourds, la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Il s'effondra sur le lit, attrapa son amant et se posa tout contre lui, en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Je te le ferai payer.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire et se laissa entraîner dans une bonne sieste oubliant complètement qu'ils devaient être prêts dans deux heures pour une mission. Chose qu'un certain Uzumaki ne manqua pas de se remémorer lorsqu'il se réveilla une heure quarante-cinq plus tard et qu'il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de prévu à quinze heures….

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, réveille-toi, on va être en retard. La mission, merde, merde, hurla-t-il en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour préparer son sac.

L'Uchiha quant à lui, se leva gracieusement, s'étira, prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il revint attraper Naruto pour le coller sous la douche avec lui.

\- Franchement, c'est pas le moment, Sasuke, lança son amant un peu exaspéré, et puis je crois qu'on a déjà eu notre compte de sexe pour aujourd'hui.

\- Idiot, c'est juste que ça ira plus vite, arrête de penser que je veux faire l'amour en permanence, pervers.

Le blondinet prit une belle teinte rouge parce que franchement pour lui, prendre une douche ensemble, ça voulait forcément dire faire câlin.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire que Kakashi-sensei a changé tant que cela en quatre ans, je suis certain qu'il aura encore deux bonnes heures de retard.

Naruto baragouina quelque chose que son amant ne fut pas capable de comprendre. Il ne leur fallut finalement que trente minutes pour être prêts et ils n'eurent qu'à peine quinze minutes de retard.

Et l'attente commença sous le petit sourire amusé de Sasuke et les jérémiades de ses deux coéquipiers du jour.

Enfin, arrivant comme à son habitude sans prévenir dans un pouf de fumée, prononçant son inébranlable : Yo ! Kakashi fit son entrée deux bonnes heures plus tard.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! hurlèrent Naruto et Sakura.

Le junnin regarda les trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face et ne put retenir son sourire. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, les deux premiers continuant à lui balancer toutes sortes de remarques sur ses retards chroniques, ses excuses bidons dont ils étaient présentement en train d'essayer de faire la liste.

Content de lui, il se mit en route. Finalement, lui aussi avait surpassé la génération précédente. Après toutes ces épreuves, son équipe de genin était là, devant lui, plaisantant avant de partir en mission. Il regarda un instant le soleil qui brillait fort ce jour-là : oui, la vie était belle, il n'y avait pas à dire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire et j'avoue que ça me ferait presque bizarre! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, pour certains je crois que j'ai déjà eu la réponse.**

**Encore un gros, gros merci à Tamaki** **pour ses corrections sur cette fic et bon courage parce que je t'ai déjà redonné de quoi bien t'occuper.**


End file.
